The Once and Future Queen
by Bringmebacktoreality
Summary: In amongst the old prophecies from an age long ago, it has been foretold that by the side of the once and future king of Albion there is the once and future queen. It is she who would be his most trusted advisor, his true love and his closet friend. The only question is, when he finds her, will she accept her destiny or fight against it?
1. Chapter 1

A white horse galloped throughout the forest,dodging tress and fallen logs. A green cloak flowed behind it's rider. Dark brown locks flew behind as well as the rider, a woman with bright green eyes urged her horse forward towards her destination. The sword strapped to her belt told that she was a fighter and could handle herself against any foe. Emerging from the forest they stood on a hill. The rider slowed her to a stop and looked out at her destination ... Camelot.

She got off her horse 'I'll see you later girl' she said before leaving. She walked into the bustling streets of Camelot, the town before the castle. She looked around noticing stalls and shops and regular people going about with their everyday lives. All without a care in the world, how she wished to be like them but no she had a destiny, although she didn't know what it was she had been told a million times over. It was the reason why she was in Camelot, to figure out what her destiny really was.

A scream shocked the girl back into reality and she looked to see a man holding a knife to a young girls throat. She had black hair that was short and brown eyes along with slightly darker skin. The girl moved her hand to her sword and went to go help.

Merlin watched fearful as Gwen stood still as the stranger held the knife to her throat. He wanted to help or call for a guard or even Arthur but before he could he noticed someone. It was a girl a bit younger then me.

'Let her go' she spoke to the stranger who merely laughed.

'And what are you going to do if I don't girly' the man sneered.

The girl unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the man. 'I can do a lot trust me' the stranger glared at her before shoving Gwen to the ground and pulling out his own sword.

Gwen quickly moved out of the way and stood by me 'are you alright?' Merlin asks and she nods, still in to much shock to speak.

'Go get Arthur' he orders and she nods before running to the castle.

Merlin turned his attention back to what was happening. The girl stood there waiting and the man made the first move. He lunged at her but she merely stepped to the side. The man turned back around eyes blazing now and attacked at her full force. The girl held her own and blocked every single one of his blows.

It was then Merlin noticed another man appear behind the fight a sword in his own hand and a mad look in his eye.

He raised his sword to attack the girl 'look out!' Merlin yelled to warn her. She ducked down and the mans sword swung over her head. She stood back up and was faced by the men.

'Oh come on two on one that isn't very fair' she said but the men merely grinned her.

She quickly attacked one after the other, at lightning speed, the men merely being able to block in time. She kicked one of the men's legs from underneath him, resulting in him crashing to the ground. She turned on the other man and attacked before pushing him backwards.

It was then merlin noticed her eyes flash gold for a quick second and in the next second the man she pushed tripped on air and went crashing into a nearby stone wall, effectively knocking him out cold.

She has magic?

Merlin looked around to see if anyone else had noticed but none had. His head was reeling, if she has magic, why is she in Camelot?

The other man had stood up and yelled in fury when he saw him companion on the ground he attacked the girl and she dodged and blocked all his blows. Merlin kept his eyes on her but didn't see any magic being used. She was fighting of pure skill.

The man had knocked her sword out of her hand and out of her reach. He raised his sword but she quickly rolled out of the way before turning and kicking the man in the back sending him straight into the same wall as the other one, unconscious.

The crowd that had gathered to watch cheered. It was then Merlin noticed Arthur and two of his knights standing there, shock in their eyes as they looked at the girl, who was collecting her sword and sheathing it once more. Who is she?

The woman checked herself over for any cuts when the fight was over but only noticed one on her arm that wasn't quite deep so she didn't worry to much.

Gwen walked up to the girl, 'Thank you for saving me. Don't know what would of happened if you weren't here'

'Guess I was just in the right place at the right time' The woman responded and she nodded. 'I

'I'm Gwen' she said and The woman nodded.

'kara' She spoke and Gwen smiled

'Well thank you kara. Your skill is very impressive' she added yet before Kara could respond another voice spoke up.

'Yes impressive indeed' Kara looked to see a man there, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

'I do wonder where you learnt that skill?' He asked.

'Been learning since I was young sire' she spoke and prince Arthur nodded

'right well thank you for your efforts and for saving Guinevere's life but we'll take care of it from here'

'Only to help sire' Kara says, bowing before walking away leaving him to 'take care of it'.

Kara noticed a man standing there watching her at that moment. He had black hair and blue eyes that were watching me.

"Can I help you?' She asked and he looked at here

'Not here' was all he said before grabbing Her arm.

'Hey!' She protested but He pulled her along to the castle and through to a room of sorts that looked between a kitchen, library and infirmary all at once.

'You have magic' he stated and her eyes widened before She shrugged it off.

'Me magic? Ha that's a good joke' She said laughing but he kept on staring at her.

'I saw you, you used it to trip that man. Your eyes turned gold'

'Must of been the trick of the light' She lied trying to convince him that She didn't have magic. After all Kara didn't want him running to the king.

'Its ok your secrets safe with me' he said almost reading her thoughts.

'I don't even know your name' She said.

'Oh right I'm merlin'

'Well Merlin I'm Kara, now I do wonder why on earth should you keep a secret of mine that could so very have me excited on the spot' Kara asked.

'Cause I know how you feel' he said '

'You have magic?' She asked curious and with furrowed eyebrows.

'Yes' Merlin whispers quietly.

'Right, well that's settled then, you keep my secret and I keep yours and neither of us will die at the hands of the King' Kara spoke before smiling 'we'll if you'll excuse me I have to go find somewhere to camp tonight'

'You don't have a place to stay?'

'No but that is what happens when your new in town' Kara protested.

'You can stay with me' Merlin said quickly and she raised her eyebrows curious.

'Your very interesting Merlin, offering a complete stranger your home'

'Well ...' He said but trailed Kara laughed slightly

'I'll take you up on that offer though' she nodded.

'Really great'

Merlin set up a bed for Kara and She removed her bag and cloak. Merlin came back into the room with Gwen by his side and she saw something in her arms that made kara's eyes widen.

'Oh no, no dresses I refuse' She says shaking head head standing up.

'Look it's just so you fit in kara' Merlin protested

'What is wrong with what I've got on now' she says looking down at her black trousers and a green corset with white lace trimmings along with brown boots.

'Nothing it's just uther might get suspicious if there's a stranger walking around the castle'

Kara sighed before grabbing the dress from Gwen's arms and disappeared into Merlin's room, slamming the door.

She got changed into the dress, it had a white short sleeve shirt with a cream coloured corset and then flowed into a baby blue skirt. Kara exited Merlin's room, moving my hair into a side plait.

'Happy now?' She asks and they both nod. Kara sigh and rolling her eyes.

'I hate dresses' she speaks sitting into a wooden chair. Merlin and Gwen both laugh at her pout


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke up and looked around to see Merlin there laying breakfast on the table. 'Morning Merlin' she greets and watches as he jumps and dropping a jug of water.

Kara winces as it clangs against the floor. 'Sorry, not used to having guests' Merlin says cleaning it up.

'It's fine Merlin' Kara shrugs smoothing out her dress before retrying her braid, getting up.

'I got you some breakfast from the kitchens and well um' he began before trailing off looking away.

'First thank you Merlin you didn't have to and second what is it?' I ask

'I got you a job'

'Job?' Kara questions

'Im a maid!' She yells after Merlin tells her the job, bolting out of her seat.

'ladies maid there's a differences and it's for lady Morgana' Merlin protests

'I don't care who it is. look merlin you did it ever occur to you that I may of had a reason to come to Camelot' she says.

'Do you have a reason?' He asked and looked at Kara, who saw the suspicion in his eyes.

'You still don't trust me?' She asks and he looks at her with the same expression. 'Thats good, trust needs to be earned it not given. So I won't tell you until I trust you and you trust me' Kara states before walking away.

'Kara!' he calls out and She stop halfway down the corridor and he runs to catch up.

'Look I'm sorry it's just I've trusted people before and it never turned out well' Merlin defended.

'merlin it's fine I don't blame you considering that I have you know what, I'll see you later Merlin' kara says before she walks away once more.

It's a few hours later and Kara sat watching as prince Arthur trains with his knights. She watched as they moved along with their swords, it was swift and effective and yet they didn't know the truth of swordsmanship.

Kara had grown up thinking of a sword as an extension of my self not as a weapon or a tool, yet the prince and the knights only saw it as a weapon for defence and attack.

'Hi Merlin' Kara greeted the boy standing next to him

'Kara!' He said shocked and jumped a bit once more.

'Merlin I don't scare you that much do I' she questioned.

'no' he shrugged it off and she rolled her eyes turning her attention back onto the training. Kara watched as a knight fought against Arthur, however she did see the slight reluctance in the knights attack, probably because he is the prince. Arthur seems to notice as well and ends the fight quickly.

'Honestly, what is the point of training if you don't act like you do in a real battle' he lectured the knights, who looked at the ground guiltily.

One knight with short curly hair spoke up 'we wish not to bring you harm sire'

'oh really? I did not notice that. Now is there anyone that will fight me properly' Arthur asked looking around.

'I will' Kara speaks and everyone turns to look at her.

'You will?' Arthur says, amusement in his eyes.

'Yes unless you scared of losing sire' she taunts and the amusement disappears.

'very well then, get her a sword'

'no need' She says pulling out her own. She steps up to Arthur, unsheathing her sword as she does. Lara smiled at him but his face remained blank but amusement danced in his eyes. Kara waited, as silence overtook the training grounds. He swung at her first but she quickly dodged it. He swung again and again but Kara blocked them or dodged.

He swung high but Kara ducked and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He fell to the floor and his face grew serious as he raised his sword blocking her attack and kicked her back, giving him enough time to get on his feet.

The two circled each other before attacking simultaneously, swords clashing against each other, the sound echoing throughout the grounds. He glared at her but Kara simply smiled before flicking her wrist so her sword span in her hand, releasing the swords from the block. They're swords clanged against each other's blocking and attacking before he managed to kick her legs out from underneath her.

He raised his sword in victory but Kara only smiled kicking his legs, making him fall. She grabbed her sword managing to disarm him of his own before She pointed the sword at his neck.

'Rule one, never take your eyes of your opponent' she spoke as he looked up at her in shock. She sheathed her sword and offered him her hand, which he took reluctantly.

'I was going easy on you' Arthur protested.

'sure you were sire' Kara agrees with him, disbelieving.

'Of course I was after all your a girl I couldn't go full force against a girl

That's when kara's blue eyes went cold. She hated when men discriminate against girls, and by learning swordsmanship she had heard a lot of it growing up.

'But you did, you were more focused on that duel then you were in any of your duels with the knights, making moves that you didn't use before' She points out and he looks at Kara annoyed.

'Keep thinking that, don't you have some laundry to do' She gritted her teeth together.

Arrogant arse' Kara mutters underneath her breath

'Sorry did you say something?' He asks.

'Course not your highness' Kara growls out before she walked off.

Merlin catches up to her as Kara enters the physicians chambers, raging.

'Is he always such an arrogant pig?' Kara asks.

'No ... well alright most of the time yes' he says after thinking about it.

'I thought so. I mean I beat him far a square he's just too much of a prat to admit it' Kara points out and Merlin nods.

'Look don't think about it to much, it's just the way Arthur is'

'great, it's good to know the future king of Camelot is an arrogant sexist pig' Kara says sarcastically and Merlin stares at her, mouth open and finger in the air about to defend Arthur but he sighs

'yeah I got nothing'.

'I have to go I have chores to do' Kara says before walking off.

She walked down a corridor before narrowing here eyes as she came face to face with Arthur. She had an intent to turn around and walk away but he called out her name 'Kara!'

'Yes site?' She spits out, still seething from his earlier words.

'I wish to apologise for my behaviour. You win fair and square and I acted like a child for that I am sorry if any of my words offended you' Arthur spoke sincerely and kara's eyes widened in surprise.

Never had she heard of a prince apologising to a peasant, perhaps she had been wrong about him after all.

'Can you accept my apology?' Arthur asks, looking like he actually did care if she did or not.

'I won't deny that I was angry with what you said but you prove yourself to be a good man, realising his mistake and apologising for it. So yes I will accept your apology' she speaks and Arthur smiles.

'Thank you. You really are a skilled fighter. Where do you learn?'

'I learned from the blacksmith in my hometown, I've trained ever since I was old enough to hold a sword' she admits and Arthur nods.

'Well, the training certainly pays off. I must go but I hope you'll stay on Camelot. I heard your Morgana's new maids?' Arthur questions and she nods

'Yes the lady Morgana was kind enough to offer me the job even when she already had Gwen' Kara sighs, hiding how much she had disagreed with the job at first but after day she learned that Morgana was kind and friendly, immediately accosting her with open arms and she didn't treat Kara as servants but more like friends.

'That sounds like something Morgana would do' Arthur nods thoughtfully 'well goodbye' he says waving and Kara nods bowing her head in respect 'have a good my lord' she says.

Watching him go, Kara smiles slightly to herself. Arthur was different compared to other nobles and royals she had met in the past. She decided she might actually like it here in Camelot more then she thought she would.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was woken by the loud sounds of clanging under ground. She groaned loudly banging her head against the pillow of her bed multiple times, wishing for the noises to stop. She climbed out of bed and left the room. She had been given her own room after Morgana found out she was sharing with Gaius and Merlin, claiming a woman must have her privacy.

She was not complaining at all, of course.

She spotted Merlin walking down the corridor, 'please tell me you going to tell them to shut up' she begged the boy and he nodded, she sighed in relief.

'I'm coming with you' she stated and Merlin looked at her strangely 'why?'

'So I can give those workers a piece of my mind' she spoke walking down the steps leading underground, hearing the raven haired boy sigh behind her before he caught up.

Merlin grabbed a torch and they made their way down only to have workers run last them screaming and yelling.

'What was that about?' She questioned, wondering what had made the workers run for the hills. Merlin shrugged before he walked the way the workers came from, Kara quickly followed.

The came to a gap in the brick wall and walked inside, eyes widening in amazement at the sight of gold and valuable objects. In the middle of what looked life a tomb, with a giant gorgeous blue crystal in the centre. Merlin walked towards it and Kara continued to spin looking around in amazement.

'Hello?' She heard Merlin say and she turned to see on of the workers kneeling by the tomb. Merlin tapped his shoulder only for the miner to fall to the ground. Kara couldn't stop the shriek that escaped her when she saw the man grey faced and terrified. Not even looking human any longer.

Kara fetched Gaius eager to escape the tomb only to find herself back in there. She stayed far away from the miner though, it freaked her out to no end. She had never seen someone die like that before.

'How do you think he died? Gaius?' Merlin questioned Gaius who had been staring at the tomb, more importantly the crystal since he had arrived.

'Hmm?' He hummed the he didn't take his eyes off the Jewel.

'Do you know whose tomb it is?' Kara questioned standing closer to the two men.

'Not sure' gaius said looking up at a Raven statue,

'Do you think it might be cursed?' Merlin whispered but gaius shrugged stepping forward. His foot pressed down on a stone and there was the sound whizzing acting fast, kara's eyes burned gold as she raised her hand and stopped the arrow just before it hit gaius. She let the arrow fall and gaius turned to her.

'You just save my life. Thank you' he said gratefully and Kara nodded, not being able to say anything else as voices were heard from behind.

Uther and Arthur entered the tomb and Merlin quickly stepped out of the way.

'Well this is quite a find. You see, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this? Gaius?' Uther asked looking down at the blue gem.

'Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire.' Gaius said looking at a ring.

'How did he die?' Uther asked looking down seeing a worker by the coffin.

'He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here.' Gaius pointed out and uther nodded.

'To deter grave robbers' Arthur pointed out.

'Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal. Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur.'

'Yes, Father.' Arthur nodded, Kara decided then that was enough fun for her tonight and with a whispered good night to Merlin and gaius she disappeared upstairs and soon found herself falling into her bed, falling asleep quickly.

Kara made her way down into gaius's chambers, after Morgana sent her down. Kara had been suffering from a headache all day from the lack of sleep and Morgana had finally told her to stop what she was doing and go to gaius and who was she to argue with the Kings ward.

'Morning gaius you wouldn't happen to have a tonic for headaches would you' 'second cabinet, top shelf' the older man said.

Kara rummaged through the shelf pulling the tonic and drank a bit of it, instantly feeling the relief from her pounding head. She sat down in front of gaius at the table.

'Whatcha looking at?' She questioned, seeing a book of symbols on the table and a magnifying glass in his hands.

'I believe it's a symbol of whose tomb it is' he explained passing her the ring in his hand and the magnifier. 'What does that look like to you?' He asked and Kara had a look.

'It looks like a bird' she shrugged and he nodded 'a Raven to be exact, the symbol of sigan' e name meant absolutely nothing to her so she was confused on why it was so important.

'I need to check something' he said rising out of his seat, he turned back around once 'don't you have chores to get back to?' He asked before closing the door.

Kara groaned at the reminder, resting her head against the wooden table for a moment before getting up and walking downstairs to fetch Morgana's clean laundry, ready to be folded and put away.

Kara laid in one of the beds, just resting her eyes while gaius shifted through an old book. When the door opened, she sat up and looked to see Merlin enter, looking positively dejected.

'What's wrong?' Gaius questioned the boy as he dropped his bags on a nearby table.

'I saved Arthur's life, someone else got the credit. Just the usual. What are you doing?' He asked moving closer and Kara sat up, because now Merlin was here gaius would finally tell her what he was looking up.

'I found this inscription on the sceptre.'

'What language is that?' Merlin questioned, asking the same thing Kara did when gaius showed her earlier.

'I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages.' Gaius informed.

'Sigan?'

'It's his tomb.'

'Who's he?' Merlin asked, taking a chair and sitting at the table.

'Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived.' Gaius told him

'Really?' Kara questioned and gaius nodded.

'You both didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare.' Gaius said and they both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

'Why?' They both asked.

'Sigan's powers. He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself.' Kara couldn't help but be impressed, this sigan fellow most of been pretty powerful.

'What happened?'

'In the end he grew to powerful and the king at that time ordered his execution.' Gaius said and Kara shrugged as it didn't surprise her, all throughout history sorcerers have been executed by those who feared someone more powerful then themselves.

'If he's dead, why are you so worried?' Merlin asked, seeing the hidden emotion in gaius's eyes.

'Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself.'

'Was he successful? Kara asked.

'Let's hope not, for all our sakes.' Gaius spoke and in that moment both Kara and Merlin realised how bad it would truly be if sigan did.

Kara had the night watch that night, Morgana's nightmares were unpredictable and she had asked if one of them be there at all times. The look of fear and terror in her eyes made Kara agree, though she was slightly regretting it as it meant another night with no sleep.

She jumped out of her chair the minute she heard Morgana scream.'kara? Kara!' She heard her cry out, fear and panic clear in her voice.

The girl in question hurried out her seat and walked towards Morgana. She immediately received an armful of Morgana and Kara tried her best to comfort the frightened woman, stoking her hair and whispering words of comfort 'It's alright, it's alright. I'm here. I'm here. There's nothing to be frightened of. Shh, shh, shh.'

Morning came and Kara watched the sun rise, unable to sleep. Morgana had been extremely frightened and hadn't fallen asleep until the late hours. Kara had the fear she would have another night terror so she stayed by her side, holding the woman's hand. After all, Morgana had been nothing but kind to her since she arrived and she felt she owed the woman that much.

She was absolutely relieved when gaius showed up, though it ended with him asking her to fetch some supplies from the market. She was buying gaius some weird herb that he had on the list when loud neighs erupted into the market place.

Four horses stormed through the market place. Kara' sees widened when she saw a small child directly in the path of one of the white mares. She raced forward dropping her things and snatched the child up and out of the way of the horse's stampede just in time.

'Thank you, thank you' the mother of the little girl came rushing forward and hugged her daughter close to her.

'It's not a problem' Kara said and waved off any forms of payment, merely happy the little girl was safe and out of harm way. She returned to find her things had been trodden on by one of the horses. She took in a deep breath and tried to salvage as much as she could. Unaware that Arthur had seen what she had done.

She returned to gaius, a poling and explaining what had happened. Gaius merely waved it off saying it was fine and that she did the right thing. Merlin entered not soon after, covered in muck and dirt. It also looked like had manure encrusted on the side of his face.

'What's that on your face?' Gaius questioned.

'nothing'

'What's wrong?' Kara asked

'Nothing' he said, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him. Kara looked at gaius who shrugged before standing up grabbing a cloth.

'Get some sleep child. Your eyes are becoming dark circles' he said to her and she felt underneath her eyes before nodding. She left the room and walked into her own chambers, collapsing against the bed and she tried to fall asleep.

The minute she was finally able to she was jolted away by the sound of a raven's screech. Dread filled her as she remembered gaius words about the soul of sigan being encased in the heart Jewel back in the tomb. She wondered whys he had the sinking feeling that it had just been stolen?

That's right because it did. Standing in the tomb, Kara kept her eyes on the hole in the grave, where the Jewel and soul used to be.

'Sound the warning bell.' Arthur spoke before leaving the to,b.

'Whoever did this got more than they bargained for.' Gaius spoke to the two remaining in the tomb holding up another clear heart jewel.

'I don't understand how they got in. The gate's not even damaged.'

'Magic?' Kara suggested.

'Perhaps but I think it's more the work of a key' Gaius said.

'But Arthur's got the only key.' Merlin protested.

'Where does he keep it?'

'On his belt with the others.' Merlin replied.

'Does he ever take it off?' Kara asked.

'Only when he's asleep. He keeps it next to his bed.'

'Who had access to his chambers last night?' Gaius asked

'Just me. And...' He paused for a moment his eyes widening 'Cedric.' Merlin bolted out of the room and Kara wondered where exactly he was going.

Night fell and once again Kara found she couldn't sleep so she went for a walk in the courtyard. However she stood frozen when she heard a loud roar. She turned to see a winged creature fall right in front of her and bare his teeth.

She pulled out her sword and stood her ground, though fear shone in her eyes. She attacked the creature only to jump back out of range of its claws. She calmed herself down before charging again with a battle cry. She managed to slice the creatures legs before she felt blinding pain as the creatures claws ripped across her shoulder

She screamed out loudly in pain, clutching her arm as she fell back. The pain overwhelmed her and she only glanced up to see the creature looming over her.

'Ástríce!' She screamed her eyes burning gold, extending her good arm casting a line of fire at the creature who flew away. She collapsed back against the ground clutching her shoulder.

'Kara!' She heard someone yell and she blinked bleary fly seeing Arthur in front of her. She merely groaned in response. 'Come on' he said helping her to her feet. He stared down at her though seeing the blood fall from her shoulder.

Kara could see he too was bleeding but on the chest. She heard another loud roar, 'look out!' She screamed, pushing Arthur to the ground, only for herself to be flung across the courtyard as the creature barrelled into her.

She groaned loudly in pure agony as everything went blurry before she leaned to the side and coughed up blood, that wasn't good.

'Kara, are you alright?' She heard Arthur ask and she looked up at the blonde prince.

'What do you think?' She groaned sarcastically.

'Come on' he said and helped her up to her feet again and lead her inside as she leaned heavily on the prince. Gwen immediately rushed to them assessing the damage before hurrying away to get bandages and something to stop the bleeding.

'I don't understand you' Arthur muttered and she huffed a laugh.

'I'm not that hard to understand' 'no it's just you always manage to surprise me, I mean first it was Guinevere, then the little girl in the market and now you just risked your life for me even though you look like your on the brink of death yourself. It's like ever since you came to camelot, your just saving people' Arthur stated and she glanced up at him.

'What was I meant to do just let them die? The way I live my life is that if there is something I can do to help and stop anything bad things happening to someone, I'll do it without a moments hesitation' she explained and Arthur nodded, a thoughtful look crossing over his face.

'Thank you' he muttered and she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips 'don't mention it'.

Before anymore words could be exchanged Gwen and Morgana appeared and began bandaging the two up. Uther stormed in and immediately flocked to his son.

'Arthur.' 'It's nothing. Others have far worse' he said wincing, thinking back to the sight of kara's wound.

'Have we driven the creatures out?' Uther asked.

'They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed.' Arthur informed his father.

'How many dead?'

'Too many to number.' Arthur sighed.

'I'm sealing the citadel.' Uther stated and the four around him stared in shock.

'You can't.' Arthur protested.

'I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall.' Arthur merely stood at his father's words 'Where are you going?' Uther questioned seeing the action.

'There are people trapped on the drawbridge.' Arthur stated beginning to walk away to the exit.

'I forbid you.' Uther tried to protest.

'I'm not leaving them to die.' Arthur yelled

'It's suicide!'

'It's my duty to Camelot! And to myself!' Arthur argued before he left. Kara sat in slight ... awe? She had never seen Arthur go up against his father. She wondered if it was what she had said or maybe if this was just who the real Arthur pendragon was. Either way she liked this Arthur a whole lot better then the prat she meet a few weeks ago.

Kara continued to sit on the bed, having ushered Gwen and Morgana away to help others. She let her magic go and she could feel how powerful sigan was. It frightened her, she had never met anyone with so much power. She muttered a healing spell quietly, her eyes flashing gold and she stood. She moved quietly and left the ward.

There was no way she was just going to sit there and watch people die. She moved through the courtyard trying to find survivors and when she did, she would heal them just enough for them to wake and be in less enough pain for them to walk to the ward for proper healing.

She could feel herself growing weaker as she cats each spell but seeing the look on people's faces was enough for her. She reached the square only to see Arthur fall.

'Arthur!' She yelled and threw her hand up 'Astrice!' She yelled and the monster in front of the prince blew up into pieces. She rushed forward and kneeled down beside the man.

She heard the screech of another monster before the same spell she just used echoed through the square. She covered her head as rocks rained down on her. She looked up to see Merlin running towards her.

'Is he-' 'still alive yeah' she said feeling a pulse and hearing Arthur groan a minute later.

'Who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one.' She turned to look as a man walked forward through the mist. Cedar or sigan she presumed.

'I won't let you hurt him' Merlin stated

'And you're going to stop me?' Sigan said and Merlin stood up and faced the sorcerer. Kara watched from her place next to Arthur.

'I'll stop you.' Merlin promised.

'He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave.' Sigan stated.

'That's not true.' Merlin shook his head.

' He cast you aside without a moment's thought.' The sorcerer added.

'That doesn't matter.'

'But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power.'

'That's the way it has to be.'

'Does it? You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. '

'Merlin don't listen to him!' Kara yelled but sigan continued his speech.

'Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are.'

'That can never be' Merlin shook his head.

'It can, if you join me.' Kara could almost see the gears turning in merlin's head and she only hoped he would make the right choice cause she knew there was no way Camelot could survive an attack from two of the most powerful sorcerers ever existed.

'Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet.'

'I don't want that.' Merlin stated at Sigans words.

'You'd rather be a servant?' Sigan asked disbelieving.

'Better to serve a good man that to rule with an evil one.' Merlin proclaimed.

'So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will.' Sigan threatened before he choked, his rolling into the back of his head. He fell to the floor, and Kara waited in confusion.

A blue smoke appeared out of cedric's mouth, moving towards Merlin, wrapping around him.

'Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!' Merlin began to chant but Sigan's soul entered his body.

'Merlin!' Kara screamed as the boy feel to the ground, his body jerking for a while. Most appeared out of nowhere and Kara waited in fear.

'Merlin?' She heard gaius question and she looked up to the older gentleman standing there. She stood up as Merlin appeared walking through the mist. She was preparing herself for a fight when Merlin smile, holding up a glowing heart shaped gem, sigan's soul trapped inside once again.

A smile broke her face and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips as she was brought into a hug with Merlin and gaius. The three celebrating the victory.

Merlin and Kara sat at the table as gaius served them lunch.

'You know, you won't get any thanks, Merlin.' Gaius stated.

'I'm not a complete idiot.' Merlin sighed.

'There you go. It's not much, but you deserve something.' Gaius said with a smile placing two bowls in front of the sorcerers. Kara grinned when there was a knock on the door.

Arthur entered the cuts on the side of his eyes still healing and Kara could see the bandage around the wound in his chest from where she sat.

'I've come to see Merlin. I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole,' Kara snorted a laity quickly ducking her head when the men looked at her. Arthur continued despite the interruption 'but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric.'

'Does this mean you're admitting that in this occasion I was actually right?' Merlin asked with a smile.

'Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour.' Arthur said grabbing the bag by his side and tipping out the around onto the table, Kara managed to move her bell just in time.

'All that?' Merlin questioned

'Yep' Arthur said and Kara rolled her eyes, prat Arthur was back.

'Clotpole...?' Gaius said and the three broke out into a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara looked around at the small cottage she could now call home. It was small, but perfect. Of course she would still be using her room in the castle but every now and again she wanted time away from the castle to get some sleep, as it had become an issue as of late.

Gwen had helped her decorate, and Kara had to admit that girl had some style. She managed to make the place look bigger and brighten up the room. Morgana had helped her buy the furniture, though it wasn't too extravagant as Kara would not need much.

Thankfully she had also been given some time off, to heal Morgana stated from the sorcerer attack a few days previous.

She closed the door behind her and made her way down to the arena, Arthur was practising jousting and she always found the sport interesting. She found Merlin and sneaked up behind him as he watched Arthur, prepare to go against sir Leon.

'Hey' she greeted and he smiled at her before looking back not wanting to miss a moment. The horses raced at each other, when a light caught Arthur's eye, temporarily blinding him leaving him vulnerable and yet sir Leon chose to pull out rather then take the advantage.

Arthur climbed off his horse angry and stormed over to the dismounted Leon 'Why did you pull out, I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me.'

'I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire.' Leon spoke.

'You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate.' Arthur stated.

'I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future King, My Lord.' Leon pointed out and Kara mentally winced, it was the same as the second day she arrived at Camelot, Arthur's Knights refusing to fight the best when going up against Arthur.

'You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?' Arthur asked,

'No, My Lord.' Leon spoke after a moment's hesitation

Arthur looked around and saw the way the Knights were looking at him 'It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?' The knight all heirs state before nodding.

Arthur glared at Leon before stalking out of the arena, Merlin quickly followed after him while Kara surprised herself by feeling something close to pity for the prince.

Kara filled up Arthur's goblet. She was on dinner duty with Merlin, not terrible but seems as if consisted a man that would kill her without a moment's hesitation if she even mentioned magic, it could of been better.

'We've received reports that a beast has been sighted roaming the forest near the northern borders.' Arthur spoke and Kara looked up at Merlin who only winked at her, causing her to be more confused.

'What's the nature of this beast?' Uther aske.d

'It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the...face of a bear. . . I believe it has been conjured by sorcery.' She watched as Merlin struggled not to laugh turning away.

'Then we must destroy it.'

'I'll leave for the northern borders in the morning.' Arthur said taking a sip from his goblet.

'But you'll miss the tournament' uther spoke disappointed.

'As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first.'

'You are right, of course.' Kara rolled her eyes, realising exactly what Arthur was doing and just knew she would be roped into this somehow.

Kara sat tapping her nails against the wooden table. She was right, she was roped into it. Turns out Arthur would be staying with her until the end of the tournament. She had agreed of course only because Merlin asked though and maybe because she could sort of understand why Arthur wanted to do this.

There a knock on the door and she rose opening it and let Arthur covered in a blue cloak enter with Merlin behind him. 'My lord' she greeted Arthur through gritted teeth but he didn't seem to notice.

'Kara. It's good of you to let me stay in your home.' Arthur said and she nodded.

'Happy to help' she smiled

'Food' merlin whispered and she glared at him.

'I'll prepare some food shall I?' Arthur nodded and as soon as he turned she glared at Merlin 'I hate you' she whispered before walking over to the kitchen.

'How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?' Arthur asked looking through one of her cabinet and Kara clenched her jaw.  
'Absolutely. He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognise him.' Merlin said with a smile.

'But does he look the part?'

The man William is anything but a prince, with dirt covering his face, his hair long and his clothes shabby, smelling horrible. Kara has never been more thankful not to writ on a farm.

'Great' Arthur sighed sarcastically.

Merlin and Kara washed and dressed William, in order to make him look more like a Knight. It was a very long process. Merlin presented him with a seal of nobility

'From now on, you're Sir William of Daira.' William paced in front of the three as Merlin told him how to act 'Imagine you're really...arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else.'

'It's not arrogance. Ignore him, he's an idiot. A knight must behave with honour and nobility.' Arthur said and William straightened up with a more distinguished look on his face.

'That's...better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family.'

'Polish my armour, boy.' William said to Merlin, authority thick in his voice. Kara hid her smile behind her hand as Merlin stared at the farmer.

'Now you're gettin' the hang of it.' Arthur said happily while William laughed.

'That's a good point, you do need to polish our armour.' Arthur said turning to Merlin.

'Yeah' William said again with authority before laughing.

Kara finished cooking dinner and gave it to Arthur before she began to sweep the floors. How this much dirt got into the house, she would never understand.

'It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed?' He said and kara' s eyes widened when he took her bed. She bit her tongue from saying anything, knowing it would not end well. Besides she did promise Merlin she would try and be civil towards the prince.

'Of course. I hope you'll be comfortable' she spoke putting the broom against the wall . She closed a curtain to the pantry and grabbed a blanket. She stared down at the sacks in the corner and sighed, it wasn't so bad after all she had slept in worse conditions when she was travelling.

'Goodnight kara' Arthur said a but awkwardly.

'Good night' she replied after a moment, trying to position her head more comfortably. She fell asleep after a while.

The next day Kara sat next to Gwen watching the tournament. She cracked her neck and Gwen look at her concerned 'are you alright?' She questioned her friend.

'Fine, just a rough night sleep' she said putting Gwen's mind at ease.

Uther stood as the Knights came out on their horses 'Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years.' Kara hid her smile as William had problems controlling his horse.

'Our bravery, strength...and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honour. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion.' Kara clapped along with everyone else as the tournament began.

She watched Arthur begin, he smashed his lance into the opposing Knights  
Shoulder throwing him off the horse. Kara rose with Gwen clapping, a small smile on her face, though she had no idea why as the man in question caused her to sleep on a pile of sacks the previous night.

Round after round, knight would fall when Arthur was back up Kara watched as he hit the knight, causing him to fall she winced in sympathy as the knight was dragged along by the horses stirrups before she clapped.

The tournament ended and Kara wished to return the castle even if it meant doing chores. However she ended up back in her house, cooking downer for the prince.

It was quiet as Arthur ate so Kara said the first thing that popped into her mine 'many of the ladies in the court are quite entranced by William, they think him handsome'

'Typical. He wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked him round the head with his lance.' Kara couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. It was quiet again before she decided to ask the obvious question.

'Why are you doing this?'

'I fear that people respect me just because of my title.'

'That can't be completely true with all people' she protested.

'Would you tell me if it were?' He asked.

'Of course' he raised an eyebrow 'maybe' she backtracked and he nodded.

'When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter, nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament' she raised an eyebrow and he backtracked 'if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it and not because I am Prince Arthur.' It quiet for a moment as Kara takes in what he just said. For once she can actually see a real human being beneath the prince.

'I think I'll take a bath.' Arthur says standing and Kara sighed.

'That might be difficult seeing as I don't have a bathtub.' She explained.

'Really? Er...perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it you have a bowl.' She clenched her jaw and he's back again.

'I think I can manage a bowl. Just walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water then, shall I?' She says and Arthur merely grunts while stretching she rolled her eyes 'typical' she muttered before closing the door, not caring if slammed.

She breathed in a deep breath, calming herself so she wouldn't walk right back in there and give him a peace of her mind. She remembered her promise to Merlin and let out a sigh before walking towards the well.

The tournament continued the next day and Kara clapped hen everyone else did, cheered when they did, not feeling up to it. After Sh returned last night she found Arthur asleep on her bed and as much as she wanted to pour the water over him she calmed herself and merely out the bowl in the table before stalking in the back and settled in for another rough night.

Sir Leon was no going up against Arthur in the semi finals. They clashed and like expected Arthur dislodged Leon, she gasped as Leon was left dangling from his horse feeling bad for the knight.

'You're not impressed by this Sir William of Daira.' Gaius questioned sitting down next to her.

'Never in a million years would I be impressed by such an arrogant prat' she spoke harshly and gaius asked no more questions. Once William came out, Kara rose out of her seat and left he arena to return home.

She continued to sweep the pantry, (honestly how could so much dirt be in such a tiny house?!) When she heard the door open.

'Kara?' She heard Arthur call

'Just minute she said, tossing the blanket behind the sack before grabbing the broom.

'Do you have a needle and threat? My shirt needs mending.' Arthur stated and as much as she tried to block it he looked behind her.

'Is this where you sleep? Where's your bed?' He asked.

'Your sleeping in it' she stated.

'Why didn't you say something?' He asked.

'How could I? You're Prince Arthur. As much as I think you can be an absolute prat I still know how to respect royalty. Besides, you didn't give me the chance. You just assumed the bed was yours.' She added.

'Well, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?'

'You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child.' She said but her eyes widened, when she realised she had just said exactly what her father used to say to her before she left.

'Alright, Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please, I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you.' Arthur said and she gritted her teeth together before taking in a deep breath.

'Fien, your a pompous, rude, arrogant arse who believes he's better then everyone else. This is my home and though it might not seem like much to you it means something to me and your lucky I'm letting you stay here and yet you still act so rude. You claim titles don't matter but you expect everything to be done for you before you even have to ask for it You expect everyone to wait on you hand and foot. Nobody says anything bad about it, not just because of your title but by the way you act. Oh and honestly could it kill you to say please and thank you, instead of just expecting everything. Just because you say it doesn't make it real, especially if your actions betray you!' She finished.

'Is there anything else you'd like to add?'

'No, I think that's it.' She said and dint know whether she fell bad or not but it was the truth and he deserved to hear it.

'You're right. You have invited me into your home and I have behaved appallingly.' He said and yep she felt bad.

'I didn't mean to make you feel bad.'

'Oh, really?' He asks sarcastically and she can't help but grin 'actually I'd did

'There's no excuse. I'll make it up to you. Tonight, I will make dinner for you.' Kara looked at him, surprised as he grabs her by the shoulders and begin to push her out.

'You're going to cook me dinner?' She asks, still in a state of shock.

'I most certainly am. Now go for a walk or do whatever it is that girls do at this time of the evening...' He said and she nodded 'okay'

'and your dinner will be ready when you return.' He says before closing the door. Kara stood there for a while before she decided to just go for a walk.

She came across Merlin 'where's Arthur?' He asked.

'He's cooking me dinner.' She said and he Merlin looked surprised 'Arthur's cooking?'

She simply shrugs not knowing what to say as she continued on her walk.

Kara returns later in the evening and opens the door, seeing candles lit, two dinners on the table and Arthur standing there.

'Kara, perfect timing' he says and she looks at the table still surprised before she goes to take a seat, her eyebrows raise when Arthur pulls the chair out for her and pushes it in when she's seated 'thank you'

He take the spot across from her and Kara looked down at the play e picking up her fork. It looked pretty good but she still didn't think Arthur could cook. Hesitantly she took a bite and was pleasantly surprised.

'This is delicious, I had no idea you could cook. How did you get that extra spicy flavour in the chicken?' She asked, looking at him expectantly.

'Secret ingredient' he said with a smile and she raised her eyebrows before shrugging with a smile and ate another bite.

'So, do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about?' Arthur asked and Kara bit her lip, afraid if she said something it would ruin the nice atmosphere.

'No, none'

'There is, what is it?' He persisted.

'You snore' 'I don't not!'

'Yes, you do. Very loudly, i can't understand why the guards outside your doors haven't complained more often. I thought a pig from next door got into the house on the first night'

'So now I'm a pig, thank you kara'

'I just meant you sound like a pig.' But that didn't help anything so she simply laughed 'I think I better stop talking.' She says and grabs her plate only for Arthur to stop her.

'I've got it' she nods but with a quick glance at the plate, she clenched her jaw.

'Where did you get the plates?' 'from the cupboard' Arthur said but Kara snatch one. Seeing the Royal seal she sighed.

'I knew it!' 'What?'

'You got Merlin to bring you the dinners didn't you?!' She accused and he sighed.

'Look, I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces, just don't ask me to cook it. That's what servants are for.' She glared at him 'I didn't mean it like that.'

'Really? You wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it and I don't care if I'm a servant it's better then being a liar'

'We had a nice meal together. What does it matter where it came from?' Arthur exasperates.

'You get it do you?! I thought you'd shown some humility! You'd done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant! A good king should respect his people, no matter who they are. Guess I'm just as much as a fool as you, she said, furious and went to leave when Arthur grabbed her arm, preventing her from doing so.

'Kara. I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at - cooking being one of them. But also, knowing what to say to someone I care about.' She looked up at that and stared at him. When did his eye become so blue? She wondered but she was snapped out of the trance when Merlin opened the door.

'Arthur, there's an assassin's in Camelot. He's here to kill you.' He stated and there went the nice atmosphere.

'The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him.' Merlin explained.

'Wait what's? Why would Odin want you dead?' Kara questioned Arthur.

'Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared.' She could see the guilt in his eyes, a sight she had seen in herself a few too many times.

'You shouldn't blame yourself , it won't change anything but make you feel worse' she said and Merlin nodded. .

'Look no one but us knows where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you.'

'May I continue to stay here?' Arthur asks and Kara nods 'of course'

'Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight.' He said.

'You should sleep on the bed, you have the tournament tomorrow'

'I'll not hear of it. Goodnight, Kara.'

'Goodnight.' She said back and Merlin glanced between the two of them p, easing an eyebrow at Kara but she merely sent him glare to "shut up" before she walked over to her bed, climbing in happy to have something soft to lay against.

The next morning, Kara watched as Arthur put on the blue cloak, 'One more match. The tournament will be over.'

'You can go back to being Prince Arthur.' She smiled and he nodded. She was reminded of the blue piece of fabric in her hands

'Here um I thought you might wear it you know for luck. You don't gave to if you don't want to, she backtracked, realising who stupid she was being but Arthur simply smiled and took the fabric from her hands 'thank you'.

She smiles but was caught by surpasses when another keaned forward and captured her lips with his. She kissed back, forgetting her train of thought quickly. Arthur pulled away after a few moments and Kara bit her lip realising what they had just done. As if it wasn't awkward enough already.

'I uh I better get going, Arthur said and left with a confused look on his face. Kara sat back on her bed and sighed 'what are you doing?' She thought aloud, thinking of how stupid she was being, after all nothing could ever happen between them.

Kara sat next to gaius and Gwen on the stands as both Arthur and sir alynor entered the arena one their horses. They collide and Kara gasped in shock as Arthur was hit. He doubles over on his horse, managing to stay upright.

'I'll be back' she says to Gwen and gaius before hurrying down the stands and rushed to Arthur's aid supporting him as they entered the tent.

'His lance pierced my armour.' Arthur gasped as she sat him on a bench

'You're losing too much blood.' She said as she dabbed at the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

'Do what you can. I have to be back on the course within five minutes or I forfeit the match.' Arthur says and she glances at him in shock.

'Are you crazy? You can possibly joust, your injured!' She protested,

'I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now.' He said and she scoffed.

'If this is about your pride forget it. You have nothing to prove Arthur' she stated

'I have everything to prove. To myself.' He spoke and she sighed as he put on his helmet.

Arthur climbed on his horse 'you'll have to pass me, my lance' he said and she reluctantly grabbed it and passed it to him 'you shouldn't do this' she warned. Yet Arthur rode off into the arena.

'Kara! Where's Arthur's?' Merlin asked running up to her.

'He's about to joust' she says and Merlin panics.

'He's jousting against the assassin.' He said and kara'she eyes widened as she ran after him. The tow sorcerers make they're way through the crowd as the horses ran at each other.

'Merlin!' Kara yelled when she saw how close they were.

'Unbinde þé téage.' She heard Merlin whisper and the girth strap on the assassins horse snapped, so Arthur managed to unhorse him and kill him before riding away. Kara sighed in relief leaning back asks get the stands before she went to join the men in the tent.

'You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alynor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself.' Merlin told Arthur, who held his side. Arthur stared at all of them his gaze resting on Kara for an extra moment before he turned to William.

'You must go and collect the trophy.'

'I don't understand. I thought this was going to be your moment of glory.' Kara states.

'Perhaps this is a time for humility.' He says and she smiles proudly while William goes to accept the trophy. Exiting the tent the three grin and a lap as William celebrates the victory.

The next day, the court was gathered in the throne room, Arthur in front of them his arm in a bloodied sling.

'The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him.' Arthur explained the story,

'Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him.' Uther said but Arthur disagreed.

'Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed.' He said and uther nodded.

'Perhaps you're right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?' He asked.

'Very. I learned a great deal.' He said glancing at Kara who smiled a small smile before looking away 'How was the tournament?' Arthur asked, clearing his throat.

'Excellent. We have a new champion, Sir William of Daira.' Kara bit her lip to contain her smile.

'I'm sorry I missed all the excitement.' Arthur said with a smile glancing at both Merlin and Kara, though his smile disappeared when he looked at her.

The court ended and Kara was returning to her chores, 'kara?' She turned seeing Arthur standing there.

'Yes?' She questioned.

'What happened while I was staying with you...I'm afraid my father would never understand.' He said and Kara nodded expecting as much.

'Don't worry, there's no need to explain ' she said with a false smile and he nodded 'right but I won't forget it' he says and she stares up at him slightly shocked.

'Arthur?' Uther calls and Arthur turns and walks down the hall, joining his father.

'Neither will I' Kara says quietly after the retreating prince before she turned around and walked the opposite way of Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

A thunder storm raged outside and Kara yawned tiredly as she made her down the hall to Morgana's room carrying a pile of extra blankets. It was chilly in the castle, so she thought she would be nice. She entered the room

'I brought you some extra blankets, I thought you might be cold...' Kara stopped mid sentence seeing Morgana asleep. She looked somewhat peaceful which was good. She had been having trouble sleeping for the last few days. Kara looked at the candle by her bedside alight however and it confused her as she swore she blew them all out before.

She shrugged to herself before blowing out the candle and carrying it over to the table by the window, leaving the room a moment later. She walked back towards her room but just as she collapsed into her mattress, a scream ripped through the quiet castle.

The next morning, Uther, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen's and Kara stood in Morgana's room.

'There was a candle lit when I came in when I brought her some exa blankets but I blew it, I swear' Kara spoke.

'Are you sure?' Uther questioned and she nodded 'yes I blew it out, I swear'.

'Kara has done nothing but help out Camelot since the moment she came here. If she says she blew it out I believe her' Arthur states and Kara sends him a thankful smile.

'She could've been burnt alive.' Uther spoke looking at the burned drapes.

'Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire.' Arthur suggested.

'Perhaps.'

'What other explanation is there?' Arthur questioned his father.

'Someone started the fire deliberately.' He said before leaving.

'He always think the worst of things doesn't he?' Kara said once the King and Arthur left. Merlin nodded before the two got to work cleaning the chambers.

The two sorcerers walked down the halls but stopped before reaching gaius's chambers hearing Morgana and gaius's voice.

'What I don't understand, Morgana is how the fire started in the first place.'

'It happened so quickly. It was terrifying.' She said and Kara felt bad, hearing the fear in her friends voice.

'It's alright. You're safe now.' Gaius reassured her.

'You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius.' Merlin and Kara glanced at each other before listening in closer.

'Yes, of course you can.'

'It was me. I set the room alight. I started the fire.' Kara' see rows furrowed in confusion.

'I don't understand. Did you knock a candle over?' Gaius questioned.

'No that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher.' Morgana explained further.

'It could've been a gust of wind.' Gaius suggested,

'It wasn't. It was me. It was magic.' Kara's eyes widened along with merlins at the mention of magic. Morgana had magic, how was that possible?

'My child...' Gaius began 'I'm not a child!' Morgana yelled interrupting him.

'Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise.' He says but Morgana shook her head.

'No'

'You must trust me' gaius said and Kara and Merlin glanced at each both thinking the same thing. Gaius knew something, something about Morgana and Magic. They were going to find out what.

Both hewn and Kara looked after Morgana, eventually getting her to sleep. There was a knock on the door and Gwen rose to get it while Kara sat by Morgana. She began to stir and Kara stroked her hair trying to calm her down, her mother used to do it to Kara when she was a child to calm her.

Gwen's brought back in flowers and put them in a base. Merlin of course.

Night fell and Kara stood while Gwen's and Morgana sat on the bed. ' can stay if that would make you feel better.' Gwen says.

'We both can' Kara adds and Morgana smiles at the two of them.

'You've both done so much already.'

'We don't mind' Gwen says and Kara nods, feeling even worse knowing what was going on with Morgana and not being able to tell her.

'I'll be fine. Really.' Morgana says as confident as she could. Kara smiles reassuringly at the woman before leaving the room.

The next night, Kara rose out of bed and walked down the corridor only to come face to face with Morgana. 'Morgana is everything alright?' She asked and the woman nodded.

Kara stared at the women, seeing the travelling cloak 'your going to see the Druids aren't you?' She guessed and Morgana looked at her in surprise.

'How did you?' 'It,wasn't that hard to work, call it a women's institution if you want' Kara shrugged.

'At least let me go with you' Kara added.

'I can take care of myself' 'not in this state Morgana, you probably couldn't even hold a sword without it trembling. Please, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and I knew I could of done something. Please' Kara said.

'Your a good friend' Morgana nodded, allowing Kara to travel with her. The two women managed to escape Camelot without a guard spotting them. Which was not an easy feat as Uther doubled security measures since the fire.

Day broke and they were close to the Forest of Essetir, the last known location of the Druids. Conversation lacked between the two women, but it didn't seem to bother either of them. Morgana too alert, to think about making conversation while Kara was deep in thought about the Druids. It had been a long time since she made contact with any of them.

They walked through the forest, Morgana's red cloak was,a bright contrast compared to Kara's green. The sounds of chittering noises made them pause and glance around in fear. Kara placed her hand on the hilt of the her sword by Morgana shook her head, urging the woman to simply run instead of fight. Kara didn't disagree with her.

Night fell and they were still wandering around the first aimlessly. Kara was about to suggest to camp for the night when the chittering sounds returned. They turned to see a black serket behind them. Kara outlet out her sword while Morgana stepped back.

About to begin a fight Kara was caught off guard when she felt something pierce through her arm. 'KARA!' She heard Morgana scream before her vision went blurry and everything went dark.

Kara blinked sleepily, jumping in shock raising she had no idea where she was. She could hear screams from outside. She walked only to wince in pain from moving her arm. It was wrapped in a bandage from the sting she guessed. She also found that she was wearing a long dark green robe. She moved outside the tent, looking for answers.

She saw people fleeing, grabbing whatever they could take. Kara didn't think she had been so confused in her life. Finally she saw a familiar face, Morgana.

'Kara, thank goodness your awake!' Morgana yelled but she didn't look as happy as Kara thought the she would. A dark skinned man appeared next to Morgana.

'We must go, Arthur and his men are coming'

'Come!' He said and helped Morgana run and Kara noticed the Bangladesh on her leg too.

'Merlin!' Kara yelled, happy to the see the boy.

'Kara thank god, lets go now' he said she nodded hearing the yells and the sounds of dogs barking. They ran off, Morgana and two other Druids behind them, a boy and the dark skinned man. They ran through a split between rocks when Morgana collapsed against one of the sides.

'We've got to keep moving!' Again pushed but Morgana shook her head.

'My leg, it's too painful!'

'I'll try to create a diversion.' Merlin said moving in front of the group.

'No, Merlin, you can't!' Morgana said with Kara.

'You carry on! It's my fault they're here! Go! Go!' He yelled

'I'll never forget this.' Morgana said as she left with the Druids.

'Kara go!' He ordered.

'Kara!' She heard Morgana call.

'Be careful' she said to the boy before she ran following Morgana and the Druids, praying Merlin would be okay.

Kara helped the boy mordred along as Aglain helped Morgana. They stopped seizing a Camelot solider before they continued to push forward up the hill. Morgana collapsed against a rock.

'I can't go on.' She gasped.

'We're not leaving you behind'

'Please' she begged.

'They're coming!' Mordred yelled.

'You have to go, I'll take care of her! Go!' Kara screamed at them only to scream as she felt an arrow pierce her shoulder.

She collapsed to the ground, her breaths shaky as the pain overwhelmed her. She heard another arrow being shot and saw out of the corner of her again fall, an arrow piercing his neck. 'Run' she whispered to the oh and he fled. The last thing she saw before everything went dark was Arthur.

She woke and jolted up only to be gently pushed back down by Gaius. Glancing around. She saw she was in physicians chambers.

'What happened?' 'You were shot by an arrow, poisoned too by the looks of it' gaius explained gently.

'Is Morgana?' 'She's fine, safe in her room. Drink this it'll help with the pain' Kara nodded thankful, taking the goblet. She drank the liquid and immediately felt half of the pain leave her body. She smiled thankfully at the older man, resting back against her pillow.

'I'll let you get some rest' he said and she nodded, eyes closing.

When she awoke, someone else was in the room, not gaius or Merlin but Arthur.

'Arthur?' She questioned and his head snapped to attention.

'Kara, I'm glad to see you awake. I didn't believe gaius when he told me you had already' Arthur spoke and she nodded slightly, relaxing back against the pillow.

'I was just making sure you were okay, the guard thought you were a Druid as you were wearing their clothing' Arthur explained and she nodded again. She didn't really know what to say to the man but she settled with a 'thank you'

Arthur nodded 'of course, I wasn't about to leave you there with those people' Kara mentally winced at the bitterness in his voice.

'I only wonder how they managed to kidnap you as well' he wondered and Kara quickly came up with a lie, feeling the guilt swirl deep within her as she did.

'I was bringing the lady Morgana a drink, she asked me to when I arrived the Druids were in her room. I tried to stop them but I was hit across the head and knocked unconscious when I woke up I was in the middle of the their camp' she lied, however Arthur nodded accept in it completely.

'I'm glad your okay' he said and she nodded 'me too'

'I'll let you get some rest' Arthur said after a few moments of silence.

'Thank you' she nodded gratefully, feeling drowsy again. Her eyes closed and she was almost asleep when she felt the ghosts of someone's lips press against her forehead and Arthur speak

'I'll never let anything hurt you again'


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks had passed since the Druid incident and Kara was now fully recovered. Right now she was checking the straps of her saddle. She was joking Morgana on her a trip to her father's grave along with Guinevere and some Knights.

Arthur fixed Morgana's cloak, catching kara's eye. They stared at each for a moment before Kara looked away climbing onto her horse. She saw gwen send her a questioning look but she shook her head, telling ear it was nothing.

'Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk.' Arthur orders sir Robert in front.

'Yes, Sire.' The knight nodded and the party began to leave. Kara glanced back once catching Arthur's eyes but she quickly moved forward, knowing that she was making a fool out of herself again.

The party rode through a forest, Morgana and gwen chatting together while Kara remained quiet.

'What troubles you Kara?' Morgana finally asked her silent friend who glanced up sending a reassuring smile 'nothing'

'It would happen to do with Arthur would it?' Gwen questioned.

'How he's an arrogant arse. Sure' she said sarcastically but Gwen and Morgana chuckled.

Before anything else could be said, battle cries erupted all around the,a s men in black charged downwards. Kara immediately felt for her sword only to curse when she realised she hadn't taken it this morning. The Knights fought the men.

'My ladies, you must follow me!' Sir Robert spoke only to fall forward an arrow in his back. Kara felt herself be grabbed off her horse and struggled against the bandit. Feeling relief when one of the Knights swiped at him allowing her release.

'Gwen! Kara! Head for the path! Go!' Morgana ordered and the two girls followed her as they ran up a hill only to be surrounded by the bandits.

One of the men, Kara guessed the leader climbed off his horse and walked over to them.

'I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me.' Morgana threatens.

'I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana.' The man says removing his mask.

The women created a plan of escape while they sat in a tent in the bandits camp. Morgana peeked through one of the tent flaps.

'He's coming. You know what you must do?' She asked the two and recieved nods in return.

'I trust you are comfortable?' Kendrick says

'I demand to know where you're taking us.' Morgana spoke.

'You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest.' He said before leaving.

Morgana walks out of the tent following the man 'I wish to bathe.' She speaks and Kendrick turns around 'You wish to bathe?'

'I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not.' Morgana states firmly.

'The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe! Who wants to help me guard her?' He says and the bandits laugh.

The girls stood by a riverside, Morgana in front beginning to undress. Kara glanced down at the wrist holding her arm waiting for the right moment.

'You may find the water a little icy.' Kendrick says.

'I'm sure I'll manage. If you were any kind of gentleman, you'd give me some privacy.' She spoke, annoyed.

'Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it.' He said and Morgana removed her outer garment. The bandit let go of Kara first so she moved away as he stepped forward.

'You can at least turn your backs.' Morgana cries holding her outer garment to her.

'So you can make a run for it. Do you think I'm that stupid?'

"I think you're very stupid.' She says just as Kara pulls out a bandits sword, Morgana hits Kendrick while Kara slashes the other two bandits.

'Run!' Morgana yelled and the three women fled into the forest.

'No, no, this way!' Kara says and runs in a different direction the other two behind her. Gwen suddenly tumbles hurting her ankle.

'Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!' Morgana says but when she does gwen cries out in pain.

'No, no, no. We'll never outrun them, you must go on without me!'

'I'm not leaving you behind!' Morgana protests.

'Morgana, go! Get help! I'll stay with Gwen' Kara says and Morgana looks between the girls before nodding.

'Go!' They both yell and Morgana runs away. Kara quickly moves Gwen behind a tree and she waits, holding the sword to her. Just as the bandit runs past she stabs him through the stomach, a loud cry of pain ripping through the forrest.

Arthur, Merlin and some Knights arrive at the scene of the attack, dead knight lying on the ground.

'Check to see if anyone's alive!' Arthur calls dismounting. He walks over to a dead guard pulling out a sword 'It's Mercian craftsmanship.' He observes.

'Arthur.' Merlin calls walking over and pulling a note away from an arrow 'It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage.' He says reading.

'Tracks lead off this way.' Arthur points out pulling out his sword and the men follow the tracks into the Forrest.

Arthur hears running footsteps, and exchanges his sword for a crossbow, and jumps out of hiding to find a startled Morgana. He looks around in confusion 'where Kara? And Guinevere?' He asks not seeing the two girls by her side. Morgana shakes her headsail Arthur lowers the bow.

Surrounded by bandits, Kara supports Gwen to the best of her abilities as Kendrick throws a fit. 'How could you let her escape?! Eh?! You bring me the servants! They're worthless to us!' He yells kicking over a pot.

Kendrick steps forward grabs Gwen's face to look her over. He takes Morgana's dress and cloak and shoves them at her, 'Put 'em on.'

'What are you going to do with us?' Gwen asks

'Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana. For all he knows, you could be Uther Pendragon's ward' Kendrick explains and the two women glare.

'I will not impersonate my mistress.'

'Then you will die where you stand.' Kara goes to attack him only to be held back 'better yet, you be Morgana and I don't kill your fiesty little friend her' he threatens pointing the sword at kara's throat.

Morgan enters the chamber room, uther walking forward 'It's such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you.'

'The bandits still have Gwen and Kara' Morgana protested.

'I believe they were Mercian. We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border.' Arthur spoke.

'Hengist?' Uther questions

'You must send a rescue party.' Morgana insists,

'If Hengist is holding them, it would take a small army to rescue your maids.' Uther explains.

'We can't abandon them!' Morgana yells, horrified at the thought of her friend dying or being captured because of her.

'How many men would you have me sacrifice to save some servants?' He asks, rhetorically.

'As many as it takes!' Morgana says 'Gwen and Kara gave up their lives so that I might escape. I owe them my life.'

'They did so willingly, and will be honoured for it.' Uther nods walking away.

'I don't want them honoured, I want them rescued!' Morgana yells steeping forward and stopping uther, 'They're are both more than just my maids. They're my friends.'

'A servant, even two servants, are of no value to these bandits. I fear they're dead already.' Uther says and Morgana shakes her head

'No! We cannot give up hope!' Morgana yells before she turns 'Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something.' She says looking at Arthur.

'My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do.' He says blankly.

'How can you say that?!' Morgana yells, glaring angrily at the man 'How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!' Gaius leads her way as she yells at them. Arthur watches her go.

Kara walks beside Gwen, now dressed in Morgana's clothing on a horse as they march towards a fortress up ahead. As soon as they enter Kendrick grabs Gwen's and Gwen reaches for kara's hand pulling her along as well. They enter a room, in front of a bald man sitting on a fur covered throne.

'Kendrick, I was beginning to think you'd failed me.' He spoke to the bandit leader.

'May I present the Lady Morgana.' He said pointing to Gwen and the man bowed mockingly at Gwen.

'You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana.' He says, taking the hood off. Kara glares at the man from where she's besides her.

'I demand that you release us immediately!' Gwen yells.

'Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom. In the meantime, you'll be my guest.' He grins.

'Do not flatter yourself. I am not your guest! I am your prisoner' Gwen spits out.

'You, I have no use for you' he say looking at Kara, ignoring Gwen remark.

'She's my ladies maid, uther will pay more if she stays alive' Gwen quickly lies and the man nods 'very well take them both to the dungeon' Both Gwen and Kara are taking out of the room.

Morgana bursts into Arthur's Chambers 'How can you be so heartless?! Gwen is the most kind person that you would ever meet, and she has been more than a friend to all of us! And Kara she has done nothing but good since she arrived. She's already saved your life and my life and you would leave her at the mercy of those animals!' Morgana yells at him.

'Morgana...'

'Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?' She continues.

'Morgana...'

'I knew you were many things, Arthur Pendragon, but I didn't know you were a gutless coward!'

'Morgana!' Arthur interupts 'Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am packing.' He says, shoving a sack into the bag.

You're going after Kara and Gwen.' She says

'Of course I'm going after the,. What do you take me for? I couldn't disagree with Father in public.' Arthur says stuffing more thing into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

'Arthur?' Morgana stops him at the door 'Bring them home.' Arthur nods before closing the door.

Merlin comes out of his chamber with his bag, gaius in front of him, 'I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen and Kara'

'Gaius, don't even think about telling me not to go. There's nothing you can say that will stop me.' Merlin says determined.

'I wasn't going to try and stop you, Merlin. All I ask is you make sure you come back safely, too.' He says giving Merlin a hug. Merlin nods at the man before leaving the room.

At night Merlin and Arthur hide behind a cart in the Square and peek around it at Camelot's guards 'I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards.' Arthur says to Merlin.

'Wha... how do I do that?' Merlin asks stopping Arthur.

'I don't know. Do I have to think of everything?' He says before leaving.

'Binde tohfeorhe' Merlin casts, his eyes flashing gold, hand thrust out as a barrel rolls towards the guards. The guards come toward it holding out their spears.

'Alyse!' He says turning his hand so the barrel is standing upright, scaring the guards. He can't help the smile on his face, at their expressions.

'Sweflay!' He casts ad all the barrels tumblr forward, Merlin winces as they knock the guards to the ground and out cold. Arthur returns with the horses 'What did you do? I said distract them, not knock them out!' He says and Merlin's smile disappears.

'There's just no pleasing you sometimes.' Merlin sighs, keeping his arm crossed over his chest and Arthur looks at him.

Kara found herself seated next to Gwen thankfully as the men laugh and feast boisterously.

'Silence!' Hengist yells and the places goes quiet 'Our royal guest, Lady Morgana has grown bored!' Gwen curls away as he put his hand on her shoulder 'She needs entertaining.''

The bandits laugh and Hengist nods to someone. A gate opens to a cage and a gladiator struts out.

'Bring on the challenger.' Hengist says and a man in chainmail appears. By the way Gwen stiffens next to her 'Lancelot, she breathes and Kara realises that Gwen knows this man and he seems to knew her too before he looks away

'Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?' Lancelot bows slightly to Hengist and the match begins. The gladiator immediately attacks Lancelot, who blocks every blow. Gwen watches worried for Lancelot and Kara stands to watch.

Lancelot kicks the man and attacks. He seems to be blocking and diving a lot before he's pushed into the corner. The gladiator goes to strike but he swiftly moves out of the way. Lancelot seemed to gain a burst of energy as he attacked, eventually disarming the gladiator and pointing his sword at him.

Kara couldn't help but be extremely impressed by his fighting technique. She watched as Lancelot shook his head and exited the cage without ending the man's life. He was goosed a bag of gold by he gist.

'What is your name?' He asks.

'My name is Lancelot.'

'You have proved yourself to be a skilful warrior. I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana.'

Kara could see the surprise in his eyes but he went along with it and bowed to Gwen 'my lady'.

Heingist laughed 'Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the Wilddeoren.' Kara eyes widened as the gate to the cage open a giant rat crawled out. The gladiator screamed against the cage and the rat gave out a screech. Kara looked away quickly as the rat devoured the man, feeling sick to her stomach.

She saw Lancelot and Gwen exchange another glance and she seriously wondered what was up those two.

Riding in the woods, Merlin manages to nod off and fall of the horse.

'What are you doing, Merlin?' Arthur asks riding back to see his servant on the ground.

'I must've fallen asleep. Ugh, I'm exhausted.' He sighs 'I can barely keep my eyes open.'

Arthur merely opens his canteen and throws water on Merlin's face. 'Thank you. I feel so much better.' Merlin says sarcastically.

'Kara and Guinevere's lives is at stake. We cannot afford to waste a second.' He says begging to ride away forcing merlin to get up.

Kara hummed to herself quietly as she sat in the feel with Gwen. It was freezing, but Kara let Gwen kept the cloak, knowing it would look bad for a servant to wear it.

'Gwen.' A voice whispered and Gwen stood up seeing Lancelot at the great,

'Lancelot.'

'I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you.' Lancelot speaks

'I thought my mind was deceiving me.' Gwen replies.

'Hi, I'm Kara nice to meet you' was all Kara said before curling closer into herself.

'If it only it were better circumstances, Lancelot added before turning back to Gwen 'Why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana?'

'He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom. When no ransom is paid he will realise the truth and then he will throw us to those beasts.'

'I will not allow that to happen.' And no Kara seriously felt like she was ruining a very special moment between the two and felt incredibly awkward.

'What are you doing here? Are you one of Hengist's men?' Gwen asked.m

'No.' Lancelot shook his head

'What became of you after you left Camelot?' Gwen asked.

'There are few opportunities for men like me. So I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist.' Lancelot speaks sadly.

'I don't believe that of you. You were so full of hope.' Gwen protested

'I was wrong. The world is not like that.'

'I still see the hope in you. I do not accept it is gone.' Gwen said touching his finger with her own.

'I have thought of you often. Have you thought of me at all?' Lancelot asked with a smile.

'I thought I would never see you again.' Gwen says back sadly. the sounds of the door being unlocked alerts them all.

'Someone's coming' Gwen warns.

'No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. Both of you' he says smiling reassuringly before leaving.

Merlin's sleeping under a tree when Arthur pours water over his face "Merlin.'

'What's happening? How long was I asleep for?' Merlin asks, fracking out.

'Long enough.' Arthur says.

'Did you get some rest?' Merlin asks.

'Couldn't sleep.' Arthur shrugs.

'I've never seen you like this. About anyone.' Merlin begins

'What are you talking about?' Arthur questions, putting on the saddle.

'Kara. You really care about her, don't you?' Merlin asks and Arthur looks at him before grabbing the bridle.

'What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving.' He says and Merlin grabs his blanket and bag.

Hengist enters the cheek and both Kara and Gwen's stand 'I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?'

'How can I know the King's mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?' Gwen asked.

'If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see.m he says before nodding his head and Kara felt herself being dragged out.

'let go of me!' she yelled trying to get out of the bandits grip. 'Kara!' Gwen yells but it's too late as the cell door slams shut.

Arthur and Merlin mare looking at a map. 'The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Denaria. If they're holding the girls anywhere, it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor.' He says looking at three tunnels in front of him.

Merlin glanced at him 'Oh, no. I know that face. I'm not going to like this, am I? What's in the tunnels?' He asks.

'They're... infested with Wilddeoren.'

'What are Wilddeoren?' Merlin asks.

'Well, they're like giant' at the terrified look on his face Arthur shortens the length he was holding arms at '...baby rats.'

'Baby rats? They don't sound so bad.' He says with a smile.m

'They feast on human flesh.' Arthur adds.

'Maybe we should go over the mountains.' Merlin says. Arthur looks around before passing the map to Merlin looking at a bush.

'Er...what are you doing?'

'Wilddeoren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaya berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected.' He says, smearing so,e berries on his face,

Merlin starts to smear some berries on his face too 'Oh! Oh, these stink! Oh, they're really bad.' He complains.

'Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive.'

'Pass me some more, will you?' Merlin says stalking forward only to have Arthur grab a large batch and smear it all over his face.

Merlin and Arthur walk through the tunnels, carrying a torch each. The sound a squeal echoes through the tunnel and they stop before continuing.

'Ah! I just stood on something' Merlin cries,

'That was my foot.' Arthur states,

'Oh, sorry. How much further is it?' Screeches echo

'Shh! Wilddeoren coming this way.' Arthur says stamping on the torches pulling Merlin down behind some rocks.

'Whatever happens, keep completely still.' Arthur orders, the Wilddeoren come right up to Merlin and sniff his face. He nose rubbing snot all over him. They both breath sighs if reliefs as the rat scampers away.

Gwen sat alone in her cell, she was absolutely petrified on what they were doing to Kara. She was only brought out of her horror thought by Lancelot appearing at the grate.

'Gwen.'

'Lancelot.' She says and he breaths a sigh of relief.

'I was terrified I might find your cell empty.'

'There's been no word from Uther. I fear Hengist is growing suspicious. He already took Kara, I didn't know where she is' Gwen said, her voice cracking, from worry.

'You must keep up the pretence. I will not allow you to die here or Kara'

'What about you?' Gwen questions.

'I have little to live for.'

'Do not say that.' Gwen protests

'It's the truth. For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing.' Lancelot sighs

'You are everything that is right with this world.' She says grabbing his hand as best as she could.

'I did not know you felt that way.'

'I didn't even know I could feel this way about someone.' Gwen says,

'Then you have given me a reason to live.' He says and they both smile at each other 'Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall.i will look for Kara in the meantime' he promises before leaving.

Arthur and Merlin wash off the Gaya berries by a stream, 'Gaya berries worked. Huh.' Arthur says surprised and Merlin stares at him.

'You didn't know if they worked?'

'Not for sure.' Arthur shakes his head standing up.

'Now you tell me?! Oh! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating? It's all right. It's just Merlin.' Arthur lets a smile slip 'You trying to get us both killed?' Merlin asks.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that.'

Merlin huffs 'Well, they do say love makes you do strange things.'

'What are you talking about?' Arthur asks.

'Why can't you just admit your feelings for Kara?' He asks and Arthur scoff turning around.

'It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it.' Merlin teases

'I can't!' Arthur says sheathing his sword turning around 'How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that...I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?' Arthur admits.

'Why can't you?' Merlin asks confused.

'Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much.' Arthur admits, sighing.

'Who's to say nothing can happen?' Merlin questions.

'My father won't let me rescue a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?'

'You want to marry Kara?' Merlin asks surprised.

'No! No...I...I don't know...' He says and Merlin raises his hands up in surrender 'It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be.' He sighs.

'When you're King, you can change that.' Merlin points out.

'I can't expect Kara to wait for me.'

If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you.' Merlin smiles.

'We don't even know if she's still alive.' Arthur points out

'No, she is. We will find her. We will find both of them' Merlin promises.

'Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and Merlin...' He turns back around 'if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell.' He threatens

'You mean, more than you already do?'

'Yeah' Arthur nods, he says before turning around walking away.

'We could talk about your feelings while you walk.' Merlin calls.

'Shut up, Merlin.'

2 bandits shove Gwen into the cage where Hengist is waiting 'Morgana. Morgana! I keep asking myself, "Why does Uther not pay the ransom? He's a rich man, why would he leave his beloved ward to suffer a slow and terrible death?"' He asks

'I don't know. Please. Please...' Gwen begs as she backs up into the corner of the cage and he grabs one of her hands.

'It must be very upsetting to know that Uther has abandoned you. It seems like no one in the world cares for you.'

'I don't know why he doesn't pay. Please, I don't know.' Gwen says.

'Take her to her cell.' He says and Gwen lead out of the room. 'Bring Kendrick to me. Perhaps he can tell me why the Lady Morgana has the hands of a serving girl.'

Gwen is thrown into her cell and she curls up under Morgana's cloak and cries.

From above a great Lancelot, managed to slip a string, dripping a sleeping drug into the stew the bandits are cooking. After he guards are knocked out, Lancelot grabs the keys and open gwen's cell, sword out.

'We haven't a moment to lose.' He says and takes Gwen's hand. They hurry down a passage as fast as they can, Lancelot directing them.

Gwen and Lancelot stop in the tunnels 'Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can.'

'Wait, what about kara?' she questions and Lancelot looks down, silent. "no' Gwen gasps, tears welling up in her eyes, though She tries to remain strong and that she will mourn her friend when they were safe, so her death wouldn't be in vain. She grips onto his hand 'I am not leaving you.'

'You must.' Lancelot says.

'No. I will not leave you here to die.' Gwen refuses.

'I would die for you 100 times over. Live for me, or everything that I am has been for nothing.' He says cupping her face and their lips meet in a kiss.

'As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade.' Gwen promises.

'Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here.' Lancelot says pulling away 'Run. Run.' He says when she hesitates and and he's finally turns and runs away. Lancelot pulls out his sword, fighting off the bandits that reach him. Gwen only stops when she heard yell but keeps running.

Arthur and Merlin viewing the fortress from their hiding spot in the woods  
'We'll have to scale the walls' Arthur observes.

'Maybe there's another way in.' Merlin suggests.

'Why don't you go an knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll hand Kara and Guinevere over to you.' He says before moving.

Lancelot remains tied up in the cage, the bandits laughing and jeering at him. Hengist rests against the cage 'Before you die, I can promise you the most unimaginable pain.' The bandits laugh and cheer.

'You can do what you will with me. I do not care. You can do no harm to Guinevere.' Lancelot states

'Oh, was that her name, huh? The serving girl? And you really believe she's worth dying for?' He says resting against the bars again, smile on his face.

'She is worth more to me that you will ever understand.' Hengist nods, the gate is opened, with Gwen being dragged in. The smile drops of Lancelot face, pure horror replacing it.

'You thought she got away. No. You failed her. And that must hurt you "more than I will ever understand."' Hengist mocks.

Merlin and Arthur are scaling the wall outside, Merlin struggling 'You really are completely useless, aren't you, Merlin?'

'It's...harder than it looks.' He states and Arthur rolls his eyes before moving quickly up the wall 'Oh, now you're just showing off.' She shouts before he continues to climb.

Arthur and Merlin peek around a corner inside the fortress to see some bandits 'You distract them. I'll knock them out.' Arthur orders.

'How do I distract them?' Merlin questions.

Arthur puts his arm around Merlin and then shoves him into the room.

'What are you doing there?' one of the bandits ask.

'Nothing.' Merlin says moving around so the bandits are facing the doorway. 'Actually, it's a funny story. I was out walking and I took a wrong turn and here I am. Do you know the way to the Veil of Danaria?'

'Who are you?'

'Me? Er, I'm no one...It's him you need to worry about.' He says and Arthur knocks them both out with his fists.

They dress in the bandits' clothes and drag the bandits into a corner. 'That actually worked pretty well.' Merlin says smiling, before following after Arthur.

The bandits laughing at Gwen and Lancelot who are tied to each other in the cage.

'What do you say?! Shall I spare them?' Hengist asks.

'Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill...!'

'Hang on! I believe we're missing someone' Hengist speaks and Gwen and Lancelot look up confused. He nods and the cage is open, Kara being tossed inside a moment later, beaten and bloodied. 'Kara!' Gwen shouts hearing her friend groan in response.

'Release the Wilddeoren!' hengist yells.

'Wake up!' They both yell at Kara who was in direct line of the rat.

'KARA!' Gwen screams and finally the girl wakes, looking a round confused before she lets out a scream, scrambling away from the giant rat that was right in front of her, ignoring the shot of pain shooting though her body.

Arthur and Merlin enter the room only to see Gwen and Lancelot tied up with a beaten Kara against the railing, the Wilddeoren coming towards her more as the smell of her blood filled his nose. Arthur jumps into the cage and pulls off his mask.

Arthur frees Lancelot and Gwen, tossing Lancelot a sword, who then pulls Gwen behind him. Arthur reaches out pulls Kara behind him as well while they fend off the Wilddeoren.

'What are you doing here, Lancelot?' Arthur asks attacking the rat

'I came to save Gwen and Kara. What about you?'

'Likewise. Get behind us.' He says to the girls as them move.

Hengist aims a crossbow at the four in the cage, Merlin catching sight of it quickly 'Ic bebíede fealle.' He mutters, eyes flashing and the chandelier above falls. Hengist moving out of the way just in time.

'The tunnel, that's our only chance. Merlin! Don't sit there cowering, let's go!' He yells and Merlin climbs into the cage. Kara all of a sudden fellas to the floor. and Gwen screams 'she losing too much blood!' She yelled a Arthur looked back to see her on the ground.

He looks at Lancelot who's nods giving them the time they nod for Arthur to grab her off the ground and carry her down into the tunnels.

'After them!' Hengist yells entering the cage bashing back the rat.

Guinevere hurries down with Arthur and Kara, watching her friend get paler by the second. Merlin mutter a incantation, so the cage dropped and Hengist was stuck inside with the Wilddeoren.

'Open the gate! Ah!' He screams as he's attacks day the giant rat.

'I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin.' Lancelot pointed out

'It's probably best you don't tell anyone about that.' Merlin pouts out before the two men run down the tunnel. Arthur has put Kara down as he tried to break the lock of some bars at the end of the tunnel.

'Good to see you both. Where are your knights?' Lancelot asked.

'It's just us. Got to keep moving.' He says breaking the chain, he reach back down to scoop Kara up in arms and the four of them ran away fortress.

Merlin was tending to Kara to the best of his abilities, Gwen helping as they sat around a campfire.

'I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission...with just the two of you.' Lancelot points out

'My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant.'

'And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway.' Lancelot point out

'Yeah' Arthur nods and he sub consciously turned and glanced over at Kara. Lancelot read the look on his face as he watched Kara lie there and he understood the real reason why Arthur embarked on the mission.

'Well thank you,we owe you our lives, he says and Arthur nods,

'Yes, thank you' Gwen says and he nods again watching as Gwen and a lancelets hand entwine, though it only bother him with the fact Kara and him will never be able to do that, if she lives that is.

'Will she be alright?' Arthur question Merlin, who looks up at him, 'I'm no physician but she seems stable. We just have to wait for her to wake' he said leaning back against a log and Arthur nodded.

'I'm going to get some rest' Gwen stated and Lancelot nodded indicating he would do the same. The couple fell asleep quickly from exhaustion. Merlin watched as Arthur continuously glanced at Kara.

'She'll be alright, she's a fighter after all' Merlin points out and Arthur nods, 'get some sleep, I'll take first watch, he says to Merlin who nods, turning over to fall asleep, quickly.

Arthur finds himself combing his fingers through kara's hair. 'You have to wake up please for me, he whispers, kissing her forehead gently. He's shocked when he hears her grown softly, moving slightly and he hears her breathing even out indicating she was now just sleeping instead of being unconscious.

Arthur smiles, before moving to the Stoke the fire, keeping up the heat.

Kara woke up the blinding sun and she glanced around her sleepily. She recon ogled the sound of birds chirping and she smiled, knowing Arthur and merging got the out of the cage.

'Sleeping beauty's finally awake' she hears Merlin tease and she playfully glares at him, sitting up, wincing in pain as she did. 'where is everyone?' She asked not seeing Arthur, Lancelot or Gwen anywhere.

Merlin nodded his head and Kara turned to see Lancelot and Gwen seemingly saying goodbye. She faintly heard about something about Lancelot wanting to become a man worthy of wen, a man she would be proud of. She felt sorry for her friend, seeing the tears escaping her eyes as she hugged him close.

'How are you feeling?' she turned seeing Arthur standing there.

'Better, thank you' she said.

'Merlin did most of the healing-' 'no for coming and saving us' she corrects.

'Ah, your welcome, he said understandingly. Gwen returned and Kara immediately gave her friend a hug.

'It'll be okay'

'I know, he promised to come back for me and I believe him.' Gwen said and Kara smiled 'I believe so too'.

'I'm so glad your alive' Gwen says hugging her and Kara, has multiple flashback to what happened in the fortress. She was glad when Arthur announced it was time for them to go.

Morgana stood on the Griffin Landing, staring worriedly out the window. Arthur walked up the stairs to join her,m

'Morgana. There's some people here to see you.'he says moving the side revealing Kara and Gwen. Morgana gasps in relief and rushed forward hugging her two friends close to her.

'Oh I thought I'd never see either of you again' Morgana says, hugging them tight and mouthing a "thank you" to Arthur who nods disappearing down the step allowing the three friends to reunite in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara stood next to Gwen in the council chamber behind Morgana. 'why are we again?' She whispered over to the woman next to her.

'The lady Catrina of the House of Tregor is in Camelot' Gwen explained. But Kara looked at her confused.

'But The house of Tregor fell to invaders' she protested, Gwen shrugged as the door opened. A beautiful woman entered with honey brown locks.

'Lady Catrina, is it really you?' Uther spoke standing.

'I can hardly believe it myself.' She spoke bowing to the the King.

'We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders.'

'All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse.' She spoke sadly.

'Your father, the King?' Uther questioned stepping forward.

'Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far...' Catrina almost collapsed but uther grabbed hold of her.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows as Catarina continued to speak 'Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll.'

'Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honour to help you in any way we can.' Uther stated

'A bed for the night would be most welcome.'

'And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do.' He said glancing at jonas as well, who bowed his head respectively.

'Thank you.' Catarina whispered as they were being lead away shown to their rooms. Kara kept her eyes narrowed at the woman a denser ant, there was something off about the two, something not quite right.

Morgana had asked Kara if she would serve dinner tonight and as soon as she found Carrina would be there she jumped at the chance. She wanted to understand more on why she got a bad feeling from the woman.

She pours my wine into uther's goblet before stepping back,waiting for when she would be needed again

'Well, this is wonderful. Thank you.' Catarina spoke

'It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember.' Uther stated and Kara realised that was why he took her in with open arms, well one of the reasons at least.

'My father often spoke of you, My Lord.'

'And I will remember him always.' Uther said raising a glass before drinking.

'I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him' Arthur spoke.

'I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more.' She speaks pushing the plate of food away as if she suddenly lost her appetite, which was understandable of course.

'Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you.' Uther protested.

'I only wish that were true.' She sighs,

'It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child.' Kara hid the giggle behind her hand at Arthur's slightly horrified expression.

'Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, my Lord.'

'Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now.' He says and Kara found it harder to stifle her giggle at the complete horror on Arthur face when he realised his father was flirting.

Arthur quickly yawns a fake yawn 'I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me.' He says getting up to leave

'Of course.'

'Arthur.' Uther nods at his son.

'I should retire myself. Kara' she says and Kara nods, putting the jug down.

'Morgana.' Uther nods as Kara and Morgana leave the room. Kara practically burst into laughter as soon as the doors closed.

'Never did I think I think I'd see the day where uther tried to charm a woman's she said between laughs.

'Well i think it's sweet' Morgana protested, 'I don't think Arthur thinks the same' Kara adds thinking back to the appalled expression on his face, causing another fit of giggles to escape. Morgana simply rolled her eyes with a smile at her friend as she retired to her room, for bed.

Kara sat in gaius's chambers, reading one of gaius's many books while the older man made a potion.

'There's something really different about the Lady Catrina.' Merlin stated and she looked up thinking maybe he felt it too

'Oh?'

'Most of Uther's guests just treat me like I'm dirt in their shoes, but she was really nice, even after all she's been through.' Kara rolled her eyes, seeing he had just become another man entranced by good looks.

'Yes. She always was very gracious.' Gaius spoke.

'You've met her before?' Kara asked

'Oh, it was many years ago. I doubt that she would remember. Now, Merlin, I've got a job for you.'

'Does it ever end?' Merlin grains and Kara laughs.

'Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments.' Gaius said

'What is it?' Merlin asked.

'She'll know what it is.' Gaius implied

'But what is it?' Gaius sent him a withering look 'Okay, okay.'

Merlin entered again, outing the still full bottle on the table in front of gaius 'She didn't ask for it. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it.'

'Interesting.' Gaius spoke

'If you say so.'

'When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief.'

'She walks as well as you or I.'

'So I noticed.' Gaius said and Kara smiled

'Thank you, I thought I was going mad believing there to be something wrong about the two of them'

'So...the tonic was some kind of test?' Merlin questions gaius.

'Indeed. And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all.'

'Wait hang on, who else would she be?' Kara questions.

'Who indeed'

Merlin and Kara both watch Uther and Catrina leave the next day, Merlin carrying a laundry basket before they enter the guest room, to see if there was anything that would give away that Catrina wasn't really Catrina.

An awful stench fills the air and both Merlin and Kara cough at the smell of it before looking around.

'Can I help you?' A voice speaks and they both look up to see jonas standing there.

'We were just changing the sheets' Kara lies quickly.

'Please, go ahead. Don't let me get in your way.' He says and Merlin flattens his hand over the sheet.

'All done. Thank you.' He says and the two hurry to leave but jonas stops Merlin.

'Merlin. Aren't you forgetting something?' He says and kara' sees widen cause when he turns she sees a green forked tail underneath his robes. Jonas hold out the laundry basket and Merlin nods, taking it.

The servants leave, Kara shivering involuntarily, 'that guy seriously gives me the creeps' she says and Merlin nods.

The two servants enter the physicians chambers, Gaius standing immediately 'What did you find?'

'Something wasn't right in there. There was this strange smell, and I could've sworn the Lady Catrina's bed hadn't been slept in. And there was something else.' Merlin says

'Oh?'

'Jonas. As I was leaving, I thought I saw something...this is gonna sound mad, but it looked like Jonas had a tail.'

'A tail? You sure?' Gaius said surprised and Kara nods 'I saw it too'

'We must keep an eye on her. A very close eye.' Gaius states and the tow nod understandingly before Kara excuses herself to go and complete her chores for the day.

Night fell and Kara stood with Merlin behind one of the castle drapes waiting for Catrina to leave. The woman seemed angry as she tossed a platter of fruit off one the tables. She disappears outside and the two watch as she cross the square,

Kara thought this an extremely bad idea as they stood in atthur's room while the prince slept. Merlin grabbed the mirror of the bedside table and walked over to whindow.

Kara froze as the window pane made a noise as Merlin opened and Arthur turned over in his sleep but didn't wake.

'Scéawere, folge min bebod.'Merlin mutters, eyes flashing and the mirror floated in mid-air before he sent it down. Kara gasped in horror at the ugly troll woman in catrina's bedroom but she heard a lose and quickly disappeared between one of the curtains.

'Merlin.' A few seconds later Arthur speaks and Merlin spins around the mirror crashing to the floor. Kara winced at the sound from behind the drapes.

'I have no doubt, Merlin, that you have prepared a very good explanation for this.'

'Yes. No. Er...' Merlin stutters and Kara felt lightly bad for hiding but it would be stranger if she was in Arthur's line of sigh as well.

'Apparently I'm wrong.' Arthur shoved Merlin out the way and looked out the window, Kara held her breath seeing who close the prince was.

'Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina.' Arthur says seeing the broken mirror.

'It's not what it seems.' Merlin protested.

'Yes, Merlin. It's exactly what it seems. You have led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, and Catrina is, I admit, an attractive woman. I understand completely. And if I ever find you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear?' He says

'Yes, absolutely, Sire.' Merlin says before leaving and Kara found herself stuck behind the drapes. She heard Arthur close the window and she waited a while.

When she peeked through the drapes she saw Arthur had fallen back to sleep onto of the covers, honestly she sighed moving out from the drapes as quietly as she could. She was going to leave but when a thought hit her.

She rolled her eyes at herself, sighing quietly before she grabbed an extra blanket from the cupboard and draped it over the sleeping prince.

She left quickly after that and she sat with Gaius waiting for Merlin to return and when he did, he look disgusted and horrified at the same time. The sorcerers explained what they saw, Merlin more then Kara.

'What you saw is seldom seen, Merlin. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth.' Gaius explained.

'And Jonas? Is he a troll too?' Merlin questions.

'Who can tell what manner of creature he is.'

'It makes no sense. If trolls like to lurk in their caves so much , what's this one doing in Camelot?' Merlin wonders and Kara nods turning to gaius thinking the same thing.

'Trolls are greedy. Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind; she lusts after wealth and power.'

'Uther's wealth and power.' Kara points out and gaius sits back at the realisation.

'We've reached the point of no return. Uther has to be told.' He says standing.

'You're going to tell Uther that his lady friend's a troll?' Merlin questions in disbelief.

'That's exactly what I'm going to do.' Gaius said

'Good luck.' Merlin scoffs and gaius nods 'Thank you, Merlin.' Before he disappears.

'We're going to be saying it old you so aren't we?' Kara says and Merlin nods 'yep'

'Well I must go' she says and pats the boy on the shoulder before leaving to attend to her chores.

The next day Merlin and Kara sat in the physicians chambers 'It's no good. I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman.'

'Yeah, with a body like a tree trunk.' Kara adds.

'But we only know that because you saw her in the troll form.'

'So, what do we do?'

'We must open Uther's eyes, show her for what she really is.' Gaius says and the two sorcerers turn to look at him surprised.

'Using magic?' They both ask surprised.

'It's the only way to reveal her true form.' Gaius points out,

'But she never leaves his side.' Kara protests.

'I know.' Gaius said crossing his arms before looking at Merlin

'You want me to use magic in front of the King?' Merlin asks appalled.

'Yes, Merlin, I do.'

'He'd never get away with it. Uther would have him executed on the spot' Kara protested.

'I'm sorry, Merlin. I know how dangerous this is, but we cannot allow it to gain any further control over the King. Who knows what the consequences might be?'

'Just one problem. I know nothing about troll magic.' He says looking at Kara who shrugs 'don't look at me your the powerful warlock here'

'Then we have work to do.' Gaius states putting three books on the table and both Merlin and kara groaned.

Reading through the books, Kara was close to sleep, gaius already was and Merlin also didn't look far off flicking through pages.

'Here.' Merlin says slamming a hand down the book jolting the other two awake. 'The spell of revelation. By which the true nature of the thing may be revealed.' He says putting the book in front of gaius, Kara leaned over and read the spell as well.

'But this applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures.' Gaius points outs.

'I know. The principle's the same, isn't it? I have to try it. What other choice do we have?'

'Very well. But Merlin, choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures.' There was a knock on the door.

'Come in' a knight enters 'The King requests your presence in the council chambers.'

The three glance at each, worried before gaius closes the book and they all stand up and leave. Kara takes her place in between Morgana and Gwen, sending them questioning looks, though they seemed to have no answers either.

The doors opened and uther walked in with Catrina on his arm, before resting in front of the throne.

'Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love.' Kara stares at him, weirded out to the max. She glances at Morgana and Gwen who look equally surprised.

'It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor.' Others clap while Kara glances at Merlin and gaius in alarm.

Catrina whispers something in uther's ear 'I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow.' The court claps and Kara sends Merlin a look, he nods moving backwards against the wall.

'This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning and a new queen for all here in Camelot' Kara slowly sees the bones in catrina's face changing but it does nothing to expose the troll she is.

'I could not hope to have made a better match. I hope you will all share in our joy. Thank you.' The crowd claps as the King and Catrina move forward while Kara moves backwards and pats merlin's shoulder.

'Are you alright?' She asks seeing slight exhaustion in his eyes.

'Fine, he nods but she sees the disappointment in his eyes as the spell didn't work.

'We'll find another way' she reassured him as they joined up with gaius and left the chamber room.

'I'm sorry. I tried. I gave it everything I had.' Merlin apologised

'It's not your fault, Merlin. You did your best.'

'The spell of revelation is powerful magic. And she could feel it, I could see she could feel it.' Kara pointed out remembering how the smile dropped off catrina's face.

'Her magic must be strong, indeed, to be able to resist you. Where are you going?'

'To see Arthur! He's our only hope!' Merlin called and Kara looked at gaius before he nodded and she ran after him.

Merlin approached Arthur hesitantly, Kara standing a bit further behind.

'Yes?' Arthur asks fastening his sword.

'Arthur. I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy.'

'Right...'

'It concerns the Lady Catrina.' Merlin states.

'You're not using my chambers to spy on her again.' Kara hid her smile, he's never going to live that down.

'Oh, no. Trust me, I saw everything I needed to see.' Merlin said

'I'm sure you did.'

'Arthur. She's a troll.' Merlin blurts out and Arthur laughs.

'She's not that bad.'

'Arthur it's true she is an actual troll' Kara says backing up Merlin.

'I know what you're both trying to do, and I appreciate it. But it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realised that Lady Catrina does just that. She makes him happy.'

'Well, he won't be so damn happy when he discovers his wife's a fruit munching monster.' Merlin pointed out

'That's enough, Merlin.' Arthur says.

'But...' Kara begins but Arthur interupts.

'She's the future queen of Camelot whether you like it or not. So you better get used to it.' Arthur says before leaving and Kara and Merlin sigh.

'Well that went well' she says sarcastically and he nods rolling his eyes before the two sorcerers leave.

Merlin found Kara, during the night and he told her what Jonas told him. 'Then what are we waiting for lets go' she says and they both leave the castle and sneak into the trolls nest. Merlin carries a torch while they walk and Kara immediately closes at the smell, covering her face with her arm, Merlin doing the same.

They reach the next and begin to dig around, Kara trying to stop herself from heaving as she did.

'You won't find anything in there.' They turn seeing the troll standing there, realising it was a trap. 'You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me.' The two race for the exit only for the troll to magically collapse the tunnel entrance. They both fall to the ground as the rocks tumble down.

'Are you alright?' Merlin asks Kara and she groans in response, lifting herself up. They stare at the Rock covered exit in horror, trying to move the rocks but found there was no use. The whole night consisted of them trying different spells to explode the rocks out of the way but nothing worked.

'Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol' Merlin keeps repeating while Kara racks her brain for another spell. Finally she comes to a conclusion.

'Wait Merlin, together' she says and he nods understanding. They both stand in front of the exit raising their hands.

'Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!' They yell, eyes flashing gold. A sonic boom transmits and blows the rocks out of the exit.

'Yes!' Kara cheers as they smile happily before they climb over the ricks racing out of the tunnels. They bolt run through the courtyard corridor knocking people over as they did but the matter at hand was more important then manners.

Merlin and Kara dash through the Red Ribbon Chamber to reach the throne room, but Jonas steps in their way.

'Master Merlin, can I help you? Are you lost?' He says innocently.

'Step aside, Jonas.' Merlin orders.

'The King's wedding is by invitation only.' Jonas says and Merlin rushes forward 'I said, get out of my way!'

Jonas grips his arm pushing him backwards 'So sorry, but I regret to say, that you are not invited.' He shoves Merlin back and Kara helps the boy help up as the two sorcerers face him. Merlin runs forward only to be thrown to the side. Kara dashes forward as well, landing in a punch before he's thrown back into a wall.

Jonas goes for Merlin and picks him up 'Leave my mistress alone!' Merlin kicks at his stomach knocking them both backwards.

'Ic þé wiþdríf!' Kara yells, her eyes flashing gold, sending Jonas crashing against the wall, a vase knocking him out as it smashes against his head.

'Nicely done' Merlin says and she nods before they bolt for the throne room.

The two sorcerers burst in to the throne room but it was too late. Uther and Catrina kissed at the front of the room with the court applauding. Catrina scowls when she sees Merlin. Kara sighs defeated but glares coldly at the troll when she's sees the two of them. It wasn't over yet, she promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara was helping Merlin clean Arthur's room as they discussed what they were meant to do about the troll. The conversation ceases the minute Arthur enters.

'You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you.' Arthur says to Merlin immediately.

'What?' The servants gasped.

'Catrina's accused you of taking her seal.' He explains.

'But I didn't.' Merlin protests.

'I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now.'

'Arthur, she is a troll, and she's trying to set me up.' Merlin protested,

'We've been through this.'

He's telling the truth. I saw her too' Kara added but guards knocked on the door.

'I don't care. You need to leave, Merlin.' The knocks continued 'Sire!'

'Go. Go!' Arthur yells and merlin's disappears through the back door.

Kara stood to the side in the court room, Arthur in front of his father and Catrina 'I fear he may have slipped through our net.' Arthur lied.

'You're very quick to give up the chase.' Catrina points out.

'That is because I know my quarry is long gone.'

'How can you be so certain?' Uther asks.

'Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must've got wind that we were looking for him and left.' Arthur says scratching his eye.

'Outwitting your army in the process.'

'It appears so.' Arthur replies to catrina's comment,

'I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you.' She said to uther and Kara glared at the woman.

'When I led the army, they did.' Uther said.

'We don't even know if he's still in Camelot. He could be anywhere.' Arthur protested.

'And that's a good enough reason to give up?'

'No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better...' Uther interrupted him.

'I've had enough of your excuses. We both have.' He says clasping catrina's hand on his own 'I want the boy found.'

'Sire. My Lady.' Arthur says bowing. Catrina catches kara's eyes and glares. Kara does the same before she walks out after Arthur.

'Way at are we meant to do about merlin's?, she questions the prince,

'There's nothing we can do' Arthur explains and she glares 'if you listened to Merlin and me sooner we wouldn't be in this mess'

'Not with this troll nonsense again' Arthur sighed.

'It's true Arthur!' 'Look, I don't like her very much either but we can't just go around making these accusations'

'But-' 'not another word' he says and Kara glares as he walks away 'prat' she mutters before walking downstairs to gaius's chambers. She found Merlin there with gaius and they immediately hatched a plan to get the guards of their trail.

Kara pulled up her hood and galloped away on a horse later that night. She travelled fro a while before she found a spot that would good enough. She began a fire and took off the scarf she had wrapped around her wrist, it was one of Merlin's. She sat there waiting for when the dawn began to break over the trees, she put out the fire and left the scarf on a log before galloping away.

She retuned just as light broke over Camelot, and after telling gaius it was done she retired to her chambers, falling asleep against the mattress. When she woke, the guards had found the fake trail believing Merlin to be heading north. Though only so much good could come. A new tax had been introduced to the people of Camelot. Kara was outraged, the people barely survived as it was and now there was almost no hope for them.

She had been angry all day so much, gaius had to give her a tonic so her emotions would affect her magic. She rested in the physicians chambers Merlin entering eventually carrying a small bottle.

'I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared.' Merlin explained as gaius looked the potion over.

'It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that.' Gaius pointed out.

'Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?' Merlin asks and Kara caught onto his plan.

'I don't know. Yes, I suppose so, but without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect.'

'Exactly. If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical.'

'Catrina will keep taking it, but it'll no longer work.' Kara finishes and Merlin nods 'And she'll turn into a troll. Think you can do it?'

'I don't know.' Gaius said.

'We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice.'

'Then it's going to be a long night.' 'I was afraid you were going to say that' Kara mutters.

So what's in it?' Merlin questions coming downstairs,

'Nothing too potent. Rat's guts.'

'Nice.' Kara says sarcastically.

'Toad paste. Take two toads, grind them up...' 'No, I get the picture.' Merlin stops the description.

'Horse dung. Crushed sheep's eyeball. 'Oh, lovely.'

'Pond scum. Three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?' Kara grimaces in disgust as Gaius finishes the list.

'Sounds delicious.' Merlin say sarcastically.

'Good, 'cause you're going to taste it.' Gaius says

'No way.' Merlin refused.

'It's completely harmless.'

'Er, no.' Merlin says but gaius gives him a look offering him the potion. Merlin keeps hesitation before dabbing a finger in. Kara watches in disgust as Merlin tastes the potion. He immediately gags, coughing.

"That is...ugh. That is disgusting.' He says wiping his tongue to get rid of the taste.

'Yes, to you, but not to a troll.' Gaius points out.

'I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth.' Merlin gasps.

'Yes, well, try the original.' Gaius says and Kara looks at Merlin in pity

'Oh...' 'Just a small amount. And be sure to spit it out.' Gaius says and Merlin grimaces before he tastes it, immediately gagging and spitting it out.

'Does it taste roughly the same?' Gaius wonders.

'Yes! It's horrible.' Merlin says.

'Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice.'

'It tastes exactly the same.' Merlin defends.

'Well, let's hope she thinks so, too.' Gaius says and Merlin grimaces again before taking the potion to go and swap the bottles.

Kara exited her small house, getting changed into a new dress for the day and having done a quick clean up when suddenly there's a loud commotion nearby. She walks forward to see two knights roughly holding an old man.

'What do you think you're doing?!' Arthur yells walking forward.

'He's refusing to pay the King's tax.' The knight explains.

'You- you ask for too much.' The man gasps, 'I've given all I can.,

'That's not enough!' The knight says and Arthur looks around seeing all the people staring at him imploringly.

'Let me see.' Arthur says and the knight hands him the gold. Arthur looks inside before passing it back to the older man.

'Release him.' Arthur says

'The King said...' 'Release him. Give them back their money. All of it.' Arthur says and Kara smiles along with the rest of the crowd. Arthur walks away servers people bowing to him as he does. Kara smiles happily before continuing to sweep the porch of her house.

Kara was walking by when she sees Arthur standing in front of the King and queen. She stops and mutters a quick invisibility speed slipping inside.

'I gave you a direct order.' Uther states.

'The people cannot afford to pay the tax.' Arthur defends.

'Don't tell me you're naïve enough to take them at their word?' Catrina says.

'We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unreasonable demands.' Arthur says

'It it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?' Catrina speaks and Arthur yells 'They'll starve!'

'Nonsense. They've grown too soft. Remember, these are your subjects, not your friends.'

'And why can't they be both?' Arthur points out

'Because we rule the people, not the other way around.' Uther says.

'I think you're wrong.' Arthur says shaking his head and Catrina turns to look at Uther.

'I beg your pardon?' Uther says walking forward

'I said you're wrong. Without the people there is no Camelot. We're as much their servant as they are ours.'

'You allow him to address you in this manner?' Catrina says appealed standing up.

'No I do not. It will not be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand.' Uther orders.

'I will not.' Arthur says defiantly.

'Get out of my sight.' Uther say and Arthur bows before walking away. Kara reappears down the corridor, proud for Arthur, happy that he was doing what was right instead of mindlessly obeying his father like he has done in the past. He'll make a great King, she thinks before she moves down the corridor.

She comes to Arthur's chambers and knocks on the door.

'Come in. Kara!' He says in shock seeing the girl, sitting up.

'I saw what you did earlier. The people owe you a debt of gratitude.' She speaks

'The people owe me nothing. My father's still going to impose the tax.' Arthur sighs.

'Is there nothing that can be done to change his mind?' She questions

'Not by me. He can't stand the sight of me.' Arthur says standing.

'That's can't be true. The King loves you, more than he loves anyone else'

'You should've heard the way he spoke to me.' Kara looks down, because she did yet she couldn't tell him that.

'Look I'm sure he was just angry, you're still his son. Everyone appreciates what you did. They know you tried, and they won't forget that.' She says trying to reassure him.

'Maybe he's right.' Kara shakes her head immediately but Arthur continues 'One day I will be the King of Camelot, and I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler.'

'That's not true, and you will prove it when you become King. You have a kind heart, Arthur. Your a good man, Don't ever change. Not for anyone.' She says and he stares down at her.

There's a knock on the door and sir Leon enters

'The King has sent for you.' Leon states and Arthur leaves the room, Kara and Leon following behind.

The full council is assembled in the council chamber and Kara stands beside gaius.

'Father?' Arthur questions standing in the middle of the room.

'I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title.' Uther states.

'What?' Arthur asks astonished. Kara glares at Catrina knowing that somehow this was the trolls doing.

'We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority.' Uther explains

'You've always welcomed my counsel in the past.' Arthur points out.

'You stood against me for all the people to see.'

'I'm sorry. Any future grievance I have will be held in private.' Arthur says but uther her shakes his head.

'No, it's too late for that.'

'Father, this is...' Uther interrupts 'You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot.'

Gaius steps forward coming to Arthur's defence 'Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir...'

'Gaius' Arthur stops the physician gently before stepping forward facing uther 'You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son.'

'My decision is final.' Uther says after a few moments and Kara watches as Arthur stares at him in disbelief before looking down. Arthur turns around and leaves. Kara wished she could go after him but knew that would only provoke suspicion and that would not be good, especially with the troll still alive.

'Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith.' Uther states, taking the paper. Sir Leon begins the slow clap, always being the respectful one of the Knights even when he doesn't approve of what the royals say.

Gaius and Kara sit in the physicians chambers, disheartened by the events. Merlin enter however with a wide smile on his face. 'We've done it! Catrina's drank the fake potion.' He cries before he sees their expression

'What's wrong? What's happened?' He asks.

'Uther has disinherited Arthur and made Catrina his heir.' Gaius explains.

'So if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot.' Merlin says and the two nod sadly.

Later in the afternoon, the ceremony of catrina's coronation begins. Kara stand by Morgana's side, Gwen next to her.

'We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot.' Kara glances at Arthur but he continues to look down.

'Are you willing to take the oath?' Geoffrey asks.

'I am.'

'Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?' Kara watches as catrina's face drops.

'I...do.' The troll speaks itching at her arm. Kara smiles, knowing that the potion was wearing off.

'Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?'

'I will.' She says before looking down at her arm seeing troll skin.

'Will you, to the utmost of your powers maintain the laws...'

'Yes, yes.' Everyone stares shocked

'I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding.' Geoffrey says,

'Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?' Everyone gasps at her words.

'She's right. Get on with it.' Uther says and there's talk among the people.

'Will you, to the utmost of your powers...'

'Yes, yes.'

'maintain the laws and customs...'

'I will, I will.'

'...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?'

'Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown!' She yells and everyone stares shocked except for uther. Kara merely smiles catching Merlin eyes above.

Geoffrey present the crown 'Will you just hurry up! Catrina grabs crown and jams it on her head while running out of the Hall of Ceremonies.

'Catrina!' Uther yelled leaving. Kara followed as Morgana hurried after him.

They enter the council chamber and Kara grins as Merlin magically closes the door so Catrina can't escape.

'Whatever's the matter?' Uther asks,

'I'm sorry...' She says before she hides troll arm. 'I don't know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?' She says backing away.

'Are you alright?' Morgana asks.s

'Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just...' She says turning back to the door.

'Fýrbendum fæst.' Kara mutters, locking the door with a quick smile.

'Come on. Come on. Open!' She yells, her voice cracking, her troll voice showing.

'Let me.' Arthur says walking forward but he catches a glance at the troll arm and backs away 'What's that?'

Catarina turns and begins to transform in front of them. Kara grins widely

'What's happening? Somebody help her!' Morgana says before the transformation becomes disgusting, Kara glances away catching merlin's eyes from behind a pillar.

'You're a troll!' Arthur yells, 'told you so' Kara mutters under her breath.

The troll gasps and uther's turns to look at him 'How dare you speak about her like that!' Everyone in the room turns and looks at him in shock.

'What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!' Arthur says, pointing at the troll.

'I don't believe it.' Morgana gasps with wide eyes.

The troll rips open the door and Morgana and Kara move backwards. The troll glares at them before she exits with a snarl.

'She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?' Arthur says.

'Enough!'

'She's a troll! A giant...grey...' 'Stinking' Kara supplies, 'Stinking troll!'

'Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough?' Uther says grabbing the crown and heels from the floor 'Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do.' He says before fleeing. Arthur and Morgana continue to stare in disbelief while Kara mentally groans, so close.

Merlin flicks through one of his spellbook, 'it her must be enchanted. It's the only explanation.' Gaius says pacing. Kara nods from her chair.m

'Which is why we have to find a way to break it.'

'You won't find anything in your magic books. Troll enchantments are too strong.'

'Then what are we going. To do?' Kara asks.

'You must speak to the dragon. If there's a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he'll know it. But be careful, dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past.' Gaius says and Kara looks confused between the two,

'Dragon, what dragon?' She asks.

'You didn't tell her' gaius says surprised.

'I was waiting for the right time' Merlin defends,

'Tell me what?' She asks and Merlin goes into the explanation on how the last and the great dragon rests underneath Camelot, as uther's prisoner.

'Okay p, well I think you should definitely go speak to him then' she says after Merlin explains how many times the dragon has helped.

Merlin nods and leaves the chambers. 'A dragon' Kara says in shock.

'Indeed' gaius nods.

'The dragon said he had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment.' Merlin explains having returned.

'Well, that's not going to be easy.'

'Easy try impossible' Kara states and gaius nods regrettgully 'yes, after all Uther's heart's closed to everyone.'

'Well, not everyone. Arthur.' Merlin points out.

'Then there's only one course of action we can take. Uther must see his son die.' Kara gales in shock and gaius words. Not liking this plan at all.

Gaius and Kara have now joined Merlin and Arthur in Arthur's chambers.  
'So your great plan is to kill me?' Arthur states in disbelief. Kara crosses her arms sitting in a chair at the table, silent and pouting. She was being a child yes but she didn't like this plan at all.

'No. Well, yes. It...not exactly. It's...Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death.' Merlin says

'Oh, only to the brink.'

'We haven't got a choice.' Merlin states.

'We have to make your father cry.' Gaius explains.

'He doesn't care about me anymore.' Arthur says moving away from the wall.

'Nonsense. That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately.' Arthur's eyes widen.

'Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!' Arthur yells at Merlin.

'Er...I didn't think it was important.' Merlin stutters

'The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead.' Gaius explains.

'And the antidote reverses the effects?' Arthur questions

'Yes.' Gaius nods before adding 'If it's administered in time.'

'If it isn't?'

'You will be dead.' Gaius says bluntly.

'You just said it wasn't important!' Arthur yells at merlin who turn around.

'Erm...yeah, I suppose it is a bit important.' He stutters, shrugging. Kara rolls her eyes.

'Merlin will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison...' Kara clears her throat when Arthur looks alarmed 'er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you.'

'Don't be late.' 'Am I ever?, Merlin questions 'yes' Kara says and he glares at her for the lack of confidence

Gaius goes to pass the bottle 'Are you sure you want to go through with this?' He asks and Arthur nods 'It's the only way to save Camelot.'

Arthur rolls his eyes and drinks the potion, waits, shrugs, then passes out. Merlin and gaius lower him gently to the floor and Kara walks over kneeling by him.

'Time to break the bad news to Uther.' Gaius says and him and Merlin leave while Kara stays by Arthur's side. She brushes his hair back and feels for a pulse, but it's pretty much impossible to find. 'I hate this plan' she mutters sitting back and watching the practically dead prince beside her.

The doors slam open and Kara quickly moves away as uther enters. He falls to his knees beside the pale Arthur 'my boy' he whispers.

'It was my fault. I pushed you away.' She hears uther say. Uther cradles Arthur to him and kara's head snaps to the side when the doors open and the troll walks in.

'My son. My son.' Uther chants brokenly.

'Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now.' She says and tried to pull uther away from Arthur.

'I killed him. I killed my only son!' The King cries.

'No, no, no, no. Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú...' The Troll pulls on his arm and Uther finally turns around, tears streaming down his face.

'Catrina?' The red orbs glow disappears and uther stands up backing away horrified 'What kind of trickery is this?'

'How I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you!' Kara feels like she's going to be sick at the troll's word and so does uther 'Ugh.'

'It's repulsive.' The troll says moving closer.

'I know the feeling.'

'Ooh, I've been looking forward to this.' She says

'Guards! Seize...it!' Uther yells. Kara watches as Merlin comes and kneels beside Arthur squeezing his neckerchief over his mouth. One small drop the anditote falls into his mouth.

The guards try to attack but are knocked down as soon as Arthur's awake he goes to attack but is knocked backwards.

'Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?' The troll grind before throwing Arthur into a wall. Uther attack but his thrown off along with other guards.

Jonas goes to attack Arthur but from behind him he hears 'Oi!' He turns to see Kara, only for her to run him through with her sword. The troll comes forward but the rug slips from underneath her and Arthur grabs a sword of his own stabbing the fallen troll in the chest. The troll makes several farting noises before dying. Kara gags covering her nose at the smell.

The next day Kara walks through the castle carrying a basket of laundry when she hears Arthur call out her name 'kara'

'Yes sire?' She asks turning around.

'I just wanted to... Ahem.. Apologise for not believing you about the troll business' he says awkwardly and Kara smiles.

'Apology accepted but maybe in the future you should listen to me more' she says and Arthur nods 'i will'

She smiles and the two stare at each other before Kara snows back to reality 'well I have chores to do. Have nice day my lord' she says with a bow before leaving because even though she may harbour feelings for the man, nothing could ever happen bet


	9. Chapter 9

Kara hauled her stack of firewood up the hill, with Merlin and some other peasants. Her and Merlin break away and sit down on a hilltop overlooking Camelot.

'Hors, beride þá heofonum.' Merlin whispers after a moment his eyes flashing gold and Kara couldn't help the smile that graced her face as a horse appeared in the smoke. After a few second the horse fades back to smoke, but it managed to lift the spirits of the two sorcerers.

Out of nowhere Kara feels a strong grip on her arm and she turns to see a terrified woman 'Did you see it? The smoke, did you see it?' She said and their eyes widened

'No, I saw nothing.' Merlin spoke and the woman turned to Kara.

'It's just smoke' Kara shrugged,

'Are you both blind? You were right there! It was magic, I tell you. There's sorcery here. We must tell the King.' She says and runs away.

'Wait!' Merlin and Kara yell but the woman is already gone, they glance at each other fearful of what had just happened.

Kara stood behind Morgana as the women from the woods talked to uther

'It was sorcery you saw, and you're certain of it?' Uther asks and the woman nods 'Yes, Sire.'

'And you swear this before your King?'

'I swear it.' Merlin and Kara shared a fearful glance.

'Perhaps, your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light.' Arthur suggested.

'The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life.'

'I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded.'

'Thank you, Sire.' She says and with a bow she's escorted out by a knight.

'It cannot continue' uther stated as soon as she had left.

'I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished.' Arthur says from behind his chair but uther shakes his head.

'No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder.' The courtiers gasp and kara's eye go wide with fear.

'Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?' Gaius asks.

'The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable.''of course' gaius nods, stepping back.

Kara immediately exits the throne room, dashing into her own. She immediately hides anything that could bring her to magic before she sighs leaning against her table. Dark flashes of her past haunt her as she closes her eyes, the sight of the witchfinder's face appearing in her mind before a a women was burned on the stake, Her terrified scream rips through kara's ears and she falls to the floor, not hearing the knock on the door.

'Kara?' She beards and Arthur's worried face appears in front of hers. She quickly calms herself down, the memory fading.

'Are you alright?' Arthur asks, his voice gentle but concerned.

'Fine, I'm fine just got a bit dizzy' she lies and Arthur nods helping her to her feet.

'You should have gaius brew you a remedy if your feeling unwell' he states and she nods 'I'll her get right to it. Was there something you need sire?' She asks but Arthur shakes his head.

'No, just you left the throne room quite quickly I wanted to make sure you were alright' he said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Kara smiles 'I can assure you I'm fine' she says and Arthur nods.

'I best be going' he says and walks out the door. Kara collapses on a chair curls herself up into a ball, dreading the days to come. That night Kara woke to the sound of a horse and she rose out bed walking over to her window.

She stared out seeing a horse and a carriage/cage. She gasped in horror when she caught sight of Aredian's face immediately moving away and closing her drapes. She moved back to her bed and pulled the covers over her head, wishing only to disappear.

The next morning , Kara was walking towards the laundry room when she heard a voice that send chills down her spin, 'I thought that was you, Kara isn't it?' Aredian spoke and she out on her best brave face turning around.

'Yes' she said quietly avoiding the cruel man's eyes. 'Strange how I always seem to find you in kingdoms with magic corruption.' Aredian spoke and Kara tried not to let his words effect her as memories flashed, the same terrified scream raining through her ears,

'Just a lot of bad luck I guess' she said, not allowing her voice to shake.

'Indeed, well let's hope it doesn't end like last time hmm' he said and Kara nodded. She sighed in relief when he walked away falling back against the wall. The scream echoed through her ears again and again and tears dropped down kara's face as she watched the older women burn.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Kara whispered over and over, as she sobbed against the wall, the vision running through her head on repeat along with the scream.

Kara stood next to Gwen in the throne room. She had waved off Gwen concerned gaze at her red eyes, claiming she was just tired not wanting to alarm her friend.

Aredian presented three women before the court, 'Speak, do not be afraid.' He said to the first woman

'I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming.' She said her voice slowly becoming more terrified as each word passed her lips.

'Tell them what you saw.' Aredian says to the second.

'A goblin dancing on the coals. it was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it.'

'As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?'

'There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth.' The last woman spoke.

'And what manner of creature?' Aredian asks.

'Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist.' She explains.

'The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot.' Aredian spoke.

'I can scarcely believe it.' Uther breathes.

'Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution.' Kara eyes widen, full of fear at his words.

'The sorcerer? You have a suspect?' Uther asks, surprised.

'Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room.' Kara lets out a shaky breath but seeing Aredian's eyes land on her she looked away.

'My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin!' Kara gasped shock looking behind her at Merlin who was squally surprised.

'Merlin? You can't be serious.' Arthur states disbelieving after a moment's silence.

'This is outrageous! You have no evidence!' Gaius yells

'The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need.' Aredian says and uther turns to Merlin

'Merlin?' 'I have nothing to hide from him.' Merlin states.

'Very well. Guards, restrain the boy. Let the search begin.' Kara watches helpless as the guards takes Merlin away.

Kara had seething his anger as the guards tore gaius's chambers apart, smashing and ripping everything in apart.

'Careful, please! That's my life's work!' Gaius called

'Comb every inch. The sorcerer is a master of concealment.'

'There's nothing here, Aredian!' Arthur speaks from beside Kara.

'I'll be the judge of that. Over there behind this tapestry. In there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs. In there within those powder jars.' He orders and Leon moves towards the powder jars.

One smashes to the floor a bracket with a glowing yellow gem 'Here!' Leon says grabbing the bracelet and giving it to the witch hunter.

'An amulet of enchantment. Were you aware, physician, that your assistant kept instruments of sorcery?' He asked and gaius continued to stare at the amulet before replying 'no'.

'Well, our work is done. I must inform the King.' He says beginning to leave the chambers.

'Aredian!' Gaius calls 'I know for certain that that amulet does not belong to Merlin.' Kara turns wide eyed to look at physician.

'Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?'

'It belongs to me.' Aredian's nods to the guards and they grab gaius, hauling him out of the room.

'No gaius!' Kara yells and tries to run forward only for Arthur to grab her arm stopping her.

'Perhaps the past won't repeat itself after all' Aredian's speaks and she glares at him as he leaves.

Kara rips her her arm out of Arthur's grasp and turns around. 'It's happening all over again' Kara whispered falling to her knees.

'what?' Arthur questions.

'Nothing' she shakes her and began gathering up the papers on the floor.

'I'm sure this all just one big misunderstanding, we,lol sort it out, Arthur says trying to reassure her but she didn't want to hear it.

'Please just go Arthur' she says through a shaky breath.

'Kara..' 'Go!' She yells and Arthur bows his head 'as you wish' she hears him walk away galls cracking under his boots as he did.

Merlin entered not soon after and she turned to look at him. 'Gaius he..' He started and she nods 'I know. Im sorry' she says and he nods. Once Kara sees the tears in the boys eyes, she goes over and gives him a comforting hug.

'We'll sort this out. Aredian's will not kill anyone else that I care about' she stated and Merlin pulled away.

'What do you mean?' He questioned, and Kara sighed.

'A few years ago I was staying in a northern kingdom with a friend. Her name was Iris, she knew about my magic after I used it to her save her life against a group of thugs. I was still young and she pretty much became a mother to me. Kinda like what gaius is to you' she explained.

'What happened to her?' 'Aredian' she spat out the name.

'There had been talk of sorcery so much to the point where the King called for him. I don't know how but he somehow narrowed his search down to me. I was questioned and I guess I failed because the next day he came back. Iris was there, I was fetching water for her from the well. He found my spell book but Iris claimed it was hers. I came back to the house and Iris was being taken away' she said muffling the sob that passed her lips.

'I tried everything, I confessed but no one would listen, I tried to help her escape but she wouldn't have it. she kept telling me she rather die than watch any harm befall me. The next morning I watched her burn on the stake' Kara choked and Merlin put his arms around her in comfort as she began to cry.

'That wasn't your fault' 'it was, Merlin it is!' She yelled, 'Iris is dead because of me!' She said sobbing harder as she admitted it.

Merlin didn't know what to say so he merely tightened on the girl, that had practically become his sister, rocking her back and forth.

She calmed down eventually and left Merlin, retreating to her own quarters. There she stayed, afraid to run into Aredian. Gwen and Morgana were the only who visited, though their attempts at conversation also failed.

A few days passed when she came out of her room and entered the council chambers. She stood by Merlin and Gwen. Tears forming in her eyes when gaius was dragged forth. Images of Iris, filled her vision before was Brough back to the present.

Aredian pulled gaius hair back 'Confess! Confess!' Gaius glanced back at Merlin and Kara who looked back fearfully.

'I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth.' Gaius said and tears welled in kara's eyes, gripping into Merlin's hand.

'Put her stood up and looked down at gaius 'You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you' uther paused mid sentence and looked away 'to death.'

Aredian threw gaius to the ground 'The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!' Guards dragged gaius away.

Merlin charged at aredian 'You're a liar.' Arthur gets up and restrains the yelling Merlin out of the room 'YOUR A LIAR!'.

Kara glares at the man, who smiles triumphantly. She would hit him with a curse right now if she could i stead she emery walks out of the council room. As soon as she closed the door to her room, her eyes flashed gold as the table was flown over. She glanced at the mirror and watched her shine before the mirror smashed into million of pieces.

Merlin barged in on her later on that night. She had been watching the knight build the pyre from her window. Seeing an image of Iris burning on a stake, she looked away. She couldn't let gaius die the way Iris did.

'We have to get proof. Aredian planted the amulet in gaius's room because it not his and it's not mine' Merlin stated and Kara, nodded it made perfect sense.

'As long as he gets him money he doesn't care whether they are innocent or not' she realises and Merlin nods.

'That's why we have to get proof' and that's how Kara found herself snooping through Aredian's quarters. Merlin looked throguh his desk while Kara was immediately drawn to a cupboard near a lamp of candles. When she tugged on the handle it was locked.

'Tospringe.' She muttered, eyes flashing as the spell unlocked the cupboard. She looked inside and was confused when she a glass jar of flower petals.

'Merlin' she whispered and he hurried over from where he was looking through the bed. 'Why would a man like Aredian have flower petals in his room?' She wondered.

Before Merlin could reply they heard the sounds of footsteps, 'Dæfte þæt bedd.' Merlin cats, the bed remaking itself and the two sorcerers quickly hid underneath the bed, sliding under just Aredian entered.

He goes over to the cupboard which they had left open but he merely places something inside closing and locking it. He paused, almost like he sensed something was wrong but he pulled back the drapes instead. It took a few more moments before Aredian left and both sorcerers let out a sigh of relief.

Working in the physician chamber, Merlin, Kara and Gwen searched through book after book for something about the flower.

'This is hopeless!' Gwen cries.

'Keep looking.' Merlin insists

'We don't even know if this flower means anything.' Gwen points out.

'No we don't, but it's all we've got.' Kara said grabbing another book from the pile, opening it.

'Here.' Merlin cries and the two women crowd around him 'Belladonna.'

' For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, and muscular inflammation..." This is hopeless, Merlin.' Gwen says after reading the description.

'No, wait. Listen, "Under certain conditions, a tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations."' Kara reads.

'So?' Gwen questions but Merlin understand completely.

He scoffs before saying 'Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions.'

'It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?' Gwen wonders.

'No, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else.' Merlin states.

'They could've been getting it from anyone though' Kara adds.

'Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common?' Merlin asks.

'They were all women?' Gwen suggests

'No, that doesn't tell us anything.' Merlin says shrugging it off but Kara and Gwen glanced at each other having the exact same thought in mind.

'Yes, it does. What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make them look beautiful.' Gwen says grabbing her cloak. Kara and Merlin quickly follow after her.

They run down the quiet streets of the lower two, coming to the apothecary door where Gwen knocks. An older gentleman steps out 'Gwen?' He questions holding up a candle holder. Gwen enters the other two following after her.

'Do you sell a tincture of Belladonna?' Kara asks the man.

'What's this all about?' He wonders

'Please, it's important.' Gwen begs and he shrugs

'Well, I, I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night, I really don't want to know.' He said grabbing a small bottle from one of the shelves.

'Eye drops.' Gwen says taking the bottle.

'Yes. Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful.' The man shirts, not seeing the point in it but business was business.

'Where did you get this?' Merlin questions, the shop keeper.

'Well, my usual suppliers.' He says but the other three immediately can tell he's lying.

'Sure you didn't get it from someone else?'

'Of course I'm sure. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get some sleep.' He says, trying to usher them out.

'It was Aredian who gave you the Belladonna, wasn't it?' Kara asks

'Don't know what you're talking about.' He says and tries to walk away.

'But you know that Gaius is going to be executed tomorrow, don't you?' Merlin says following the man.

'That has nothing to do with me.' The shopkeeper shrugs.

'That has everything to do with you! Aredian's witnesses saw visions . Visions produced by the Belladonna in these eye drops! If we can prove this, we have a chance of saving Gaius.' Merlin spoke, giving the older man a pleading look.

'He forced me to sell it. He, he said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone.' The shopkeeper said.

'It was him? It was Aredian?' Kara asks and he nods 'yes, it was him.'

'Thank you.' The three of them say to the shopkeeper hurrying out of the apothecary and back up to the castle.

Merlin grabs the tincture, book and Belladonna petals, 'That's it. We've got everything we need.'

'But is it enough?' Gwen questions.

'We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?' Merlin says.

'She's right Merlin It's still only our word against Aredian's!' Kara point out.

'Look, we don't have a choice! By dawn tomorrow Gaius will be dead.' Merlin says, the desperation in his voice,

'Merlin, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of.' Gwen says and Kara nods agreeing.

Merlin stood in silence before a smile broke out on his face 'I'll be as quick as I can.' He says putting down the evidence and racing out of the chambers, leaving the girls standing there confused.

The girls at the table, seeing the sun rise through the window, 'Come on, Merlin. Come on.' Gwen says and Kara takes in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing nerves.

Merlin runs in 'Merlin! Where have you been?' Gwen questions

'It's done. Everything's in place.' He sighs happily.

'But it's too late! Gaius has already left the dungeons!' Kara points out.

'Then...then we'll have to delay the execution.' Merlin says

'How?'

'Arthur. I'll speak to Arthur.' Merlin says but Kara shakes her head.

'No, leave Arthur to me, she says before racing out of the chambers towards the courtyard,

'Sorry. Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. I must get through. Sorry. Excuse me.' Kara whispers as eh pushes to the front to stand by the prince.

'Arthur! Arthur! Arthur, you've got to stop this.' She begs when she comes face to face with him.

'I can't, Kara. You know I can't.' Arthur sighs.

'Merlin and I have proof that Gaius is innocent.' She claims

'My father's already past sentence. Kara there is nothing I can do'

'You can do the right thing, Arthur pendragon! You can show some faith in a loyal friend, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die!' She screamed at him, not caring that some of the crowd had began staring at her.

'Kara' he tried to stop her grabbing her arm but she ripped it away.

'No, your the crown prince of Camelot Arthur so start acting like it! You said you were going to listen to me more. So LISTEN to me and stop this!' She yelled staring, up at him.

She watches as a thoughtful look crosses his face and just Aredian lowers the torch to light the pyre, he cries out 'wait!' Kara sighs in relief.

Standing in front of Uther, Merlin begins to make his case.

'Sire' Merlin began 'the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations' he caught Aredian's eyes, the man glaring sternly at him but Merlin continued 'induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops.' He passes the eye drops to uther to examine.

'And you bought this Belladonna from this man?' Uther asks the women pointing at the man from the apothecary, they all nod.

'Where did you get it from?' Uther asks but the man looks around warningly 'Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here.' Uther promises.

'The Witchfinder. He gave them to me.' He says, avoiding Aredian's eye.

'Did he tell you what it was for?' Uther question and he shook his head 'No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake.' Kara could hear the murmurs from the court and she sends the shopkeeper a thankful smile.

'How do you answer to these accusations?' Uther asks aredian.

'They're absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master.'

'Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?' Merlin says

'Silence! You have no authority here!' Uther cuts Merlin off,

'Father...let's settle this once and for all.' Arthur says steeping in, coming to his servants defence. Kara grins a small smile 'If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says...'

'I have nothing to hide.' Aredian speaks and they all find themselves in Aredian's chambers as the Knights tear it apart like they did gaius's.

'You're wasting your time.' Aredian states.

'The cupboard over there.' Arthur points out.

The knight open the cupboard and dozens of amulets drop out, and a stash of Belladonna tincture is inside. Kara looks at Merlin who sends her a quick wink. So that what he was doing.

'These things don't belong to me! This is a trick!' Aredian yells before coughing 'That boy plots against me!' Arthur unsheathed his sword, cautiously. Aredian tries to clear his throat only he ends up spitting out a toad.

'Sorcerer!' Uther yells grabbing his sword along with the Knights. Aredian acts fast pulling out a dagger and Morgana towards him.

'Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive.' Uther warns.

'I will if you value the life of your ward. Hmm?' Aredian says moving the dagger near Morgana's throat.

'Forbærnan.' Merlin whispers and the spell causes the handle of the dagger to heat up and Aredian drops it, freeing Morgana. Aredian trips backwards over a box and crashing and falling out the window, screaming until it comes to a sharp stop.

Gaius serves dinner to Merlin and Kara, 'What I don't understand is how you two knew he'd concealed the evidence in his chamber.' Gaius questions and both Kara and Merlin glance at each other, swallowing

'Just a hunch, really.' Merlin shrugs,

'I see. And the toad.'

'That I, er...ahem, I, er...can't explain.' Merlin stutters and Kara bits her lip to hide her smile.

'I can hardly explain it myself. Unless, of course, you put it there.'

'OK, Gaius, fair enough. I promise I will never save your life again.' Merlin says.

'Promise?'

'Absolutely' Kara was the one to break into laughter first followed by the two men.

'Honestly, Merlin, the toad was a step too far.'

'You should've seen the look on his face.' Kara said between laughter though and gaius mimics it making the two sorcerers laugh as they dig into their dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Night had fallen over Camelot yet the castle was still alive as a knighting ceremony took place. Kara stood next to Gwen in the hall of ceremonies watching as Uther knighted the men. He tapped their shoulders with his sword as he passed 'Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot.' The new Knights stood in front of the King.

'You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honour, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title.'

At the sounds of swords fighting outside and the Knights grunting in pain, everyone turn towards the doors of the hall. A knight dressed in full body armour enters and the crowd parts just as all the Kings pull out their swords. Looking down at her waist Kara wished she had her own blade with her. It made her feel comfort that she could defend herself instead of watching someone else do it for her.

Arthur steps forward and stood in front of his Knights looking at the knight in questioned. The knight drops his gauntlet in front of Arthur, who picks it up.

'I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity.'

The knight removed it's helmet only to reveal a wealth of long blonde tresses. Kara' sees widened slightly realising the knight was a woman.

'My name is Morgause.'

Kara remained in Morgana's chambers with Gwen. Morgana herself stood by the window watching as Morgause practised her form and techniques in the courtyard below.

'Who is she? Why would she challenge Arthur? It seems no one's ever heard of her.' Gwen questioned as the two maids prepared Morgana's bed for her to sleep in.

'I feel as if I've met her somewhere before.' Morgana speaks catching Kara,s attention immediately.

'Where could you know her from?' She asks curiously but Morgana merely shakes her head

'I don't know.' Gwen and Kara glanced at each other, before Gwen shrugged and disappeared with the dirty sheets. Kara pulled out the news and quickly put them on the bed, Morgause being the main thought on her mind.

Day broke and Kara found herself next to gaius in the arena. She clapped as Arthur entered and Merlin came to stand next to the two of them. Morgause stood next to Arthur in the armour she appeared in.

'The fight is by the Knights' Rules. And to the death.' Uther spoke before sitting down in his throne.

Arthur walked up to Morgause and whispered something to her, that Kara couldn't catch. Morgause simply looked at him and Arthur walked away grabbing his helmet. The two faced each other swords drawn.

Morgause was the first to attack. She sliced swiftly and accurately yet Arthur managed to block everyone of her blows, swords clashing rang through the air as they circled each other,

Morgause attacked again the swords moving too quickly. Though Arthur quickly got the better hand attacking down so she was disarmed and appeared to have a cut on her inner wrist, the fabric torn.

Kara sighed torn, of course she didn't want Arthur to die but she couldn't bear Arthur killing this woman, even if she was a total stranger. Arthur moved backwards indicating Morgause to pick up her sword with his own. The crowd clapped for their prince's actions.

Morgause picked up her sword and after a moment she attacked again. Arthur managed to pin her against the barrier though she moved before the fatal blow, kicking him in the back of the shin so Arthur fell, his helmet rolling off.

Kara watched her breath catching in her throat as Morgause tore her own helmet off and pointed her sword over Arthur's heart. The two exchanged words, what though, Kara couldn't hear.

Arthur must of said what Morgause wanted to hear because she withdrew her sword and gave him a hand up. She walked to the King and bowed her head before disappearing out of the arena, everyone watching confused.

Kara passed gaius the bandage so he could wrap up morgause's arm wound. She stood back silent, merely observing the blonde woman.

'You're fortunate the wound isn't too deep. You seems familiar. Have you visited Camelot in the past?' Gaius asked

'I was here many years ago. I was just a baby at the time. I doubt you'd remember me.' Kara watched as gaius's eyes caught a bracket on her wrist, it looked like an ordinary arm bracelet to Kara, beautiful but she couldn't sense anything wrong with it, so she wondered why it had captured gaius's attention.

'I'm grateful for your help.' Morgause said standing with a smile and gaius nodded with a smile.

'Your a skilled fighter' Kara admitted and Morgause smiled at the woman.

'Thank you but from the rumours I hear, you can handle your own behind a sword as well' Morgause said and Kara masked her shock, not knowing who the woman knew about how well she could handle a sword.

'Yes, I'm alright with a sword'

'Don't be modest I heard the second day you were in Camelot, you bested prince Arthur in a fight' Morgause spoke and Kara shrugged

'I'm not the only one' she said and Morgause nodded,

'You fight like your father did' Kara looked up in shock at the mention of her father.

'My father? You knew my father?' She question and the blonde nodded.

'Yes though I only met him once. He was a good man, skilled swordsman. It was a shame he died so young' Morgause said and Kara nodded. She hadn't heard much about her father, her mother had remained silent in the matter since his death when she was only a baby.

''If you don't mind I'd like to be alone' Morgause stated, snapping Kara out of her thoughts.

Of course, I wish you a safe travel home tomorrow' she said nodding her head in respect before leaving the room hearing a thank you from behind her. Kara closed the door and made her way to her own chambers.

Day came and Kara was helping gaius make a potion, Having already finished her duties for the day. Merlin entered not soon after

'How's Arthur?' Gaius questioned.

'You mean after being defeated by a girl in front of the whole of Camelot? I've seen him happier.' Merlin said with a small smile and Kara let a smile of her own slip as she added some powder to the potion.

'I think you're enjoying this, Merlin.' Gaius pointed out and Merlin shook his head before smiling.

'Maybe a little.'

Kara watches in confusion as Merlin moves and begins to grind something in a pot but she paid it no interest measuring out some liquid.

She glanced to the side and her eyes widened when she saw rope magically make its way up merlin's leg. She looked at Merlin who looked at her in slight alarm before mouthing 'I'll explain later'.

'So your miraculous plan is to lower Arthur down by rope?, she questioned Merlin nodded.

'Why don't you think it'll work?' He asked

'I never said that but I'm coming with you' she said and Merlin bit his lip shaking his head.

'I highly doubt Arthur will allow that' he protests but Kara merely rolls her eyes.

'I don't really care what Arthur thinks, I'm curious on what this challenge is and who that woman was. So I'm going, I'll get the horses' she says and disappears, her hair spinning behind her as she leaves Merlin in the hall.

Kara changes into brown travel pants and a long red shirt. She strapped a belt around the shirt, attaching her sword to it. She pulled on some brown boots, tying up the laces before tying her brown locks up into a ponytail.

Kara managed to sneak down into the stables. She grabbed Arthur's horse and two other. She led them out of the stables but when she turned a corner to the wall underneath Arthur's room, she Arthur dangling by a rope against the wall.

She watched quietly only to gasp when Arthur came rambling down, hitting the pave,net and landing in horse manure. 'Arthur, are you alright?' She asked stepping forth and he looked at her in surprise.

'Kara what are you-' he caught sight of the horses behind her and he immediately shook his head, 'no, no, no. There is now way your coming with us'

'And why not?' Kara asked crossing her arm.

'It's too dangerous, we don't even know what Morgause wants, Arthur protested.

'Then you should be happy you'll have another sword fighting by your side' she pointed out moving back to the horses, checking the births on hers.

'Your not coming'

'Fine, I'll just go tell the King of your escape then shall i?' She threatened climbing upon her horse. Arthur's eyes widened before they narrowed.

'You wouldn't dare' 'you sure about that?, she asked with a raised eyebrows and Arthur glared at her.

'Which way?' Kara asked Arthur as the three of them came to a fork in the path. Arthur looked between the paths.

'Do you actually know where we're going?' Merlin asked.

'It's this way.' Arthur said pointing left and kicking his onwards but he merely stood still, neighing in protest 'Come on. What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin!' Arthur cried before his horse began to take the right path.

'Where are you going? I thought you said it was left?' Merlin called after him.

'It's not me! It's the horse! Morgause told me. When the time comes, you'll know your way.' Arthur said and Merlin and Kara looked at each other in disbelief.

'So the horse knows where we're going. Great.' Merlin said sarcastically and Kara nodded her head before urging her own horse forward after Arthur.

The three ride through the words, Merlin rattling question after question at Arthur 'What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?'

'I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin. That's why it's called a challenge.' Arthur pointed out.

'So you'd do anything she asks of you?' Kara asks.

'I gave her my word. It's a question of honour.' Arthur states.

'What if she challenges you to do something even less honourable than breaking your word?' Merlin questions

'Will you stop rabbitting on? We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second.' Arthur warned.

'I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is.' Merlin said, no taking heed to Arthur's warning.

'One more word out of you, Merlin, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place.' Arthur threaten per but in the next second an arrow thudded into the tree right by merlin's head. Merlin's horse panicked rearing up, throwing the boy from the saddle onto the ground.

Kara and Arthur whipped their heads around, seeing a Knights of odin's came running down the hill. Kara climbed off her horse grabbing her sword just as Arthur began fighting the man off. Arthur overpowered the ,an killing him swiftly.

Another came charging towards Merlin but Kara blocked his attack before it hit the boy and fought the man backwards. She swung the sword in her hand, catching the man's in her own. She flicked her wrist, disarming the knight before she run him through with her own sword.

She looked up seeing Arthur take down another knight. She glanced around her seeing no more intruders and put her sword away.

'Don't worry, Merlin. I'll deal with this, you lie there, make yourself comfortable.' Arthur said sarcastically to his man servant who was still lying on the ground. Kara caught her horse as she had gotten spooked from the fighting and brought her back to the arguing men.

'You don't know anything about Morgause! You don't know what she's gonna ask you to do! We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!' Merlin protested loudly.

'Morgause said she knew my mother.' Arthur explained and Merlin's argument died at those words. Kara looked up, after all Morgause had also claimed to know her father.

She knew Arthur's mother had died in childbirth but that was all she really knew about the late queen of Camelot. People rarely spoke about her and she had never heard Arthur mention her before this moment. She understood why Arthur was so keen to find Morgause.

The three set up camp as the sun would be setting soon with Merlin stoking the fire to maintain the warmth.

'What was your mother like?' Merlin asked Arthur, ending the silence that had fallen over the party.

'I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes.' Arthur explained, twisting a stick in his hands.

'I'm sorry' Kara said softly

'I barely know anything about her.'

'Can't you ask your father?' Merlin questions.

"He refuses to talk about her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never even existed. I still have a sense of her. Almost as though she's part of me.' Kara nodded, completely understanding.

Her father had died when she was only a month old, so it was impossible to remember him. Her mother refused to talk about him

'That's the same with my father. I never knew him. And my mother's barely spoken of him. I've got this...vague memory. It's probably just my imagination.' Merlin states sadly and Kara nods.

'I know the feeling' she says quietly drawing the two men's attention onto her, 'my father died in battle when I was only a month old' Kara explained.

'My mother refused to speak about him whenever I asked, always changing the subject. All I know was that he was a knight. It's why I learned how to fight with sword, it helped me feel closer to him' she says quietly.

Nothing is said for a while as the three think of the parent they never knew.

'I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory.' Arthur says braking the silence eventually,m

'Is that why you're so determined to find Morgause? To see what she knows about your mother?' Merlin questions.

'Is that so wrong?'

'No.' Both Kara and Merlin says and he looks up at them.

'I should get some rest.' He spoke rising and leaving the two servants to sit by the fire, both lost in their own thoughts of their fathers.

The smaller party reached a lake with a waterfall on the other side the next day.

'It seems your horse has brought us to a dead end.' Merlin points out. Yet as soon as the words leave his mouth Arthur's horse walks forward into the water,

'Now where's he going?' Arthur questions as they enter the lake.

'I think you're going to get wet.' Kara points out with a small smile.

'You don't say.' Arthur calls back as the horse continues to march through the water.

'Arthur?' Merlin calls as Arthur continues to move towards the waterfall. Kara urges her horse forward and they enter the lake, by the splashing behind her she can't tell merlin is doing the same.

Passing through the waterfall, Kara finds herself dripping wet in a cavebut she continues to urge her horse forward into a forest, shaking her arms to be rid of the droplets sliding down her skin.

Merlin and Kara emerge from the trees spotting Arthur staring up at a grand castle.

'Where are we?' Merlin questions.

'I don't know.' Arthur says before sounding forward. The small party moved around some rocks towards the entrance

'If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now.' Merlin says as they round the corner.

'That must've been how she defeated me. She was using magic.' Arthur spoke and Kara rolls her eyes.

'Hmm, it didn't look like she was.' Merlin says

'And what would you know about magic, Merlin?' Kara hides her smile at Arthur's words.

'Nothing.' Everything, Kara corrects in her head with a small smile.

The three dismount and enter into a chamber empty except for a block of wood with an axe.

'Now what?' Arthur questions walking by the block of wood, picking up the axe.

'Maybe we should ask the horse.' Merlin says and Arthur glares at him spinning the axe back into the block of wood.

'There's no one here, we might as well leave' Kara says and Merlin agrees but as they turn to leave a voice speaks up from behind the,.

'You kept your promise.' Morgause speaks walking down a flight of steps, wearing a red dress. She walks forward with a blank expression coming close to Arthur. Merlin and Kara exchange glances, still unsure about this woman.

'What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?' Arthur asks.

'Place your head on the block.' Morgause says picking up the axe. Kara' sees widen at her request, she can't be serious?

'You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked.' Morgause sates at Arthur's hesitance.

'Arthur, don't.' Merlin warns but Arthur kneels to place his he'd on the block.

'What are you doing? Are you insane?!' Kara questions, her eyes wide.

'I won't let you do this!' Merlin cries.

'Stay out of this, Merlin!' Arthur orders. Morgause lines up the axe to Arthur,s neck and Kara can feel her breath hitch in her throat as the blonde woman raises her axe. She feels her magic course through her ready to cast a spell at any moment and yet.

Morgause places the axe next to the block instead of bringing it down and fro that Kara breaths out a sigh of relief.

'You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon' Morgause says walking away and Arthur jumps up staring at her.

'And for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires.' She asks and Arthur walks forward.

'You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her.' Arthur states.

'Perhaps you would like to see her.' Morgause suggests and Kara's eyes widen once again but this time in confusion.

'I want that more than anything.' Arthur says and she nods

'As you wish.'

The three follow Morgause into a room, filled with pillars, vines wrapped around the stone. Above instead of a ceiling it's the sky but dark, grey and cloudy. Morgause stands in front of a fire preparing her spell while merlin and Kara stand either side of Arthur.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Merlin questions Arthur.

'It could be a trap, Kara suggested as well. Both sorcerers found it strange that their random woman suddenly has all the answers about Arthur's mother.

'If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?' Arthur said and Kara shut up, knowing what he said was to r,e

'Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer.' Merlin statuses, not backing down as easily.

'What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?' Arthur spoke and both kara's and Merlin's eyes widened in alarm.

'You really think that?' Kara asks, questioning because if this was true there may just be hope for sorcerers in Camelot after all.

'Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil.' Arthur says,

'We don't actually know why she's doing this' Merlin points out.

'It is time." Morgause speaks turning around, blowing out a candle in her hand. She asks Arthur to step forward. Kara grasps hi arm before he can.

'Arthur are you sure about his?, she whispers with warning and he nods confidently

'I have to find out the truth of what happened to her' Kara nodded understandingly and let go of his arm so he could stand by morgause's side.

'Close your eyes.' Morgause says and Arthur does so while Merlin and Kara stand back to rest between two pillars.

'Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe.' Kara watched as the vines and leaves begin to blow 'Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs.' The leaves seemed to freeze and Kara turns her head back.

Appearing almost out of nowhere stood a beautiful woman with blonde hair, and eyes like Arthur's

Arthur.' She called almost in disbelief. Arthur opened his eyes at her voice.

'Arthur.' Ygraine spoke smiling at her son.

'Mother.' Arthur gasps.

'My son.' Ygraine quays happily, picking u her dress and rushing forward hugging Arthur close to her.

'When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes.' She said pulling back to look into Arthur's eyes 'You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life.' She said stroking his cheek with affection only a mother could have.

'I'm so sorry.' Arthur apologised.

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' Ygraine protested.

'It was my birth that caused you to die.' Arthur stated with a snake in his voice.

'No, you are not to blame.' Ygraine argues

'I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me.' Uh rained hugged Arthur close in response. Merlin and Kara looked down slightly, feeling like they were intruding on a special moment between the mother and son.

'Do not think that. It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened.'

'What do you mean?' Arthur questioned

'It is not important. What matters is that you lived.' Ygraine says, trying to leave the topic.

'Why should my father feel guilty?' Arthur asks and Ashe pulls away from the hug.

'It is better left in the past.'

'You cannot leave me with more questions. Please.' Arthur begs grains looked away. Merlin and Kara stared intently at the late queen, wondering how Uther could of caused her death.

'Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive.'

'But how was I born?' Arthur asked but grained hesitated 'Tell me.'

'Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child... You were born of magic.' She said softly and Kara and merlin's eyes widen in surprise at revelation staring at each other before looking forward when Arthur spoke.

'That's not true.' Arthur protested, knowing if it was, what a monster his father really was. The man who claimed to hate magic, the man who killed hundreds because of it, used Magic for his own personal gain.

'I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that.'

'No.' Arthur spoke his head, his voice catching in his throat.

'He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you.' Ygraine whispered as Arthur shook his head in disbelief his eyes closing.

The late queen glanced to the side seeing Merlin and Kara there before she disappeared into thin air, the wind returning before dying down.

Arthur opened his eyes, but 'No!' He yelled seeing his mother had disappeared before him 'Bring her back!' He ordere Morgause who shook her head sadly.

'I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever.' She explains before stepping forward 'I am truly sorry that your learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal.' Morgause said before she left the room.

Kara watched Arthur, seeing so many emotions play out across his features all at once.

'Are you alright? ' Merlin asks but Arthur remains silent at the question

'Arthur?' Kara calls and his expression turns blank after a few minutes,

'Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot.' He explains before leaving the same way Morgause did.

The small party of three galloped towards Camelot, the journey being one of silence. All of them felt different emotions, Kara had angry, furious even at the King of Camelot. He had killed so many people, whether the practised magic or not, cause he believed magic was too lame for his wife,s death. When it was him.

Yet her worry for Arthur, triumphed her anger. He was upset that much she could see but there was more to it. He was angry just as much as she was with his father. The truth of his birth seemed to have opened his eyes to the lies his father had taught him since he was born and because of this his anger overwhelmed his sense of reason.

The three dismounted when they reached the square, Arthur withdrawing his sword from the saddle making his way up the steps of the castle.

'What are you going to do?' Merlin calls but the prince is unresponsive as he enters. Kara and Merlin glance at each other's there hatred for Uther burning brighter then ever before yet specks of worry for Arthur's wellbeing could be seen.

'Merlin. Kara, I'm relieved to see both safe.' Gaius spoke and the two sorcerers turned to look the physician ' where's Arthur?'

They didn't say anything merely walking away from the square into a shadowed corner, gaius following them.

'Arthur was born of magic. Wasn't he? Uther used magic.' Merlin spoke.

'Merlin...' Merlin darted but Kara cut him off with a yell

'No! All those people he's executed, that he's murdered whether they were guilty of magic or not. They all died so he could mask his guilt, so he could put the blame of her death on someone else's! Men,woman and children have all suffered because of his selfishness! He's a hypocrite and a Lia!She screamed, her anger fuelling her words.

'The people should know the truth about what he's done' Merlin stated, agreeing with everything Kara had just said 'How could you not tell me?' He asked gaius.

'I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out.' It clicked in kara's head in what Arthur was going to do to uther. He was going to kill him like Uther did his mother.

'Oh, he's found out now.' Merlin states before the two sorcerers leave the corner bolting up the steps of the castle towards the council chambers.

The two reach the doors Merlin going to open them but Leon blocks him. Merlin goes to shove his way through the door but Leon again blocks him again pushing the servant against the wall.

'The King has forbidden anyone to enter!' Learn shouts.

'They're going to kill each other!' Kara screams at the knight who turns to her in shock, eyes widening.

'Move!' She screams, no matter how much hated Uther she couldn't let Arthur kill him. He would never forgive himself instead becoming the broken shell of a man who killed his father.m

Both Kara and Merlin push the doors open seeing Arthur pointing his sword over uther's heart 'Arthur!' The two servants yell stopping his movements.

'Don't! I know you don't want to do this!' Merlin says running forward into the chambers.

'My mother is dead because of him!' Arthur cries his arm shaking with anger,

'Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?' Kara says, Arthur's face crunching up hearing the truth in her word.s

'Listen to her, Arthur.' Uther said and Arthur's retightening his grip a the Kings words silencing him.

'Arthur, please, put the sword down.'

'You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!' Arthur says his voice shaking with anger along with the rest of his body.

'Morgause is lying!' Merlin cries and Kara stares at him in shock, at his lie.

'She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything...everything your mother said to you...those were Morgause's words.'

'You don't know that!' Arthur screamed at his manservant.

'This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!' Merlin cries.

'Listen to him, he's speaking the truth.' Uther said and Kara couldn't help but glare at the pathetic excuse of a King.

'Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!' Arthur yells looking at his father.

'I swear on my life, I loved your isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her.' Kara shakes her head seeing the hidden meaning behind his wording as the King didn't swear that he was responsible for the death of Ygraine.

Of course, he wouldn't because Uther blames it all on magic. He'll always blame magic instead of admitting he was at fault, that he was the reason his wife was dead but when Kara says Arthur crumple to the floor she knew could never voice her opinion to anyone but herself.

'My son, you mean more to me than...than anything.' Uther spoke softly curling a hand around his sons neck.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Arthur gasped out.

'You are not to blame.' Uther says, speaking the same words Ygraine did. Kara looked at Merlin who looked at both and gaius. They all knew the truth but Arthur couldn't, he never could, not now, not ever.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hi everyone just a quick note. You'll realise that I have not included "the lady of the lake" episode this is merely because as I watched the episode I saw only few chances for Kara to be in it and it would of been an extremely small chapter, so small honestly I couldn't see the point in writing it. Unfortunately this will happen from time to time as I can't always include Kara in episodes but I will tell you when I skip an episode. Sorry to everyone who's disappointed. It's a real shame as I loved the episode and Freya especially her relationship with Merlin (however short it was) and I'm disappointed as well but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Love you all, thanks for reading xx oh and remember reviews and favourites are always welcome ;)

Kara dodged an arrow that whizzed last her head as her horse counted to gallop across the forest ground. Glancing behind her sass the five bandits still chasing her, crossbow in hands. She grinned as she dodged another one, before her eyes flashed gold. A low hanging branch suddenly sprouted outwards knocking one of the riders of his horse.

She urged her horse on faster ducking underneath a branch herself. Kara had crossed Camelot borders from a visit to her mother in a neighbouring kingdom when she was ambushed, originally it was group of ten. She killed five of them before stealing a horse and raced away, the remaining five chasing after her.

She looked to her left at the sound of a laugh, seeing bandit there sword in hand. She merely grinned before grabbing a dagger from her belt, she swung her arm and the dagger into the bandits chest sending him reeling off the horse.

Two down, three to go she thought as she galloped towards a canyon. She urged her horse across the bridge. Her eyes shined gold at the rope at the end snapped. She urged her horse up as the bridge feel from underneath her.

Landing on solid ground she turned to the bandits on the other side, cursing to themselves. 'Maybe next time boys, she winked before her reared backwards before galloping towards the castle of Camelot.

Kara walked up the steps but was greeted immediately in a hug and a shout of her name 'kara!'.

Recognising the voice Kara hugged Morgana back.

'I trust your trip was pleasant. It has been most dreadful without you here to liven the place up, Morgana's said with a smile pulling away from her friend.

'It was eventful' Kara shrugged moving her arm only to have Morgana gasp in surprise.

'Your hurt' she cried grabbing kara's arm. The girl looked down to see a cut from one of the bandits swords.

'Tis merely a flesh wound, I'll fix it up later. Have the Kings from the five kingdoms arrived?' She asked and Morgana nodded.

'Just a while ago, speaking of which I hope you don't mind but I may of volunteered for you too after the lady Vivian for the duration of their stay, Morgana told her and Kara sighed.

'A maid work is never over, she said before laughing, lacing her arm with Morgana asking for the details of what had happened in Camelot while she was gone.

Later on Kara made her way into the guest chambers of lady Vivian. She smiled at Arthur as she entered coming to stand behind him.

'Well, er, may I present Kara. She'll be looking after you for the duration of your stay. You'll want for nothing. She is truly one of Camelot's finest.' Arthur spoke and Kara bowed hiding her smile at his compliment.

Vivian giggles however 'Then I fear for Camelot.' Both Kara and Arthur,s eyes widened shocked at the woman's rudeness and normally Kara would give the woman a piece of her mind but as she was a Kings daughter, she decided against it.

Exiting the chambers Kara stares at Arthur before they both laugh. 'Good luck with that one.' Arthur says and Kara nods.

'Thank you sire' she says glancing back at the door, not seeing Arthur stare at her. When Kara turns back to lock at Arthur he moves away from the wall

'I need to prepare for the feast.' He claims and Kara nods watching him go.

Later that night, Kara stood in the banquet hall besides Gwen and behind the lady Vivian as jester from a neighbouring kingdom performed tricks with fire breathing out his mouth. He moves towards the table with Kings lighting the candles with a breath of flame everyone in the court clappiu get heir approval.

'But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies.' He says and he produces butterflies out of nowhere. All the woman smile in delight watching the butterflies fly around them.

The trickier gasps 'but what is this? Lady Vivian' he says reaching forward and putting a hand by her ear. He pulls it back to reveal a butterfly on his hand.

'It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower.' He exclaimed and she grins in delight, Kara rolling her eyes at Gwen who stifles her giggle.

The next day, Kara groans to herself as she walks Witt the whining and complaining lady Vivian. God was this woman a spoilt brat, Kara thought as she rattled on about how grand her home was. Kara didn't notice Arthur and Merlin standing near the end of the hallway as she sighed, calming herself before following after Vivian.

Kara sighed exhausted entering her chambers, she let out a frustrated squeal. She was so getting Morgana back for this, she claimed annoyed. She walked past her table going to collapse on her bed when something caught her eye.

She walked backwards seeing a bouquet of blue and white flowers on the table. They were beautiful. Kara noticed a card next to them with her name written. She opened the card and smiled as she read it.

"The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to true love. Arthur" she grinned happily, not even going to question the odd change in behaviour as she fetched a vase from a cupboard.

Kara was arranging the flowers when the door swung open. She saw Merlin standing there and she looked at him confused 'merkin what on earth are you doing?' She questioned.

'Rats.' Merlin spoke and she looked at him even more confused.

'What?'

'Big. Hairy. Sharp teeth. Er...yeah, definitely under here.' He says moving underneath the table.

Kara glanced down and looked at the boy 'are you feeling alright Merlin?, she questioned.

'Me? Never better. You?' He said standing up.

Well I'm having a very surprising day if you must know' she says giving a small smile as she glanced down at the piece of paper in her hands.

'Really?'

'It's one of those times were you give up only to have a pleasant surprise sent your way. Do you know what I mean?' she asked and Merlin shrugs.

'Sort of'

'We'll sort of, if you don't mind I'd like to get some rest before I'm called to wait hand and foot on the lady Vivian' she says rolling her eyes with a scowl. Merlin nods leaving her. He sighed exiting the room, could things get any worse?

Kara makes her towards lady vivian's room the next day, carrying her breakfast when she feels the rug slip underneath her. With a squeal Kara finds herself flying backwards crashing against the floor and everything goes dark as her head bangs against the concrete.

Kara wakes up in the physician chambers, gaius dabbing a wet flannel against her forehead.

'Wha-what happened?' She asked looking around confused.

'You hit your head dear, quite hard I'm afraid looking at the bump on your head' he said and Kara moved her hand through her hair, feeling the bump on her head.

'How long was I out? She questioned.

'Only a few hours' Gaius reassured her and she nodded, sitting up and moving off the bed.

'Thank you Gaius' she said with a nod of respect.

'I also properly treated that wound on your arm' he said and she glanced down seeing the bandage around her upper arm.

'Thank you gaius' she repeated again before disappearing out the door. She made her way through the courtyard only slowing when she saw Arthur patting the side of her horse absentmindedly.

'Arthur are you alright?' She asks, tapping his shoulder. Arthur turns and looks at her

'I've made a fool of myself, that's all. That's everything.' He says and Kara shakes her head disbelieving.

'You are many things Arthur pendragon but you are no fool' she stops mid-sentence before shrugging slightly 'except for the odd occasion' she adds with a chuckle yet no smile plays on Arthur's lips, Not even a witty or sarcastic comment. Strange, Kara thought.

'I'm afraid it's true Kara. I have made a gesture, but it was not well received.' Arthur stated and Kara smiled slightly to herself realising he must be talking about the flowers and notes, it was the only explanation.

'Are you sure?' She questioned.

'Pretty sure.' Arthur said.

'Then you are wrong.' She protested.

'You are very close to the lady in question.' Arthur states turning and looking at her and Kara huffs a laugh, not quite sure with what he was doing but she couldn't help but find it amusing.

'Believe me your token was much appreciated. But you do understand the situation is delicate you've said it many a times yourself, and we both know it is not always easy to express what is really in one's heart.' Kara explains.

'You think there's hope?' Arthur says happily and Kara nods.

'There is always hope even when the situation seems to most dark' she states and Arthur nods.

'If only I had some way of knowing.' He ponders.

'Indeed, My Lord.' Kara says before disappearing leaving Arthur to his thoughts, pondering her own.

Kara felt sick to her stomach as later that day she stood outside Arthur's doors. She felt like she was going to make a complete fool, out of herself by doing this but before her nerves go the best of her she slipped the note under the door before hurrying away as fast as she could.

Later that night Kara sat at the dining table of her small house, staring at the vase of flowers and two candles slowly burning down from the heat of the flame. Her thoughts going back to her words on the note "A second chance. Sunset. I'll await your presence."

She had never felt so much like a fool. The midnight bells had rang out through Camelot only moments before. She was a complete and utter idiot she sighed thinking to herself. She looked at the vase and felt her eyes glow, the vase smashed into millions of pieces, the flowers falling to table and the ground.

She wiped at her eyes before any tears could fall remembering her mother's words to her when she first felt heartbreak caused by a boy in the village.

'No man is worth your tears' she muttered to herself blowing out the candles and walking to bed, curling up under the sheets, pushing every thought of prince Arthur out of her mind.

The next day Kara entered the lady Morgana's room with a basket to collect the laundry.

'Anything interesting?' Kara questions when she notices Morgana staring out of the window with keen interest.

'Haven't you heard? Arthur was discovered in Lady Vivian's chambers.' Kara almost drops the basket in shock at Morgana's words.

'What?'

'King Olaf has demanded recompense. They are to fight to the death. All for the love of a woman. And Lady Vivian at that.' She said and Kara could almost feel her heart tear in two making her hate herself mentally for appearing so weak.

'You look more shocked than I did.' Morgana states turning to look at her friend in concern.

'Ahem' Kara cleared her throat 'It is very surprising.' She speaks collecting the laundry.

'Well, I don't know why he couldn't control his feelings.'

"Indeed. I must go, chores to do and all' she said leaving the room before Morgana could ask if she was alright.

Kara walks past both Merlin and Arthur in the hall but she manages to avoid both men's eyes.

'Ah, Kara! You will wish me luck?' Arthur asks.

'Wish am arse like you luck, not a chance' she stated walking past.

'What's the matter with you?' Arthur asked and she stopped.

'What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?!' She shouts 'I know you were many things Arthur pendragon but a liar and a coward was not one of them!' She finished before storming away.

Kara stands in small house, sweeping up the broken fragments of the vase, trying to keep her mind far away from the arena where the battle between Arthur and King Olaf was taking place. Merlin burst through her door and she glanced up in shock before sighing.

'Rats again?' She guessed but Merlin shook his head.

'What? No. No, erm...I, I need your help. Arthur needs your help.'

Kara medley scoffed 'I do not think that Arthur needs me. Besides you were able to save him just fine on your own before I came here'

'Kara, don't worry. I know. You don't need to hide it from me'

Kara looked at Merlin in confusion 'You know what?'

'Everything. Anyone who spends five minutes with you can see how you feel about each other. Look, I do not have a lot of time to explain, so you are gonna have to trust me. Arthur does love you.'

'No he doesn't.' Kara scoffs, rolling her eyes at merlin's attempts.

'If you don't trust me, trust your feelings.' Merlin argued and Kara scoffed again.

'Believe me Merlin I'm never trusting me feelings again for as long as I live. I was a fool to think a prince could fall for a mere serving girl like me' she sighs before continuing to sweep.

'He's enchanted!' Merlin protested.

Kara pauses in her movements 'What?' She asks in confusion

'It's trickler he cast and enchantment on both Arthur and Vivian. King Alined wants war but he doesn't want to do it himself. So if Arthur kills Olaf or if Olaf kills Arthur a war will break out and the peace treaty will be forgotten completely' Merlin explains.

'How can you be sure? When I saw him, his feelings seemed real enough.' Kara said remembering the dazed look in Arthur's eyes.

'Kara, none of his feelings for Vivian are real. But if you do not break the spell, his death will be. Search your heart. You know who he loves.'

Kara stared at Merlin, contemplating everything he just said in her head.

'What do I have to do?' She asks and Merlin sighs in relief before telling her everything that the dragon told him.

Kara moves towards Arthur's tent after just seeing the gong being the only thing that kept Arthur from death by mace.

'Ah! Have you finally come to wish me good luck? 'Cause I really don't think I need it anymore.' Arthur states and Kara rolls her eyes.

'No I have not come to wish you like Arthur.'

'Well that rather rude even for you' he says and Kara sighs before moving forward.

'I love you' she whispers and before he can say anything she crashes her lips against his. She could almost feel the radiation pouring off him before she felt his lips move against hers, kissing her back.

She smiled, wrapping an arm around his neck feeling him dip her. The kiss was very different compared to the first one they shared many weeks ago. It was more passionate then the last one which was nervous and slightly awkward as their feelings for each other were small almost insignificant while now they loved one another, despite their social standings.

At that moment though, Kara forget about it all. She forget that Arthur was a prince and that she was a serving girl, it become just Arthur and Kara two people in love.

Kara pulled away for breath first, standing herself up. She watched as Arthur all of sudden cringed, feeling the pain of his injuries as the enchantment broke.

'What am I doing?' He asked confused on why he was wearing his armour and his rib killed

'You're in a fight. To the death and You're losing.' She whispers and Arthur's eyes widen in alarm.

'But...' Kara interrupts his protest 'There's no time to explain. Just...don't die Arthur, for me." She says and Arthur nods.

Kara leaves the tent shortly after sitting in a spare seat in the stands. She looks forward and sends Arthur a smile.

'Merlin' Arthur says turning to his manservant who looks up 'if anything should happen to me, look after Kara. The world may think she is just a servant, dispensable, but...she's not dispensable to me.' He speaks truthfully and Merlin smiles, handing him his helmet.

Kara watches as Arthur and Olaf face each other withdrawing their swords. The sound of metal against metal soon fills the arena. She could see Arthur struggling from the pain in his side and tried sending him reassuring smiles every time she could see his head turning in her direction.

Olaf manages to knock Arthur to the ground, but Arthur flips Olaf, disarming him. Arthur stands above him, poised to strike, and everyone waits nervously. Arthur states down at the King before lowering his sword, shouting 'This is no way to achieve peace!'

The crowd all cheered at the rounded actions watching as Arthur offers Olaf a hand to help him up. Arthur nods to Kara who smiles proudly.

Later the same day Kara entered her chambers, not bothering to return to her small house. Yet she's surprised again when she notices a single red rose and a note on the table.

'I thought I'd better deliver it myself this time.' Arthur says and she turns to look at him leaning against a wall 'I'm sorry...for...what I put you through.' He apologises but Kara shakes her head.

'There's is no need to apologise, you are not to blame' Kara speaks.

'You must believe that my feelings for...Vivian...were not real.' He says and Kara watches as he come closer 'I have never loved another.'

Even though her heart sped up at his words, reality sunk in and she sighed 'One day you will. One day you will find your real princess. One day you will be King of Camelot. And I cannot be your queen.'

'You don't know that.' Arthur protests but Kara shakes her head.

'I am as sure of that as you are.'

'Things may change.' Arthur argues.

'Maybe' she shrugs before dropping her shoulders 'maybe not'. Arthur stares at her before leaving the roo. And Kara sunk down into one of her chairs, curling her knees to her chest and she buried her face, feeling the hot tears slowly slide down her face. Her mother was wrong because one day very girl will meet one man that will always be worth your tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara woke up to the sound of a familiar voice in her head, mordred, 'Take the north door straight ahead. Keep going.' She rose out of bed and slipped on a cloak so she wouldn't be exposed to the cold 'Keep going. Hurry!'

She left her chambers after grabbing her sword, hurrying down the corridor.

'Keep going. It's not much further now.' Modred's voice fills her head and she hurries down the corridor in search of the Druid boy, wondering why he was back in Camelot.

She runs down a corridor only to be stopped by the sound of mordred's voice again 'Be careful. At the end of the corridor. Morgana's Chamber is next.' Kara's eyes widen and she immediately turns back and bolts for Morgana's chambers.

'Morgana!' Kara yells entering coming face to face with a man with dirty blonde hair. She pulled out her sword and pointed it at the man only for Morgana to stop her.

'Kara wait, they have brought me no harm' Morgana protests.

'Yet they broke into Camelot' Kara argues

'Yes but only because we needed to speak to the lady Morgana. We mean no harm' the man defends himself and Kara couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

'Please Kara' mordred begs and she turns to look at the boy, she had only met him once and that was when they were running for their lives though Morgana had told her about him. He was an innocent child, born with magic like her. Kara didn't like it but she guessed she could hear them out.

She put away her sword and nodded allowing them to speak.

'My name is Alvarr. I, too, have been hunted by Uther since I was a child.' The man introduces himself.

'You have magic?' Morgana asks and he nods.

'Yes, My Lady. As did my parents, and their parents before them. They were fortunate to live in a time of peace, before your king declared war on sorcery.'

'I, too, have known Uther's cruelty.'

'Magic is not a crime. It is a gift. I wish to walk free and without fear.' Alvarez speaks honestly and Morgana nods understanding.

'The boy said you would understand. That both of you would' he said looking at Kara, who glanced down at mordred, confused. Why would he mention her, they barely even knew one another yet he trusts her, why?

'What are you doing in Camelot? You take a great risk in coming here.' Morgana asks.

'We came to see you.' Alvarr speaks

'I will not stand by and watch innocent people destroyed, and I am not alone. Many have already joined me. Many more join every day.' Alvarez explains but Kara shakes her head.

'It does not matter uther has an army at his disposal.' Kara points out,

'It does not matter how many you are if you wield a weapon powerful enough.' He glanced down at mordred and both Kara and Morgana looked at the boy confused. 'When I was a child, my parents told me of a crystal. It was taken from the sorcerers in the last days of the Great Purge.' Alvarr explains.

'Taken? By Uther.' Morgana guesses,m

'It is here in Camelot, locked within the vaults beneath us.'

'The vaults are impregnable. You could never get it out.' Morgana says.

'No, I could not. But you could.' Alvarr says

'Me?' Morgana asks in surprise.

'You are the King's ward. No one will suspect you. Morgana, you are our only hope.'

Kara hears footsteps and she looks up 'hide' she says quickly and mordred and alvarr quickly hide. Kara follows them, hiding in a corner behind some drapes. Morgana climbs back into bed, pretending to be asleep,

'What on earth do you think you're doing?!' Morgana yells bolting out of bed.

'I...' Arthur began before looking around, 'I'd reason to believe that there was an intruder in here.'

'Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you.' Morgana glares.

'Camelot has been infiltrated. Did you not hear the warning bell?'

'Of course I did! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers.' Morgana speaks.

'Well, if you'd just permit me to search your room...' Arthur said

'You'll do no such thing! Arthur, do you think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?'

'Please accept my apologies.' Arthur says before leaving. Mordred and Kara get yo going towards the door, listening. When they heard footsteps walk away they turned away from the door. Kara sent mordred a small smile and he returned it. The Druid boy intrigued her. He was powerful for someone so young and Kara wondered why.

'We owe you our lives, My Lady.' Alvarr speaks coming out of e hiding space.

'You're safe for now, but Uther will not rest till he's found and killed you both.'

'You will help us, then?' Alvarr asks.

'Please, Morgana, we need you.' Mordred begs and Kara watches as her friends hesitation slips.

'Morgana, think if you were to be caught-'

'I understand Kara, and I don't expect you too. You don't have magic' Morgana states and Kara remains quiet.

'It would be great if both of you would help but I understand if you don't want to' alvarr says to Kara, who gets lost in thought. Morgana was wrong, Kara knew what it was like to live in fear, she knew what it was like to suffer at the hands of uther. She had lost many friends because of him. If this crystal was going to help in the war against magic, Kara should play her part.

'Yes. I will help. Of course I will.' Morgana says ruffling mordred's hair.

'We both will' Kara says. Morgana looks at her surprised before smiling, alvarr nods smiling as well. Kara just hoped she wouldn't be making a huge mistake.

Kara moved down the hall silently, moving to Arthur's room to steal the key to the vault. Morgana had protested this of course, claiming that she would do it but Kara disagreed. She had the excuse of cleaning or see thing if she were to be caught while Morgana didn't.

She entered his chambers and She quickly grabbed the keys from his draws. She hid them in her pocket and turned only to jump with surprise when she found Merlin standing there.

'Merlin, you scared me' she laughed.

'What are you doing?' He questioned and Kara quickly said the first thing that came into her head,

'I was leaving a note for arthur'

'A note?'

'Yes we've been exchanging them for some time now' Merlin looked confused before a wave of understanding crossed his face.

'Oh'

'Yeah, God I'm so embarrassed please don't say anything to anyone please merlin' she begged and Merlin nodded.

'Of course uk your secrets safe with me'

'thank you, I best be going' she said and headed for the door.

'Kara you didn't happen to hear mordred last night?' Merlin asked after a debate with himself.

'Mordred? The Druid boy? No can't say I did' Kara lied and Merlin nodded.

Kara left then, feeling absolutely horrible. She had never lied to Merlin before and the guilt began to overwhelm her. However she quickly shook away the feeling and hurried to Morgana's chambers.

'Did you get them?' Morgana asked as soon as she saw her servant enter.

Kara pulled out the keys and passed them to Morgana 'thank you Kara. Was there any trouble?'

'Nothing I couldn't handle' Kara replied and Morgana nodded.

'Thank you, I'll get the crystal tonight' Morgana told her putting the key into her bedside draw for safe keeping.

'Maybe I should go with you' Kara spoke but Morgana shook her head.

'No, it'll be easier if just one of us didn't and I could get away with being down there unlike you' Morgana explained and Kara nodded.

'Be careful morgana' Kara spoke and as soon as Morgana nodded, she left the room and returning back to her chores for the day.

Kara was in her own chambers, eating dinner when she heard the warning bells. She raced out of her chambers to Morgana's. She waited in a chair for Morgana's return, worried and anxious that she had gotten caught.

The door opened and she jumped up, elated when Morgana entered. 'Thank god, I thought you had been caught'

'I won't be caught that easily' Morgana smiled.

'So you got it?' Kara questioned and Morgana nodded pulling the crystal out from underneath her cloak. It was a beautiful crystal and Kara could almost feel the magic radiating off it.

'Thank you kara' Morgana spoke surprising the young sorcerers,

'What for?'

'For helping me, I know you did at great risk to your own life and you didn't need to but you did' Morgana explained wounding grateful.

'Your my friend Morgana, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you knowing I could of prevented it' Kara explained and Morgana nodded.

Kara was surprised again when Morgana pulled her into a hug. Kara hugged back before leaving, sending Morgana a reassuring smile. She closed the doors and walked down the corridor, shocked when she turned a corner to see Merlin there.

'Merlin! You have to stop doing that' Kara said and Merlin smiled a small smile before his face went blank,

'What are you doing, I thought you would be in bed?' Merlin questioned.

'I was but I woke when the warning bells went off. I went to go check if Morgana was okay' she lied, feeling the guilt overwhelm her again.

'Oh okay' Merlin said, before walking away. Kara had the sick feeling in her stomach, knowing that Merlin didn't believe her.

'You think Kara stole the crystal for Morgana?' Gaius asked in disbelief from what Merlin just told him.

'I'm certain of it. I caught her in Arthur's chambers. She must have taken his keys and tonight I saw her leaving ,organs,s chambers after the crystal had been stolen'

'Can you prove any of this?' Gaius questioned.

'Not exactly, but...'

'Merlin.' Gaius warned

'She did it. I'd bet my life on it. She must of done it for Morgana, why else would Kara steal it' Merlin explained.

'Merlin, you can't go accusing the King's ward without proof, that's exactly what you'd be doing.' Gaius warned.

'I know. You're right.' Merlin sighed

'Doesn't make sense. Why would Morgana want such a thing?'

'Uther said it was an instrument of magic.' Merlin pointed out.

'There are many legends about the Crystal.' Gaius sighed

'Is it some kind of weapon?' Merlin guessed

'That I don't know.'

'You've heard of it?' Merlin asked.

'Indeed. The sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret of time itself.' Gaius explained, only confusing Merlin more.

'What do they mean by that?'

'I'm not sure. The crystal's an artefact of the Old Religion. There is only one who could tell you more.' Gaius said and Merlin felt a feeling of dread wash over him at seeing the great dragon again, knowing he would bring up the promise he made.

'I need your help.' Merlin spoke to the dragon, holding a torch over his head as he stood in the cave,

'I'm sure you do, young warlock, but first you must honour your promise.' Kilgharrah spoke turning around on the rock to face the young warlock.

'I said I would set you free, and I will.' Merlin said,

'When?' The dragon questioned.

'When I know that Camelot is safe. Will you please trust me?' Merlin exasperated.

'Why should I?'

'Because you don't have a choice.' Merlin stated and the dragon sighed narrowing his eyes.

'What is it that you wish to know?'

'What is the Crystal of Neahtid?' Merlin asked. Kilgharrah stood, flaring our his wings.

'To those who know how to use it, the Crystal holds great knowledge.' He explained.

'What kind of knowledge?' Merlin asked.

'The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come.'

'Do you mean it can show you the future?'

'Amongst other things, yes.'

'The Crystal has been stolen.' Merlin spoke quietly

'By who?'

'I believe Kara stole it but for The Lady Morgana.' Merlin explaine.c

Kilgharrah laughed at the piece of information 'That witch does not have the power to wield the Crystal.'

'Does the druid boy?' Merlin questioned remembering how mordred was in Camelot last night,

'Mordred? It is possible. Why do you ask?'

'I believe that they're involved in this together.' Merlin sighed.

'Once before I warned you of the druid boy. It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom! It may be that time is upon you.' The dragon threatened.

'What do you mean?'

'The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana' Kilgharrah flared his wings, moving around on the rock before pulling his wings back in as he continued 'united in evil, but this union must be stopped, whatever the cost.' Kilgharrah threatened and Merlin nodded.

Kara waited in the woods by her horse, knowing Morgana was giving the crystal to alvarr and mordred. Morgana made the bend, jumping in surprise when she saw her ladies maid there.

'You didn't honestly believe I would let you go alone' Kara said with mock-offence and Morgana smiled before it faded.

'You don't have to do this kara' she protested but Kara shook her head mounting the chestnut mare.

'And leave you Alined. Never besides I don't fully trust alvarr' she said and Morgana looked at her confused.

'Why?'

'Just a bad feeling. Probably nothing, Kara shrugged and Morgana nodded, 'shall we go?' Asked Kara and Morgana nodded. The two girls moving threw the woods, unaware someone was following them.

Morgana and Kara stopped only once to look over the forest where alvarr's camp was before they quickly cantered down the path. They climbed off their horses and Kara moved her hand to her sword when she saw the people around them. Yep, she defines toy didn't trust alvarr at all.

'Morgana!' Mordred yelling racing up to her. The two hugged while Kara stood back, glancing around. Morgana passed alvarr the crystal and he pulled out it out of its cover, looking down at it happily.

Kara tended to the horses while, Morgana sat by a fire. She fed them both them both carrots before glancing around feeling like she was being watched. These people, didn't look like sorcerers to her but more like bandits and she didn't like it one bit.

She made her way through the camp, dodging the eyes of the people seeing Morgana. Her eyes narrowed when she saw both her and alvarr leaning in 'Morgana!' She interrupted,

'We best be heading back' she explained and Morgana nodded. Kara kept her eyes narrowed at alvarr, who smiled innocently and nodded to her. Kara didn't return the gesture emerged turning and climbing up onto her horse. The two women galloped away from the valley back to Camelot.

The next day, Kara found herself in the council chamber watching as Gaius stood before the King.

'You know the whereabouts of the Crystal?' Uther questioned fathe physician who nodded.

'I believe so, Sire.' Kara glanced to the side and caught Merlin,s gaze. She knew then that Merlin had followed her and Morgana to alvarr. Kara looked away in guilt and shame, feeling horrible knowing she had betrayed Merlin by doing what she did.

'I see. How did you come by this information?' Uther questioned.

'In my capacity as physician I have dealings with many people. They hear things, Sire, and they see things. Last night I was confronted by one such man who told me that the Crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a man called Alvarr.' Kara watched as Morgan's eyes widened, her gaze finding kara's alarmed. Though kara's expression remained stoic.

'Who exactly was this informant?'

'I think it would only be fair to protect their identity, Sire. If news of the betrayal were to reach the renegades, it could indeed endanger their life.' Gaius explained.

'Very well.' Uther nodded understandingly.

'Where is this Alvarr hiding?' Arthur questioned stepping forward from behind his throne.

'He was last seen in the Valley of Chemray, Sire.' Morgana eyes widened more but Kara shook her head, telling her to remain calm and to not show her a lame. Morgana nodded changing her expression to be neutral.

'Summon the guards, Arthur. I want this matter investigated without delay.' Uther spoke and Arthur nodded

'Yes, Father.' Arthur left the room and Kara watched as Morgana hurried after him, most likely to try and stop him.

Kara was grabbed by Morgana as she walked down one of the corridors later on 'we must warn alvarr and the others' Morgana said and Kara sighed.

'I don't think that's a good idea Morgana. Arthur will be leaving in the morning, if he catches either one of us-'

'Fine I'll warn him myself' Morgana spoke leaving and Kara sighed.

When night fell, Kara met Morgana in the stakes passing her an already saddled horse.

'I thought you weren't coming?' Morgana questioned the girl.

'And leave you to do it yourself, not a chance' Kara smiled and Morgana smiled happily back, mounting the horse. Kara sighed, her smile fading before she mounted her own and followed after her. Knowing this could only end badly.

Morgana and Kara walked through the forest, towards alvarr's camp when they were suddenly surrounded,m

'Morgana?' Alvarr questions withdrawing his sword and once his men did the same Kara removed her hand from her own.

'Alvarr.' Morgana breathed

'What brings you here?' He questioned the two women before him.

'Arthur's been sent to capture the Crystal. The knights of Camelot are almost upon us.' Morgana explained and alvarr sends his men away, probably to go and scout.

'How has this happened?' Alvarr asks.

'I don't know. I only know that we've been betrayed.' Morgana says.

'How much time do we have?' Alvarr questioned

'An hour, maybe two. I cannot say for sure.'

'Then we must be prepared for them.'

'What can I do to help?' Morgana questioned.

'You can flee while you still have the chance.' Alvarr stated but Morgana merely scoffed at the thought.

'Morgana, I am grateful for all that you have done, but a battlefield is no place for you.' Kara glares as the man kissed Morgana's cheek before disappearing.

Morgana sighed 'let's go, she spoke to Kara who looked at her confused, that would be the first time Morgana did what a man told her too. Though Kara didn't object following after her towards the horses. The two galloped away from the camp, only stopping to hear swords clashing and men yelling. Morgana stopped staring behind her.

'Morgana!' Kara warned and Morgana turned moving her horse forward and kara's. Leaving the camp, galloping away back to Camelot.

Kara watched next to a pillar as alvarr kneeled before uther in chains. 'So, you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?'

'I do.' Alvarr said.

'You admit to plotting against your King?' Uther asked and alvarr stared at him for a long time before nodding

'I do.'

'And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?' Kara watched alvarr, suddenly extremely worried for both her and Morgana. I

'I acted ... alone.' Kara didn't let her relief show but Morgana did breathing out a small sigh.

'Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death.' Uther spoke sitting back down in his throne.

'Then I die with honour. To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime.' Alvarr spoke.

'Take him away.' Uther waved.

'You, Uther pendragon, you are the criminal.' Alvarr spoke as he was taken away by the guards. The court left and Kara could see the sudden hatred in Morgana's eyes yet she could don nothing when Morgana dismissed her, she led the court aware that Morgana was going to do something, something bad.

Night fell and Kara and Gwen were helping Morgana get ready for bed.

'Gwen, could I have my sleeping draught?' Morgana asked and both Kara and Gwen looked up in confusion.

'I didn't think you needed it anymore.' Gwen spoke.

'Last night the nightmares returned.' Morgana lied. Kara narrowed her eyes at her, wondering what she was up to. Gwen however took on a look of sympathy passing her the red liquid.

'Sleep well.' She spoke kindly and Morgana nodded before the two servants left.

Kara sat awake by her table and when she heard the warning bells, she realised what Morgana must of done. Kara sighed, putting her head in her hands. She stayed in her chambers, watching as the candles burned out.

The next day, Kara knocked on Merlin's door. It swung opened revealing attired looking manservant.

'Kara? Is everything alright?' He questioned but Kara shook her head, Merlin moved allowing her to come in.

'I'm so sorry Merlin.' She apologised immediately.

'What for?' Merlin asked and she sighed

'We both know what for. I shouldn't have done it. I realise that now. I thought I was doing good and it's Morgana, she's my friend I couldn't let her do it alone.' Kara explained looking down at the floor.

'It's okay, I understand' she looked up at him in surprise.

'You do?'

Merlin smiled 'believe me I've done som etching I thought were right at the time only to be proven wrong and I'm sure we'll both do it again. Making a mistake is what makes us human Kara. I could never blame you for doing something you believed was right and for the sake of a friend' Merlin said sitting down beside her.

'Thank you Merlin' Kara smiled grateful that he did not hate her' like she feared he would. Merlin nodded.

'Now tell me why your so tired?' She asked and Merlin sighed before explaining to her about the crystal prophecy and the promise he had made the dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

Kara stood next to Merlin listening to the farmer, Joseph talk to the King in the council chamber, trying her best not to yawn.

'I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas.' Joseph explained.

'I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place.' Uther states and Kara wonders why, what was so bad about Idirsholas?

'Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire.' Joseph speaks, defending his actions.

'And what is it you have to tell me?' Uther urged.

'While we were there we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel.' He explained and Kara watched as uther eye's widened snapping to gaius next to her.

'And did you see anything else?' Gaius questioned.

'No.'

'Did you go inside?' Uther asked.

'No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years!' Kara eyes widened at the new piece of information, confusion flickering. If no one had been in the citadel for 300 years, how could Joseph of seen smoke?

'You must know the legend, Sire.' Joseph continued

'When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again.' Gaius speaks the legend.

'See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night.' Uther says and Joseph is lead away by one of the Knights. Uther turns to Arthur 'Take a ride out there.'

'Why?' Arthur questions not seeing the point in it.

'So we can put people's minds at rest.' Uther stated.

'Surely this is superstitious nonsense?' Arthur implied

'Gather the guard and do as I say.' Uther ordered and Arthur finally nodded leaving the council chambers.

'Why is Uther so worried?' Merlin questioned when he, Kara and gaius entered the physician chambers.

'Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with.' Gaius explained.

'Do you believe the story as well Gaius?' Kara questioned and the physician nodded.

'It's more than a story. Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake.' Gaius explained.

'What happened?'

'It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us.'

'Can nothing ever go right in Camelot?' Kara questioned with a sigh and the two men agreed with her.

Kara watched from the window as Merlin, Arthur and a group of knights rode out of Camelot. Like always she prayed for their safe return before she disappeared down the corridor away from the window towards Morgana's chambers.

She met gwen halfway and the two servants entered the lady Morgana's chambers. Thy saw the woman in question by the window ledge.

'Are you all right?' Gwen asks worried and Morgana snaps her head around.

'Yes, just a little cold.' Morgana spoke closing the window behind her.

'Do you need something warmer?' Kara questioned, staring to move to fetch Morgana a different dress but she shook her head.

'No, thank you.' With that Morgana left and the two ladies maids glanced at each other worried for her.

The next morning when Kara left her bed she immediately felt dizzy and had to grab the side of her bed for support. Her body felt hot, and she could feel herself sweating slightly, strange. She brushed it off and left her room after getting dressed.

She made her way down and saw gwen leaning against the stone wall, looking completely exhausted. 'Gwen' Kara spoke rushing forward to her friend, 'Are you alright?'

'I don't feel so good' Gwen said and Kara felt her forehead. She had a slight fever nothing serious but she would need rest.

'Go home Gwen, I'll take care of Morgana. Go home and get some sleep, you'll feel better' Kara suggested and Gwen nodded daily leaving the wall and disappeared down the corridor. Kara entered Morgana's chambers, seeing the lady in question waking up.

'Morning, My Lady.' Kara called but Morgana continued to stare off into. Space 'Morgana? Morgana!' Kara said and Morgana's head finally snapped towards her

'Yes.'

'Did you sleep well?' Kara questioned but she yawned half way through her sentence.

'Yes. Better than you, by the looks of it.' Morgana said and Kara sighed quietly.

'Sorry.' She apologised immediately shaking away whatever was making her feel tired and helped Morgana g dressed and ready for the day.

After much insisting from Morgana, Kara made her way down to Gaius for something to help her feel better. Gaius checked over, seeing the same symptoms he had all morning.

'I fear this contagion is spreading. You're the fifth person I've seen today.' He spoke moving over to his potion cabinet.

'I'm sure it's nothing serious' Kara spoke but as every word passed her lips she felt weaker and weaker. She jolted when she heard a potion smash to the floor.

'I'll pick that up later. I think I might need a little something myself. If I can ever find what it is I'm looking for.' Gaius spoke and Kara could tell whatever was happening was happening to him as well.

Gaius gave her a potion though it didn't seem to help as she made her way back to lady Morgana's room to make sure she was alright. The guards and knights passing her looked just as bad as she felt.

'Morgana? Are you alright?' Kara called entering and Morgana snapped her head to her ladies maid.

'Kara?!' Morgana cried when she saw how bad the girl looked. 'You should be walking but in bed resting' Morgana stated but Kara shrugged her off.

'No, I'm fi-' before she could finished her sentence Kara collapsed to the ground.

'Kara!' Morgana shouted rushing to her side. She checked the girl's pulse and was relieved when she was till breathing. Morgana looked closer and was surprised when she saw Kara was asleep.

'Kara? Kara?' Morgana called shaking her trying to get her to wake up but her eyes stayed shut, 'Kara? Kara?!' Morgana shouted getting more desperate when she wouldn't wake up.

'Somebody help!' She cried yet no one came. She rushed out of her room to go get Gaius but she stopped mid step in shock when she saw all the guard sand knight had fallen to floor, their red cloaks spread around them. Morgana looked around desperately for someone to be awake but she heard footsteps. In a panic Morgana rushed back to her room and hid behind a curtain, frightened of whoever was coming.

There was nothing to be frightened of however when Merlin and Arthur entered. They searched Morgana's chambers but only found an asleep Kara, just like everyone else in the castle. Arthur picked her off the cold ground and placed her gently on the bed, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear. The two men glanced up when they heard a ruffle behind one of the curtains.

Drawing out his sword Arthur crept forward. He pulled back the curtain brandishing his sword with a shout only to find a frightened Morgana who screamed.

Seeing who it was Arthur out his sword away and immediately tried to calm the scared woman 'It's me! It's me, Morgana! What's happened?' He asked.

'I didn't know it was you!' Morgana cried.

'Calm down, Morgana. Just tell me what happened.' Arthur said calmly and Morgana took in a deep breath but it barely didn't anything to calm her nerves.

'People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well.' She said

'And what then?'

'They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went.'

'Was someone here?' Arthur asked and Morgana shook her head 'Then why were you hiding?'

'I told you, I didn't know who you were.' Morgana defended

'Where's my father?' Arthur questioned.

'I don't know.'

'Arthur, she's distressed.' Merlin spoke but Arthur continued.

'If she was awake then she must have seen something.' Arthur pressed

'I didn't see anything.' Morgana shook her head.

'You saw people getting sick, what did you do?' Arthur asked again.

'What could I do?' Morgana spat

'Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?m Arthur asked but Morgana had no answers for him. Arthur realised this and left the room in search for his father, Morgana and Merlin following him. Merlin glanced back at Kara and then at Morgana in confusion. He believed it was Morgana's magic that kept her awake but then why wasn't Kara awake? He shrugged it off and hurried after the other two.

'Don't worry, I won't say anything.' Merlin spoke as he walked next to Morgana.

'About what?' She questioned.

'The illness.' Merlin said and she shook her head

'That has nothing to do with me.'

'No, of course not, but you have magic.' He spoke and Morgana immediately stopped.

'You haven't told anyone that!?' She asked

'No, and I won't tell Arthur, but...there must be something keeping you safe, and I think that must be it.' He explained his theory and Morgana nodded as it was the only thing she could think of that made sense.

'Right.'

'I found him!' Arthur yelled and Merlin and Morgana raced down the corridor to where Arthur was, also known as the king's chambers.

Arthur lifted his father from his slumped position over the table, 'Father."

'See, he's all right.' Merlin said and Arthur turned glaring at him turning his father,s sleeping face at him.

'He is not "all right"!'

'He's just asleep. All we have to do is find the cure. A way to wake them.' Merlin said.

'Who could have done this? You're the only one who's not been affected, Morgana. There must be a reason.' Arthur said placing his father down and turned to the woman who looked at Merlin for help.

'I don't know' she said

'That's all you keep saying! You must know something!' Arthur yelled, distress in his voice, every person in Camelot was asleep but her

'No, they just fell asleep one by one!' Morgana yelled, saying what she already had.

'It's obvious.' Merlin started and continued to explain 'When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion, right?' He said and Morgana looked at him confused.

'When was she sick? She never said that.' Arthur said.

'She was one of the last to be affected. Somehow the potion must have helped.' Merlin said and Morgana nodded.

'What about everyone else?' Arthur questioned. Merlin struggled to find an answer and Morgana was no help as she continued to look at the boy in desperation. Arthur simply waited for a response from either of the,.

'By then Gaius was too ill. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else.' Merlin eventually lied and Morgana felt a wash of relief overcome her.

'Go and see if you can find this potion. I'll search for signs of life in the lower town.' Arthur said and Merlin nodded running off 'Morgana, you stay here. You look after my father. Keep him safe. Here.' He said and passed her a sword 'Protect him with your life, you understand?' He asked and she nodded.

Arthur left and Morgana held the sword in her hands Ashe sat down staring wide eyed at the sleeping King.

In the physician's chambers, Merlin flicked through his spellbook trying to find a spell that would wake Gaius.

'All right, Gaius, this is going to wake you. Ic ácwice þè' he sai Chris eyes flashed and gaius shot up with a goofy smile pastured on his face.

'Gaius!' Merlin cheered happily but when he looked closer Gaius continued to stare into space, clearly still under the influence of magic.

'Gaius? All right. Er...' He hummed looking through the book 'Oh. We could try this. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest!' One of the legs from Gaius chair breaks and the man falls backwards into the floor.

'Well, maybe not. Er...' Merlin sighs moving forward 'Oh, come on, Gaius. I need you to wake up.' Gaius continued to stare forward with a silly grin as Merlin flicked through the pages 'I really need your help.'

'Ah, here we go. Brimstréam!' He cast only for water to splash against gaius's face. Merlin sighs in frustration but before he can try anymore, Arthur runs appears.

'Merlin!' He shouts in alarm and merlin shut the book shut 'Come quickly!' Arthur urged and after Merlin hid the spellbook under some papers he ran out of the room, following after Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur watch from the battlements as eight riders head for Camelot 'According to the legend there were only seven nights of Medhir.' Merlin states

'Then who's the extra rider?' Arthur asks

'I don't know.' Merlin shrugs 'Camelot is defenceless.' He points out afterwards.

'We have to get back to my father.' Arthur says running down from the battlements. The two men burst into uther's chambers surprising Morgana.

'This will be one of the first places they look. We have to get him somewhere else.' Arthur states

'What's going on?' Morgana questioned

'We're under attack. No time to explain. Grab his legs, carry him.' Arthur said to Merlin as he lifted the top half of his father's body. Merlin grab the Kings legs but the man was heavy as he was pretty much dragged across the ground.

'You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!' Arthur yelled.

'His feet aren't the problem.' Merlin explained

'Morgana, give him a hand.' Arthur said and she moved forward, grabbing one of Uther's legs. The three drag the King out of his chambers and down a corridor. Merlin couldn't help the grin on his face when Uther snored.

'It is not funny, Merlin.' Arthur snapped and Merlin's smile faded 'Did you find the potion Morgana took?' Arthur asked and the tow stare at each other.

'Er...no.' Arthur groaned in frustration.

Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana drag Uther into the room. Merlin and Morgana drop his legs and uther falls to the floor.

'We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed.' Arthur protests

'Why? He's asleep. He's not going to know.' Merlin pointed out but Arthur stared at him incredulously.

'Merlin!'

'Well...I'll get him a pillow.' Merlin said heading for the bed.

'He's the King!' Arthur shouted.

'All right. Two pillows.' Merlin said grabbing two white pillows from the bed. Merlin and Arthur put pillows under Uther's head but Arthur staggers as he stands up.

'You alright?' Merlin questioned but he could feel himself starte to sweat and feel weakened.

'Are you feeling the same?' Arthur asks.

'We're getting sick.' Merlin said in realisation before he looks at Morgana who's still fine.

'We can't let that happen. We must keep my father hidden.' Arthur stated, shaking away the dizziness.

'Why don't we disguise him?' Merlin suggests.

'That might just work.'

'We could dress him as a woman.' The smile drops from Arthur's face.

'That, on the other hand...' 'We could dress him as a servant.' Merlin interrupts with anew suggestion.

'That's better.' Arthur agrees.

'I'll get him some clothes.' Merlin said running out of the room. Merlin rushed down the corridor but quickly ducks into a room hiding in a cupboard from the undead Knights wandering through the castle. One enters the room Merlin was in but leaves soon after. Merlin sighs in relief before running down the hall making his way to the dragon cave.

'What's going on?! Why is everyone asleep?!' He shouts at Kilgharrah who snores on a rock.

'Please not you as well. I need your help! What am I going to do?!' Merlin hells before sighing angrily 'Don't pretend. I know you're listening to me.'

Kilgharrah yawns blinking and moved to look at Merlin 'I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it.' The dragon threatened.

'I know I promised to free you, and I will!' Merlin shouts but Kilgharrah laughs 'I will! I promise!'

'I no longer trust your promises.' The dragon states.

'I swear on my mother's life!' Merlin yells and the dragon looks surprised for once.

'Careful what you say.'

'You have to help me. Please?' Merlin begs.

'Her life matters more to you than your own. This is an oath I believe you will honour.' Kilgharrah speaks and Merlin nods.

'I will.'

'It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment.' The dragon explains.

'What do you mean?' Merlin asked confused.

'You must eradicate the source, Merlin.' Kilgharrah points out.

'Great. What is that?'

'Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana.' He says and Merlin shakes his head in disbelief.

'Can't be.'

'I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed. She is dangerous!' Kilgharrah threatens and Merlin sighs

'No.'

'And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own.'

'How do I stop her?' Merlin asked.

'That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her.' The dragon said as if it was just as easy as saying the words.

'No!' Merlin whispers.

'The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune. You must act now before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die, and the future you were destined to share will die with you.' Kilgharrah threatens and Merlin leaves the cave heading for the physician chambers where he grabs clothes, a bottle of water and after much hesitation a bottle of hemlock, a deadly poison.

Merlin runs down the corridor when Arthur grabs him and pulling him into an alcove. 'What took you so long?' The prince questioned.

'I didn't know Uther's size.' Merlin lied.

Merlin and Arthur hear undead breathing, so they peek around the other side of the alcove to see Morgause walking down the corridor with the undead knights. Furious, Arthur tries to pull his sword, but Merlin stops him pulling Arthur away.

Merlin enters Arthur's chambers and Morgana rises from her seat 'I was worried about you.' She says and Merlin mentally sighs, he can't kill her.

'They're here! They're in the castle!' He says instead.

'Where's Arthur?' Morgana questioned.

'Gone to find somewhere safe to move to.' Merlin explains.

'Thank you for not saying anything to him.' Morgana says

'It's all right.' Merlin say standing up

'You're a good friend.' Morgana states and Merlin turns to look at her. The door opens and Arthur storms in

'We have to move my father before Morgause gets here.' He says and Merlin hurries to grab one of uther's legs.

'Morgause' Morgana whispers in shock standing still.

'Come on! Let's go!' Arthur yells and she quickly leans down grabbing one of the legs.

'You're not surprised?' Merlin whispered as Arthur grabbed his father,s arm lifting him up.

'No, I am.' Morgana protests as the three drag uther out of the room and into the servants quarters.

'Should be safe in here for a while.' Arthur states and the three lift him up onto a bed. Arthur sits at his feet and Merlin collapses against the floor while Morgana goes to look out the window, unaffected by the spell.

'Must be the potion Gaius gave her.'

'Yeah, must be the potion.' Merlin agreed but knew it was more of lie then before. Morgana looked down and out the window.

'We can't keep this up much longer.' Arthur stated and Merlin nodded. The three didn't realise that on the other side of the castle a friend was being awoken.

Kara gasped awake, her eyes burning a bright gold. She looked around her confused on why she was in Morgana's bed when she heard it 'kara'. She didn't recognise the voice but hurried out of the bed yet she fell to the floor as wave of dizziness hit her. So she was awake but still affected by the spell.

Kara quickly shook her head, ridding herself of the dizziness running out of the room. Everywhere she looked people where asleep. She had no idea what to do and that's when she heard a scream. Kara bolted towards it only to skid to a stop when a knight made of stone, dressed in black walked towards her. The knight pulled out a sword and Kara quickly grabbed a sword from a nearby knight.

She raised it just in time to block an attack. With a grunt she swung her sword and attacked the knight, leaving it with the only chance to block. Kara sighed with relief when she ran the knight through and his head dropped.

'That's not possible' she muttered seeing the knight raise his head,most ill alive. She tried to pull out her sword but it was firmly stuck in the stone.

'Atres' she yelled knocking the knight backwards into a wall before he could hit her. Without a second thought Kara ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She turned a corner but before she could take another step she fell to her knees, clutching at her head as the voice echoed, 'Kara'.

She rose to her feet and scrambled down some stairs pulling off a torch and made her way down into the he dragon cave. 'hello?!' She yelled I tot the rocky cave only to jump in surprise when the dragon appeared out of nowhere.

'Why did you wake me?!' Kara questioned getting straight to the point before the dragon could say anything.

'Because you are needed if Camelot is to survive this attack' Kilgharrah spoke.

'I don't understand, I can't use my magic without exposing myself' Kara said shaking her head.

'Surprisingly in this case your magic is not what I'm talking about. Your skills with sword are'

'I don't understand. They won't die'

'Yes but I think we both know Arthur will try and fight them either way in order to protect his father. In fact I believe that is what he's doing right now' Kara's eyes widen at the dragons words and she quickly turned to hurry up the steps but Kilgharrah spoke again.

'Beware young witch my magic won't keep you awake forever unless the young warlock destroys the source of magic' she nodded and hurried up the steps, worry overwhelming her thoughts enough that's she didn't teen both asking what the source of magic was.

Arthur found himself on the floor as a knight stood above him he glanced around quickly only to see his sword was so far away before he could do anything the knight brought down his sword yet another sword came out of nowhere blocking it. Kara pushed her sword upwards and kicked the knight away from Arthur.

She span back a round and offered the prince a hand. He took it though in confusion.

'How are you awake?, he wondered but before Kara could say anything she had to quickly duck and they were brought into a fight against the Knights.

'Gaius gave me a potion, guess it took a while to take effect!' Kara yelled over the sounds of swords clashing.

'It must of been the same potion he gave Morgana!' Arthur yelled ducking a blow, twisting his arm managing to land a blow of his own. Kara's thoughts immediately went to the dragons last words to her, "the young warlock destroys the source of magic".

Morgana

Morgana was the source of magic and if she was alone with Merlin. Merlin was going to kill her, Kara realised but before she could even more a large stone hand gripped her around the neck pushing her against a wall. Kara gasped for air, scratching at the hand that tightened.

'Kara!' She heard arthur yell in alarm and he tried to make his way over to her only to be blocked by a knight. The moment Kara felt her lungs screaming for air, she could feel her magic course through her, the idea of exposing herself didn't even matter to her anymore.

'At-' yet before she could finish the go relaxed and the night fell taking Kara along with it but while he was now dead Kara was left gasping for much needed air. She heard loud bangs echo throughout the corridor, indicating the rest of the Knights fell.

'Kara' she blinked seeing Arthur right in front of her, 'are you alright?' He asked worried and she nodded slowly taking the offered hand to stand up. She felt Arthur checking her over for any injuries other then the fading finger marks on her neck.

'I'm fine Arthur, really' she spoke just as they heard approaching footsteps. Several Knights of Camelot joined them 'on me' Arthur said taking out his sword, running down the hall bursting into the he council chambers. Kara stood back making her way around the Knights.

She caught Merlin's eye and could see the guilt, sadness and regret in them. Her attention was drawn quickly to Morgause who has cradling an il looking Morgana in her arms.

'What have you done with my father?' Arthur yelled

'He's safe!' Merlin replied and as if to prove his word the King rose to his feet.

'Morgana!' Arthur yelled but Morgause snapped at him 'Keep away from her!' Before her eyes turned gold and she began chanting 'Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!' Morgana and Morgause disappeared into the air in a windy cloud of smoke.

Kara and Merlin entered the dragon cave, Merlin's carrying a sword from one of the Knights of Medhir. Merlin had told Kara of his promise to the dragon, to set him free. She couldn't help the sick feeling in her stomach that see thing was going to go wrong.

The dragon flies down, his chains rattling, to Merlin and Kara 'The time has come, young warlock.'

'Where will you go?' Merlin questioned

'I am the last of my kind. There is but one road I can take.' Kilgharrah spoke

'What does that mean?' Kara asked, though she had a pretty good feeling.

'You will see.' He said, being ever so brief but Merlin began the climb down the steps to the base of the dragon's giant chain.

'Before I do this, you promise me that you will not harm Camelot.' Kara heard Merlin yell from below.

'I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?' Kara eyes widened at the dragons words, knowing his plan was the exact opposite. She wanted to tell Merlin to stop but knew the swear on his mother's life and she knew he would still do it even if it meant sending Camelot into chaos.

'Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!' Merlin cast before swinging the sword drown onto the chain, breaking it and releasing the great dragon. Kara stepped back from the edge as the dragon roared, tossing around before he left the rock flying away and out of the cave.

Kara bolted up the steps the minute the dragon disappeared. She ran outside, eyes widening in fear when fire ran down on the kingdom, the screams of the people echoing into the night mixing with the sound of the warning bells.


	14. Chapter 14

Kilgharrah was angry and bitter from being locked up for nearly 20 years so he found the only thing logical to do was to terrorise the city of Camelot. For the past three nights fire rained down on the streets of Camelot, houses burning and the sounds of screaming echoed through out the night as innocent people died from his wrath.

Arthur and his knight continuously tried to bring down the threat to Camelot, but they lost more and more men as each hour passed. More and more people entered the infirmary, their wounds seeming to get worse and worse. Kara hurried trying her best to help the injured with Gaius but they were quickly running out of supplies.

'I'm sorry you're having to do this.' Merlin spoke as he walked along the battlements with Arthur and his Knights.

'Why? You're not to blame.' Arthur spoke as he came to his spot in the battlements, he pulled out his crossbow looking out into the night.

Kilgharrah appeared from behind the clouds surrounding the moon, heading for the castle.

'Flame up!' Arthur yelled and the Knights lit their arrows with fire and took aim at the dragon.

'Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that!' Arthur yelled encourage to to his knight as the dragon flew closer 'Hold firm! Hold! Hold! Now!' With the final yell, flaming arrows flew towards Kilgharrah yet it seems to make no impact as the dragon breathes fire at the battlements. All the Knights cower behind the stones for cover.

Back in the castle, Kara had just finished bandaging a burn on a man's arm when Gwen came up to her 'We've no clean water left.' Gwen spoke and Kara nodded passing her the bandages hurrying towards Gaius.

'Gaius, I'm going outside to get some water she told the man.

'It's too dangerous to go out there' Gaius warned and Kara sighed. She looked around, seeing a broken man with a bandage covering his face from the burns, a child crying out for his missing parents and a woman sobbing over her dead husband's body.

'I can't just sit here' she protested and without another word she quickly left the infirmary ignoring gaius's shout of her name. Kara ran through the burning square, keeping an eye on the sky. While they played a role in setting him free, Merlin and Kara weren't going to take the risk that Kilgharrah would spare them.

She reached the well and immediately began pulling up a bucket of water as fast as she could so much she didn't take notice of Arthur running into the burning square.

'Clear the square!' Arthur yelled to the remaining Knights while he kept an eye on the sky. He heard the sounds of the well and he turned to see Kara there 'kara?!' He yelled but she didn't hear him. The sound of a dragon roar had him looking up at the sky. Kilgharrah turned to the square, readying himself for an attack.

'Kara!' Arthur screamed seeing the dragon was heading towards her. Kara heard the shout of her name and sees Kilgharrah heading straight for her. She did the only logical thing she could think of at the time.

She ran.

She heard footsteps behind her and a moment later she felt herself being brought down to style ground as Kilgharrah flew over her and a now groaning Arthur. Kara's eyes widened when she the claw tears in Arthur's armour but before she could say anything he gripped her and dragged her up and back inside away from the square.

Merlin appeared and watched as they went before he saw Kilgharrah approaching again. His eyes hardened before burning gold. A spear rose from the ground and Merlin cast it at the dragon. It bounced off its scales and Kilgharrah roared 'Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!'

The dragon flew away leaving a distraught Merlin screaming 'why are you doing this?! Your killing innocent people!' The dragon ignored his shouts and fled, leaving the city to burn for another night.

Inside the infirmary, Arthur sat bare chested as Kara tended to his wounds with a small towel. 'You shouldn't have done that' she chastised.

He smiled 'I wasn't going to let anything happen to you.' Kara caught his eye and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She reached to put the towel down only to have Arthur catch her hand and press it against his chest, later covering it with his own hand. The two smile at each other not noticing the smile Gaius wears as he looks at the two.

Merlin approaches the physician, only glance once at Arthur and Kara before his brought into a conversation

'Are you hurt?' Gaius asks in concern but Merlin shakes his head.

'There's nothing I can do. My magic is no good. It doesn't work.' He sighed distraught, the guilt he felt seeping through his voice.

'Dragons aren't monsters.' Gaius spoke, showing his wisdom in his words 'They're creatures of wonder and magic. You must realise that they're immune to your powers.' Gaius states before passing him some potions, pointing out the people who needed them most. Merlin nodded taking the potions and disappearing leaving Gaius in his thoughts.

The next day Kara stood beside Merlin as Arthur, uther, the knight and some advisors meet in the war room. Arthur stood before the King giving the status report after last night's attack

'The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section are near to collapse, I could go on.' Arthur reported

'Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?' Uther asked and both Kara and Merlin shared a guilty glance.

'I regret to say, Sire, we don't.' Sir Leon said stepping forward

'There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration. Gaius?' He asked turning to look at the physician for advice after his advisors proved no assistance.

'We need a dragonlord, Sire.' Gaius spoke after a moment's hesitation

'You know very well that's not an option.'

'Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left.'

'That's not possible'

'But if there was.' Gaius continued and uther turned back and looked at him. The King walked forward in disbelief.

'What are you saying?' He questioned.

'It may just be rumour.' Gaius said

'Go on.' Uther called seeing gaius's hesitation.

'I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor.'

'Balinor?' Uther stiffened, almost like he recognised the name.

'Where does he live?' Arthur asked from his chair.

'He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of Enged but that was many years ago.' Gaius pointed out, replying to Arthur's question.

'If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him.' Arthur said rubbing a hand down his should, ignoring the pain from last night's wounds.

'Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you.' Uther pointed out

'I will go alone.' Arthur at stated but uther shook his head.

'No.'

'That way I will not be detected.' Arthur continued

'No, Arthur. It is too dangerous.'

'More dangerous than staying here?' Arthur pointed out, looking through the window. Kara couldn't help but agree with his words, right now anywhere would be safer then Camelot. 'I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them.' Arthur stated

'I have given you my orders.' Uther spoke turning

'Do not make this a test of wills, Father.' Arthur sighed

'I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king!' Uther yelled in response.

'I will ride immediately.' Arthur said after a moment's thought, passing his father who stared at him in disbelief at his blatant disregard for hit orders.

'My concern is for you.' Uther said as a last resort.

'Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him.' Arthur replies before turning to Merlin 'Prepare the horses.' Arthur left and both Kara and Merlin bowed at the King before leaving though they took two different paths.

While Merlin headed for the stables, Kara followed after Arthur towards his chambers. She opened the door and Arthur looked up before looking back down at his bag.

'As much as I hate to admit, your father right this is a dangerous mission to go on' she stated.

'It's my duty to Camelot to protect them' he said grabbing some things out of a draw.

'This man might not even be alive Arthur! Gaius himself said it was merely a rumour' Kara stated walking forward.

'A rumour is enough for me to go on'

'Arthur I hate seeing the people suffer just as much as you do but if you were to die, Camelot would fall before the dragon even got the chance to attack again' she pointed out the truth. The people had out so much trust in their prince to keep them safe and if he were to die even on a mission to help them, it would destroy them more than a dragon attack ever could.

'I can't just sit here and watch my people die Kara' Arthur replied, and she could see the determination in his blue eyes.

Kara sighed 'at least let me come with you'

'No, I need you here and not just for my own peace of mind, too many people are injured and sick. Gwen and Gaius can't help all of then by themselves, they need you just as much as the people do'

'But-' 'please Kara do not fight me in this. Stay here' he said standing in front of her and she sighed before hugging him.

'Promise me you'll return alive' she whispered and she felt him nod.

'I promise' Arthur whispered, tightening his hold on the girl in his arms playing his chin atop her head, eyes closing in content.

Kara helped Merlin load up the saddle, Merlin telling her what Gaius had told him about the dragon lord him and Arthur were going to find. ,so he's your father?' Kara asked just to clarify and Merlin nodded, 'wow, are you going to tell him if you find him?'

'I don't know' Merlin shrugged.

'Well, it's up to you Merlin but if it was me I would try and spend as much time with my father as i could' she sighed, her thoughts drifting to the late father she could barely remember as he died when she was only a month old when he died.

Merlin nodded understanding, mounting his horse. Kara stepped back when she saw Gaius approaching. 'You got everything you need?' Gaius asked, Merlin nodded silently.

A moment later however 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...'

Gaius nodded understanding 'I know that.' And Merlin nodded

'Come on, Merlin.' Arthur said appearing from the castle, mounting his horse

'You're ready?' Merlin questioned surprised

'No thanks to you.' Arthur said before he winced in pain from his wound.

'You okay?' Merlin asked, mounting his own horse

'It's just a scratch.' Arthur shrugged and Kara looked at him, knowing it was much more than just a scratch. However the to still exchanged a small smile 'be carful' she mouthed and he nodded before trotting away.

'Merlin, whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a dragonlord with the deepest suspicion.' Gaius warned the boy.

'Good luck merlin' Kara said with a smile to her friend and he nodded before trotting off after Arthur.

'Do you think they'll find him?' Kara asked Gaius as the two horses disappeared from the square.

'Let us hope so' Gaius spoke and the two left the square to gather supplies for the night ahead.

Merlin and Arthur galloped through the woods before finally coming to a stop upon a hill overlooking a small village.

'This is it. One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom. This Balinor better be worth it.' Arthur stated before urging his horse forward, Merlin followed silently.

By the time they reached the town, it was pouring rain and night had fallen. They enter a tavern sopping wet and everyone inside stops and stares at them. 'Greetings!' Arthur spoke awkwardly.

A man merely pulled out his knife and stuck into the table. Arthur nodded getting the message and both him and Merlin hurried to find a table

Their drinks were slammed onto the table, the liquid inside spilling over the table, by the innkeeper. 'We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay...' Arthur slaps a bag of coins in front of the innkeeper, 'handsomely.'

The innkeeper looks around before nodding leaning in 'never heard of him' he spits out grabbing the coins of the table and leaving.

'You think one of these men is Balinor?' Merlin questions

'I hope not.' Arthur says looking around

'So do I.'

Arthur and Merlin were getting ready for bed in a small room in the inn 'What is wrong with you today?' Arthur frowned at his manservant as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his bandages.

'What?' Merlin asked acting oblivious as he pulled the blanket closer around him.

'It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature.'

'Thanks.' Merlin thanks sarcastically, looking up.

'There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves.' Arthur says laying down on his back before turning to look at Merlin with a smile expecting som witty response. There was nothing, 'What is it?'.

'Nothing.'

'It's something. Tell me.' Merlin stayed silent, avoiding Arthur's eye 'Alright, I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince...' Arthur sighed as Merlin turned around to face the other way.

'What?'

'Well, then...I think we'd probably get on.' Arthur said truthfully

'So?' Merlin shrugged

'So at least can you tell me?'

'Well, that's true. But you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business.' Merlin said

'Merlin.' Arthur said but after a moment 'Are you missing Gaius.'

'Something like that.'

Arthur threw his pillow at Merlin 'Well, what is it, then?'

'I'll tell you.' After a moment Merlin continued 'I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright.'

'So do I.' Arthur sighed, thinking of his home.

Night had fallen over Camelot and Kilgharrah was attacking once more. Leon had been out in charge of the Knights being one of the longest serving Knights. The hid behind their shields holding out crossbows, the arrows alight with fire. 'Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!' Leon screamed and they let the arrows fly only for them to be engulfed with flames.

The knight brought back they shield and cowered behind the, as Kilgharrah released a breath of fire on them. Uther watched as the dragon terrorised his city for the fourth night, lost in his own thoughts.

Back with Arthur and Merlin, their door squeaked open as someone sneaked inside. The thief reaches for Arthur,s bag only to have Arthur grab his hand and thrown him back on Merlin's bed holding him at knifepoint. Merlin woke in confusion 'What's going on?' He asked, blinking tiredly.

'Do you know what the punishment is for theft?' Arthur threatened.

'No, please. I've got children to feed.' The man stuttered out.

'Tell me where to find Balinor.' Arthur said and watched as the man eyes flickered in confusion to recognition.

'Balinor?'

'What do you know of him?' Arthur questioned

'Nothing. I...' Arthur twisted the sword 'Do you value your life?'

'It's been many years since I saw him!' The thief stuttered.

'You know where he lives?'

'You must travel through the Forest of Merendra to the foot of Feorre Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells.' He told him and Arthur pulled away 'But don't get your hopes up.'the thief continued sitting up.

'Why?' Merlin asked.

'He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him.' The thief spat before bolting from the room.

Merlin and Arthur walking their horses through the woods the next door when Arthur stumbled a bit and Merlin was quick to notice. 'It's all right.' Arthur assured him but Merlin stopped.

'No, it's the wound. Let me have a look.' He says and Arthur sighs but allows him. Just as Merlin going to take a look at the wound a twig snaps

'Get down! Get down!' Merlin whispered pulling him down to hide behind a fallen tree. He peeks over the log watching as Cenred's men pass by.

'Arthur? ' Merlin whispers but there's no response so he shakes him shakes him 'Arthur?' He looks over to see the blonde had passed out. 'Brilliant' Merlin sighed before rinse up and carrying him to his horse, throwing him over the saddle. Merlin rides before stopping, getting off the horse.

He checks Arthur over before leaving running quickly through the forest coming by a river, he saw a cave up ahead and sighed in relief before hurrying towards it. 'Hello?!' Merlin yelled, his voice echoing through the cave. With no response he trudged inside, keeping an eye out for Balinor.

He comes across supplies and a burned out fire. Before he can do anything he's grabbed from behind. 'What do you want here, boy?'

'My friend, he's sick! He needs help!' Merlin yells and Balinor releases him.

'Show me, boy.' He says but Merlin keeps staring at the man that is his father. He was tall and broad with greying black hair that reached his shoulders, a beard and piercing blue eyes. 'What are you waiting for? Fetch him!' The man yelled and Merlin hurried out to fetch the horse and Arthur.

Balinor treated a still unconscious Arthur's wound 'Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd.' He mutters before standing and Merlin drops his eyes 'He needs rest.'

'Will he be alright?' Merlin asks

'By morning.' Balinor says moving last the boy

"Thank you.'

Merlin and Balinor eat dinner by a crackling fire in silence 'Looks good. How long have you lived here?' Merlin questions breaking it.

'A few winters.' Balinor shrugs

'Must be hard.'

'Why are you here?' Baltimore interrupts the small talk glancing up at Merlin who shrugs looking down

'Just travelling.' He says before continuing 'We're looking for someone. I was told, well...they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor.' There was no change in the man's face as eh continued to eat his dinner 'You never heard of him? He was a dragonlord.'

'He's passed on.' Baltimore said

'You knew him?' Merlin questioned but was stopped in a shout

'Who are you?!' He demanded

'I'm...Merlin.'

'And him?' He asked pointing at Arthur.

'He's my master.' Merlin says

'His name!'

'His name is Lancelot. He's a knight. You know, a nice one.' Merlin lies

'His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son.' Balinor states

'Yes.'

'This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?' Baltimore asks letting it slip.

'Are you Balinor?' The man simply looks back down at his dinner 'The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot.'

'His name is Kilgharrah.'

'Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a dragonlord, can.' Merlin kept pressing on.

'He doesn't act blindly.' Balinor remarked 'He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making.'

'But he's killing innocent people. Women and children.' Merlin argued.

'Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!' Balinor cried

'I know.'

'What do you know about anybody's life, boy?!' He yelled standing up 'Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?"

'I want you to protect Camelot.' Merlin said

'He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!' Balinor yelled.

'Where did you go?' Merlin asked

'There's a place called Ealdor.' Balinor started

'Yes.' Merlin said quietly

'I had a life there. A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this!' He remarked looking around at the cave 'So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall.' He spoke turning around

'You want everyone in Camelot to die?' Merlin spat out in disbelief.

'Why should I care?'

'What if one of them was your son?' Merlin asked

'I don't have a son.' Balinor said and he confirmed Merlin's suspicions that he didn't know about him.

'And if I told you...' Merlin began but Arthur began muttering in his sleep.

'Merlin. Merlin.' Arthur coughed and balinor walked away leaving Merlin to put his hand to his forehead in exasperation.

The next morning Merlin sat at the mouth of the cave watching his father stare at the river in silence, 'I feel great! What the hell did you give me?' Arthur yelled walking out of the cave.

'It was all down to Balinor.' Merlin nodded at the man by the river.

'So we found him, then? Thank heaven for that.' Arthur said climbing over the rocks.

'That doesn't mean he's willing to help.' Merlin sighed

'What?'

'You won't persuade him.' Merlin stated

'Does he know what's at stake?' Arthur questioned and Merlin nodded, 'What kind of man is he?'

'I don't know. I thought he'd be something more.' Merlin said letting the disappointment leak through his voice as he watched him.

Back in Camelot Kara watched as the people hurried around the out out fires from the most recent attack. Kilgharrah was unpredictable and his attacks could happen at any time, leaving them more unprepared each time. Kara looked up hearing footsteps and saw Gaius approaching, 'Your worried them' the older man stated.

'Of course, they are in almost as much danger as we are here all for a man who may not even be there' Kara said looking over the castle again.

'You care for him don't you? Arthur?' Gaius said and she turned to him.

'Of course, everyone does' Kara shrugged but Gaius merely smiled.

'That's not what I meant and you know it. He cares for you too you know, you can see it in his eyes when he looks at you' Gaius said and Kara smiled a small smile but it faded quickly.

'Whether he loves me to not, we can never be' she sighs out the truth. She was merely a servant while he was a prince and uther would never allow it so she would continue to sit back and conceal her feelings to the best of her abilities and watch as Arthur becomes the greatest King the world will ever know without her.

'Oh...the world's a strange place, Kara. Never underestimate the power of love. I've seen it change many things.' He says and Kara smiles at the old man's words before it disappeared as she heard the familiar roar of the great dragon.

Arthur walked back to Merlin after talking to Balinor. 'What did he say?' Merlin questioned

'He'll change his mind.' Arthur said confidently leaning against the rock.

'He said that?' Merlin asked in surprise.

'Just...give him a moment.' Arthur sighed as Balinor walked up to the two of them. He stood in front of the for a while.

'Farewell, then.' He said moving past them not seeing Merlin's and Arthur smiles dropping

'That's your decision?' Arthur asked in disbelief.

'I will not help Uther.' Balinor shrugged before continuing his way into the cave.

'Then the people of Camelot are damned.' Arthur called out to the dragon lord.

'So be it.' Balinor shrugged again

'Have you no conscience?!' Arthur yelled

'You should ask that question of your father!' Balinor yelled back at him

'And you are no better than him!' Merlin added angrily, his eyes burning with disappointment as he looked upon his father. Balinor merely looked at him, moving closer to the cave,

'Don't waste your time, Merlin!' Arthur yelled loudly before walking away angrily.

'Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!' Merlin shouted before he decided to walk after Arthur.

'Gaius?' Balinor questioning voice stopped him.

'Yes'

'A good man.' Balinor says, eyes full of remembranceof the man who helped him escape uther's wrath.

'Yeah. I was hoping you'd be like him.' Merlin began

'Merlin!' Arthur yelled from the horses.

'I wanted to...' 'Merlin!' 'Well, there's no point.' Merlin shrugged glancing at the man before him before walking after Arthur.

'I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating.' Arthur stated after the two men set up camp, having left Balinor back in his cave. 'You're a riddle, Merlin.'

'A riddle?' Merlin questioned as he stoked the fire.

'Yes. But I've got to quite like you.'

'Yeah?'

'Now I realise you're not as big a fool as you look.'

'Yeah, I feel the same. Now that I realise you're not as arrogant as you sound.' Merlin smirked.

'You still think I'm arrogant?' Arthur asked with a roll of his eyes,

'No. More...supercilious.' Merlin said and Arthur looked at him in surprise

'That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means?' He teased.

'Condescending.'

'Very good.'

'Patronising.'

'It doesn't quite mean that.'

'No, these are other things you are.' Merlin said with a smile.

'Hang on!' Arthur laughs

'Over bearing.' Merlin continues but Arthur hears a twig snap and he picks up his sword from bedside him.

'Shh.'

'Very overbearing.' Merlin added as an after thought

'Merlin!' Arthur whispered yelled trying to get his man servant to shut up.

'But you wanted me to talk.' Merlin protested before he hears another twig snap. He grabs a sword and joins Arthur sneaking toward the bushes. The sounds tree ruffling from behind them caught their attention and they quickly turn around

'Careful, boy.' Balinor says as the two brandish their swords at him 'I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country.' He says resting a hand on his swords hilt.

'And will you return to Camelot with us?' Arthur asks

'You are right, Merlin.' Balinor says locking eyes with the blue eyed boy 'There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid.'

'If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded.' Arthur spoke but Balinor scoffed

'I seek no reward.'

'Great! Let's eat.' Arthur smiled moving past the father son duo to the food by the fire.

Merlin glanced over at Balinor as the two gathered firewood for the night ahead. 'This wood's too wet.' He stated as he picked up more sticks.

'Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light.' Balinor assured as he continued gathering the sticks.

'When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words.' Merlin began slowly

'An ancient prayer.' Balinor waved it off

'I thought it might've been more than that.' Merlin shrugged but he kept an eye on Balinor.

'The Old Religion can teach us many things.' Balinor spoke after seeing the knowing look in Merlin's eyes

'The Old Religion. Is that something you were taught?' Merlin questioned

'It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him.' Balinor explained

'Were they also dragonlords?'

'We'll need some kindling.' Balinor said trying to change the subject

'You mentioned...' Merlin swallowed 'You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman.'

'That was a long time ago.' Balinor said,s hugging it off obviously not wanting to talk about the past like it was a sore spot.

'I grew up there.'

'Ealdor?'

'Yes. I know the woman.'

'Hunith?' Balinor asked with wide eyes 'She's still alive?'

'Yes. She's my mother.'

'Then she married. That's good.' Balinor frowned, looking away.

'She never married.' Merlin stated and Balinor looked at him 'I'm your son.'

Balinor stared at him wide eyed 'I don't know what it is to have a son.'

'Or I a father.' Merlin countered. The father and son pair look up when they hear a twig snap to see Arthur walking close by. Merlin'a head snaps back to Balinor 'You must not tell Arthur.' He warns.

Balinor nods handing him his collection of firewood and Merlin's see his father smile for the first time since he met him.

Night fell quickly and while Arthur slept Balinor and Merlin sat opposite each other the fire between them. Balinor whittles some wood to pass the time. 'Why did you never return?' Merlin questioned, striking up a conversation

'I thought her life would be better without me.' Balinor sighed.

'Why?' Merlin wondered

'Uther wanted me dead.' Balinor shrugged 'If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe.'

'We could've come with you.' Merlin told him.

'What kind of life would you have had here?'

'We'd have been...' Merlin smiled 'happy. When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor.' He told him.

'She won't recognise me.' Balinor sighed before he eyed Merlin 'I see her in you.'

'Yeah?' Merlin smiled

'You have her kindness.' Balinor said before blowing on his carving before continuing to shape it.

'How did you become a dragonlord?' Merlin asked after a few moments.

'You don't choose to become a dragonlord. It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become, Merlin.'

'I would like that.' Merlin smiled.

'And like all dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon. You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us.' Balmier said standing and walking away

'Goodnight, Son.' He called out after a moment and a large grin crossed Merlin face.

'Sleep well, Father.'

Morning broke and Merlin blinked his eyes open as the sun hit him. He caught sight of a wooden mini dragon, the one his father had been working on the night before. A smile broke out on his face but just as he sat up a hand covered his mouth from behind.

'Cenred's men' Arthur whispered before drawing his sword just as the men attacked. Merlin jumped up and grabbed his sword, tossing it to his father who took on a knight. Merlin pulled out a spare sword and began fighting another guard.

As the fight progressed as Merlin wasn't completely focused, too worried about his father, he was quickly disarmed by the guard. His eyes widened when he came to the realisation, panicking as the guard drew closer.

'NO!' Balinor cried and jumped in front of his so only to be run through by the sword. Merlin caught his father falling back.

'AHHHH!' Merlin screamed, his eyes burning a fierce gold sending the guard who had just stabbed his father away from them. Merlin turned his attention back to his father lowering him to the ground.

'Ah, I see you have your father's talent.' Balinor chuckled weakly 'Merlin...'

'Please, no. Please. I can save you.' Merlin begged, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't lose his father, not like this, not when he just met him.

'Listen to me. When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left.' Balinor told his through shaky breaths.

'I can't do it alone.' Merlin refused

'Listen to me! Oh, my son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud.' Balinor whispered before his eyes grew distant. Merlin watched through blurred vision as his father took his last breath.

'No. Father.' Merlin sobbed 'No.' He whispered holding him closer feeling the hot tears running down his cheeks. Arthur appeared from behind them, eyes widening at the sight before him

He threw his sword down into the ground in frustration crying out 'NO!'. Merlin sat back started at his voice and quickly stood wiping his face getting rid of his tears, facing Arthur with red rimmed eyes.

'Camelot is doomed.' Arthur spoke brokenly after seeing his kingdom's last hope die.

Kara watched from a window in Camelot, waiting for athur's and Merlin's return. They had been gone for a few days now and Camelot was becoming more and more desperate as the great dragons attacks were relentless. She glanced up at the sound of horse shoes clattering against the stones, she glanced up and saw Merlin and Arthur riding into the square.

The small sense of relief she felt disappeared when she saw no extra rider. Where was balinor? She wondered as she hurried down the stairs and into the war room, where the council, uther and gaius already were, she expected that would be the first place Arthur and Merlin went. Her suspicions were proved right when she entered the room.

'I'm sorry, Father. I failed you. The last dragonlord is dead.' She heard Arthur state and her eyes immediately looked at Merlin, who was trying not to cry, she quickly moved towards him and grasped his hand in hers, squeezing it in comfort. The warlock squeezed her hand back tightly in gratitude.

'There are many years where I might've wished for that news.' Uther sighed from his spot.

'All is not lost, Father.' Arthur stated straightening up 'We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better.'

'There is no point.'

'So what? We stand here, watch Camelot fall.' Arthur frowned and uther sat in thought for a moment before nodding.

'You have my blessing.'

Arthur nodded before looking at the Knights in the room 'I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim.'

The Knights all glance at each other in silence no one ,ovine a muscle. Arun continued to look at all of them. Finally sir Leon stepped forward, resting in front of Arthur who nodded at him proudly.

After Leon stepped forward, one by one twelve other knight stepped forward forming a circle around Arthur. The minute they did Kara lead Merlin out of the room.

'What happened?' she asked softly, seeing the tears welling up in Merlin's eyes.

'I couldn't save him he...he died saving me.' Merlin stuttered out and Kara immediately enveloped him into a hug, feeling him break down in her arms.

'I'm so sorry merlin' she whispered holding her friend tighter. Merlin pulled away after a few minutes and gave her a weak smile before he walked down the hallways pulling out a wooden dragon carving as he did.

As soon as Merlin disappeared Kara raced through the hallway banging on Arthur's chamber door. She didn't even wait for him to tell her to come in before barging inside.

'Let me come with you' she immediately demanded.

'No, it's too dangerous' Arthur protested.

'So it's too dangerous for me and not for you!' She yelled 'I'm just as skilled as your Knights hell I could probably take them all in a fight. I deserve the right to protect Camelot just as much as anyone. Give me on good reason why I can't go!'

'Because I can't lose you!' Arthur yelled before sighing rubbing a hand over his face, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Kara moved forward and kneeled down in front of him.

'Arthur I can't lose you either. I'd rather die by your side then live without you' she spoke and Arthur sighed.

'Kara please, stay here. I need to know you'll be safe' he asked, gripping her hands in his.

Kara sighed, squeezing his hands 'fine but this is the last time I stay behind' she said with a smile making Arthur chuckle.

'Deal' he said and she smiled before the pair leaned in their lips meeting. This was a slower and softer kiss compared to the others but filled with just as much passion. It was a promise, a promise that Arthur would return to her.

'Oops, sorry!' The two pulled apart to see merlin standing in the doorway awkwardly. Kara immediately stood, feeling best rise to her cheeks from having being caught.

She cleared her throat, 'good luck and be careful' she said to both of the men who nodded and with that she left.

'Don't say a word, Arthur threatened Merlin who merely grinned.

'About what?' He asked, before helping Arthur into his armour. The atmosphere quickly becoming somber before Arthur spoke up.

'Well, look on the bright side, Merlin. Chances are you're not going to have to clean this again.'

'You must be careful today. Do not force the battle.' Merlin said seriously.

'Yes, Sire!' Arthur mocked and merlin rolled his eyes.

'I'm serious.'

'I can hear that.'

'Let matters take their course.'

'Merlin, if I die, please...' Arthur trailed off and Merlin frowned

'What?'

Arthur turned around to face him 'The dragonlord today...I saw you. One thing I tell all my young knights: no man is worth your tears.' Arthur said gripping Merlin's shoulder.

'Yeah. You're certainly not.' Merlin jokes with a smile but as Arthur grabs his sword Merlin picks up one too.

'What are you doing?' Arthur asked in confusion

'I'm coming with you.' Merlin stated

'Merlin, the chances are I'm going to die.'

'Yeah. Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there.' Merlin smiled.

'Right' Arthur scoffs.

'Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?'

'Well at least you got your sense of humour back.' Arthur swipes Merlin's sword out of the way and heads toward the door. Merlin follows and Arthur stops looking at him.

'Are you really going to face this dragon with me?' He asked

'I'm not going to sit here and watch. I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel, but' Arthur looked at him wondering where he was going but Merlin joked '...well, I care a hell of a lot about that armour, I'm not going to let you mess it up.'

Arthur chuckles along with Merlin. Arthur smiled going his man servant a friendly hit on the shoulder before leaving the room, Merlin quickly follows.

Kara watches with Gaius from the battlements as the party ride out of Camelot, their red clocks flowing behind them. 'They'll be back' Kara reassured herself and gaius, who remained quiet as he watched not wanting to dash the girl's hope.

By night fall the dragon slayer party arrived in a small clearing, gathered together on their horses as they waited for the dragon to appear. The sounds of wings flapping caught their attention and they glanced up too Kilgharrah flying overhead.

'Hold firm.' Arthur orders as the dragon catches sight of them, putting his helmet over his head. The horses began freaking out as the dragon got closer but every knight was able to restrain them.

'Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!' He shouts and the horses quickly disperse asn Kilgharrah lands where they were previously. They begin circling the magical beast.

Soon enough Kilgharrah knocks Merlin, Arthur and some other knights off of their horses with his tail. Only Merlin and Arthur get up, they watch in horror as the dragon roasts the remaining Knights.

'No.' Merlin whispers before shouting 'Stop!'

Kilgharrah turns toward Merlin and Arthur, who quickly picks up a spear. Kilgharrah seems contemplates Arthur for a moment before he sends roaring flames towards him. Arthur manages to roll out of the way and stabs Kilgharrah in the side. Kilgharrah roars in fury and pain before knocking Arthur out with a clawed hand. Merlin gets up when he sees the prince fall.

As he stands he hears balinor's voice in his head 'Your the last dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will.'

Merlin opens his mouth and almost a dragon roar erupts before he speaks in the dragon tongue 'Dracan!' Kilgharrahs eyes widen in shock as Merlin continues 'Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes.' Kilgharrah bows down to Merlin with reluctance but he had now choice but to obey the dragon lord.

Merlin looks down and pick up the spear laying at his feet. 'I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed.' Kilgharrah speaks.

Merlin in reply thrusts the spear into the air and Kilgharrah winces, 'though he looks back at the young warlock in shock when he feels no pain. Merlin stares up at him as tears run down his cheek he screams at the dragon 'Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!'

Kilgharrah bows and Merlin drops the spear 'I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!' He shouts up to him

'Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again.' Kilgharrah speaks before he spreads his wings and disappears into the night. Merlin sighs in relief when he hears Arthur groan.

'What happened?' Arthur asks confused looking up at Merlin.

'You dealt him a mortal blow.' Merlin spoke

'He's gone?' Arthur asks in disbelief,

'Yeah.' Merlin nods with a smile 'You did it.'

A smile breaks across Arthur's face as he laughs 'Ha! Ha! Ha!' Merlin smiles as Arthur continues to laugh in relief.

'You did it.'

Arthur and Merlin head for the drawbridge. Uther sees them from his window, sighs in relief and leaves. Arthur and Merlin enter the square the guards looking at them in disbelief knowing they had killed the dragon. Kara bolts last all of them not caring a single bit as she flings herself at Arthur who quickly wraps her up in his arms.

'Never ever scare me like that again' she warns and Arthur chuckles.

'I'll try' Arthur says and they pull back 'I should go see my father, Arthur states and Kara nods understandingly watching him as he goes.

'Merlin you did it!' She cried the minute Arthur was out of sight hugging the boy close.

'Yeah I suppose I did' Merlin said still in shock and disbelief of the events but Gaius and Kara smiled proudly at the young warlock.

'Come on then, let's celebrate' Kara cheers linking arms with the two men, leading them back to the castle. All three with giant grins plastered on their faces.

A/N: And we've reached the end of season 2, hope you all enjoyed that extra long chapter. There's still a lot more to come though so be prepared for season 3. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it. Thank you all for reading my story and remember reviews and favourites are extremely appreciated and literally give me the motivation to write faster. Love you all, bye! xx


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N Hi everyone! Here it is the chapter that begins Season 3! Can't wait for all of you to read it, so I'll keep this short. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has actually given this story a chance and has stood by it commenting and favouriting and just plain reading, you have no idea how much it all means to me. Kara is in for one hell of a ride this season but of course you all know that, lol. Anyway I can't wait to explore and write more of the Merlin world and watch the characters grow and I'm sure you all can't wait either. Love you all and I'll let you go onto reading the chapter now. Bye! xx_**

A year had passed since the dragon attack. A year of searching for Morgana and they were still no closer then they were at the beginning. Camelot only seemed to be losing men as they continued to search for the king's ward.

Wind blew and rain drops sprinkled on them as Kara and Merlin followed Arthur as they rode up a hill only to find a sea of dead knights scattered amongst the valley. Kara sighed sadly looking around at the corpses of men who most likely had worried wives and children at home. A family that they would never see again because of Uther's selfish quest to use every man under his command to find his ward.

Yes, Kara cared deeply for Morgana, she had become the sister Kara never had and she wanted to find her just as much as anyone but it had been a year and she had disappeared with Morgause of all people. Her survival got more unlikely as the days wore on.

'Check for survivors.' Arthur called and the party dismounted walking towards a fallen come race. Merlin and Kara shared a look before they too dismounted and walked over towards Arthur.

'Seems their attackers headed north!' Arthur stated before rising 'Come on!'

'Do you think we should be going after them?' Merlin asked after the retreating prince.

'You are such a girl's petticoat.' Arthur said to him before continuing towards his horse. Kara patted Merlin's shoulder before she walked towards her own horse.

The party travelled through a dead wood, the only sounds being a crowd squawk and the sounds of chainmail clinking until Merlin broke the silence.

'Ow.' He cried trying to readjust himself on his saddle.

'Is there something wrong with you?'

'I've been on a horse all day.' Merlin complained

'Is your little bottom sore?' Arthur teased,

'Yes. It's not as fat as yours.' Merlin smirked and Kara giggled.

'You know you've got a lot of nerve for a wimp.' Arthur said,

'I may be a wimp, but at least I'm not a dollophead.'

'There's no such word.'

'It's idiomatic.'

'It's what?' Arthur asked and Kara smiled

'You need to be more in touch with the people.' Kara told him and Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing the two servants were ganging up on him.

'Describe "dollop head".' He said, not believing that there was an actual meaning behind the word. Kara glanced at Merlin with a smile.

'I bet he could explain it in two words' she said

'Oh really? Go on' Arthur said disbelieving.

'Prince. Arthur.' Merlin smirked and Kara laughed. Though it quickly faded when Arthur came to a stop, spotting what looked like an empty camp site. The prince dismounted pulling his sword out from his saddle stalking forward. The rest of the group quickly followed grabbing their weapons.

Kara held her sword close to her and she glanced around, knowing they could very likely be walking into a trap. Arthur ordered two groups of Knights to head in different directions while he stalked forward checking the fire.

The sound of arrow whizzed passed and one of the knight fell on arrow piercing their back, serves battle cries surrounded the, and bandits came out of the woods from all sides. Kara gripped her sword tight and immediately fell into battle with one of the bandits.

'On me!' She faintly heard Arthur cry but she was too busy defending herself against the bandit. She swung at him and he went to block it but timed it wrong and her blade cut through his arm. His scream echoed before it cut short and Kara stabbed him in the chest. She grimaced seeing the disembodied arm, before picking up his sword.

She turned and was immediately engaged with two bandits. Thankfully she had practised with double swords and she easily able to maneuverer the blades to block their attacks. Seeing they had foolishly left their stomach area unprotected Kara ceased her chance and thruster her arms forward empaling the two bandits on the sword.

She pulled them out and the bandits fell, though hearing leaves crunch from behind she quickly span the swords in her hands and thrust them backwards empaling the bandit trying to kill her from behind. She yanked them out of his chest and turned.

She saw Merlin struggling against a bandit and she quickly threw one of the swords like a knife, striking the bandit in the back ceasing his attacks as he fell to the forest floor dead. Merlin sent her a nod of gratitude and she replied the same before she drawn into another fight.

This bandit was stronger and bigger then usual so Kara found herself moving backwards trying to protect her self from the brutal strength behind his blows. Luck was on her side as she spotted an overgrown tree root, with brown eyes flashing gold it grew and the bandit tripped falling to the floor with a thud, before he could move Kara thrust her sword through his back, killing him instantly.

All the bandits soon lay dead in the camp and the remaining Knights surrounded Arthur. Kara stood beside Merlin looking to Arthur for their next move when the sound of twigs snapping caught their attention. All their heads snapped towards the fog and watched as a figure stumbled towards them. Arthur moved forward to investigate his sword drawn.

The figure came into the light and Kara's eyes widened seeing who it was.

'Morgana.' Arthur breathed in shock and sure enough a dirty and scared but alive Morgana stood in front of them. Kara could feel the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes and she looked at her friend.

'Morgana' she breathed before running forward. The woman in question eyes widened in surprise before happiness filled them as she saw Kara. The two friends embraced holding on too each other tightly, much like the time Morgana believed her and Gwen to be dead when they gave up their lives so Morgana could be free when dealing Hengist and his men.

The two women pulled away and smiled at each other, tears in their eyes, only to reunite in a hug once more.

Having arrived back in Camelot, Kara stood beside Gwen at the end of Morgana's bedside as Gaius examined Morgana. 'You need to rest.' Gaius spoke and Morgana nodded turning her head closing her eyes.

Gaius stood 'I'll stay with her.' Gwen said and Kara nodded,

'We both will' Gaius nodded moving towards the door fetching his bag.

'Call me when she wakes' he says and the pair nod watching as he leaves before resting in two chairs. Relief overwhelmed the two ladies maid as they watched Morgana sleep peacefully. It had been a depressing year without Morgana around and now the hope that things could go back to normal filled their thoughts.

Halfway through the night, Kara had told Gwen to go rest in her chambers as she was falling asleep in her chair. With a grateful smile Gwen left to go rest and Kara shifted so she was more comfortable in her chair. She played with the flame of a candle as entertainment, as it didn't burn being produced by her magic, waiting for dawn to come.

Kara jumped, snapping out her thoughts at a knock on the door. Morgana shifted in her sleep at the sound and Kara quickly hurried towards it to go off at whoever was knocking this early.

'This better be important or so help me, I'll-' her outburst cut short when she opened the door seeing Arthur there.

'You'll what exactly?' Arthur asked amused.

'You don't want to know, it'll damage your precious ears' she smiled and Arthur laughed.

'Kara?' They heard from inside indicating Morgana was awake. Kara turned to go tend to her but Arthur held her arm.

'Go get some sleep and something to eat, I'll take care of her' he said and Kara smiled in gratitude leaving.

Kara returned not soon after, she didn't get any sleep as Gwen was still sleeping in her bed and she didn't want to wake the girl up. Instead she carried a tray of food to Morgana stopping surprise when she saw Merlin exit, smile on his face.

'What happened?' She immediately questioned knowing the boy,s fear that Morgana would turn him in to uther, having poisoned her to end a curse that had caused everyone in Camelot to fall asleep the previous year.

'Fine. She um actually forgave me even apologising to me' Merlin said and Kara smiled.

'Well that's a relief' she spoke and Merlin nodded, the two servants wen their separate ways shortly after that and Kara entered Morgana's chambers.

'My lady, I brought you some food, thought you might be hungry' Kara said walking in and Morgana immediately smiled when she saw the tray.

'Thank you Kara' she said, taking the tray. Kara nodded and went over to her wardrobe to pick out the days dress.

'Are you feeling better?' She questions dot fail, the silence that had befallen them.

'Yes a lot better' Morgana replied as Kara laid out the days dress over the divider, trying and failing to hide a yawn 'please Kara go and get some rest before you collapse'

Kara nodded, yawning again and with a grateful smile she left, not noticing as the smile slipped off Morgana's face.

Kara made her way down the hall but stopped when she saw a soaked Merlin with a bucket on his head. She couldn't help but laugh turning his attention to her.

'Oh Merlin, how do you get yourselves into these predicaments? She wondered.

'Ha ha very funny. Can you help me?' He asked and Kara nodded with a chuckle, moving the bucket off his head revealing an annoyed Merlin.

'Arthur?' She guessed and he nodded, leaving Kara to chuckle before she left him with a late on his shoulder going to get some much needed rest.

The next night a feast was held, celebrating the return of the lady Morgana. Kara stood beside Gwen, trying her best not eye the food in front of her. She had barely eaten all day, running around preparing for the feast so a feast was pure torture.

Uther rose recovering from his laugher to make a speech 'Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time.'

'What, drunk?' Arthur I putted and the court laughed, Gwen and Kara giggled as uther swiped at his son with his napkin playfully

'Drunk with happiness.' He says resulting in Amore round of laughed 'I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile.' He says looking down at Morgana who smiles 'To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know. To Lady Morgana.'

'To Lady Morgana.' The court say toasting before chatter and music fills the air. Uther and Morgana hug and he pulls away stumbling slightly.

'I need some air.' He claims and leaves the hall walking outside.

He walks out into the main square and hears dripping 'Who's that?' He calls before smiles 'Arthur?' With no response uther looks around confused, his eyes resting on the well.

He stalks forward confused, looking inside the well. He smiles when he sees no one there, realising he's only imagined it only to have a hand grip his rest wrist a scream piercing the air. Uther looks down in fright to see Ygraine hovering in the well, dripping wet.

'Please. Please!' She cries as uther cowers in fright.

'AHHHH!' With a scream uther yanks himself free of her grip falling to the ground terror on his face, continuing to scream. The King curls up in the foetal position rocking back and forth, his breathing unsteady as the guards rush to him.

The screams of the King had interrupted the feast and after Gaius checking him over and quieting everyone down, Arthur and Merlin carried him to his chambers, Morgana, Kara and gaius on their heels. Morgana pulled back the sheets and Arthur and Merlin allowed him to drop onto the mattress.

'Careful.' Morgana cries before pulling the sheets over the King 'Is he going to be alright?' She asks.

'He should sleep 'til morning.' Gaius answers, and they all leave Moana staying by uther.

'What could've made him like this?' Arthur questioned Gaius as soon as the four of them stepped into the the hall.

'I've no idea.' Gaius spoke.

'Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying.'

'Exhaustion.' Gaius supplied but even Kara could see he was hiding something. Apparently so did Arthur as he continued to question the physician.

'Gaius. What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him?' He asked walking forward 'Tell me.'

Gaius frowned before replying 'When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but...'

'What?'

'He kept mentioning your mother's name.'

'He never talks about her.' Arthur stated confused.

'He claimed that he saw her. In the well.' Gaius supplied and Arthur immediately leaned forward.

'Did the guards see him in this state?'

'I think you're worrying too much.' Gaius whispered.

'If the people get to know about this...!'

'We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered.' Gaius said and Arthur clenched his jaw before nodding walking away leaving the physician and the two sorcerers to walk their own way.

Kara was walking towards her own chambers when she saw Morgana's light on. Confused she walked over to it and knocked on the door 'My Lady.' She called and with no answer she entered to find Morgana standing by her bed still dressed.

'I saw the light, wanted to make sure you were alright.' Kara spoke

'I'm fine.' Morgan sighed

'You're still dressed.' Kara pointed out

'I'll prepare myself for bed.' Morgana said and Kara saw something different in Morgana's eyes, someone she had never seen before.

'You sure?'

'That will be all, Kara.' She said with a stern voice and Kara continued to see something flickering in Morgana's eyes, something almost ... dark. Kara bowed before she left, her thoughts of Morgana and the cold look in her eye.

Kara stood in the council chambers, holding back a yawn as Arthur told his fathe the daily reports, 'We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom.'

'Do we know why?' Uther questioned.

'There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation.' Uther seemed to not hear him as he stared last his son.

'Father?' Arthur questions before he turns to see what his father is staring at. There was nothing there yet uther sat back in his throne as he saw A  
a small drowned boy, dripping water all over the floor, staring at him.

'Leave me alone.' Uther said standing and pointing 'Get out of here.' He said and the court continue to look confused at the empty spot that he was pointing at.

'Father, will you...' Arthur tries but uther cries 'I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged!'

Uther walked forward only to have Arthur and Sir Leon restrain him pulling him out of the court, Gaius following. Kara and Merlin exchange confused and worried glances as the look back to the empty spot between the court before the two of the, hurry out to go find Gaius.

'There must be some explanation.' Merlin asks Gaius as the three stand in the Phoenix corridor.

'During the great purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children' Merlin sighed at the information and Kara let out a silent gasp in horror as Gaius continued 'killed for the magic they were born with. Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot.'

The warning bells went off the minute Gaius finished and with a glance at each other they quickly hurried down the corridor.

They found sir Leon, hovering a fallen sentry by the drawbridge, Gaius checked his over revealing a stab wound, the knife still firmly set in the skin 'Take this man to my chambers. I need to speak to Arthur as a matter of urgency.' Gaius tells Leon who nods and calls over to other guards to help.

'The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night.' Gaius states standing in front of Arthur in the council chamber

'Who could've done this?' Arthur questions and Gaius pulls out the dagger used.

'That is a sigil of the Bloodguard.'

'The Bloodguard?'

'Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion.' The physician explains.

'Surely they were wiped out during the Great Purge.' Arthur exclaimed but Gaius shook his head.

'Not all of them.'

'So you believe there is a traitor in Camelot.'

'It is possible, Sire. The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough.' Gaius spoke and Arthur look up in surprise

'He's still alive?'

'Indeed.' Kara couldn't help but notice the alarmed look expression on Morgana's face before it disappeared. Kara frowned mentally going back to the other night remembering how Morgana was still dressed even though it was late and that cold look in her eye. No, she couldn't of possibly ... Kara thought frowning as she looked at her friend not sure what to think.

Kara kept her suspicions to herself, not wanting to voice them in case they weren't true as she, Merlin and gaius made their way back to the physician chambers to check up on the guard.

'Gaius.' Merlin calls after a moment when he saw the guard not breathing and very still. Gaius and Kara walked over, Gaius checking his pulse.

'You said he was recovering.' Kara pointed out

'I thought he was.'

'Then what happened? You don't think it's strange?' Merlin questioned

'Very.'

Later on in the night Kara was walking down a corridor when she met Merlin.

'What are you?, she questioned and he held a bottle 'potion for uther'

'Ah. Well I have nothing better to do I'll come with you. Keep you company' she mailed and Merlin chuckled before the two walked into uther's chambers.

Merlin placed the bottle on Uther's bureau. Kara sees uther shivering and with sigh she pulled up his blankets, covering him. That was when they heard it. The sound of dripping? They both glanced down seeing drops of black goo on the floor. Merlin leans down in touches it, it almost feel like mud.

Before any words could be exchanged they heard the sounds of heels. Merlin slipped under the bed while Kara hid behind one of the drapes. Kara glances from behind them, and spots Morgana grabbing someone from under the bed. Kara go apes at what looks like afoot covered in mud. Morgana turned and she hid as she left.

'I knew it' Kara whispered to Merlin who nodded before the two hurried out after her. They followed Morgana through the castle and the town and finally into the woods.

They hide behind a tree and glance up at the sound of horses. Kara mentally groans when she sees Morgause dismounting and walking towards Morgana because of course she was behind all this.

'Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss.' Morgause spoke.

'But your visit was successful?'

'Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command.' Kara's eyes widened at morgause's words. She glances at Merlin in alarm.

'I want to get a closer look, Merlin whispered and Kara shook her head but Merlin stalked forward anyway leaving her by the tree.

'There is nothing you cannot do.'

'It is you that gives me strength, sister. How goes the battle for Uther's mind?'

'When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader.' Morgana smiles but Kara is only half paying attention to their conversation watching Merlin, worried.

'Finally we are ready.'

'Not quite. Merlin suspects me.' Morgana says walking and Kara claps a hand over her mouth dos he doesn't make any notice as they two make their way towards where Merlin was.

'Has he told Arthur?' Morgause asks

'Not yet, but he will.'

'Well, then we must stop him.'

'That will not be difficult.

'Why?' Morgause asks

'Because he's already here.' Morgana accuses and Merlin jumps out of hiding. Kara first instinct was to rush to him, knowing he was caught but she stayed where she was remaining silent.

'Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin?' Morgana chastised but Merlin quickly ran but he was chased by the blood guard. Kara leaned back against the tree trunk, praying he would get away as she stayed hidden from Morgana and Morgause.

Day broke and Kara looked from where she had rested her head against her knees when she heard morgause's voice. She looks around the tree to see tied up in chains in front of Morgause.

'You intrigue me, Merlin. Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot? You know the answer, but you're not telling me. Why? Come on. Time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason.' The blonde woman asked circling him.

'I believe in a fair and just land.'

'And you think Arthur will give you that?'

'I know it.' Merlin replied undeterred by her words,

'And then what? You think you'll be recognised, Merlin? Is that it? All this so, one day, you can be a serving boy to the King? No. There's something more. Something you're not telling me, isn't there?'

'I told you.' Merlin says quietly

'Well, you can take your secret to your grave. Weorc untoworpenlic.' She cast and Kara gasps when she sees the silver chains glow and tighten around Merlin.

'You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that.' Morgause spoke before she left with her blood guard. Kara waited just to make sure before she rushed out of her hiding spot and towards Merlin.

'Your still here?' Merlin asks in surprise.

'And leave you here alone, not a chance' she smiled briefly before glancing down at the chains. There didn't seem to be a lock and no way to break them.

'Abricaþ benda.' Merlin casts and the chains only grow but don't break.

'Abricaþ benda!' Kara tried the same spell but to no effect.

'Isen fæstnunga onlucan me!' Merlin cried trying a different spell but it still fails. Kara sighs when she heard it the sounds of creaking and chittering. They both look around, not seeing anything but still hearing the noises.

After a few more failed attempts the hissing grew louder and when Kara glanced up she saw large scorpion tails emerging from behind the trees and rock.

'Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan!' Merlin tries with more desperation but it still failed. Kara stood when she saw the scorpions crawling toward them, tails raised.

'Kara! go!' Merlin cries as more appear on a hill but she shakes her head.

'I'm not leaving you!' She refuses as the scorpions surround them, Kara draws out her sword and fights off tow scorpions that had drawn closer then the others, she manages to stab them both but she didn't see the one behind her.

'Kara!' Merlin shout if warning was too late as Kara was stabbed in the back by their tail. She gasps as pain overwhelm her and she falls to the ground beside Merlin

'Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat! Forlætan me a...!' Merlin cast but he's soon feels a tail piecing his back as well. Merlin shouts and with a flash of his eyes he throws the scorpion back.

Kara eyes continue to flutter as she drifts in and out of consciousness. She sees Merlin keeling over feeling pain, 'merlin' she whispers and his eyes snap to hers.

With a burst of newfound energy Merlin roars looking up at the sky shouting  
'O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!'

He drops down beside Kara as the scorpions come closer towards the two sorcerers again. Yet they keep their distance more wary of them now.

Night fell and both Kara and Merlin contained to lay in the middle of a scorpion circle. The scorpions seemed more energised at night and began stalking forward hissing and squeaking. Kara closed her eyes trying to fight the pain and stand back up to defend them but she found she couldn't move.

The sounds of flapping wings brought them both relief however and with a roar of fire Kilgharrah killed all the scorpion surrounding them. Merlin and Kara grimaced at the heat, turning away. Looking up kigharrah swooped down and picked them both up in his claws.

'Thank you' Kara managed to breath

'Rest young one' was all she heard before her world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Kara woke to someone shaking her, calling out her name. She swatted their hands away groaning tiredly before she moved and groaned for a whole different reason as she felt pain shoot from her back.

'That's definitely going to bruise' she winced before sitting up, 'woah' she cried out stumbling backwards in surprise when she saw Kilgharrah there.

'Uh hi' she said and the great dragon bowed his head. Thoughts of what happened filled her mind and her head snapped immediately to Merlin beside her. 'We have to get back to camelot'

'I know' he nodded helping her up 'it's the reason why I woke you'

Kara looked around seeing that they were standing on a cliff face and she groaned in frustration, 'it'll take us forever to walk back to Camelot'

'Who said anything about walking' Merlin pointed out ad she looked him in confusion. She watched as he looked at Kilgharrah and a smile spread across her face when she realised what he was planning.

Kara and Merlin screamed in delight, the wind blowing past them as Kilgharrah flew across the night sky, 'Woo!' Merlin cheered letting go only to stumble and grasp hood 'woah' he exclaimed before his smile returned.

'This is amazing!' Kara laughed and Merlin responded with another cheer,

'Woo!'

Kilgharrah comes to a clearing and the two hop off 'This is as far as I go.' He tells them.

'Thank you. I won't forget this.' Merlin says

'Be careful, young warlock. The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong. For Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands.' Kilgharrah warns before flying away.

Kara and Merlin both hurry through the Datel barging into the physician chambers to find an asleep Gaius.

'You need to wake up.' Merlin whispers shaking him and gaius eyes fly open

'Merlin! Kara! Where have you two been?' Gaius wonders

'There's no time to explain.' Kara says helping Gaius into his robe.

'Are you alright?'

'Morgana is in league with Morgause; she's plotting against Uther.' Merlin states

'What?' Gaius gasps in shock turning around to face him.

'She's responsible for his visions. Come on, hurry up. There's something I need to show you.' Merlin cried

When the three enter the king's chambers it's an absolute mess, objects scattered around the room with a whimpering uther in the corner near a flickering fire.

'Uther?' Gaius speaks kneeling down beside the King 'Uther!'

Uther paws desperately at Gaius, whimpering while he stares at nothing over Gaius's shoulder. Uther sees a sopping wet Ygraine with five drowned children in the middle of the room.

'Please!'

Uther's fires and shaky breath heighten 'Merlin the root!' Kara cries and Merlin quickly runs to the bed and throws the root into the fire. Kara clamps her hands over her ears as a scream pierced through the air. Yet uther's whimpers stop.

'It was an enchantment, Sire. You need to rest.' Quiz supplies and uther nods still gripping gaius's arm. Gaius and Merlin help Uther into bed. Gaius drugs Uther's cup.

'Please drink this, sir. It will help you to sleep.' He says before feeding him the drink. Uther immediately falls asleep and Kara pulls up the covers over the King once more before the three of the, leave him to rest.

'We must tell Uther what Morgana has done.' Merlin states and Kara nods in agreement,net the minute they enter the physician chambers.

'Are you mad? He'd have all our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look at it as treason.' Gaius exclaims

'We can't just let her get away with it.' Kara stated

'He dotes on her every word'

'But...if he knew.'

'You've seen how blind he is to her faults. Besides, the root is gone now. It can do no more harm.' Gaius says but the two servants shake their heads.

'No, you don't understand. I heard Morgana and Morgause. There's more to their plan, I'm sure of it.' He was right of course because later that day sir Leon and several other Knights watched as Cenred's army crossed the valley.

Back in Camelot Merlin opens the curtains to Arthur's room only to turn around to a jumbled mess, 'What happened?!' He exclaimed in shock

'What happened? I've had to make do without a servant, that's what happened.' Arthur said from his bed

'I wasn't gone for that long.'

'Without my permission.' Arthur inputted.

'What if I was dying?'

'I wouldn't be complaining! But you're not. So where've you been?'

'I was dying.' Merlin spoke the truth but Arthur rolled his eyes.

'I don't have time for this. The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?'

'Well...'

'Merlin. I should have you thrown in the dungeons. So, what've you got to say for yourself?'

'You've not had your breakfast this morning, have you?' Merlin asked and anger overtook Arthur's face

'I'll have you for breakfast!' He shouted rising out of bed and he begins to throw random objects in his reach at Merlin.

'Oh, no wonder this place is such a mess!' Merlin teases as he dishes another object thrown at him 'Oh, yes, I can see you've got all the makings of a great king.' He adds sarcastically, Arthur throws a piece of fabric at him and Merlin ducks out of the room, laughing to himself.

In Morgana's chambers Kara has changing the sheets when Gwen asked 'May I clear away the dishes, My Lady?'

Morgana continued to stare out the window. Gwen gLanced at Kara who shrugged. She had been trying to keep her distance from Morgana all morning. Knowing she was evil and working with Morgause, It changed the way she saw Morgana and she didn't trust herself to keep her moths shut about it when she was near her.

'Morgana?' Gwen asked again and Morgana turned around wi a smile in her face

'I was thinking about what to wear. I must dress.' She said and moved behind her divider to change. Kara watched her wearingly before glancing out the window. She spots Merlin and Arthur walking away and realised quickly why Morgana was acting so weirdly. She was merely shocked to see Merlin alive.

Later that day Kara stood beside Merlin as sir Leon gave Arthur a report of what he and serval other Knights had seen earlier 'I estimate they will reach the city within two days.'

'Under whose banner do they march?' Merlin questioned

'Cenred's, Sire. We knew he was amassing an army...' 'How many men?' Arthur interrupted

'20,000 maybe more.'

'I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity.' Gaius points out

'Then we must find a way to appease him' Leon speaks

'Not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies.' Arthur tells them.

'Forgive me, Sire, we are outnumbered two to one.'

'What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand?'

'We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time.'

'It shows weakness, Gaius. There's only one course of action open to us.' Arthur says sitting down on the throne, thinking his desicion over before he nods to 'We must prepare the city for siege.'

The court immediately exchange glances at the princes words. Kara looked up from her where she was playing with a lose thread on her sleeve looking at him in surprise.

Leon speaks 'Are you sure that is wise?'

'The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot.' Arthur points out.

'But what about the people in the outlying villages?'

'Give them refuge within the city walls.'

'And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path.' Leon argues

'But they will have their lives. Go. Ready the army.' Arthur orders and Sir Leon nods before leaving with several of his Knights.

Kara spent most of the day relieved from her duties to Morgana to help with the siege preparations. Kara made her way to Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door entering. 'Are you busy?' She asks entering and he shakes his head.

'No come in' he said saving her in and she closed the door behind her.

'How is your father?' Kara asked making small talk

'I could do with him here.' Arthur sighed

'You know you really should have more faith in yourself' Kara pointed out and Arthur smiled before it faded.

'Go then tell me what are the people saying?'

'They are glad you've taken charge'

'I've committed them to a siege.' Arthur pointed out and Kara sighed 'There's going to be casualties, Kara.'

'There are casualties in every battle. You made the right desicion Arthur, Cenred would not of back down easily. Arthur worry is not a wise council okay forget everything else. Everyone believes in you. I-I believe in you' Kara spoke, stepping forward and placing her hand on his arm, just in case she had to shake some sense into the prince.

What she didn't expect was Arthur to cover her hand with his own. Kara felt the same tingles she always felt when they touched and soon found herself lost in her eyes, the minute she noticed Arthur leaning in however she was snapped back to reality and found herself pulling away from him.

'I better get going, there's a lot to do before the siege. Good night sire' Kara said before walking towards the door.

'You don't need to call me that you know?' Arthur called out after her and she stopped.

'Believe me sire, there is every need' she said before closing the door behind her.

The next day Kara watches through the windows of the infirmary as people from the outlying villagers entered Camelot. There was so many of them, she worried how long their provisions would last.

'Kara can you get me some more sheets from the laundry room, Gaius asked and Kara nodded quickly making her way down into the infirmary.

In the other side of the castle Merlin was dragging three sacks up the stairs when Arthur came around the corner 'Merlin, where have you been? I've been calling for you.'

'Gathering provisions. Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capers, and one smoked boar.' He said pointing to each sack in turn. Arthur gave him a confused look

'What on earth for?'

'We're preparing for a siege.' Merlin spoke like it was obvious.

'Yes, not a banquet.'

'You know what you're like without food. We could be trapped in here for weeks, months, even. Look what I've got for your breakfast.' Merlin smile,d grabbing a jar from next to him 'Your favourite' at Arthurs expression 'pickled eggs.' Arthur expression turned to almost one of disgust cause the stuff in the jar did not look like pickled eggs at all. The prince rolled his eyes and shook his head before leaving Merlin to carry up the sacks.

Night was almost before them when word that Cenred's army was right outside the castle's borders got around. Kara's curiosity got the better of her and she ducked out of the infirmary and made her way up to the battlements.

What she saw immediately made her feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. There was way over 200 000 men and all of them prepared for the battle. Kara glanced down behind her and saw the army gathered in the square, it was significantly smaller. They were at a major disadvantage here even if it was the Knights of Camelot fighting for them.

When the first fireball hit, the infirmary was immediately filled with burned, bleeding people and Kara had her hands full to the max.

As fireballs continued to rain down on Camelot, more screams and shouts filled the air as more died or were wounded, the Knights and guards were trying their best to fend cenred's men off both on the ground and in the battlements.

Kara was helping an elderly couple with burns all over them inside the castle when she saw a flash of silver and her eyes widened when she recognised Uther Pendragon pulling out his sword and running towards the centre of the battles not full body armour.

She immediately felt the urge to run after him and stop him but stopped when she heard the groans of pain from the couple. Kara pulled her eyes away from the retreating uther and helped the man and woman up the steps and into the infirmary for treatment, helping others along the way.

She passed Merlin on the way 'keep an eye on Morgana, don't let her out of your sight' he told her and she nodded

'Merlin, be careful' She warned and he nodded sending her a reassuring smile before disappearing outside to the square.

Merlin ran through the square only to knocked down when a fire ball lands a few feet away from him. As soon as he gets his breath back from the shock he scrambles up and continues to bolt towards the front line.

Just as that was happening with a yell uther charged to the front of throne and began hitting cenred's men with his sword. Due to him still being unwell his attacks were sloppy and poorly timed, putting him in danger of being cut down.

Arthu had just struck down another enemy when he caught sight of his father. His eyes widened 'father!' Arthur cried before he hurried towards him and dragged him back.

'What are you doing?' Uther questioned

'You're not well.' Arthur protested

'This is my kingdom!' Uther yells and goes to pull out of his sons grip when he's hit by a lone stray arrow. The King collapses back into athur's arm, the prince glancing back at the overwhelmed barricade.

'Pull back! Retreat!' He ordered, pulling uther backwards and the Knights quickly followed his lead. Merlin arrives just as all the Knights retreat and Cenred's men launch themselves over the barricade in full force.

'Forbærnen.' Merlin whispers and as his eyes burn bright gold, a wall of fire bursts in front of him, blocking the enemy and giving the Camelot troops enough time to fully retreat.

In the infirmary Kara was tending to a small child, who's arm was broken trying her best to keep an eye on Morgana along with Gaius. The kid began to cry and Kara quickly tended to him, calming him down. When she glanced back up Morgana was gone and so was Gaius.

She bit her lip in worry, a sick feeling creeping into her stomach. Morgana was up to something hing and whatever it was, it wasn't going to end well for Camelot.

Out in the main square Arthur rests his father against the well 'You must get back to the battle, we're losing the lower town.' Uther protested.

'It's already lost, Father.'

'And the citadel?' Uther questions

'Safe for now.'

'It must stay that way.'

'You have to trust me, Father. I know what I'm doing.' Arthur says before pulling the arrow out of uther's leg, 'You must rest. When you're well again, you will still have a kingdom, I promise you that.' Arthur says and two guards come and take uther away while Arthur runs back into battle.

Kara glanced up and saw Merlin and a solider bring uther to a medical table, she rolled her eyes at the foolish actions of the King before she walked towards them to tend to the Kings wound. Merlin caught her arm as she passed, 'Where's Gaius?'

'He went after Morgana a couple of minutes ago' she explained and Merlin nodded before heading down the infirmary. She assumed Merlin found Gaius cause she saw him bolting out of the infirmary a second later.

She hurried to get more bandages when she felt it, a jolt of magic shocking through Camelot. She almost lost her footing at the pure power and strength behind it.

Pure panic and dread filled her body, knowing that something horrible was happening and it was going to put Camelot in more danger.

Arthur was outside helping a wounded soldier through the square 'Take him to the hospital.' he ordered some men and they took the wounded solider from him. merlin came down the steps at that moment , looking around at the destruction before him.

'Merlin! Where the hell have you been?' Arthur called, catching sight of his manservant.

'Nowhere!' merlin yelled

'You're starting to make a habit of this. What's your excuse this time?' Arthur asks but when merlin goes to reply, his eyes widen and he gapes at something behind him 'Come on, Merlin. You can do better than that.' Arthur says before merlin lifts a shaky finger pointing behind Arthur.

The blonde prince turned around to see an army of skeletons behind him. his eyes widen at the impossible sight before he clutches his sword hilt tighter and stepped forward to attack. he fought the nearest skeleton and quickly got the upper hand, running the skeleton through its ribs.

However the skeleton is unaffected as he glances down at the sword stuck through his chest before shrugging. He attacked the surprised Arthur who hurried to defend himself.

Merlin was snapped to attention as a skeleton came up towards him. He stumbled backwards before he grabbed a nearby sword. He fought off the skeleton, managing to lop off its arm. However once again the skeleton was not affected and attacked merlin causing him to fall back against a cart.

Luckily for merlin a knight came and fought off the skeleton in merlins place. merlin was about to sigh in momentary relief when the skeleton arm began crawling towards him. He panicked and began whacking his sword down onto the arm, trying to get it to stop. When Arthur came out of nowhere and yanked him up, dragging him into the castle.

The two rush up the steps only to stop half way 'You need to warn Gaius. Tell him to seal off the hospital.' Arthur says to merlin but there attention is immediately drawn to the approaching skeleton. Merlin watches the silhouette approach when Arthur turned around 'Merlin! Do as I say!' with that merlin bolts up the steps.

Kara made her way through the infirmary when she caught sight of merlin bolting out. 'merlin! what are you doing?' she questioned.

'I have to stop Morgana' he replies and she quickly puts the blankets she was carrying down on a table.

'I'm coming with you' she said and Merlin nodded. The two sorcerers headed down a corridor quickly heading to the burial vaults bellow when they heard clacking from behind them. The two of them turned and Kara' s eyes widened when she saw a skeleton, carrying a sword walking up to them.

She pulled out her sword and faced it 'Merlin, go stop Morgana'

'What about you?'

'I'll be fine. Just go!' she yelled at him and with a moment of reluctance, Merlin turned and raced down the hallways, looking back once when he saw Kara engage in a fight with the skeleton.

Kara dodged the skeleton's attacks and was able to run her sword through its side ribs. When she saw it had no effect she tried to pull her sword back out only to find that it was stuck. She continued to pull at it but when she decided it was firmly lodged she stepped back.

When the skeleton swung at her again she leaned backwards dodging the attack.

'We can't fight a battle on two fronts.' Arthur spoke to Gaius as he rested in the infirmary when Gwen bandaging his hand.

'Keep still.' Gwen chastised when Arthur kept moving, bandaging the wound tight making Arthur wince slightly.

'I don't know how much longer we can hold the citadel. We need to get my father to safety' Arthur says but Gaius shakes his head

'How? We no longer control the lower town. There's no escape, Arthur.'

Merlin rushes into the burial vaults, morgana snapping her head around to look at him. 'You should leave now while you still can.' she smirked, her eyes shining in victory.

'Morgana, please. I beg you.' Merlin began when rumbling sounds echoed throughout the vault. Merlin moved tot he side when morgana glanced up but she quickly snapped her attention back to him, guarding the white staff behind her.

'Women and children are dying. The city will fall.' Merlin argued but Morgana merely smiled

'Good.'

'No, you don't mean that.' Merlin protested shaking his head.

'I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?'

'You of all people could change Uther's mind, but doing this? Using magic like this will only harden his heart.' Merlin stated while morgana looked at him in disbelief.

'You don't have magic, Merlin. How could you hope to understand?' she questioned

'I do understand, believe me.' he said walking forward but morgana did the same giving him a warning look and merlin took a step backwards, continuing 'If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers.'

'You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?'

'No. It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way.'

'There is no other way.'

Merlin nods at her words as he backs up before he walks behind a pillar and tries to dash around the other side to reach the Rowan staff. Morgana knocks the sword out of his hand and draws her own and advances on him while Merlin backs up 'What are you going to do? Kill me?'

'You don't think I can?'

'If you're going to do it, make it quick.' He says straightening up. Morgana gave up a small smirk before she slashed at him. Merlin quickly dodged backwards, grabbing a sword from behind him, clashing the metal against hers the two fight.

With their forces divided on two sides, the knights find themselves shrinking back more and more as Cenred's men push forward and the skeletons keep them from retreating.

Merlin managed to dodge all morgana attacks but when he made for the staff she stopped him and pointed her sword at him, waiting for his next move. Moving forward she attacked him, her moves offensive while merlin's remained on defence. After a few hits Morgana was able to disarm him.

Merlin quickly avoided her attacks and he ducked behind a tomb 'Feoll bu brand!' Merlin's spell collapses part of the vault roof on top of Morgana, knocking her out. Merlin picks up a sword and runs to the Rowan staff.

'Snæde!' he casts and slices through the staff, putting an end to the enchantment.

All over Camelot the skeletons crumbled, giving the knights the chance to focus all their attentions of Cenred's army, pushing them back. Soon enough Cendred called a retreat and the siege was over.

Merlin jogged through the halls in search for Kara. She hand been in the infirmary like he thought she would be, seems as the skeletons she must of been fighting was gone. He turned a corner and let out a gasp at the sight of Kara leaning against the wall in a puddle of her own blood.

'Kara!' he shouted and raced forward, sliding to rest beside her. Her eyes were closed and he saw that most of the blood was coming from a leg and shoulder wound. They weren't fatal wounds but from the amount of blood she had lost definitely was.

'Kara? Kara!' he yelled shaking her, trying to get her to wake up but she remained unconscious.

'No, no, no, Kara! WAKE UP!' he screamed, shaking her his voice full of desperation as he felt tears pricking his eyes. She couldn't die, not here, not now. She was the only one he could truly talk to about magic. Sure he could talk to gaius but it was different with Kara cause she had magic as well.

'KARA!' he yelled but there was still no movement. Merlin stopped shaking her and let her rest against the wall, feeling the tears run down his face as he pulled away and sat back, hiding his face in his hands. She was gone, Kara was really gone.

'What are you screaming about?' a faint voice spoke and merlins head shot up. Looking back at him was Kara, 'why are crying?' she wondered as well but her questions were cut short when merlin leapt at her, hugging her close, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

'Merlin, can't breath' she stuttered out and he pulled away.

'I thought you were dead' he said and she looked at him weirdly.

'Me? dead? never' she smiled shaking her head and merlin smiled back hugging her close.

The next day Kara remained in her own chambers, being put on bed rest by Gaius. She wasn't complaining of course because every time she moved pain would shoot through her body. Merlin had been one of her first visitors that day and it was full of his rant about Morgana. She had lied and got the praise of stopping the skeletons and ultimately saving Camelot.

She had gotten hourly visits from Gwen, making sure she was comfortable and if she needed anything. Kara loved her she did but an hourly check up was a bit much for her.

When Morgana visited, it was awkward to say the least, for Kara anyway. Morgana actually showed her concern but Kara couldn't accept or even be thankful for any of it, knowing Morgana was the reason she was in this predicament in the first place. She smiled her way through the visit but couldn't help the sigh of relief when the door closed behind the dark haired woman.

Night fell and Kara drifted back into consciousness from sleeping and was surprised when she saw Arthur sitting by her bed in a chair, one of his hands firmly clasped in hers.

'Arthur?' she questioned and his head snapped up to look at her.

'Sorry did I wake you?' he said and she shook her head.

' I just came to make sure you were okay, I heard from Merlin about what happened to you' he explained 'why are you constantly putting yourself in dangerous situations?'

Kara huffed a laugh at his words 'I'm not the only one who constantly pouts themselves into danger'

Arthur chuckled as well, shrugging 'I guess your right'. He returned back to stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, a thoughtful look crossing over his face.

'What's in that pretty little head of yours?' she wondered and he chuckled.

'Nothing really, I'm just glad. Glad that Camelot is safe again, glad that's my father is better and morgana is back in Camelot but the thing I'm most glad about is that your alive and safe' he smiled and Kara couldn't help the grin that graced her lips.

'Well I'm glad your alive too' she smiled before adding 'I'm glad I'm alive as well'.

Arthur chuckled and the two stared at each other, easily getting lost in each others eyes before Arthur's smile slowly faded and he cleared his throat standing up, 'ill um let you get some rest'

Kara nodded, masking her disappointment that he was leaving but he disappointment left when Arthur placed a soft kiss on her forehead, squeezing her hand once before he left. Kara sighed before leaning back against her pillow closing her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara and Merlin entered the Hall of records, to collect a book for Gaius. Kara had been put off bed rest but was still refrained from doing her usual chores by Morgana. The dark haired woman claimed she didn't want Kara to strain herself and put herself in more pain so she had gotten a couple of extra days off. Though with Kara there's was no way she was just going to sit around and do nothing so she was Gaius's second assistant.

Merlin went to speak but Geoffrey held up his finger, silencing him before he could even mutter a sound. The older man, continues to look over his records essentially ignoring Kara and Merlin. He

Merlin smiloed before he explained their reason for being there 'Gaius asked us to fetch a book. The-er... Bestiary of Phylum of Cambria?' he says reading off a piece of parchment.

'The Bestiary? I haven't seen that for many years. It'll be somewhere in the east wing. No idea where!' he says and Kara sighed at the complete lack of information he gave them before walking to her left only to see merlin walking the other way.

'East is that way.' Geoffrey points out and merlin turns.

'Yeah.' Merlin nods, like he knew that while Kara laughed. Merlin hit her arm playfully moving down the corridor, a laughing Kara behind him.

The two walks down the seventh row they had checked. Merlin looked on one side while Kara looked along the other. She had to squint to look at the top shelves and sighed exasperated when she found the bestiary. Of course it was one the top shelf. She tapped Merlin's shoulder and pointed to where it was.

'Great!' the warlock huffed sarcastically before he tried jumping for it, but he even wasn't tall enough. Kara watched amused as he began to climb the staircase only to gasp in surprise when the bookshelf swung around taking both of them with it.

The two found themselves in an extremely dusty and hidden chamber, the amount of cobwebs that clung to every item in the room showed how long it had been since the place was used. 'Cool' Kara breathes before she immediately looks at the nearest book shelf looking at the books. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she opened one of the books, seeing that it was a book of magic. As Kara flitted through the pages, reading merlin walked forward looking around at everything stored in the chamber. He kept walking before knocking an octagonal box.

Kara and merlin glanced at it when they heard grumbling and something pounding against the wood. Merlin grabs the box setting it upright. 'Merlin maybe you shouldn't-' but kara's warning came to late as merlins eyes shone gold and the box unlocks.

Kara watches wearingly as he slowly opens the lid only to have a small green creature jump out at him and Merlin fell back in shock while Kara dropped the book in her hands from shock.

'Boo!' the creature says, smirking.

After a few moments of both kara and merlin simply staring at him the creature speaks 'Are you going to say something, or shall I?'

'You can speak.' merlin gasps in shock

'You're a sharp one.' The creature says before stretching, groaning loudly and Kara grimaces when she hears bones cracking 'Ooh, ah. I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that. And that. And this.'

'Shh!' both kara and merlin shush him, knowing they could get into serious trouble for being here.

'I have been squished and squashed inside that box for more than 50 years! Time to have some fun.' He says before jumping off of the box and onto one of the shelves. The two sorcerers find themselves having to duck, as he flings different objects at the two of them 'Whoo! There you go!'

'Have fun quietly. It's just...very quietly.' merlin warns as, the smashing of objects rings out through the chambers

'Uh-oh.' the creature says threatening to drop a vase.

'don't you dare' Kara threatens, throwing him a warning glare.

'Oh, oh, oh!' he drops the vase and it smashes into bits and Kara and Merlin immediately glare at him 'Oh dear, what a shame. Never mind.'

'Right. That's it. You are going back in that box while I work out what to do with you.' merlin says sternly and the expression on the creature drops.

'Oh. All right. If I really must.' it sulks back to the box, its lip trembling.

'In.' both Kara and merlin speak sternly and he sighs before climbing into the box. Before the two could utter a sigh of relief, it jumps up and onto merlins head laughing.

'Ha-ha! Fooled you!' he cried before messing up Kara's hair and jumping away.

'Stop messing around!' Merlin shouts and soon they can only hear the creature running around, searching through things making noises as it does.

Merlin makes a signal for Kara to go one way and hell go the other. She nods and the two make their way around the shelves. The creature as rummaging around and old chest, throwing things 'Nah. Nah. Nah. Maybe. Nah. Nah. Nah. Nah...'

'Got you.' merlin whispers, trapping it with the blanket. Kara grins happily until the blanket goes flat.

'what the..." Kara utters confused as merlin shuffles through the blanket, with no sign of the trouble maker. A little yellow ball of light appears and their eyes widen when it zooms around before squeezing through a crack in the secret entrance.

'No!' 'uh oh!' both merlin and Kara cry before rushing towards the door.

The minute the two leave the hidden chamber, Merlin is hit in the back of the head by a book, 'Bull's-eye!'

'Someone's going to see you!' Merlin warns but the creature doesn't seem to care.

'Really? I'm just having a little tidy up!' he speaks as he knocks several books off the top shelf 'Look here you want to get rid of all of this. Nasty mess up here. Nobody's had a brush up here for years! Look at it all old and...right, that's enough, I'm off. Heehee.'

Merlin picks up the Bestiary, which the goblin knocked off the shelf, before the run after the it. However they have to skid to a stop at the end of the aisle where Geoffrey is standing 'Found it.' merlin smiles

'Ah.'

The two quickly make their way out of the library only to find the hallways a complete mess. Their eyes widen when they hear noises from inside arthurs chamber 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no.' merlin chants as they both enter the room, to find it almost and completely trashed.

'No! No! None here! Argh.' the creature cries and kara ducks as a boot is flung her way.

'None under here either!' the creature cries and merlin ducks down to look underneath the bed.

'Merlin.' they both jump and turn to see Arthur standing there looking unimpressed at his manservant 'I really hope, for your sake, you have a good explanation for this.'

'I...do have a good explanation.' merlin says standing up 'I'm spring cleaning.'

'It isn't spring, and it certainly isn't clean.'

'That's because I've only just started. Yeah, you wait until I've finished. You'll be able to eat your dinner off the floor. Not that you want to.' merlin says and kara hides the chuckle that escapes her. That was when they heard the sounds of crashing from outside the room.

'What was that?' Arthur asks turning around

'Why don't I go and see, and you can make yourself comfortable.' merlin says scampering off.

'Aren't you supposed to be resting?' Arthur calls to kara, whom was trying to sneak past him.

'No, I'm just simply off duty' she smiles before disappearing before Arthur can ask any more questions.

The two enter Morganas chambers and kara's eyes widen when she sees morgana jewellery being tossed to the floor.

'Nearly, nearly, nearly.' the creature says before grabbing morganas healing bracelet.

'don't!' kara cried racing forward to grab him but it merely growls at her before jumping through the window. Kara groans loudly before shutting the window and helping merlin pick up the scattered jewellery.

'That's it.' merlin cries pointing at a page in the book they were looking through with Gaius.

'Seems you've unleashed a goblin.' gaius spoke and kara sighed, seeing the look on Gaius's face

'I know that face. That's not good, is it?'

'Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures. Mischievous and dangerous.'

'didn't seem dangerous' merlin said in disbelief.

'Believe me, Merlin, goblins will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others: gold.'

Arthur entered at that moment and Kara slipped the book shut, 'You're needed, Gaius, for a matter of great urgency and extreme delicacy.'

'What is it?'

'It's my father.' he said and the three looked at each other before following after Arthur.

Just before they reached uther's chambers, Arthur turned around 'I should warn you, if you value your lives, do not even think about laughing.' he threatened and kara raised her eyebrows in confusion, laughing?

'Father?' Arthur called when they entered

'I'm behind the screen.' the king says and the walk around to find a bald uther hunched down in a chair with his arms crosses and a sour look on his face. Kara immediately bit her lip to stop any laughs from escaping.

'Only an enchantment could cause Uther to lose his hair like that. I've no doubt the goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage.' gaius speaks seriously when they leave the kings chambers but kara and merlin glance at each other and burst out laughing.

'Did you see Uther's face?'

'What do you think Uther will do to the person responsible for releasing the goblin?' gaius says and their laughter comes to a halt at that thought.

'We need to catch it. How do we do that?'

'We need to set a trap. And for that we need gold, and plenty of it.' gaius says and the two nod.

'this is a really bad idea' kara whispers to merlin as they enter arthurs chamber at night.

'sshhh' merlin hushes her as he slips under the bed and pulls out a chest of gold. Arthur snores and moves and merlin quickly stands up. the two make their way out of the room but merlin being the clumsy fool he was crashed into some dinner plates sending them clanging to the gorund. they both quickly hid behind the chairs.

'Who's there?' Arthur calls before he jumps up on his bed grabbing his sword.

'Oferbrædels ahries.' Kara whispers, her eyes shining. The canopy above Arthur drops on top of him and he struggles underneath it falling to the floor.

Kara and merlin stand only to spin back around at the sounds of clanging metal. Arthur was standing but still struggling underneath the canopy. Kara clamps a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud as he falls to the ground.

'Guards!' Arthur yells and the two servants quickly run out of the room, laughing together when they were far away enough.

Merlin tosses a gold coin down the corridor for the goblin to find and both him, kara and gaius quickly duck back behind the wall as the goblin appears 'Lovely gold.'

The goblin picks up the coin and licks it, then follows the trail that they have laid out into a storage room making pleased noises as he does. the three glance at each merlin and kara holding ablanket each to trap him under with gaius holding a jar to catch it.

The goblin enters and rejoices at the sight of the chest of gold coins. Gaius closes the door and Merlin grabs the goblin with a blanket. The goblin turns into a little ball of light again buzzes around the room. They had closed up the door lock so he couldn't escape and when he buzzed back around both Kara and merlin tried to grab it with their blankets.

Kara groans when there's nothing under her blanket or merlins and they stand, 'Gaius, did you see where it went?' merlin asks.

'You let it escape you stupid boy!' gaius hits the back of merlins head and the two look at him in disbelief as he continues 'Now you just stand there like a sack of potatoes. Go after it! Go! the both of you! Shoo! Shoo!' Gaius cries and both Kara and merlin stare at him in shock before he makes another shooing motion and they both leave, not seeing Gaius licking a gold coin from the chest.

Kara and merlin enter the physician chambers after a long and unsuccessful search for the goblin 'we've searched the entire palace. There's no sign of the goblin any...what happened?' merlin cried when he took in the destroyed room.

'It's that pesky goblin! You let it escape and it's ransacked my premises! You two have got some cleaning up to do. Clean! Clean!' Gaius says moving past the two and Kara turns to look at physician in shock.

'Where are you going?' she calls

'I'm going to the tavern.' gaius answers and the two look at him un surprise.

'You never go to the tavern.' merlin says

'Then I shall see what I've been missing.' he calls before leaving and both kara and merlin look at each other in disbelief.

Gaius enters The Rising Sun tavern just as the tavern folk are cheering over arm wrestling match. The winner takes the gold on the table and Gaius licks his lips. Gaius moves forward and places his gold coins on the table in front of the winner.

'Shall we arm wrestle, or do you require a moment to recover what little strength you have?' he taunts and the champion glares at him before they begin to arm wrestle. with the crowd cheering them on, the champion smiles before it quickly fades when Gaius begins to win. Gaius slams the mans hand down on the table winning the match and with a laugh he takes the gold, licking his lips.

The next morning as merlin's exiting his chamber, Gaius belches before turning around to face the warlock 'Oof, you look terrible. How much did you drink last night?' merlin questions concerned.

'You don't look so good yourself. What's your excuse?' gaius says

'What?' merlin asks, his eyebrows raising, taken back by the unusual rudeness.

'Shh. Too much talking. I have a head like the inside of a drum, and a mouth like a badger's armpit.'

Merlin's face screws up in disgust 'Ugh, badger's armpit.'

'Make yourself useful. Go to the market and fetch my breakfast. Away! Go!' he shouts and looking at gaius strangely merlin quickly leaves just as gaius belches again. After the door closes behind him gaius pulls out a chest of gold and jewellery. His eyes widen happily before he reaches out and licks a gold coin, humming in content.

'Gaius?' morgana's voice calls as she enters the chambers.

'Yes, yes. What is it?' gaius asks rudely turning around, annoyed at the interruption.

'I couldn't sleep last night. My healing bracelet's been stolen.' morgana explains rubbing her wrist absentmindedly.

'Oh, tragedy. Travesty.' gaius says before closing his chets and walking forward 'Whoever stole it should be hanged, flogged, and hanged again.'

'I was hoping you could give me a sleeping draught?' morgana asks, slightly taken back at Gaius's weird behaver.

'A sleeping draught? Can't you count sheep like everyone else? Why are you bothering me with such things? Shoo!' he says waving her away

'I don't know why you're being like this, Gaius. I'm the King's ward and you shall do as I ask.' mlrgana commands

'Ooooh, shall I now?' gauis mocks before stepping closer to morgana 'I can see deep into your heart, and it's cold. Cold as stone. You play at being Uther's loving ward. You play it so well you fool him, but you don't fool me. You would see Uther dead and Camelot destroyed.'

Morgana looks disconcerted at him 'Why would you say such a thing?'

'Because it's the truth. There is evil in your heart.' he says and morgana tries to keep a straight face

'I don't know what's come over you. You were always such a good friend to me.'

'I see the truth frightens you.' Gaius smiles

'It's you that frightens me.' morgana says before walking towards the door.

'Do you not want your sleeping draught after all, Lady Morgana?' Gaius calls after her and she stops looking back at him 'One moment.' Gaius walks back over to his desk and magically creates a potion before handing it to her, the bottle filled with a purple liquid, 'Sweet dreams. Do come back and see me anytime.' he says and morgana takes the potion before she marches away with a scowl.

Kara was with Gwen in her house, visiting. There had been no sign of the goblin all day and she had grown rather bored quite quickly. The two were talking about the fabric Gwen had found the other day when there was a knock on the door. Gwen answers it and gaius enters.

'What can I do for you?' gwen smiles

'It's more a question of what I can do for you.' gauis says before grabbing her face and looking her over.

'Ah, it seems you're developing the symptoms already.' he says before turning and doing the same thing with Kara 'Your the exact same' he say and Gwen and Kara look at each worried.

'Symptoms for what?'

'The most severe and terrifying infection that is sweeping through Camelot like a plague.' Gaius warns

'I haven't heard anything about an infection.' Kara states.

'That's because those who catch it are immediately struck dumb. Fortunately I have developed a very effective cure.' he says pulling out two bottles and the two women go to take them but Gaius pulls them back out of their grasps 'It is yours in exchange for a gold coin.'

Kara laughs 'very funny Gaius' she speaks but when she goes to grab it again, Gaius keeps it out of her reach

'Is it? I don't hear anyone laughing.'

'You've never charged me for remedies before.' Gwen argues and Kara nods in agreement.

'Then I've clearly been a fool. Do you wish for a cure, or do you wish to walk around with a face covered in boils and your nose dripping with snot?'

'Boils?' both girls utter out, immediately feeling their faces

'Big, pussy boils. Bigger than you've ever seen.'

'I'll fetch a coin.' Gwen says and Kara rushes to her bag.

'Come on, come on, I haven't got all day.' Gaius urges them on and the two girl pass him a coin in turn for the remedy. Kara's eyebrows furrow in confusion slightly when she sees him licking his lips 'A most wise decision.' he says before leaving.

'I'm not the only one that thought that was strange am I?' Kara questions absentmindedly but Gwen shakes her head.

'No it was very strange indeed.' she says before drinking the remedy. Kara glances down at the bottle before she thinks of what Gaius said about boils and snot and she quickly downs the remedy.

A bald Uther sits in front of Gaius 'You're sure this treatment will work, Gaius?' he questions before drinking it

'I'm quite certain of it, My Lord.' gaius speaks before taking the bottle from him and patting the liquid onto uther's head. After a while he slaps the back of his head twice before uther speaks up again.

'Is it really necessary to slap my head like that?'

'Completely and utterly necessary. We must restore the circulation to the scalp. You wish your hair to grow back, My Lord?' gaius says and uther nods

'Get on with it, then.' gaius grins before slapping the king's head again, again and again.

Merlin enters the physicians chambers and sees Gaius with a chest of coins. He licks a few and hides the chest and Merlin quickly realises the truth 'You're the goblin!' he cries entering the room

'Have you lost your mind?'

'No, but you have! Or at least it's been taken over.'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'I know Gaius as well as I know myself, and you are not him' Merlin states walking forward. The goblin smiles

'Ah, you've got me. How d'you like my new body? It's a bit old and creaky, but it's ever so much fun.'

'It's not your body, it's Gaius's. What've you done with him?' merlin demands

'He's still in here somewhere.' the goblin shrugs

'Gaius has done you no harm. Leave him.' Merlin asks nicely

'All right. You've convinced me. On second thought, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, the beer. Did I mention the gold?'

'If you hurt Gaius...I will kill you.' Merlin threatens

'You'll be killing him. You see the problem? I'm him, he's me. We're all jumbled up in here.' the goblin smiles before patting merlin's cheek and walking off.

Kara stand with Gwen behind morgana as Arthur gives his father the reports of what was happening within the castle 'There have been instances of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts. I, myself, was a victim. Unfortunately, the thief managed to elude me.'

Out of nowhere Kara eyes widen when she farts along with Gwen. She avoids the courts eyes immediately looking down. Morgana farts next and she looks down in embarrassment.

'Double the guard. I want the perpetrator found.' uther states but as he moves in chair he farts as well.

'Yes, My Lord.' Arthur says looking at the four of them in surprise.

'The council is dismissed! NOW!' uther cries as the flatulence continues. Kara races out with Gwen, not even bothering to look at anyone in complete and utter embarrassment.

'Gaius, is there anything you can do to treat this?' uther questions when everyone has left and gaius smiles before uther farts again.

Entering the physician chambers the goblin laughs 'tell me you didn't think that was funny.' Merlin gives Goblin a stone-faced glare 'Not even a little bit? Just a teeny-weeny bit?'

'If you carry on like this, you're going to get Gaius killed.' Merlin states

'Merlin, you underestimate me. I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius.'

'This has to stop.' merlin protests

'I see no reason why. Now, if you're quite finished, I'm going to the tavern.' the goblin says but before he can leave merlin casts a spell.

'Bord, wiþ stende hine.' Merlin's spell shuts the door so the Goblin can't leave.

'Well, well, well. So you have a secret of your own, Merlin.' he says turning around to look at him.

'Leave his body or you will regret it.' merlin threatens

'Your magic may be powerful, but I have an advantage.' the goblin states

'What's that?'

'I can hurt you...' the goblin magically throws a dagger at merlin

'Culter, ic þe hate!' merlin reacts fast his spell stops the dagger and he sends it back at Gaius, stopping just before it reaches Gaius's face.

'Whereas, you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius.' the goblin finishes and merlin drops the dagger.

'I won't rest till I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body.' Merlin glares at the goblin before he leaves the room.

'Arthur.' merlin calls hen he finds the prince, followed by two guards 'Arthur, I have to talk to you.' he says but Arthur looks at him with a blank face

'Arrest him.' Arthur says solemnly with a moment of reluctance.

'What? Arthur, what are you doing?' merlin asks in disbelief as the guards grab him.

'Is it true? You were responsible for the afflictions that I and other members of the court have suffered?' uther questioned merlin in the court room. Kara watched from behind one of the pillars. Her plan had been to stay in her chambers until the end of time but when she heard merlin was arrested well she just had to see what was going on.

'What? No.' Merlin shakes his head

'Gaius.' uther calls and gaius steps forward.

'I found this in your room. It's a book of spells and enchantments.' Gaius says pulling out the very

'He's lying. That's not Gaius.' Merlin states

'What are you talking about?' Arthur asks confused

'He's been possessed by a goblin.' merlin says and kara's eye widen in realisation. It all made perfect sense, the rude behaviour, the sudden fascination over gold. Her eyes turned cold however and she glared at the goblin, oh boy was she going to kill him.

'The boy is reduced to making the most desperate and ridiculous accusations.' the goblin states

'You seriously expect me to believe that Gaius is a goblin?' uther questions in disbelief.

'It's, it's controlling him. Gaius is still in there...somewhere.' merlin says though he could see he wasn't getting anywhere with his case.

'Do you have any proof of these accusations?' Arthur asks

'No!' he says and Kara hears the court whisper and she rolls her eyes in frustration.

'I fear that magic has corrupted you. It pains me more than I can tell you.' the goblin says and merlin scoffs.

'I really doubt that.'

'My lord I have been harbouring a sorcerer and for that I offer the most sincere apology'

'You were not to know, Gaius.' uther says patting his shoulder 'He's fooled us all.'

'Its not me that's fooling you.'

'Silence! You've been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life. Take him away!' Kara watches helplessly as they take merlin away. She glares at the waving goblin, oh yes, she was definitely going to kill him now.

Kara woke in the middle of the night to the sound of warning bells. What on earth had gone wrong now she wondered but she heard a noise in her chambers. Kara rose out of her bed but when she moved she was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped over her mouth.

'Shh!' she recognises merlins voice and she stops struggling as they heard guards run past the room.

'my god merlin, you have some explaining to do' she says when he pulls away and merlin nods telling her what had happened between him and the goblin since he found out what it had done to Gaius.

'Merlin has escaped. It seems he somehow managed to obtain a set of keys.' Arthur states the next day standing in the council chamber before his father.

'Escape?! How is this allowed to happen? Incompetence!' the goblin cries and both uther and Arthur stare at him in shock, 'I didn't mean to speak out of turn, My Lord.'

'Gaius is right, this is unacceptable. The guards should be punished.' uther says and Arthur nods

'I'll see to it personally'

'Search the town, I want Merlin found.' uther orders

'Yes, Sire.'

'We need to force the goblin out of Gaius' merlin states as he paces around Kara's chambers. Somehow they managed to hide him when the guards came knocking to check (magic might of helped a bit) so they were safe for now.

'And how do we do that?' she questions

'I don't know. I'll try to sneak back to Gaius's chambers. Maybe I can find something in one of his books.' he says and she nods

'What can I do?'

'Well, we need to convince Arthur. Maybe if you speak to him, he might listen to you.' kara immediately shook her head.

'No way, I can't'

'Why?'

'After what happened in the council yesterday, I'll never be able to look Arthur in the face again.' she says already feeling heat rise to her cheeks as she remembers probably the most embarrassing moment of her life.

'I know, it's embarrassing.'

'It's more than embarrassing, Merlin! I cannot face him, ever. I don't expect you to understand'

'Come on, Kara. It's not that bad. All girls do it, don't they?' he adds as an afterthought and she glares at him.

'of course we do but not in public! and most certainly not in front of the man they have feeling for!'

'You still have feelings for Arthur.' merlin says with a smile and if possible her glare darkens more.

'Your a guy merlin, I don't expect you to understand and I just know that he will never look at me the same way ever again'

Merlin sighed, the problems of having a female best friend 'Look Kara, if Arthur like you, he likes you. warts and farts and all'

'I don't have any warts merlin' she said with a small smile

'Then...you'll talk to him?' he asks and Kara sighs as he pulls that puppy dog expression of his. She sighs in defeat.

'Fine'

Kara walks down the corridor towards Arthur's chambers but lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Gaius ducking under an alcove to remain hidden. She reaches the door and lifts her arm to knock before the incident and Arthur's expression came to mind. She steps back fro the door and goes to walk away before she stops again and shakes her head at how truly silly she was being. With new found courage she knocks on the door only to step back in shock when she hears a honking noise from outside. What on earth?

'Arthur? Arthur, it's Kara. Can I come in?' she asks and the only response she receives is a honking noise. She enters confused and looks around when she doesn't see the prince anywhere, 'Arthur?' she calls only to hear more noises.

She heads over to the bed only to gasp in surprise Huddled in the corner between his nightstand and his bed was a sour faced Arthur but the best part was that he now had donkey ears. She bit her lip to stop her laugh before clamping a hand over her mouth as a giggle slipped through.

'What's happened to you?' she asked but Arthur brays quickly and really loudly in response.

'Did Gaius do this to you?' Kara guesses, trying her best to mask her amusement. Arthur brays "Yes" 'He's a goblin.' Kara points out and Arthur rolls his eyes before braying "I know"

'Aw, you poor thing' Kara coos before petting one of his ears. She smiles when Arthur leans into her in pleasure before he brays indignantly and she pulls her hand back 'Sorry, it was too good of an opportunity.' she shrugs and Arthur glares at her though it didn't really have the affect he wanted 'Merlin's working on a plan. We'll figure out what to do. Stay here.' she says and Arthur rolls his eyes as she stands and leaves.

'Arthur's a donkey?' merlin questions after Kara told him what had transpired in Arthur's chambers moments previous.

'He has the ears of a donkey. And the voice. He- he's braying.' she says

'He's...braying.' merlin bursts out laughing

'It's not funny, Merlin.' Kara chastises him but with a smile on her face, contradicting her words.

'No. No, no, of course not. Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's funny about that?'

'He just looked so pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that. Did you find anything?' Kara asks and merlin nods

'I think so.' Merlin places his hand on a book from the physician's chambers 'If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So, if Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave him.'

'You want to kill Gaius?' Kara asks in shock

'Just briefly. Once the goblin's out of Gaius, we have to trap it in a box lined with lead. It's the only container that will hold it.'

'The box in the hidden chamber' she says in realisation and merlin nods

'Leave that to me'

'Hurry up!' Kara calls over to Merlin who was busy trying to create a poison in the physicians chambers. She was keeping watch for the goblin that could be back at any moment now.

'I'm doing my best. Gaius normally deals with anything to do with poisons.' he says before he pours the poison over the gold and jewellery in the stolen money chest 'As soon as the goblin's out of Gaius, you must give him the antidote. We only have a few seconds or Gaius will, you know, die.

'He's coming!' Kara says in warning and merlin hands her the antidote before outing the chest back where it was. The two quickly hide in merlin's chambers as they watch the goblin drag out his chest and lick the gold coin inside. their faces screw up in disgust. The wait for the goblin to stumble and Merlin exits his chamber with the octagonal box.

'You've poisoned me. You poisoned Gaius!' the goblin shouts in surprise.

'Leave his body while you still can!' merlin yells and the goblin quickly exits through Gaius's ear as a little ball of light whizzing around the room.

'Give him the antidote!' He yells to Kara, whom rushes forward but the goblin buzzes past her and she clumsily stumbles into a table dropping the antidote and sending dozens of other potion bottles with it. Her eyes widen in horror and she quickly races forward, trying to find the antidote though she didn't know which one it was as they all looked alike.

'back in the box' merlin says to the goblin

'You'll have to catch me first!' he taunts and merlin chases after him. It turns back into a ball of light and flies into Merlin's mouth. Merlin spits it into the octagonal box and locks it in 'Oh, no let me out, I promise I won't do it again.' the goblin whines but merlin drops the box and rushes over to Kara 'ow!' the goblin cries.

'I don't know which one's the antidote! Which one is it?' Kara asked her voice leaking with desperation knowing that time was running out for Gaius.

'I don't know.' merlin says and she looks at him.

'what do you mean you don't know? you made it merlin!'

'I told you Gaius handles the potions!' he yells back as the two continue to search for the right bottle.

'I think its this one?' merlin says and Kara raises her eyebrows, silently asking if he was sure. Merlin keeps searching and he picks up another bottle.

'Er...this one.' he says before racing back over to Gaius, pouring the potion into his mouth.

'Are you sure that was the antidote?' Kara asks when nothing happens, feeling tears well up in her eyes as Gauis laid there unmoving.

'No.' he says looking at her before he turned back to Gaius 'Gaius! Come on! Please! Come on, you stubborn old goat!' merlin cries.

'Who are you calling an old goat?' Kara sobbed in relief when Gaius spoke, smiling happily.

'You mean to tell me it was you who was responsible for the, er...baldness, the flatulence, the boils, and Arthur's donkey ears?' Uther questioned gaius as they all stood in the council chamber witht he goblin in his box in front of them. Kara hid her smile when Arthur reached up just to check he no longer had donkey ears.

'I fear I was, My Lord. Or at least the goblin was while I was possessed by it.' gaius spoke

'Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honourable of men.'

'Indeed. Though, I must assure you that Merlin was entirely innocent.'

'Then he is pardoned.'

The goblin struggles and grumbles inside the octagonal box, 'May I suggest it is kept where no one will ever open it?' Gaius says and uther nods

'See that it's placed in the vaults.' merlin, Kara and Gaius bow intending to leave when uther calls 'Gaius...do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?' Kara and Merlin glance at each other

'I'm afraid I've no idea, My Lord.' the goblin rattles in the box again

'Now. Secure it now.'

Later on that day Kara was carrying some fresh sheets, back at work when she comes to a stop in front of Arthur 'my lord' she greets though avoiding her eyes

'Kara. The, er...events of the last few days, I, er...I think it would be best if we...never spoke of them.' he stutters and Kara nods

'I don't even know what events you're referring to.' she shrugs and Arthur nods

'Quite. It's...it's been entirely uneventful.' they stare at each other somewhat awkwardly 'I need to train my men.'

'I must see to the sheets.' she says nodding to sheets in her hands and with a last smile the two pass both sighing in relief.

Gaius and Merlin walk through the training grounds 'I see you've been busy undoing the goblin's magic.'

'As usual, I get no thanks whatsoever.' merlin sighs

'Since releasing the goblin was entirely your fault, Merlin, I'm not sure you deserve any thanks.'

'Wha...Arthur doesn't know that.' merlin says

'For your sake, you better hope it stays that way.' Gaius says as they look to see Arthur training.

Arthur knocks over the knight that he's fighting and laughs. Onlookers laugh with him but when Arthur's laugh becomes a bray, the other knights stop laughing, but grin silently as Arthur clears his throat.

'Merlin.' Gaius reprimands the warlock who grins

'Just one more day. It's too good.' He says and they both laugh before walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Oh my god, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written but "Gwaine" was always one of my favourite episodes and he will forever be my favourite knight so when I started writing I just kept on going and going and this is the end result. we get to see more of Kara's past in this chapter which I think is pretty cool but I'll let you guys decided that for yourselves. Love you all and thank for reading xx Now onto the chapter

Merlin and Arthur rode through the green forest before coming to stop on a small hill looking over a tiny village 'You know what you need after a hard day's hunt?' Arthur questions his manservant

'Sleep.' merlin states, carrying the birds Arthur caught while the man in question held his crossbow in his hands.

'A nice cold tankard of mead.'

'Mead?' merlin says, completely unimpressed before following after Arthur. The two dismount and tie up their horses once they reached the small village.

'No better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern.' Arthur said with a smile.

'This is one of those moments where I tell you something isn't a good idea and you ignore me, isn't it?' merlin guessed

'You're learning, Merlin. Slowly, but you're learning.' Arthur says and merlin rolls his eyes 'Now, remember, in here you're not my servant, I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else.' Arthur says before walking towards the tavern

'Simple part's right.' merlin mutters as he joins arthur

'what?' Arthur asks

'I said, the sun is very bright.' merlin lies looking up and Arthur nods

'Yeah. Yeah, it is.'

The tavern was loud with chatter and laughter as men feasted on food and wasted away with their mead. Arthur and Merlin found an empty table and took a seat. A woman they guessed the innkeeper came towards them

'Afternoon. What'll it be?' she asks clearing off the tbale

'Er...' Arthur says looking around, trying to figure out what to get.

'Mmm... You're an handsome fellow.' the woman states and Arthur turns back around

'Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it.' he says and merlin rolls his eyes at the arrogance in his voice.

'Oh, no, sorry. I was talking about your friend here.' the woman says looking at merlin.

'Him?' Arthur question stunned, after all this had never happened before.

'Thank you.' merlin says pleased

'Two tankards of mead, please!' Arthur says annoyed and the woman left and merlin turned back to look at Arthur smiling

'I was wrong, coming here was a great idea.' Arthur rolls his eyes when the door opens and a n ugly looking man walks in. The tavern goes quiet the minute he enters. The man throws the dishes held by a waitress and Arthur looks up over his tankard of mead'Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good.' he says to the woman that was just at Arthur and merlins table.

'We have our better days.'

'I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then.' the woman tosses him some coins and he flciks a hand over them 'And the rest?'

'That's all we got.' she says and in the next second hes gripping the front of her shirt pointing a small dagger at her chest

'I'll not ask again'

'Take your hands off her.' Arthur says calmly and the man turns to look at him before he grins and whirls his mace at Arthur who ducks and pushes him into a shelf.

'I'm gonna make you pay for that.' he says

'I'd like to see you try.' merlin chuckles drawing the attention onto him. Dagr whistles and a large group of tough looking men enter the tavern. Merlin gets out of his seat and comes to stand by a pillar.

'You had to open your big mouth, didn't you Merlin?' Arthur sighed

'You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?' a dark haired man with a scruffy looking beard walked up, yet he pulled off the rugged look very well.

'You should get out of here while you have the chance.' Arthur warned the newcomer.

'You're probably right.' he says taking a swig from his drink before he hands it to Dagr. who looks down at in confusion. In the next second the rugged man punches him in the face sending him backwards.

Almost immediately the whole tavern is in the middle of a brawl, 'Arthur!' merlin yells when he sees Arthur pinned against a table. he elbows one of Dagr's men out of the way.

'Merlin! Behind you!' Arthur warns and merlin ducks as a man throws a chair at him. Arthur punches the man holding him getting the upper hand.

Merlin moves through the tavern coming to a s top seeing two men coming towards him 'Ætslide bencþel.' his spell throws a bench at two large men marching toward him. Mary tries to rescue her merchandise and the rugged man that started the brawl was held back by one of the men but ducked down so another hit the guy holding him with a table giving him the advantage.

While this was happening Merlin slides underneath the bar. One of the men come after him and merlin crashes a jug over his head, mary doing the exact same, knocking the man out. Merlin magically throws plates at another attacker and the rugged guy approaches the counter as he knocks out the man he has in a headlock, 'Pass the jug, heh?'

Merlin hands him the jug and he takes a swig before punching an attacker behind him, 'What do they call you, then?' he asked

'Merlin.'

'Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you.' and the two men shakes hands before gwaine spins and smashes the on another attacker's head 'Such a waste, heh?' he says before going off and merlin watches him astonished at his extremely casual behaviour.

Arthur fights Dagr but is thrown to the ground. Dagr pulls a knife but Gwaine lunges at him, saving Arthur and knocking dagr out but he ends up taking a knife to the thigh. Gwaine tries to get up, but falls over and knocks himself out on a bench. Arthur and Merlin hurry over to him.

'How is he?' Arthur questions merlin, who was examining gwaine before Merlin bandages Gwaine's leg.

'Not good. He's losing a lot of blood.' Merlin says and Arthur sighs.

A few minutes later Dagr is in the stocks getting pummelled with rotten fruit and vegetables, an experience merlin had had way too many times. Gwaine was strung over Arthur's horse still unconscious but stable for the time being.

'If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day.' Arthur tells the people in front of him.

'How can you make a promise like that?' Mary questions

'Because I'm the King's son, Prince Arthur.' he says as they ride past.

'Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur in my tavern?' she says in astonishment before looking back at the stocks 'Come on!' she shouts and peasants throw rotten food at Dagr.

Arthur and Merlin place Gwaine down on merlin's bed so Gauis could attend to him, 'Merlin, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread.' gaius says

'And honey?'

'You're learning.' gaius smiles and merlin dashes off. Arthur looks to gaius for an explanation about the honey 'Helps fight the infection.'

'Will he be alright?' Arthur questions

'Providing he's strong.'

'He's that, alright. The man saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs.' Arthur states before leaving the room.

The next day Gwaine wakes up looking around confused when Merlin enters with a breakfast tray 'What am I doing in this bed?' he questions merlin

'You were wounded. Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician.' Merlin explains

'Arthur?'

'Prince Arthur. You saved his life.' gwaine smiles before readjusting the pillow behind him so he could sit up

'If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have. He's a noble.'

'Yeah, but he's a good man.' merlin defends putting down the tray and gwaine snorts a laugh

'If you say so.'

'You're a hero. The King wants to thank you' merlins miles and gawine grabs his cup to drink 'in person.' Gwaine almost chokes on the drink at that

'Please, no. I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've...you've met them all.'

'He'll probably give you a reward.'

'I'm not interested. Besides, I've got everything I need right here.' Gwaine says patting his bag.

'Why did you help us?' merlin questions him

'Your chances looked between slim and none. I, er...I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds.' gwaine grinned and merlin smiled a bit confused, he had definitely never met a man like gwaine before.

'Merlin? Are you here?' Karas voice drifted through the chambers. Merlin didn't notice who gwaine stiffened at the sound as he walked back into the main chamber to greet her.

'Ah there you are, Gaius told me what happened at the tavern, are you alright?' she asked.

'Yeah I'm fine better then Gwaine anyway' he said and was surprised when he saw Kara completely freeze at the name.

'Gwaine?' she questioned and merlin nodded

'yeah he helped us in the tavern, save Arthur's life too' he explained and kara's eyebrows furrowed

'doesn't sound like gwaine' she muttered but loud enough for merlin to hear

'you know him?'

'Where is he?' she demanded and merlin looked at her confused seeing a spark in her eyes that he had never seen before.

'in my room' he said and before he could utter another word Kara was racing up the steps , opening the door.

'Kara-' gwaine gasped in surprise but before he could say anything else Kara flung herself at him, crushing him in a tight hug.

Merlin entered looking rather confused at the two 'what's going on?' he asked but was ignored.

'How is it that every time I see you, your hurt or in trouble?' Kara asked pulling away and gwaine grinned.

'Special talent' he said and Kara rolled her eyes before hugging him again, wary of his injury though.

'wait what are you doing in Camelot its not safe here' gwaine said pulling away looking at her and she sighed.

'Its not safe anywhere gwaine' she said and he shrugged, knowing she was probably right.

'Ahem' merlin cleared his throat and the two glanced over at him 'mind explaining how you two know each other?'

'Oh right, sorry merlin' kara said 'um Gwaine's actually my little brother' she said and gwaine rolled his eyes while merlin gaped at the two in surprise.

'you'll never let that go do you?' Gwaine said annoyed

'well its true!'

'Your only older then me by 10 months, that's not even a whole year'

'it still counts' Kara protested and the two got into an argument quite quickly and yep, merlin could definitely see the resemblance now.

'Anyway I heard you save Arthur's life?' Kara said quickly changing the conversation.

'wouldn't have if I knew who he was' Gwaine argued and Kara rolled her eyes

'Yes you would have'

'I disagree' Gwaine says sneaking in another blueberry from the tray.

'Well I have to get to Arthur, I'll let you two catch up' merlin said but it was almost like he never said anything cause the two were arguing again, completely ignoring his presence. Merlin smiled when he closed the door, he hadn't seen Kara smile like that in ... well ever. She looked so happy to be back with her brother that Merlin wondered why they were ever apart?

Merlin pulled back the curtains of Arthurs room 'How's Gwaine?' Arthur asked stretching.

'Recovering.' Merlin said, deciding that he probably shouldn't divulge the information on the fact Gwaine didn't like nobles and that he was kara's brother. He glanced out the window seeing a knight riding into the square 'who's that?' he questioned

Arthur goes to the window to see what he was looking at and smile 'Ahh, Sir Darien. He's here for the mêlée.'

'Oh, yeah. The tournament where the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason.'

'A little more to it than that.' Arthur says grabbing his belt from around his enck walking away from the window

'Really? All I've ever seen is people getting the seven bells knocked out of them so that the last man can be called the winner'

'The mêlée is the ultimate test of strength and courage.' Arthur said fastening his belt

'Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?' merlin smiled

'Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're not a knight.'

'Oh, well if it means I don't get clobbered 'round the head, I'm glad of it.' merlin said walking away

'I'm afraid it doesn't.' Arthur calls out and throws a cup at the back of merlin's head.

'Ow!' merlin cried out in pain rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Arthur, whom nods his head towards the armour sitting on the table.

'I need that lot cleaned by noon.' merlin glared at him rubbing his neck as he stalked away.

Kara was walking through the two with Gwen when her brother showed u holding a flower 'I believe this belongs to you.' Gwaine says holding out the flower to gwen and kara rolls her eyes.

'I don't think so. It's not my colour.'

'Ah, well...let us see.' he says and puts the flower in Gwen's hair.

'I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out.' gwen says and kara laughs, amking Gwaine narrow his eyes at his sister before smiling at gwen

'No. Yours is the only one.' Gwaine holds up empty hands as proof. Gwen scoffs and tries to move past him 'I'm Gwaine.' He holds out his hand and Gwen shakes it and keeps walking. Gwaine doesn't let go and pulls her back.

'You haven't told me your name. You look like a princess to me. So it's probably something like Sophia or...or Esmeralda. That's it. Princess Esmeralda.' he said bowing and kara laughed, it was hilarious watching her brother trying to charm gwen when she knew the girl only had eyes for Lancelot.

'Stop it. People are staring.' gwen says to gwaine

'Not until you tell me your name.'

'its Gwen.'

'There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?' Gwen tries to move past him 'Let me carry that. A princess shouldn't have to lump her washing around.'

'Unfortunately I'm not a princess.'

'Ah, but you see...you are to me.' Gwen and Kara chuckle

'come one Gwaine you can do better then that' kara says and gwen looks at her before looking back at Gwaine seeing resemblances.

'are you two?'

'mortal enemies, yes' Gwaine says making kara roll her eyes

'hes my baby brother' she says ruffling her fingers through his hair making him glare at her.

'This isn't working, is it?' he says turning to gwen ignoring his sister

'No, not really. But I like that you tried, and that you know when to give up.' gwen says back taking the flower out of her hair and passing it to Gwaine

'You'd better have this, in case someone else takes your fancy. I'll see you later Kara' she says as she continues down the street

'I've only eyes for you.' Gwaine called out

'I'm sure.' gwen chuckles waving before disappearing.

'Aw poor Gwaine, He's lost all his charms' Kara says in a baby voice making him glare at her

'It would of worked if you weren't here' he protested but kara laughed slinging her arm through his.

'come on i'll show you around' she says and laughs when Gwaine puts the flower in her hair, 'really?'

'hey its a beautiful flower it should go to beautiful girl' he says innocently and kara smiles.

'Aw that's sweet but I'm still telling everyone I'm older then you' she says and Gwaine sighs defeated that his plan didn't work but allows himself to be dragged away by his sister as she shows him around the streets of Camelot.

Kara had been given the unfortunate task of delivering extra blankets to all the knights who would be performing at the melee. Some of them were nice enough, gentleman in a way while others were complete pigs that she wouldn't mind running through with a sword. She would much rather be spending time with her brother, she knew Gwaine and knew that he didn't stay in one place for long.

So she was glad when she came to the final door. Just when she was about to knock however the door swung open and an exhausted looking merlin tumbled out of the room. 'You alright there merlin?' she questioned and he looked up at her.

'Trust me you do not want to go in there' he said steering her away from the door.

'but-' 'just trust me on this one kara' he said dragging her away and kara shrugged, not al that bothered.

Kara sat with Merlin and Gaius eating some soup for dinner, Gwaine and disappeared to god knocks where but his bag was still up in merlin's rooms so kara knew he hadn't just skipped out on them. Her attention however wasn't on her brother but the blue eyed manservant next to her that was eagerly slurping his pea soup like he hadn't eaten for days.

'It's very hard to work out whether you are eating or inhaling that soup.' gaius finally spoke up

'I haven't had anything all day. Sir Oswald had me at his beck and call.' merlin stated as he continued to eat.

'How is he?' gaius asked

'Awful. He treats me like dirt.'

'That doesn't sound like the young man I knew. He always struck me as a kind and thoughtful soul.'gaius said and merlin scoffed

'He must have changed.'

'You must remember that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur.' Merlin spits his soup in Gaius's face and kara laughs at the disgusted look on Gaius's face

'Thank you, Merlin.'

'Sorry.' merlin smiles and the door opens and gwen comes in

Kara, Merlin, I think you need to come with me' she says and the two look at each other before rising and walking with her.

'You drank all this?' merlin said shocked as he looked over the bill. Kara sighed of course it was Gwaine and of course it involved a tavern.

'With some help from my new friends!' gwaines said and tavern folk cheered.

'He says that he hasn't got any money. So it looks like you'll have to pay.' the innkeeper says griping merlins shirt lifting him up

'But...I can't afford this.' merlin protests

'You better find someone who can.' the innkeeper threatens and Gwaine laughs before falling over. Kara shook her head before going over and helping her still chuckling brother up while merlin dealt with the innkeeper.

Merlin and Kara help a staggering Gwaine up and into merlins room 'You're the best friend I've ever had.' Gwaine cried

'You seem to have quite a few.' Merlin says and the two men laugh while Kara rolls her eyes but cant help the smile on her face.

'I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill.' Gwaine says

'Right. What is it with you and nobles?' merlin asks sitting down on the bed and kara looked away, knowing Gwaine was going to tell the story.

'Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away.'

'You didn't know him?' merlin asks Gwaine who shakes his head

'Just some stories I've been told.' Kara looked down at that. Even though she was barely a few weeks old she still got to meet their father while Gwaine never got the chance. She always felt guilty about that, though she knew Gwaine would never use that against her.

'Yeah, I know how that feels. I met my father just briefly before he died.' merlin says sadly and kara puts her hand on his shoulder squeezing it in comfort remembering what had happened to balinor.

'Why?' Gwaine questioned, sitting up

'He was banished.'

'What had he done?'

'Nothing. He served the King.'

'But the king turned against him.' Gwaine guess and merlin nodded 'that doesn't surprise me' Gwaine sighed

'Arthur's not like that.' Kara inputs

'Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for, heh?' Gwaine says grabbing merlins shoulder before he laughs leaning back and hits his head on wall though it doesn't faze him as he laughs some more, kara and merlin chuckling with him.

'Come on time for bed' kara said and Gwaine laughed

'yes mother' she rolled her eyes before she helped him remove his jacket, shirt and boots. Gwaine curled underneath the blankets and looked up at her, 'I'm glad your here, I've missed you' he says gripping her hand and she squeezes it.

'I've missed you too' she says before kissing his forehead 'night' she calls and he yawns tiredly before he was dead to the world.

'you and Gwaine are quite close' merlin observed and Kara shrugged.

'He was all I had growing up. Our mother worked endlessly trying to provide for us and well the other kids thought I was strange because of my magic. Gwaine was the only one who could make me laugh and smile for a long time' she said smiling 'he was my best friend'

'What happened?' merlin asked and Kara sighed.

'Nothing really, we travelled together for a while, doing the odd job here and there, sending money back to our mother every so often to help her get by. Not like she needed it with us gone, she was able to provide enough for herself but I don't know, just one day we went our separate ways. I haven't seen him in years' she explained and merlin nodded.

'It must be good to have him back then'

'For now' she said before adding 'I know Gwaine he could never stay in one place for long. I just hope he stays for a while this time' she says and merlin nods understanding. the wo sorcerers said good night and Kara left for her own chambers.

'Sorry. I know, I'm late.' merlin said entering arthurs chambers with a breakfast tray in his arms.

'Not at all.' Arthur said oddly calm a this desk but merlin shrugged it off

'good'

'Sure you're alright? You're not sick, unsteady, about to burst into song?' Arthur questioned while merlin fixed up the bed

'No, why?'

Arthur picks up a piece of paper and merlin grimaces recognising it 'Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider...'

'I can explain.' Merlin smiles walking forward

'Four dozen pickled eggs.' Arthur finishes

'That was Gwaine. He went to the tavern and, er..he couldn't pay for it.'

'So you said I would.'

'Mm. You know, if I hadn't, that inn keeper...he, he would've strung us both up.'

'I fail to see the downside.' Arthur said

'You said he should be given anything he needs.' Merlin shurgs

'Four dozen pickled eggs?!' Arthur yells

'I'm sorry...I'll pay for it.'

'You most certainly will.' Arthur says flinging away the paper and Merlin did not like that look in his eyes at all.

'Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart.' Gwaine states as he looks down at the shoe on his arm

'Why?' Merlin asks as he contuse to brush down the boot in his hand

'For making us do this.'

'I think it's fair.' Merlin shrugged

'For the entire army?' Gwaine says pointing down the long line of boots.

'If you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to.' merlin said

'Maybe. But I'm not making the same mistakes that he did. Anyway, my father always treated his servants well.'

'You didn't know him.' Merlin points out

'Well, I like to think that he did.' Gwaine said almost defensively and merlin nodded going back to brushing the boot 'What about yours?'

'No, he didn't have any servants. He didn't have...well...anyone.'

'When did he die?' Gwaine asks

'About a year ago. I just wish that I had the chance to know him better. So much he could've taught me.'

'But you did get to meet him.' Gwaine points out

'Yeah.'

'If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, is that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside...' Gwaine slaps Merlin's knee with the cleaning brush. '...that counts.'

'Ow.' Merlin rubs his knee.

'You two look like your having fun' a familiar voice said from behind him and Gwaine smiled.

'watch this' he whispered to merlin before turning to look at kara 'please dear sister you must help us' he begged getting down on his hands and knees, giving her the same big eyed expression he did when they were kids.

Kara sighed 'fine, toss me a brush' she said and Gwaine grinned, throwing her one. The three were soon lost in a childhood story exchange, both siblings trying to make the other look more like a fool. Merlin smiled as he watched them banter. They were still close even after spending years apart. Merlin laughed at another story between Gwaine and the innkeeper's daughter and her father.

Kara joined Merlin on the training grounds as she had already finished all her chores for Morgana and Gwaine had gone to take a nap. She watched as Arthur continued to strike against a wooden dummy.

'You look like you need a bit of practice.' A knight in dark hair said and Kara turned to look at him to see he was talking to Arthur.

'Ah, you think so?' Arthur said turning around to face the knight.

'I know so.' He says with a smile. Merlin hands the knight a sword and Kara sat up as she watched the two men fight, the sound of swords clanging ripping through the training grounds.

'You're rusty. You're not as quick as you used to be.' Arthur teased as they came to a block

'Still quick enough to hit you.' The knight spoke and got out of the block attacking Arthur again.

'I thought you were left handed?' Arthur stated in confusion looking at the Knights hands.

'Yes, I am, I...' He switched the sword to his left hand 'just wanted to give you a chance' he attacked Arthur again. Kara narrowed her eyes as she watched, for someone who claimed to be left handed he fighting rather poorly compared to how he did with his right.

'Why don't we make this more interesting? 50 gold coins first clean hit.' The knight said when their swords clashed together again.

'Make it a hundred.' Arthur shrugs but the knight begins to attack more fiercely but Arthur was able to pin his arm. Tapping his armour he spoke 'keep your money' with that Arthur left, Knights clap him on the back for his victory.

Another knight joined the defeated man and Kara watched them cautiously. There was something off about these knights, she didn't know what but there was but she decided she would keep an eye on them.

This however wasn't what she had in mind at all. Kara had been cornered in the hallway by the knight that Arthur had defeated.

'Well aren't you a beauty. How have I not seen you around before. What's your name girl?' he asked and Kara simply tried to walk past, not trusting the man at all. He grabbed her upper arm and brought her back so she was up against a wall

'I believe I asked you a question' he said, his eyes cold and fierce. Kara glared at him, showing no fear.

'Move please' she asked through gritted teeth.

The man smirked 'I will when I'm done and sweetheart I haven't even started' he said leering closer and Kara felt her eyes water at the stench on his breath, absolutely revolting. Like seriously had this guy never heard of personnel hygiene?

'Is there a problem?' She had never been so happy to hear Arthur's voice then right now. The knight immediately let go and leaned back at the sound of the princes voice.

'No problem at all, I was just asking this seeing girl if she would fetch me a new pillow, the one I have is a bit too stiff for my liking, sore neck and all' he lied easily and Kara glared at him.

'Right, I'm sure she'll get right on to it but first I have something to ask her' Arthur stated and the knight nodded, looking Kara up and down once more before disappearing down the corridor.

'Are you alright?' Arthur immediately asked when Oswald was out of earshot.

'I'm fine ' she said rubbing her wrist where the knight had dug into.

'Are you sure?' he asked and kara smiled at his concern.

'I promise I'm fine Arthur, thank you' she said and Arthur nodded.

In gaius's quarters, Kara watched as he bandaged merlin's hand, listening to what he had to say.

'To the eye the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it...' He mimicked a grimace thinking back to the sharp pain he felt.

'You were lucky. I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery.' Gwaine informed.

'What would they want with such a blade?' Kara questioned.

'I think they mean to kill Arthur in the mêlée.' Merlin stated and Kara nodded after all it made perfect sense, he did seem rather eager to fight Arthur during training today.

'But in front of all those people?' Gaius's asked.

'It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional.' Gwaine pointed out.

'I need to warn Arthur.'

'Merlin, Sir Oswald's a knight. He comes from a well respected family. You can't accuse him without proof.'

'Then we need that blade.' Merlin sated standing up.

'I'll get it.' Gwaine said

'What if they catch you? What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No. It's safer if I do it.' Merlin stated.

'Why can't I do it?' Kara questioned, wondering why she was being left out of this conversation.

'It's too dangerous for you'

'Excuse me?' She said offended at Merlin's words.

'Oswald's already taken a certain liking to you, if he sees you in his room who knows what he'll do'

'How do you-' Kara questioned how he knew, she hadn't said anything.

'Arthur told me as well as asked me to keep an eye on you and keep you safe' Merlin said with a small smirk and despite the glare she sent him, she couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks.

Merlin left after that and Gwaine turned to his sister 'what happened in the corridor'

'Nothing really, just a small incident' she shrugged but that wasn't enough for Gwaine as he badgered her about what happened, playing the protective older brother card despite the fact she was the older sibling.

Night fell and Gwaine, Kara and gaius's at around the table awaiting merlin's return.

'He should be back by now.' Kara stated anxious.

'I know' gaius's said continuing to read.

'I'm going to go see what's going on.' Gwaine said leaving the room. Kara sighed and with a glance at gaius's she hurried out after her brother. The two hurried down the hall entering the room, seeing Merlin duck underneath a swing from sir Oswald.

'Is there a problem here?' Gwaine said attracting the attention of the men in the room.

'No. Now leave.' Oswald threatened.

'You alright, Merlin?' Gwaine asked Merlin who mouthed "no" shaking his head,

'I thought I told you to leave?' Oswald said

Gwaine glared at him 'I wasn't talking to you.'

'How dare you speak to a knight like that!' Ethan yelled pulling out his sword, Gwaine placed Kara behind him next to Merlin as he pulled out his own. The two men engaged in a fight quickly, Gwaine easily knocking Ethan to ground.

'Gwaine!' Kara yelled in warning as Oswald went to attack him but Gwaine easily fought him off.

'Don't worry. I can handle this thug.' Gwaine said confidently before attacking. Kara couldn't help but admit her brother had certainly improved in skill since she last saw him.

Ethan attacked with a cry but Gwaine turned disarming him and punching him in nose knocking him to the ground.

'Watch out!' Merlin yelled and Gwaine quickly turned and stopped Oswald's attack, disarming him quickly and pointed his sword at the terrified man.

At that moment however Leon and a few other Knights entered 'what's going on?' With Gwaine distracted, Oswald punched him in the face and he sprawled to the ground.

'Gwaine!' Kara shouted and rushed to her brother but he reassured her he was fine quickly.

'This man attacked me! I demand an audience with the King!' Oswald yelled and Kara was forced back by Leon as the two extra Knights grabbed Gwaine hauling him out of the room.

Kara, Merlin and Gaius hurried down the hall Merlin explaining what had happened 'It's not Sir Oswald. It's that thug from the tavern, Dagr. He's using a magical crystal to change his appearance.'

They entered the room and Kara glared at the Knights as they shoved Gwaine to the ground.

'Sire, this man attacked me, with a sword, tried to kill me' dagr stated.

'Is this true?' Uther asked.

'I stepped in to protect Merlin.' Gwaine stated truthfully.

'I tried to talk to him. He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up.' Dagr said turning to the man behind him.

'Indeed, I can vouch for his every word.'

'He's a liar!' Gwaine shouted and stood only to be held back by the guards, the shackles clanging together.

'I will have your tongue! How dare you speak to a knight in that way?!' Utter shouted at Gwaine.

'Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!'

'Gwaine.' Arthur spoke as the dark haired man tried to escape the guards grip.

'Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves.' Dagr stated and Kara felt anger coursing through her veins.

'I've heard enough. For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code.' Uther stated,

'I couldn't agree with you more, Sire. He must be made an example of.'

'Sir Oswald, please.' Arthur said but the thug continued.

'Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction.' Kara opened her mouth to shout at the man only to have Merlin's hand clamp over her mouth before a syllable could escape her lips. He shook his head at her and she nodded reluctantly pulling the man's hand away, her input would only make the situation worse.

'Father, I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart.' Arthur said and Kara smiled at him gratefully.

'How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?' Utter said and she threw a sharp glare in the Kings direction.

'Gwaine risked his life to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency.' Arthur said and Kara could practically feel the confusion radiate off Gwaine at Arthur's words. He really was becoming an alternative to the way Gwaine saw nobles.

Uther stared at Gwaine for a moment before he spoke with a cold tone 'You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city.' He said before leaving the throne room.

Kara looked down at the Kings orders, not liking them one bit. Yes she had lived without her brother for years but he was finally back into her life only to sent away again. It tore her up inside as she watched the guards drag Gwaine out of the throne room.

She followed after Arthur, quickly catching up to him 'Arthur is there anything you can do?' she asked but Arthur shooks his head.

'My fathers word is final'

'but-' 'may I ask why your so keen on having Gwaine stay?' he interrupted and Kara let out a small smile when she saw jealousy flickering in Arthur's eyes.

'It's nothing like that Arthur its just...Gwaine's my brother'

'really?' Arthur asked surprised and she nodded.

'I haven't seen him in years and when I finally get to he's being sent away. Arthur please I don't want to be separated from my brother anymore' she begged and Arthur sighed. He didn't like seeing her this upset at all and when he saw the tears slowly welling up in her eyes he pulled her close.

'I'm sorry Kara, if there was anything I could do to change my father's mind you know I would do it for you in a heartbeat' he said, holding her close and she sighed. She knew he was right but that didn't change the fact she wished something could be done.

'I know and I thank you for that' she said, hugging him before pulling away 'I have to go say goodbye' she said and Arthur nodded understandingly and let her go.

She caught Gwaine leaving through the door, bag on his shoulder. 'Your really leaving?' She questioned softly and he smiled sadly.

'I can't very well stay now can I?' he questioned and she nodded sadly.

She moved forward and gave her little brother a hug, even though he was taller then her. 'Take care of yourself gwaine'

'I always do' he grins and she rolls her eyes before hugging him close.

'I'll see you around' he says grinning trying to lighten the mood and she nodded. Gwaine kissed her head before eh left with one last smile sent her way. Kara entered the physician chambers and accepted the hug merlin gave her warmly before she sat down next to him at the table in front of gaius.

'I don't know what we do.' merlin sighed and Kara quickly remembered how the knights weren't how they said they were and that Arthur was in danger.

'I could try and persuade Arthur to withdraw from the contest.' gaius suggested but kara shook her head

'it's Arthur, he'll never withdraw from a fight'

merlin nodded in agreement 'I'll just have to somehow...use my powers to defend him.' merlin sighed and kara and Gaius looked at him in surprise.

'with the king and half of Camelot watching?' Gaius questioned

'I don't have a choice.'

Kara couldn't sleep that night most likely because of her brother returning only to be sent away again and it was because she was worried for Arthur's safety in the melee. Eating breakfast quickly, she fastened her green cloak around her before she made her way down the corridor in hopes to talk to Arthur before the tournament began.

She knocked hearing an enter from inside. Looking in she saw Arthur dressed in full body armour a sword by his side as he struggled to fasten one of his wrist pads. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face as she watch him fumble trying to get the small clip in place

'Here, allow me' she spoke and walked over grabbing the lad from his hands. She fastened it around his wrist and easily attached the clip so it would put go sliding off. She could feel Arthur's blue irises looking at her.

'Thank you' Arthur thanked her and she nodded taking a step back when she realised exactly how close they had gotten.

'Let me guess you've come to ask me to withdraw from the match?' Arthur guessed but surprisingly Kara shook her head.

'No I just came to wish you good luck' Arthur turned and stared at the girl in front of him in slight surprise.

'Oh well, thank you then' he said and she nodded.

'Not like you need it of course' she added and he nodded, snapping out his reverie.

'Yes of course' he said and checked his armour once again.

'You know, you showed the makings of a great king last night' Kara said.

'Really? How?' Arthur questioned, confused.

'You didn't just take the knights word as the truth. You paid attention and even tried to save a man you barely know.' she explained and Arthur nodded still slightly surprised. Yes, she had mentioned she thought he would be a great king before but it still always came as a surprise.

'thank you' he said and she nodded before surprising him again by hugging him

'Just be careful please' she begged and she felt him nod.

'I will' he said and she nod happily before pulling away and with a final smile she left him to get ready.

Kara found Merlin and gaius at the melee quickly and she stood by them as the Knights formed two rows on either side, on horseback and facing each other. She finds Arthur immediately at keeps an eye on him as uther begin the melee. The horses charge at each other and soon many are knocked off their horses.

Kara winced seeing one of the knights being dragged away by its horse, leg still caught in the stirrup. The competition quickly heated up with Dagr and Ebor cutting down every knight in their path.

'He's heading straight for Arthur.' Merlin speaks and Kara looks to see Ebor leading his horse towards the distracted prince. At the last second Arthur ducked and the thug missed and was knocked off his horse instead. Kara sighed in relief.

However her relief didn't last long when she saw Ebor getting up and heading for Arthur 'Arthur's in trouble.' merlin narrated just as he jumped and pulled Arthur of his horse. The crowd gasp as he goes to the stab the prince who rolls away at the last second.

As Arthur and Ebor fight, Dagr comes charging towards them on his horse, 'You'll have to do something. Otherwise, Arthur will die.' gaius quickly whispered and merlin's eyes flashed snapping the girth on dagr's saddle, resulting in the thug tumbling off his horse. Merlin and Kara exchanged quick smiles before it faded when they saw Dagr rise and enter the fray between Arthur and Ebor.

'It's two against one. This isn't fair' Kara pointed out as they all began to fight. Another knight rose from the ground then and quickly joined the fight but he was helping Arthur by evening the odds.

'Who is that helping Arthur?' merlin questioned

'I don't know, but I think we should be thankful he is.' gaius points out and kara nods in agreement.

She watches as the new knight spins Ebor's blade with his own into the air and he catches it easily. Kara smiled widely, recognising the move instantly.

'There's only one person I know who can do that.' merlin said

'Gwaine' Kara nodded just then Gwaine stabs Ebor, killing him instantly and the crowd gasps as he falls. Dagr manages to knock Arthur down and goes for the Gwaine comes to the rescue and blocks Dagr before he stabs him with the Stalorne blade, once again the crowd gasps in shock. Both Arthur and Gwaine get up and face each other.

'They'll expect us to fight to the end now.' Arthur points out before he takes his helmet off, breathing in fresh air. the crowd cheer when they see their prince 'You fought bravely. The field is yours.'

Gwaine stares at Arthur for a moment before sticks his sword into the ground and lifts his visor. Arthur smiles and shakes head when he recognises Gwaine 'I should've known Nobody fights like you do.' he says while Gwaine removes the helmet.

Gwaine turned toward the King's box, surprising and quickly angering Uther 'Guards! Seize him!' he shouted and Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance when guards quickly surrounded her brother.

Inside a tent Kara watches as Gaius looks over the two thugs finding the crystals merlin talked about.

'Is there nothing you can do for them?' uther asked entering the ten

'I'm sorry, it's too late for them.'

'The prisoner is responsible for their deaths. I want him executed immediately.' Kara clenched her jaw at his orders, oh man did she want to teach this king a lesson.

'You might want to wait before you pass judgement. I fear that...Sir Ethan...and Sir Oswald are not all that they seem.' gaius says ripping the crystal necklaces away and both Kara and Gaius removes the helmets off the two men, revealing the dead Ebor and Dagr.

'Sorcery.' uther spits out while Arthur leans down recognising Dagr to be the man from the tavern. He smiles and looks up at his father

'And once again, I owe Gwaine my life.'

Kara leaned against a wall with merlin watching as her brother paced. Arthur and Uther were talking about Gwaine deciding on his fate. Kara continuously tapped her foot against the wall, her nerves bouncing around inside of her but stopped when Gwaine shot her a look. She smiled innocently at him when the door open and the three looked to see Arthur coming towards them

'The King is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the mêlée.' Arthur states and Kara grins widely at the news

'That's fantastic!' merlin shouts

'Thank you, Arthur.' Gwaine nods

'But...he's a stubborn man. He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot.' Kara's smile disappeared at the bad news

'You've got to speak to him, Arthur, make him change his mind' kara immediately began

'Kara' Gwaine stopped her protests and she sighed.

'I'm sorry Gwaine. My father's wrong. If it were up to me...' 'I know. You don't need to explain yourself.' Gwaine interrupts and Arthur nods

'You have until sunset.'

'Where will you go?' merlin questioned Gwaine as they left merlins chambers.

'I was thinking Mercia.' Gwaine grinned and Kara's eyes quickly narrowed

'It's dangerous.' she warned

'Yeah. And you get a lot more ale for your money.' he grinned but stopped when he saw the looks on their faces 'I'm joking.'

'Why don't you tell the King who you really are, he'll grant you a pardon, you can stay in Camelot?' merlin said but Gwaine shook his head

'I could never serve under a man like Uther.'

'Yet you helped Arthur.' kara pointed out with a small smile, remembering their argument from a few days ago.

'He stood up for me.'

'I knew he would.' merlin says

'That showed he is, indeed, a noble man.'

'Then why don't you stay?' merlin questions and Gwaine sighs 'You could be a knight. Like your father. You and Arthur, you fought well together.' merlin points out and Gwaine pats his shoulder

'Then maybe one day we will again.' he says, squeezing merlin's shoulder goodbye before leaving with a wink. Kara quickly followed after him.

The two came to the borders of Camelot and turned to each other 'we always seem to be saying goodbye' kara pointed out and Gwaine nodded.

'You could always come with me you know. It would be fun not having to travel alone' Gwaine pointed out with a hopeful smile.

Kara smiled before glancing back at the castle, normally she would of jumped at the chance to be with her brother again but now ... well things are different.

'I can't'

'cause of Arthur?' Gwaine teased and she looked at him in shock.

'what? no! where would you get that idea?' she said and Gwaine gave her a knowing smile and she sighed 'its not just Arthur, i've made friends here and well I feel more at home then I ever have. besides I couldn't leave merlin alone, that boy almost gets into more trouble then you do' she laughs and Gwaine chuckles.

The two siblings hug each other close 'I'll miss you' Kara whispers sadly.

'ill miss you too' Gwaine sighed as well.

'goodbye Gwaine' she says but Gwaine shakes his head.

'that not it' and she chuckles remembering that when they were kids, they refused to say goodbye to each other as it seemed more like a final statement that they wouldn't see each other again.

'ill see you later' Gwaine smiles

'that's my girl' he says, kissing her head before walking away.

'Gwaine!' Kara calls after his retreating form and he turns around 'stay out of trouble' she says and he laughs.

'ah you know me sister, that is a promise I can not make' he winks before waving one last time before disappearing into the woods. Kara smiles before making her way back to Camelot.


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin and Arthur bolt through the woods running from a large group of angry bandits. They were much faster then the group and manage to lose them as they duck near a pile of rocks 'Are they still after us?' merlin's pants, trying to catch his breath.

'I told you we'd outrun them.' Arthur smiles when he sees no sign of the bandits.

'You sure?'

'Why is it you never trust me, Merlin?' Arthur wonders but just as he finishes there's loud shouts and the bandits run at them from the opposite direction. Merlin glares at Arthur before the two run through the rocks before coming to a stop.

'come on this way!' Arthur calls running down a path

'Where are we going?'

'Trust me!' Arthur yells and merlin runs after him. The two continue to run until merliin senses something and stops running.

'Arthur!' he calls looking wide eyed up at the two stayed almost guarding the entrance.

'What are you doing?' Arthur yells before grabbing merlins arm and dragging him past the two statues 'Come on!' he shuts and merlin stops looking up at them and chases after him. The two begin to descend down some stone steps.

'What is this place?' merlin asks

'The Valley of the Fallen Kings.'

'Is it cursed?' Merlin wonders

'No. Not unless you're superstitious.'

'It is.' Merlin states and Arthur shakes his head.

'It's a myth. They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me.'

'If you say that one more time.' merlin whispers angrily before they hear loud footsteps from behind them and there forced to run again. They take a corner and in in the next second Arthur get hit by an arrow in the back and he falls down.

'What was that?' he questions merlin who helps him up

'An arrow.' Merlin supplies, putting Arthur's arm around his shoulder.

'An arrow? Oh, good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible.' as soon as he finishes his sentence however he passes out leaving merlin to stare down at him terrified when he sees the blood around the arrow head, realising that it had gone through his chainmail.

Merlin watches bandits pass over his hiding place that he had found earlier. Sighing in relief when they passed. Merlin takes an herbal pouch off of a fire that he had made before he places it on Arthur's forehead. 'Come on' he whispers before he says louder 'dollophead.' he taps Arthur's cheek a couple of times trying to get him to wake up 'I need you to recover.'

Merlin sighs before he turns Arthur over and places his hand on the arrow wound 'Þurhhæle dolgbenn.' he casts, his eyes shining but nothing happens. He hears the sound of birds fluttering from behind and he was the bad feeling of being watched before he turns back to Arthur.

'Listen to me, clotpole, I don't care if you die. There are plenty of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious...condescending, royal...imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them. But I'm gonna give you one more chance.' he sighs shaking his head before turning Arthur over placing his hand over the wound once more.

'Licsar ge staðol nu.' Nothing happens and merlin stares down at him before he moves towards a small puddle of water nearby. As he washes Arthur's blood from his hand, he lets the tears fall from his eyes and sobs wrack his body. He felt like a failure, he was meant to protect Arthur and yet here he was dying and he couldn't do anything.

'Tell me, why are you so sad?' a voice speaks and merlin's snaps his attention to look at an older gentlemen in front of him

'It's my friend. He's dying and I can't help him.' Merlin explained after a moments hesitation

'Then do not waste your tears. For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us.' he says and merlin looks up at him confused before following him as the man walks towards Arthur.

'Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin.'

'I'm Merlin.'

'I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Emrys.' Taliesin says before he turns Arthur over placing a hand on his wound

'Wel cene hole.' he casts and immediately Arthur gains more colour in his face. the prince stirs but doesn't wake.

'Arthur?' merlin calls

'He is sleeping. Within hours he will be fully recovered.' Taliesin says

'You sure?'

'If my memory serves me well.'

'What do you mean?' Merlin wonders confused.

'I want to show you something, Merlin.' he says changing the subject, walking away from Arthur back to the entrance.

'What?' merlin questions

'You must wait and see.' he answers vaguely, continuing to walk away. Merlin quickly follows after him.

'Where are we going? Why have you brought me here?' merlin questions as they come to a stop at a cave entrance.

'In good time, you will discover all.' Taliesin chuckles before beckoning merlin forward into the cave. Merlin enters and stares around at awe. The cave was full of crystals hanging from the ceiling or the ground. Merlin could almost feel the magic radiating off each of them.

'What is this place?' he wonders

'This is where magic began. It is the Crystal Cave.' Taiesin answers and merlin steps forward feeling drawn to the magic of the crystals. In a crystal, Merlin sees Morgana wearing a crown in the council room and Old Merlin. He yanks away from the crystal facing Taliesin who asks 'What is it you see?'

'Images. Flashes. I've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid.' merlin gasped

'What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Much will be revealed.' Merlin turns to look, but jerks away.

'No! Take me out of here. How do I get back to Arthur?' merlin asks his eyes watering.

'The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys. You are one such person.'

'No! I've been through this before.' Merlin protests, remembering what happened the last time he looked into the future.

'Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time.'

'What reason?'

'Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Use what you see for good' Merlin stares at him before he turns. Merlin walks down into the cave and looks into the crystals. Merlin sees Morgana stroking a rearing horse, Morgana unsheathing an ornate dagger, Morgana walking down a corridor in her red cloak, red liquid dripping from someone's fingers, himself yelling near a blaze of fire.

Merlin jerks away leaning against the wall before he looks to his side into another crystal seeing the same images as before but this time sees red-cloaked Morgana pulling the dagger from her belt in Uther's Chambers, raising it to jerks away again falling to the ground before he looks up to see Morgana pulling the dagger from her belt in uther's chambers bringing it down and Uther's shocked awakened expression.

'What's that?' merlin breathes before clutching at his head in pain 'What was that?!' he yells but Taliesin is gone.

Merlin sits in a catatonic state back in the woods by a fire when he gets hit with his jacket, he jumps and turns to look at a now awake Arthur 'You look like a startled stoat.'

'Yeah? Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle...toad. Let's go.' merlin says pulling on his jacket and walking away.

'You're saying I look like a toad?' Arthur questions from behind him

'Yeah. And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. Since magic's outlawed, that'll probably never happen. Come on, let's go.'

'Merlin. I'm the one who gives the orders, remember?' Arthur smiles pointing to himself and merlin nods

'Yeah. You ready? Let's go.' he says stalking off and arthurs smile disappears as he looks at his manservant in shock before he follows after him.

Merlin marches through a field with Arthur following behind 'I don't understand. You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise?' Arthur called

'Don't know.'

'Merlin.' Merlin looks back at him 'Something happen you're not telling me about?'

'No.' merlin shook his defensively as he kept marching.

'Come on. I'm missing your usual prattle.'

'Certainly making up for it.' merlin retorted

'Still haven't answered my question.' Arthur pointed out

'The arrow didn't pierce your armour, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out.' Arthur looks confused at merlins words before he shrugs

'All right. I don't normally say things like this, but...you did a good job back there.' Arthur said but merlin continued walking not reacting at all 'D'you hear what I just said? All right. Maybe I should give you some kind of reward. What do you want?'

'Some peace and quiet.' merlin said and Arthur look at him confused before he shook his head and kept walking, he would never understand his manservant.

In the throne room, arthur stood in front of his father explaining what had happened in the forest 'The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit must go to my servant, Merlin.' Arthur said and kara nudged merlin but he didn't react, making her worry. There was something wrong with him, something had happened to him during the trip.

'Dispatch a patrol. I want these men caught and brought to justice.'

'Immediately, Father.' Uther, Arthur, and court begin to exit.

'For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday.'

'It'd take more than a bunch of thieves to keep me from such a feast.'

'Tomorrow promises to be quite a night.' uther said and kara looked back at merlin worried before she continued after Gwen and Morgana.

'Gaius, I can't get these visions out of my head.' merlin complained as he sat with gaius in the physcians chambers that night.

'You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave. Even before the Great Purge wizards would talk about it with reverence' Gaius informed him

'That man who led me there, who is he?' merlin wonders and gaius scoffs slightly.

'Who was he? He died, I'd say, about 300 years ago. Taliesin was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was a source of his prophecies.'

'But he told me...He said there was a reason I was brought there at this moment in time. Why? It must mean the events I saw are imminent. Morgana is going to kill Uther.'

'Merlin, you must be careful. The Crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seemed.'

'So I do nothing?' merlin asked in disbelief

'There is nothing to suggest that what you saw is imminent, is there?'

'No.' merlin sighed

'So, I wouldn't let it put you off your soup.'

'No, you're right.'

'Come on, eat up.' gaius said eating it

'What is it?' merlin questioned looking down at the bowl

'Sometimes it's best not to know.' merlin grimaced slightly before sniffing it.

The next morning Kara entered Morgana's room with her gift behind her back. Yes, she knew what she had done with Morgause but that was almost a month ago now and there hadn't been any more suspicious activity from Morgana. In fact she had started genuinely acting like she had before she had disappeared. Kara knew she was probably keeping her hopes up for a lost cause but it didn't change the fact that morgana was her friend before, almost a sister to her really. If there was any chance she could be good, kara was not going to give up on her.

'Good morning my lady.' kara greeted and morgana smiles at her warmly.

'good morning kara' she smiled.

'happy birthday' kara said pulling the box out from behind her. Morgana grinned

'you didn't have to' she protested

'I think its something you'll like trust me' kara said and morgana smiled before opening the box. Her eyes became wide as she stared down into the box, gasping softly. The healing bracelet Morgause had given her was placed inside on a small cushion.

'How did you? I thought it was stolen' she said looking up at her ladies maid.

'Yes it was but I was walking through the lower town the other day and I saw a shop vendor trying to sell it. He said that some man had traded it to him a few weeks ago' Kara lied. She had found it in the goblins treasure chest when gaius had been possessed and had taken it, with the idea of giving it back to her. She had completely forgotten about it until yesterday when she was cleaning up her chambers.

'Thank you kara' morgana said hugging her close 'this means more to me then you'll ever know' morgana smiled and Kara grinned back seeing the true sincerity behind morgana's eyes.

Merlin rushes inside the physician chambers, his eyes wide from what he had seen in the square. Morgana struggling against sa rearing horse just like his vision. With the fact that Arthur was giving her a dagger for her birthday, he was panicked beyond belief. 'Its happening. The future I saw, it's started.' he said quickly

'Calm down, Merlin.'

'I just saw Morgana struggling with a horse exactly as she was in the crystals.' merlin explained

'Are you certain?'

'It was the same image.'

'But she's always riding. It's not unusual to see her with a horse.' gaius shrugged it off

'It's not the only thing. Arthur's present for Morgana, he's told me it's a dagger.

'A dagger? Merlin, I think you're overreacting. It could be any dagger. As for the sight of Morgana with a horse...'

'It was the same.' merlin protested

'It's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom.' gaius said returning to his work and merlin sighed.

Merlin enters arthurs chambers to see Arthur looking at a box but he looked up when he noticed his man servant entering 'Ah, Merlin. Have you done my clothes for the feast?'

'Argh, no.' merlin groaned, knowing he was going to pay for it

'No. No. Well, what have you been doing?'

'Erm...' Merlin hummed not knowing what to say

'Hmm? Right. Well, you can start by pressing my robe.' he begins throwing his robe at merlin 'And, er, cleaning my shirts.' he threw multiple shirts at merlin 'And, er, ooh, polishing my boots.' he says throwing his boots at merlin before the closing the box. Hands full with boots, shrit and a robe Merlin looked down at the box in interest.

'Ah, Morgana's present. What do you think?' he says taking out a rather plain looking dagger despite the beautiful blade and held it out for merlin to see 'Beautiful, isn't it? Feel the balance, feel the sharpness of the blade.' he said and merlin took it before laughing in relief, that his vision wasn't going to come true after all.

'Yeah. It's just what every woman wants, isn't it?' he smiles

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I'm no expert, but don't women normally go for pretty things? Like, maybe, jewellery?' he suggests before handing the blade back to a now thoughtful Arthur.

'Kara!' the woman in question turned to find Arthur walking up from behind her.

'What can I do for you sire?' she asked, confused. It wasn't often that Arthur seeked her out and when he did it was normally to ask if she had seen Merlin anywhere.

'Your a woman right?' he started off and kara huffed a laugh.

'Last time I checked yeah'

'Right well I need your help with Morgana's birthday present'

'I would of thought you would have already bought her a gift?' kara guesses and Arthur nods.

'I did but its recently been pointed out to me that it might not be what a girl would like for a birthday present' he explained and kara nodded.

'I don't know if I'm the best person though I mean she a lady of the court, I'm just a serving girl'

'you'll be free of your duties for the rest of the day' he prompted and she immediately smiled.

'What are we waiting for? we've got a present to find' she said and lead him out of the castle, ignoring his laughter.

Kara and Arthur wondered through the markets and Kara quickly saw that Arthur had absolutely no idea what he was doing by the suggestions he kept making. She rolled her eyes when he was looking at what he thought was a dress but actually was a robe for a man. 'Just look at the jewellery okay I think that's our best bet with Morgana' she said and Arthur nodded looking at the earrings.

Kara smiled before she looked around the stall. A glint of red caught her and she walked over. It was a really beautiful ruby necklace. It was simple with a ruby attached to a gold chain but it was beautiful. It wasn't at all Morgana's style but Kara figured while she was here she might as well see if she could buy it.

'Excuse me, how much is this necklace?' she asked the man tending to the stall.

'ah, you have good taste my lady' he said 'however it is rather expensive at 100 gold pieces' he explained and karas expression immediately dropped. There was no way she could afford that.

'Okay thank you' she smiled at the shop keeper who smiled back before tending to another customer. She sighed looking down at the necklace before she wondered around her mind refocused on finding morgana's birthday present.

'You were really set on a dagger weren't you?' kara said as she came to rest beside Arthur who was looking over some daggers on display.

'I thought it be nice to give her something more practical and that she can actually use instead of just wear once a year' he said and kara laughed.

'okay how about this one?' Arthur asked holding up a dagger and kara smiled. It was definitely a worthy dagger of Morgana, it was very sumptuous and ornate.

'Looks like you didn't need my help after all' she says and he chuckles

'no, ill always need your help' he said and kara blushed slightly, glad he didn't notice as he turned around.

'well we better get back to the castle the feast will begin soon' she said and Arthur nodded. the two made their way back up to the castle.

Nobles on ever table raise their glasses for a toast 'To Lady Morgana.' they cheer and the lady in question smiles happily at her seat at the front able. Chatter and laughter fill the hall again and uther oats a box in front of morgana. She opens it and smiles before she lets Uther put the necklace on for her. Arthur nods a knight over, who presents a box to Morgana.

'Happy birthday.' Arthur said when they turned to look at him

'Arthur.' morgana says as she stands up and opens the box before pulling out the sumptuous dagger. She removes the sheath and stares at in awe. Kara smiled when Arthur sent her a thumbs up, nodding once before she looked around only to see the terrified expression on merlin's face. Her eyebrows furrowed following his gaze to morgana who held the dagger while talking to uther after an applause from the nobles. She sighed however not letting it bother her as she refilled morgana's goblet. If it was something important merlin would come and tell her about it. So until he did she wast going to worry too much.

Later that Kara was bringing in Morgana's gifts, Gwen having already gone home for the night 'You got some lovely presents. Mainly hairbrushes.' she says looking at all the hairbrushes and there was a lot. A hand mirror stuck out and she picked it up

'Who's King Gromause?' she asked morgana who merely shrugged.

'At least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing.'

'Well it's really pretty.' kara smiled but was shocked when morgana handed her a gold embroided cloth, one of her many gifts.

'Here, I want you to have this.'

'its yours Morgana I couldn't possibly..' 'Kara just take it' moragana pressed, putting the cloth in Kara's hands.

'thank you' kara smiled before she left morgana to her gifts, reitirng to her chmabers for the night not noticing merlin hiding behind one or the drapes in the corridor.

Hours passed when merlin heard the sound of a door opening. He watches Morgana exit her chamber in a red cloak, the same one merlin saw in his vision. Morgana puts the dagger in her belt and walks down the corridor. Merlin magically closes the door she's approaching and a torch falls towards Morgana, frightening her and she steps backwards but with a scream she falls down a fliht of stairs to her left.

'no' merlin gasped, hurrying towards the opening to the stairs, watching in horror as morgana lay still at the bottom, blood running down her forehead.

Gaius and Kara enter the physician chambers with merlin trailing behind them carrying the unconscious morgana, merlin behind him, 'I need water and bandages.' gaius commands and Kara nods

'I'll get that'

'And yarrow; we need to stop the bleeding.' he adds clearing a table for Arthur to put morgana down on 'She's having problems breathing.' he observed.

'Dianthus?' merlin guessed

'Yes, and a preparation of pulmonaria.' Gaius says but merlin pauses in confusion 'Lungwort, Merlin. Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet.' he explains and merlin nods fetching the ingredients.

'How could this have happened?' Arthur questioned

'Arthur, I need room here.' gaius answered and Arthur nodded understandingly

'Yes. Of course. Erm...anything you need, just tell me.' he says before leaving the chambers, most likely to inform his father.

Gaius sews Morgana's head by candlelight with Kara watching worriedly, Gwen by her side, 'Will she be alright?' Gwen questioned as Gaius finished his treatment.

'We've done the best we can. I can heal her skin, Gwen, but the skull...the cranium is broken. She's bleeding inside.' gaius spoke and Kara suddenly gets a weird look in her eye as she stares down at morgana.

'Excuse me' she says leaving, Gwen and Gaius watching in confused concern.

Later on Gaius entered merlins room to find him on the bed looking miserable 'I had to stop the future. I had to stop Morgana killing Uther. I didn't mean to do it like this.' he says regret leaking through his voice.

'It wasn't your fault, Merlin.'

'I've prevented something much worse from happening. I just...wish it could have been some other way.' he said, tears welling up in his eyes and gaius reached over and hugged the boy close to him in comfort.

The next day Kara was furiously scrubbing Morgana's chamber floor when Arthur entered looking down confused, 'kara what are you doing?' he asked but she didn't glance up when she responded.

'I'm cleaning what does it look like?' she snapped. Arthur stayed quiet watching her.

'its morgana isn't it' he guessed.

'I'm fine!' kara yelled and that was proof enough to Arthur that she wasn't alright.

'okay come on' he said grabbing her arm and leading her away from the bucket, despite her protests 'now what's wrong?' he asked sitting her down in a chair before moving one to rest in front of her.

'I cant watch Morgana die, not like this, not again' she said and Arthur looked at her confused.

'What do you mean again?' he questioned and Kara sighed.

'When I was younger after I left home and separated from Gwaine. I spent most of my time in the forest. It was really cold one night and I came down with hypothermia. I was sure so sure I was going to die but when I woke up I was in a house, warm and healthy. A woman, Aela saved my life that night and well we quickly became close almost like sisters' she explained but trailed off, a distant look in her eyes.

'What happened to her?' Arthur asked though he could guess from her earlier words. Kara took in a deep breath almost like she was reliving what had happened.

'We were mucking around acting like children really, chasing each other around but ... Aela slipped and she fell down a steep hill and cracked her head against a rock at the bottom' she breathed out shakily, feeling tears well up in her eyes and Arthur grabbed one of her hands in his own and she smiled gratefully before continuing.

'She wouldn't wake up and I couldn't carry her, the hill was too steep and I didn't want to leave her like that. So I stayed with her,' tears cascaded down her cheeks like waterfallas she took in a deep breath 'I watched her die. I had tried everything but nothing worked and she just got worse and she wouldn't wake up and i've never felt so helpless in my life. Then on the third morning I woke up and she was ... she was gone' Kara finishes as sobs wrack her body as she remembered.

'I-I can't watch someone I care about die like that again, I cant watch Morgana die I-I j-just cant' she stuttered out through shaky breaths and Arthur reached over and cradled her to his chest, letting her sob into his chest, trying to offer her as much comfort as he could. Neither noticed Merlin passing and looking in before walking away, guilt ridden.

Melrin sat in Arthur chambers when the prince enters and looks over the armour laid out on the table, not saying a word until 'Sword belt, Merlin. Where's my sword belt?' he demands and merlin hurries to get it and brng it to him 'What the hell's it doing over there?' Arthur snaps and he tries to untie the belt.

'It's twisted, here.'Merlin reaches out to take the sword belt, but Arthur keeps struggling with it 'Here.' merlin says again softly and Arthur handed him the belt collapsing in the chair while merlin unties it.

'I'm sorry about Morgana. If Gaius could do something, he would.' merlin stated

'After all we went through to rescue her, for her to survive all that...' Arthur spoke looking out the window and Merlin nodded

'I know.'

'To lose her now, like this...I've grown up with her, she's like a sister to me. I'd sacrifice my place on the throne for her to see another sunrise.' Arthur says sadly and Merlin sighs, the guilt inside overwhelming him.

The days passed and Kara stood next to a sitting Gwen and Gaius watching over Morgana. She hadn't gotten better and by the sorrowful look in Gaius's eyes, she wasn't going to. Kara glanced up when Merlin entered and sent him a small smile before she looked back down at Morgana, whom seemed to be struggling for breath.

'Her breath is leaving her. She'll be gone by morning.' Gaius said sadly and Kara glanced down at morgana once before fleeing the room, hearing Gwen's sobs from behind her.

She quickly closed her chamber doors behind her and struggled for breath. Morgana couldn't die, she just couldn't. Kara didn't know if she would be able to handle losing someone else she cared about. Letting out her frustration a scream ripped from her throat, her eyes flashing gold and her chamber windows shattered. The table and chairs blew over smashing against the walls and her wardrobe tumbled over as magic burst from her. Kara collapsed against the ground and lost track of how long she stayed laying on the cold floor.

Night fell and Merlin waits for Kilgharrah in the clearing. He looks up when he hears the sounds of wings flapping, Kilgharrah landing before him in the next second 'You summoned me, young warlock? And to what do I owe the pleasure this time?'

'I've been to the Crystal Cave. I saw Morgana make an attempt on Uther's life.' Merlin explains.

'It does not surprise me.' the dragon spoke, almost shrugging.

'Well, I stopped her.'

'To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin. To do so is fraught with danger.' the dragon warned

'I know, and as a result of my actions, Morgana is dying.'

'Then you should rejoice!' Kilgharrah spoke with a smile and Merlin stared up at him in confusion

'I want you to help me to save her.' Merlin says, ignoring the dragon's last comment.

The dragon sighed 'Merlin, have you learnt nothing?'

'I did not mean to kill her. All I wanted was to avoid the future that would've unfolded, to prevent Uther's death, to prevent Camelot being torn apart.'

'I will not cure her!' the dragon yelled

'She is Uther's daughter.' merlin spoke, having learned this piece of crucial information a few hours before.

'Yes.' he nodded unfazed by the information and merlin stared up at him before shaking his head.

'You knew. Why didn't you tell me?' he questioned

'It makes no difference.' the dragon shrugged.

'Well, whatever she was about to do, I stopped her. There's no need for people to suffer.'

'The witch must die, as she should have done long ago. I will not save her.' the dragon spoke defiantly and Merlin had no choice but to do what he did next.

'I am a dragonlord! You cannot refuse me!'

Kilgharrah roared in fury 'How dare you treat me such! How dare you abuse your power!'

'I command you.' merlin whispered unfazed by the dragons shout, staring up at him.

'Very well. But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone.' the dragon sighed before he opened his mouth and breathes magic on merlin and only after merlin absorbs the magic does the dragon leave. Merlin gasps at the surge of magic within hi before he rides back to Camelot quickly.

Merlin enetwered the physician chambers to see Gwen watching the sleeping morgana. He sighed before he went over putting a hand on the girl's shoulder 'I'll sit with her. Why don't you go and get some sleep? You must be exhausted.' he spoke helping her up and gwen nodded going to leave before she stopped.

'If she wakes up...' 'I'll call you.' merlin assures her and she smiles gratefully.

'Thank you.' she nods and with a final glance to morgana she leaves and merlin sits down staring at her a thoughtful look on his face before he leans forward hovering a hand over her forehead.

'Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!' he cast and after he felt his magic flow out of him into morgana he leaned back watching as morgana began to breath normally and her colour improved to a healthy glow.

The next morning Kara returned to the physician chambers only to gasp in surprise when she saw morgana sitting up in her bed, awake and better. 'Morgana' she gasped and morgana looked up before smiling holding out her hands to her servant.

The two women embraced, hugging each other fiercely. Kara felt relief overwhelm ever I'm so glad your awake' she whispered and she heard morgana choke a sob before pulling her closer. The two stayed like that until Gaius came up saying that Morgana could be moved to her room now. With the help of Gwen the two moved Morgana to where she would be more comfortable before they were dismissed as Uther talked to his ward.

Kara retired for the night but found herself watching the lightning through her window, curled up on an arm chair. Her blanket from her bed wrapped around the front of her. Lightning always had fascinated her and a lightning bolt was one of the first offensive spells she had ever cast. She was dozing though almost asleep when she heard the warning bells go off loudly.

'What's going on?' She asked a nearby guard after she left her chambers

'There's an intruder in the castle' he explained before hurrying down the corridor. Kara shrugged unworried before going back into her chambers, knowing that the intruder would be caught soon enough.

In one of the halls Arthur is crouching over a fallen serving boy, and he rises as Merlin and Gaius approach and addresses a guard 'We need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds. I'll inform the King.' Arthur explains looking at Gauis and Merlin before moving down the corridor.

Merlin looks down at the puddle of juice, his face freezing with fear as he remembered his vision from the cave and image just like this as the red liquid dripped from the dead servants finger tips.

'Merlin, what's the matter?' Gauis asked

'That was the next image I saw in the crystal. I haven't stopped anything.' Merlin cried out jumping to his feet,

Inside Morgana chambers, Gwen was preparing her bed while Morgana broods at her vanity table, 'Have they found the intruder?' She wonders

'Not yet. Looks like it's going to be a bad night.' Gwen observes.

'Yes.' Morgana agreed as a thunderclap echoes throughout the night sky.

Merlin runs through the castle bursting into morgana's chambers just as she fasten the dagger to her belt. 'What are you doing here?' Morgana snaps

'Arthur sent me to look after you. He's worried about the intruder.' Melrin quickly lied.

'I don't need you.'

'He was quite insistent.' Morgana moves to shove Merlin out of the way but Merlin catches her arm and holds on.

'Get out of my way!' Morgana gasps before her eyes glow and she throws him against the wall, knocking him out and setting her curtains on fire. Morgana smirks as the flames burn before leaving and walking through the corridors while guards search the castle grounds.

Merlin wakes sure enough surrounded by fire an he yells into the night.

Morgana having reaching the Kings chmabers pulls out the dagger and prepares to strike Uther in his sleep. However Merlin manages to burst in unseen and blasts windows inward with a flash of gold in his eyes, throwing Morgana against the wall. Uther wakes with a yell at the sounds of the window shattering.

'What's going on?'

'Er... there was a fire, and I was scared.' Morgana steps towards Uther and kicks the fallen dagger under the bed, 'I wanted to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with.' Uther hugs her and she looks at the window with a terrified gleam in her eye.

Merlin scoffs quietly behind the curtain.

'You saved the King's life.' Gauis said to Merlin the next morning

'Only just. I thought I could alter the future, but instead I caused it. I made it happen.' Merlin sighed

'What you did was dangerous, even for someone as gifted as you. But what's done is done. There are more important things for us to worry about. I fear that Morgana knows the truth.' Gauis said and Merlin turned to him

'About what?'

'She knows the King is her father. That explains why she acted so suddenly. Arthur must be careful.' Gauis warns

'Why?

'Morgana is of royal blood. If Uther were to die, Arthur is all that stands between her and the throne of Camelot.' Merlin sits back and let's the infomation sink in.

Across the castle, Kaylin woke herself and stood up stretching only to catch sight of a golden box on her beside table. She frowns confused before reaching over and grabbing it seeing a card on top and she opens it.

'Hopefully you won't just wear this only once a year, love Arthur' she mutters before opening the box and gasping softly. Inside was the gold tub necklace she had seen in the market.

Kara pulls the necklace out of the box carefully and smiles as the ruby shines in the morning sunlight, full of promises just like a new day.


	20. Chapter 20

In the Gawant castle nursery a baby is sleeping peacefully in her rocking crib when suddenly everything dos down including the bird mobile above the babies head. A sidhe flutters I tot he room looking over the baby.

'Attrab i n-ingin-seo ocus oentaig lé!' The sidhe elder casts and the babies skin glows a bright blue. She wakes and begins crying as the blue light fluttered out of the room, time starting once more.

\- 20 years later -

In Gawant castle, Princess Elena walks about barefoot, picks her teeth, farts, and chews an apple with her mouth open. She comes down the drawbridge skipping and greets her father with a kiss.

'Oh, come on, we're going to be late!' Lord Godwyn tells his daughter.

'Not if you get rid of that thing.' Elena points at the carriage behind her father.

'I want you to arrive like the princess you are.' Godwyn states

'It's no fun in there.' Elena whines

'Fun?' Grunhilda says in disbelief waddling down the drawbridge 'Who said anything about fun? Certainly no fun chasing after you. I tried, sir.' She sighs

'I'm sure you did, Grunhilda.' Lord Godwyn places shoes in front of Elena and Elena's jaw drops.

'Go on then.' Her father nods to the shoes and Elena groans squishing her feet into the heels with difficulty

'Perfect.' Grunhilda grins

'Perfect for what?' Elena asks in disbelief 'Certainly not for walking in.'

'Elena.' Grunhilda's arms and soon enough to the carriage is leaving the castle with the princess, lord and maid servant inside.

Arthur and Merlin make their way through the throne nodding at those who bow as Arthur approaches the dais where his father is waiting. 'Arthur. It is an exciting day.' Uther greets.

'The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration.' Arthur nods

'And Princess Elena.' Uther adds

Arthur nods hesitantly 'Yes.'

'I hear she's something of a beauty.' Uther states

'Really?' Arthur nods sarcastically.

'Oh, yes. Beautiful, charming, witty. Strategic.'

Arthur frowns 'Strategic?'

'I have always thought so. W-we have always thought so.' Uther stutters out 'That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is, he finds you strategic, not Princess Elena.' He corrects and Arthur turns to look at his father frowning in disbelief.

'He finds me strategic?'

'Oh, yes.'

'And beautiful?' Arthur guesses and Uther looks at him confused.

The throne room doors open and Godwyn, Elena, and Grunhilda enter. 'Father, what are you trying to say?' arthur presses on.

'Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated.'

'Please tell me you mean a jousting match.' Arthur pleads

'I mean a love match.'

'Love?!' Arthur gapes at him.

'Not love. Love has nothing to do with it, but the other bit. You know, a permanent union.' Uther says

'Marriage?!'

'I knew you would understand' Uther emitters before crying out 'Godwyn!' Uther and Godwyn hug happily.

'Oh, it's been too long.' Godwyn speaks

'Princess Elena, you are most welcome.' Uther greet her and she smiles. Elena walks forward only to fall flat on her face, Merlin and Arthur looks down at her as people gasp from around.

After introductions Kara and Arthur walk down the corridor in discussion with Merlin lagging behind carrying bags. 'You put them in the best guest quarters?' Arthur asks

'Everything's arranged. Princess Elena can't fail to be impressed.' Kara nods

'And Merlin, it would be good if the bags were to arrive before they did.' Arthur says and Merlin glares at him before pushing last hitting Arthur with several of the bags in frustration, Kara smiles sympathetically for her friend before looking at Arthur seeing a distant loo on his face.

'Okay what is it? You've had a weird expression on your face ever since the throne room, she confronts him and Arthur sighs.

'My, er, my father had some surprising news for me. He expects me to marry Princess Elena.' Arthur explains and Kara can't help but gape at in shock.

'Marry?' She asks in surprise.

'Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to.' Arthur assured her taking her surprise for worry.

Kara looks at him 'oh I wasn't worried' she shrugs

'No. No, why would you be?' Arthur says and she nods before walking away from the awkward and slightly tense atmosphere.

Arthur is preparing for bed later that night with the help from Merlin 'It's strange, isn't it? Elena couldn't be more different to Lord Godwyn.' Arthur observes, climbing onto the bed.

'Yeah. Perhaps she takes after her mother.' Merlin guesses

'I never met her. She died when Elena was born.' Arthur said solemnly.

'That can't've been easy.' Merlin says and Arthur nods 'Perhaps you've more in common than you think." Merlin s,lies trying to lighten up the mood 'Augh, bad breath for example.'

'Excuse me?'

'Appalling table manners.'

'Er, now, hang on a minute.'

'Good sense of humour.' Merlin lists 'No, no, you're right, you've nothing in common.' Arthur tosses pillow at Merlin but he ducks and the pillow lands at Uther's feet as he enters. Merlin looks down a the pillow and then at uther his expression changing to a blank one.

'A word...' Uther days looking at his son 'Alone.' Merlin nods, picks up the pillow and leaves quickly, glancing back once at Arthur.

'I need to talk to you about Elena.' Uther begins and Arthur sighs quietly taking a seat on his trunk in front of his bed 'I realise that this is a delicate situation.'

'There's nothing delicate about it.' Arthur corrects,

'Lord Godwyn, as you know, is not only a very good friend of mine, but a longstanding ally of Camelot.'

'I have nothing against Lord Godwyn. I've nothing against Elena.' Arthur said before muttering 'Except marriage.'

'When we talk about your future, Arthur, we're not just talking about your happiness, but the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You may one day be a husband, but more importantly, you will one day be King.'

'But I have no feelings for her whatsoever.' Arthur protested

'Then I would encourage you find some.' Uther states before leaving his boots clacking against the floor.

In her guest chambers Elena wails quietly in her sleep, fidgeting left right and centre in her bed 'There, there, my sweet. Soon all this will pass.' Grunhilda assures watching over her before she pulls out pixie dust and sprinkles it on Elena's face, revealing the Sidhe within.

M  
Out in the woods at night grunhilda's heads to a lake in the forest as wind rustles around her. 'A shruith inn Side, is Grunilda messe!' She announces and the lake shines a bright blue as light flicker out moving fast. Grunhilda's eyes shine gold and time slows.

As the lake ripples grunhilda's sheds into her true form of a pink skinned pixie and watches as the sidhe flutter around the surface of the lake almost gracefully.

The sidhe elder moves to fly in front of her 'I sincerely hope you bring me good news.' He speaks pointing at the pixie with a stern expression.

'The fathers are committed to the match.' She tells him.

'We have waited many years for this moment.' The elder grins

'It's only a matter of time, your esteemed majesty. You have been most patient, your esteemed majesty.' Grunhilda's mutters

'And the girl?' He asks

'She has no idea that a fairy lives inside her just waiting emerge.

'But that cannot happen until her marriage to Arthur is complete.' The sidhe warns

'And it will be soon, I promise. Then you will have what you most desire, one of your own at the heart of Camelot. A Sidhe for queen.' The sidhe elder grins evilly.

In the main square the next mornig Arthur was preparing to go out riding with Elena. Speaking of e princes she approached the horses at that moment 'here, let me assist you.' Arthur offered

'Oh, please, this is something I can actually do.' Elena mounts and nudges her horse into a run. Merlin and Arthur watch her take off stunned until Arthur realises he should follow. Arthur mounts his horse and takes off after her, catching up to her in the woods.

'Slow down!' Arthur calls

'No chance!' Elena laughs.

Arthur dismounts where Elena has dismounted by a stream, rubbing her horses neck 'That was very impressive. I'm not easily impressed.' Arthur calls put walking to meet her by the horse

'Oh. Well, neither am I. And I wasn't!m Elena laughs, snorts, and punches him in the arm! Arthur stares at. Her in shock and Elena realises what she had done and the smile drops before changing the subject 'I've been riding since I was a child. I don't get to do it as much as I'd like, princesses don't, but apparently my mother was an excellent horsewoman. I never met her.' She finished sadly.

'I never met mine either. I...often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely.'

'Oh, you don't!' Elena laughs before backtracking 'I don't mean that in, in a bad way.' Arthur laughs awkwardly.

'Er...so, the real reason why you beat me here is because I stopped to smell the roses.' Arthur pulls out a large pink rose and offers it to Elena.

'Aww, thank you. It, it, it's beautiful.' She smiles before she sniffs the rose only to sneeze on Arthur. The prince forces a smile over with grimace when Merlin arrives from behind,

'Shall I set up here?' He calls  
'Merlin! What kept you?' Arun grinned walking towards his sever at before muttering 'Do not leave me again.'

'You were riding so fast. I thought you were eager for some' he drops his voice to a whisper 'time alone'.

'Nobody likes a clever clogs, Merlin.' Arthur glares

Merlin shakes his head 'No.'

Arriving back at the square after a rather awkward picnic lunch, Arthur and Elena dismount and two guards grab the horses. 'Thank you. I had a lovely time.' Elena smiles

'Me too.' Arthur nods.

Elena kneels down and hugs him, pressing her head this chest awkwardly 'See you soon I expect.'

'I hope so.' Arthur says over his grimace before smiling as she pulls away. Elena walks up the stairs only she trips. Arthur jerks forward for a moment to help her but Elena smiles sheepishly before tromping up the steps.

'Oh dear.' Merlin meters from beside Arthur

'For once, Merlin, I completely agree.'

In the banquet hall that night joyful music plays as the lord and ladies of the court eat. Morgana being placed between Godwyn and Elena had both Kara and Gwen behind her with Merlin beside them. Arthur stands behind his chair and waits for Elena to be seated before sitting down at the feast.

'It's a big occasion. The total joining of our two families.' Godwyn whispers to Uther.

'Indeed, this union would cement what has long been an unofficial alliance between our kingdoms.' Uther agreed,

'It would give me great pleasure. I can assure you, my heart lies with yours. As for their hearts, who can say?'

'No matter. The affairs of state take precedence over feelings. Arthur knows that. I'm sure Elena does too.' Uther says.

Across the hall grunhilda's takes a seat next to Gaiu 'May I? You've been avoiding my gaze.' She said

'No, no. Er...my gaze isn't as sharp as it used to be.' Gauis muttered out an excuse.

'That's why I thought I'd move a bit closer. All the better to appreciate me, eh?' She laughs and Gauis laughs as well though his is more uncomfortable.

'Are you having a good evening?' Gauis asks out of politeness.

'I intend to. Oh, yeah. A very good evening, indeed.' She grins.

At the top table Elena finds food down her dress, picks it out and eats it as Morgana, Arthur, and Kara look on. Then she begins. To hiccup '*hic* Oh dear. I seem to have, erm...had a little too much *hic* of what is in that glass. *hic* What, erm...what is in that glass? *hic*' she says looking into the goblet.

Kara squeezes Arthur's arm slighting in sympathy when he sends her a "help me" look before leaving to get another jug of wine.

Grunhilda brushes Elena's hair before bed in her chambers 'I think that went okay, don't you?' Elena wonders staring at her election in the mirror.

'Oh, you'll be just fine, Petal.' Grunhilda's assures

'I mean, I suppose it could've gone better. I'm not the perfect princess, am I?' She says looking I tot he mirror with a frown.

'Poppycock. And what does that mean, anyway, "Perfect princess"? Sounds perfectly boring. You've got spirit, child. If Arthur's got half a brain, he'll recognise that. And if he doesn't have a brain, well, you can always him for his brawn' she laughs.

'I want to make this work for Father's sake. I know how important it is to him, and I respect his judgment. Don't tell him I said that.' She said looking at her servant alarmed.

'I wouldn't dream of it. And you'd be best keep your doubts to yourself. These are dangerous times. Marrying a Pendragon will secure your future.' Grunhilda tells her and she nods.

'You're right.'

'Here. This'll cheer you up!' Grunhilda presents Elena a box with a frog inside.

'Our little secret!' Elena grins happily before picking the frog up and eating it alive.

'You're very special. Believe me, I know.' Grunhilda's whispers.m

'I mean I'm not worried or anything, I'm sure Arthur will get out of the marriage somehow. I don't sound worried do i?' Kara questions Merlin whom rolls his eyes as he gather herbs for Gauis. She had decided to join him after finishing her chores for Morgana and as he was the only she could really talk to about this stuff.

'Nope not worried at all' Merlin muttered sarcastic when he saw grunhilda walking somewhere in the distance and pointed her out to Kara, the two frowned, wondering what she was doing out in the woods before following her.

They find her kneeling by a small pond and heard a snapping noise. The two use their magic, eyes shining gold slowing down time enough to when a long purple tongue snapped out of grunhilda's mouth and snatched up a fly from the leaf. Merlin dropped his basket in shock and the two quickly ran out if the woods.

'I've seen some strange tongues in my time. Maybe she was suffering from an infection. Was it discoloured?' Gauis questioned as they sat in the physician chambers.

'Discoloured? Yes.' They both nodded

'Brown?'

'Purple. And...long. Like...' Merlin picks up large stick from the table 'this long.

'That's not an infection.' Gauis nodded.

'No, really?' Kara said sarcastically.

'No. It's magic. Some sort of magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwyn's household. The question is: why?' Merlin asks

'I don't know. But I have a feeling we should probably find out.'

'Agreed' Kara nodded.

Gaius snoops around Elena chambers later that day and discovers a hidden bag underneath her pillow. He grabs only to have golden dust fall from the bag onto the floor. Bewildered he quickly hides it underneath just as the door opens and Grunhilda enters.

'Can I help you?' She asks looking at him.

'I, erm...' Gauis stutters out, not sure what to say after all it was usually Merlin who was caught doing these type of things.

'Something you need, perhaps?' She asks raising her eyebrow.

'I wanted to inquire whether Princess Elena would like a perfume concocting. Essence of lavender, perhaps?' Gauis asked, quickly making something up as well quickly.

'That is a very bad excuse.' Grunhilda's says with a smile.

'Really?'

'You don't fool me for one minute. You were looking for me.' She said stepping forward with a flirty smile.

'I was?' Gauis muttered dumbfounded.

'I understand. It's alright.' She nodded

'I think probably I should be going.' Gauis quickly said trying to get out of there as quick as possible.

'Elena won't be back for ages. Why don't we make sweet perfume together?' She asked, leaning back onto the bed and Gauis looked at her stunned wondering how he was going to get out of there.

'Pixie dust?' Both Merlin and Kara asked in disbelief with raised eyebrows.

'There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a pixie. It would explain a thing or two. Pixies have one weakness, which is for...more...distinguished gentlemen.' He muttered out before walking away. Merlin and Kara glanced at each other before looking back at Gauis.

'What are you trying to say?' Merlin questioned

'Grunhilda has shown a certain interest toward me.' Gauis said and Kara raised her eyebrows.

'She likes you?' She guessed and Gauis nods.

'Oh, that is disgusting. Imagine...imagine if she kissed you. Ugh.' Merlin said in disgust and Kara couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as well.

'Merlin! Kara!' Gauis scolded and they quickly went quiet 'Pixies are the servants of the Sidhe. To them Elena could be very valuable. I think Elena may be a changeling.'

'Changeling?' Merlin questioned

'Inhabited by a fairy at birth. It would explain the clumsiness.' Kara spoke and they looked at her and she shrugged 'I read'

'And Elena has no idea this thing's inside of her?' Gauis shakes his head .

'And when the time comes, it will possess her entirely.' He added

'You think that time is now?' Kara guessed

'The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years. They're a patient people. It may be that they have created this changeling knowing that Lord Godwyn and the House of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage. That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything.' Gauis explained

'A Sidhe queen.'

Kara found herself beside with Gwen later that night serving the pendragons and Morgana dinner. It had been quiet between them until Arthur spoke up 'Father, there is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you.'

'Your proposal. Excellent!' Uther cheered happily 'We must make a fuss. Women like that kind of thing, isn't that right, Morgana?' He guesses looking at the woman in question.

Morgana laughs 'I have no idea. I'm delighted to hear the news, though.'

'I couldn't be more thrilled.'

'She's a wonderful woman.' Morgana complimented

'She'll make a wonderful wife.' Uther agreed,

'No, she won't.' Kara paused in pouring more wine into Morganais goblet before continuing like nothing had happened, 'Not for me, anyway. Father, I have tried to get to know Elena, but the truth is, I have no feelings for her. I'm, I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love.' Arthur argued.

'You can, and you will.' Uther stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. Arthur looks over at were Gwen and Kara stood his eyes meeting kara's but she pretended not to see it, looking away instead.

Further into the castle Merlin spies on Princess Elena as she wails in her sleep, kneeling on the small table outside of her room looking into the grate in the wall. Grunhilda hurried over and sprinkles pixie dust on her face and the Sidhe appears.

Merlin jumped at the transformation and the table begins to move out from under him. He stays on it but the metal vase on it clanged to the floor. Grunhilda's looked up hearing the noise. Merlin bolts down the corridor unaware as Grunhilda's notices his retreating back.

Merlin entered the physician's chambers seeing Gauis reading at his desk 'You were right' he exclaimed upon entry 'Poor girl, no wonder she's got a wind problem. You should see what she's got trapped inside her. We have to tell the King'.

Gauis leaned back in his chair with a sigh 'Merlin, Lord Godwyn is one of Uther's dearest friends. Accusing him of having a Sidhe for a daughter and a pixie for a nurse is not something that can be undertaken lightly'.

'But Uther wants Arthur to marry her' Merlin argued.

'Then we don't have much time. We have to find a spell that will force the fairy out of her' Gauis stated

'I don't know anything about Sidhe magic.'

'Then it's time we learned' Gaius hands Merlin a book.

The next morning, Morgana watched out her window seeing Arthur and Merlin cross the square, fingering her necklace. A smirk appeared on her face as she turned.

'I wouldn't like to be in Arthur's shoes.' Morgana spoke, catching the attention of gwen who was making the bed and Kara whom had been putting Morgan's clean laundry away.

'What do you mean?' Gwen wondered.

'Forced to marry someone against his will.' Kara paused slightly at the comment.

'I don't think he'll marry her if he feels that way.' Gwen spoke up.

'I know it's hard to believe, but he may not have a choice.' Morgana said turning back around her attention on gwen. Kara frowned slightly out continued putting away the dresses 'Even if it isn't what he wants. Even if his heart belongs to another?' Morgana said coming to stand in front of gwen and Kara paused watching the exchange.

'Even if she feels the same way. Gwen, we've known each other for too long, I can see it in your eyes. You like him, don't you?' Morgana asked gwen who frowned confused.

'No. Don't be silly.' Gwen shook her head and Kara looked away realising what Morgana had assumed, she assumed gwen was in love with Arthur instead of her.

'And he likes you.'

'I don't think so ' gwen argued but Morgana merely smiled.

'I'd like to think it was possible. But Arthur can't change 200 years of history no matter how much he may want to.'

'Of course' gwen nodded before leaving the room with a confused frown on her face.

Poor girl, it's foolish to fall in love with a prince don't you think?' Morgana said turning to look at Kara who quickly nodded in agreement.

'Yes, very foolish'

Back in the physician chambers gauis and Merlin are surrounded by books of all sizes 'I think my brain is going to burst, and my eyes just pop out of their sockets' Merlin complained collapsing on to of the book he had been reading,

'Now, don't make a mess over this one.' Gauis muttered, tapping the page.

'Why? Is it any more useful than any of the others?' Merlin wondered talking into the pages of his book.

'It's the last one we looked at, and by the ancient law of Sod, it must provide the answer.' Gauis said hitting the book and Merlin looked up.

'What?'

'There is this potion, created long ago by the witches of Marador, which if I am right, will force the fairy out of the girl' he sighs in exasperation 'I've no idea how to make it. I've no idea what a lot of these ingredients are.'

Merlin sighs, his head leaning back down onto his arm.

Arthur's chambers door open and he's surprised to see Kara on the other side 'kara' he smiled, the surprise being a happy one.

'Sorry, if I'm disturbing you I can go' Kara said as the thought that she could have disturbed something important struck her.

'No it's fine, come in' Arthur said motioning her inside.

Kara closed the door behind her and saw Arthur had moved to look out the window, his figure lit up the sunlight pouring through the glass. She guessed that he had previously been in that position, lost in a deep through most likely.

'So everyone's talking about your marriage to Elena' the room filled with an almost tense atmosphere as Kara spoke those words, Arthur let out a breath, rocking from leg to leg as he leant against the wall, unable to stay still like he knew what was coming 'I know you say you do not want it but I also know that you can't get everything you want no matter how much you may want it'

Arthur sighed, turning to face her 'Is what I want really that insane?'

'Yes, Arthur.' Kara nods 'to everyone else it is completely insane'

'Then I'm happy being insane.' Kara huffed a laugh before looking down 'Surely it's better than being miserable'.

'I don't think she'll make you miserable' Kara argued softly 'despite the general clumsiness she has a good heart'

'As do you' Arthur inputted and Kara sighed sadly.

'Arthur, we both know that it can't be' both felt a small pang in their chest as they accepted the raw truth of her statement

It was quiet between the two before Arthur spoke 'But if I do it. If I marry her, what will you do?' Kara looked up at him, seeing his eyes were glossy with unshed tears and she knew her own eyes reflected the same.

'I will watch you grow into the great king I know you'll be'

The court gathered inside the council chambers with Arthur standing in front of the throne, the pendragon cloak still behind him and a silver crown adorning his head. Kara stood behind Morgana with go wen at. Her side, her eyes to the ground avoiding everyone eyes as she put up walls around her.

Merlin hurried into the room ahead of some ladies and lords of the court coming to standby Gauis 'Please tell me you fixed the potion, I have a very bad feeling about this.' Merlin whispered, urgency laced in his voice.

'Witches of Marador are the worst recipe writers I've known.' Gauis commented.

'Gaius!' Merlin whisper shouted frustration and annoyance clear on his expression at the bad news.

'I'm working on it. But we need to find the stamen of the Dropwort flower. They're rarer than a four leaf clover' Gauis told him and Merlin sighed exasperate wondering why nothing could be easy in Camelot.

At the doors of the council chamber stood Elena, her blonde hair sticking up all over the place and grunhilda standing by her side. Grunhilda gave her a small shove, pushing Elena down the aisle towards the throne where Arthur is waiting. Elena waves slightly and Arthur nods.

'I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwyn' Godwyn smiled from behind him 'and his wonderful daughter, Elena.' Elena bit her lip with a confused frown 'The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father' he said looking back at Uther whom nodded 'and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness' the court applauded at his speech.

'It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Elena, share these dreams. With this in mind...' Arthur goes down on one one and Elena stared down at him gobsmacked at the sudden action.

'I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my' he hesitated slightly before choking out the last word '...wife.'

Elena glanced nervously at her father whom nodded encouragingly before turning back to the prince at her feet 'yes, I will marry you' she agreed and the court applauded, the two kings with proud smiles on their faces. None of them seeing the broken smile on Kara's face as she blinked looking up at the ceiling to hold back any tears that were threatening to fall.

Later that night Gauis was brewing the potion required to get the sidhe out of Elena when Merlin entered, covered in brown mud.

'I got it!' He exclaimed holding up the flower walking to Gauis.

'Grown in boggy and marshy terrain?' Gauis questioned wondering if his research had been correct.

'In the middle of boggy, marshy terrain.' Merlin glares at the little flower in his hand in annoyance 'Right in the middle.'

'You did a good job. This'll sort things out. Hopefully before tomorrow's wedding'. Gauis spoke taking the flower

Merlin frowned 'Will it hurt her when the fairy leaves?' He wondered, suddenly conscious that Elena could get hurt in the process.

'She'll feel like a new person. She probably doesn't realise how much trouble it's been causing her' Gauis said as he clinks his tongs against the potion bottle dropping a petal of the flower into the liquid inside.

Out in the forest standing by the lake in her pixie form Grunhilda's took on an apologetic look as she stood in front of the sidhe elder 'Oh, master, I am sorry, but I fear we may have a problem. I may be wrong, but you know how things are.'

'Out with it!' The fairy yelled, his patience wearing thin with the pixie before him.

'The serving boy, Merlin, knows Elena is a changeling' she explained.

'So?' The elder snapped 'What can a serving boy do?'

'He is Arthur's serving boy' the sidhe gritted his teeth together with a menacing hiss at the news 'and you won't expect he will stay quiet for long'

'Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?' He said trembling with rage

'Yes, Sire! And I have been there with you every second of the way' the pixie assured him

'You have been there because we have chosen to keep you there! If the changeling is discovered, you will not be so useful anymore' the pixie,s eyes widened before nodding.

'No, Sire.'

'As to this Merlin' he spat out the name 'soon he will regret the day I ever heard his name. Let him learn who he's angered. Let him feel the power of the mighty Sidhe!' He growled.

The sidhe elders blue light flickered throughout Camelot as he flew towards Merlin's chambers passing a sleeping Gauis on the way. Merlin wokat the sound and stared up at the blue light. His eyes flickering gold to see the elder holding his staff out to attack.

Merlin rolled out of his bed just as a bolt of magic hit his bed, he reached under the paneling under his bed and pulled out his own staff. He spotted up and went for the door opening it. The elder growled and Merlin held up his staff only to trip down he stairs landing on the stone floor. The sidhe strikes again but Merlin dodged it. The blast however was enough to wake Gauis, jolting upright in his bed.

Merlin sends out his own bolt of magic at the flying fairy only to topple over a shelf. His eyes flashed gold again and he sent another bolt this time completely vaporising the sidhe elder, his dying cry echoing throughout the room.

Merlin pushed the shelf back up only to turn and see gaius staring horrified down at a smashed potion bottle. Merlin's eyes widened as he released what it was.

'Please tell me that wasn't all of it.' Melrin begged but gaius face was answer enough.

On the morning of the wedding, Elena lies in bed, belching which Grunhilda continues to babble on 'I don't think I've ever been so happy. I'm almost as excited as if it was my wedding day. In fact, given half a chance, I'd definitely marry him myself.'

'Maybe that's not such a bad idea' Elena thinks out loud.

'What?' Grunhilda stares down at her in shocked disbelief.

'I'm serious. I don't love him. He doesn't understand me. He certainly doesn't love me either' she sighed, collapsing back down on the bed,

'He respects you' Grunhilda points out.

'Yes, and I him. But is that enough?' She wondered

'Well, yes, definitely. I, I would say it was enough. I mean, what is love anyway? Here today and gone tomorrow. Respect, that's what lasts. Aw, it's just nerves. Understandable, but not to be listened to. Silly girl' she says, ruffling her hair and Elena shrugs taking another bite of her peach.

Down in the physician chambers on the other die of the castle Merlin watches eagerly as Gauis created another potion.

'That's it?' He asks eagerly when Gauis puts on the top of the bottle and nods. Merlin sighs in relief 'Thank goodness for that'

'Well, there's one more thing. How are we going to get Elena to drink this with Grunhilda around?' Gauis wondered and Merlin smirked

'I think I might know a way'.

That's how Gauis found himself knocking on Elena's chamber doors only ten minutes later. Grunhilda's opens the door and smiles when she sees Gauis standing there 'Well, hello there'

'Hello, indeed. I wonder, could you spare me a moment?' He asks

'But of course' she smiles and goes to open the door wider but gaius shakes his head

'Er, not here. Alone. The vaults beneath Camelot.'

'The vaults?' She questions confused

'It's a very private place.

Elena stumbles inside the room and groans 'I can't walk in these shoes'.

'I have a wedding to prepare' Grunhilda argues with gaius.

'No one will disturb us. There may not be another opportunity'

'You surprise me, Gaius. But, oh, what a lovely surprise! I'll be right there' she grins, agreeing before closing the door.

Down in the vaults stood Gauis, Merlin and Kara whom had been informed of the plan by Merlin earlier. 'You look very handsome. Perfect bait.' Merlin says smiling,

'Merlin, if this doesn't work, if it seems she is overpowering me.'

'I will just watch and wait.' Merlin smiles and Kara chuckles .

'You will rescue me. And if it does work, let us never speak of it again.'

'Hello my lover!' Grunhilda yells from down the hall. Quickly both Kara and Merlin hide. 'Oh, what a romantic place.' Grunhilda says looking around the vaults before stepping closer I've been dreaming of this moment.'

'Me too' Gauis chokes out with difficulty

'Longing for this time.' Kara screws up her face in disgust and Merlin muffles his chuckle as they sneak out of the vaults.

'Longing' Gauis agrees

'At last, we two will be as one.' Grunhilda puckers her lips. Gaius runs out and Merlin magically locks the gate. The keyhole shining with magic.

Grunhilda rushes back and rattles the bars before she lashes out her frog tongue and licks Gaius, Merlin and Kara cringes in disgust.

'You'll never know what you've missed' She cries

'I'll take your word for it.' Gauis calls as the three hurry down and away from her.

'Atot-oilg, a chomlae!' Grunhilda casts but Merlin spell holds firm and she rests her chin against the bars in defeat,

'Never speak of it, Merlin, Kara' gaius speaks as they make their way down the corridor 'That's what we agreed.' they nod but their smirks say otherwise.

In the vaults Grunhilda tries another spell to unlock the gate 'Ar-focraim uait, asndot-roilce!' But it still fails and she curses moving away from the gate in frustration.

In the throne room Uther stood greeting guests with a broad smile 'Welcome, welcome, welcome. It's good to have you here'.

Morgana looked on before turning to gwen 'have you seen Kara anywhere she should be here by now,' Morgana said with a concerned frown.

'I think she said she was helping Merlin with something' gwen told her and Morgana nodded.

'well I hope it doesn't take too long I'd hate for her to miss the wedding'

'Lasa n-uile fil ocum ar-focraim atot-oilg!' Grunhilda cried from inside the vaults and her spell boats the gate off it hinges and cheered happily before bustling out of the room.

Just outside the corridor to Elena rooms gaius turns to Merlin 'You got your staff. When the Sidhe is released, it might not be very happy' Gauis warns him.

'Don't worry, I'll be ready for it' Merlin assures.

'You better be ready for me first!' Grunhilda yells from behind them and she rushes forward but Merlin hits Grunhilda with a beam from his staff but she gets up.

'I'll see how long I can hold her off, you better be quick.' He said to Gauis who nods entering. Kara grabbed a sword from a nearby armour mannequin ready to fight Grunhilda off if the time came.

Gauis entered the room 'Grunhilda?' Elena calls peaking her head out from behind a curtain only to see gaius standing there.

'It's only me' gaius assured.

'Where has she gone? I'm getting married in less than an hour' Elena cries putting on a pearl necklace when she hears electric popping noises and screams in the corridor 'What was that?'

'Er...preparation for the wedding' gaius lied 'Everybody's very excited. But you must be nervous'.

'I'm a little flustered' Elena states sitting on the edge of her bed.

'Only to be expected, and just as I thought. I brought you a tonic to calm your nerves'

'You are very kind' Elena opens the bottle and takes a tiny sip, 'I cannot believe this is actually my wedding day' she mutters.

'Best to drink it all for the full effect' Gauis said

'Oh' Elena takes another tiny sip 'I really wish my mother was here.'

'Try another sip' gaius urges sitting down next to her.

Outside Merlin and Kara were getting more and more frustrated. Grunhilda was one tough pixie and no matter how many times merliin hit her with his staff she just did not want to die.

Kara finally had enough and threw her sword at the woman striking her in the heart, Merlin finished her off with a final blast from his staff and her body turned into dust. They look at each other and nod before rushing into the room ready to fight off the pixie only to see gaius and Elena on the bed, with half drunk potion in her give gaius a look.

'I'm trying.' Gauis whispers but Kara rolls her eyes, moving forward.

'Elena, this is gonna make you feel a whole lot better!' She cries taking the bottle, pinches Elena's noseand pours the potion into her mouth.

Elena passes out and writhes around on the bed while the Sidhe is forced out. Merlin kills it with a bolt from his staff and Elena wakes up, sitting primly.

'Not to worry, my dear. I think you must've fainted. Such excitement!' Gauis quickly speaks, assuring her.

'Fainted? I feel...amazing. I haven't felt this good in years!' She cried happily getting off the bed and moving into the room before turning to look at the three 'Where is Grunhilda?'

They all look at each other 'We'll look into it'.

Merlin entered the antechamber outside the throne room's doors finding Arthur standing there stiffly, looking absolutely petrified. 'I brought you your ceremonial sword.' He announces holding up the sword

'Is that for me to fall on?' Arthu wondered and Merlin frowned,

'Hopefully not. What's wrong?'

'You wouldn't understand, Merlin. You have no idea what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape' he said and Merlin smiled because he knew exactly who that felt everyday of his life.

'Destinies are troublesome things' he mutters and Arthur moves around and grabs the sword and seethes it into his sword belt 'You feel trapped, like your whole life is being planned out for you and you've got no control over anything, and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny decided is really the best thing at all' he rants and Arthur frowns at him, confused because it sounded like Merlin was speaking from experience.

'How come you're so knowledgeable?'

'Hmm?' Merlin was drawn out of his though before shrugging offhandedly 'Oh, I read a book'

'What would this book tell you? Should I marry her?' Arthur wonders looking back at him.

'That's not really my place to say so'

'I'm asking you, it's your job to answer' Arthur snapped

'If you really want to know what I think...' Arthur gestures for Merlin to go on and Merlin quirks his eyebrow before going on 'I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience.' He states firmly 'And if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom, then he's wrong. 'Cause you may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice...as to how you do it' merlin finished with a whisper and a thoughtful look crossed Arthur's face just as the doors opened and trumpets began to sound.

Arthur walks down to the altar everyone bowing to him as he passes including Morgana, gwen and Kara who wished to be anywhere else but there at that moment.

In Elena's chambers the newly freed woman turned to face her father wearing a gorgeous gown of white and her tied back neatly into place for once 'What do you think?' She asks nervously.

'Beautiful. No other word for it. Beautiful' Godwyn smiles and Elan takes her fatherLe arm.

The two walk down the aisle in the throne room, Godwyn wearing a broad grin as he passed Elan to Arthur. Kara watched with a frown beside gwen before masking her sadness.

Elena's and Arthur share a small smile before it disappears and Arthur takes her hands in his. Geoffrey of Monmouth comes forward as the minister of the wedding 'My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting' Arthur glances behind him and catches Kara,s eyes before she looks down. He turns back with a thoughtful look on his face unaware Elena had caught the exchange '...the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?'

'It is' Arthur said after a moment's hesitation and Uther smiles from his place in the crowd.

'Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?' Elena looks at her father and then at the floor.

'It is'

'Do any say nay?' Kara's mouth twitches but she remains silent 'Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite...'

'Wait' Arthur suddenly spoke up.

'There's something you would like to say, Arthur?' Geoffrey questions and Kara looks up to look at him. Merlin standing at the back looks at Arthur with a hint of smile on his face as he watches.

'Something I should've said a long time ago' Arthur begins and both Uther and Godwyn share a glance of confusion 'Something from the heart I dare not speak' Kara sees Morgana glance at gwen from the corner of her eyes with a smile and she makes a metal note to explain to gwen why Morgana thought Arthur was in love with her.

Merlin nods silently encouraging Arthur to continue 'Elena, you are a wonderful woman' Arthur smiles and she smiles as well 'and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings'.

Elena smiles 'You do not love me'. Arthur shakes his head. Uther looks down in frustration while Kara lets out a silent sigh.

'And I think, if you are honest, you do not love me either'.

Elena shakes her head 'No' she said glancing at her father worried but he merely smiles and nods. Merlin smiles proudly at Arthur.

'Then we are both here out of duty' he leans forward 'Can you forgive me?'

'I agree with all you have said. Thank you, Arthur' she smiles. Uther glares at his so in anger but Kara on the other hand blinks back tears of joy and relief, immensely happy that she would not have to watch the man she loved with another.

Arthur takes off his crown as he enters his won chambers Clint the doors behind him only to have them slammed open and a furious Uther stormed in after him, 'What did you think you were doing?'

'The right thing, Father' Arthur stated, removing his cloak.

'For who? For Camelot, or for yourself?' Uther questioned

'The two things aren't entirely separate'

'Until you put duty before your feelings, you are clearly not ready to be King' Uther stated and Arthur sighed facing him.

'When I am ready to be King, I'll be a much better king for the support and strength of a woman I love'.

Out in the main square later that day Godwyn and Uther walk down the main steps 'Can't imagine what's happened to Grunhilda' Godwyn mutters.

'No. I'm sure she'll turn up' Uther assures.

'I hope so. It's most unlike her' Elena appears then her hair styled and wearing her yellow dress. She smiles at her father before making her way down the steps to Merlin and Arthur.

'There's something different about her' Arthur muttered.

'You're not changing your mind, are you?' Merlin wonders

'Goodness' Arthur shakes his head, considers Elena as she walks down the steps, and shakes his head again 'No'.

'I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve' Elena said coming to stand in front of him? Elena offers Arthur her hand and he kisses it. 'In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horserace, you know where to find me' she smiles and so does Arun though his was more sarcastic than anything, not liking being reminded.

'He did the right thing, you know. You mustn't punish him. They were neither of them in love' Godwyn stated as he made his way down with Uther.

'That's not the point. It's not the way things are done' Uther argues.

'Maybe it's time things changed. I think he has the makings of a great king. You should be proud of him' Godwyn says and Uther nods before the two embrace.

Arthur and Melrin enter the castle and Arthur passes seeing Kara come down the steps. Merlin goes a different way and he bounds up the steps to meet her, 'So... I'm still a single man.'

Kara smiled 'so it seems, before glancing out the window 'I don't think you deserve her, actually. She's really very lovely'

Mmm... Well, I had hoped to have forsaken her for one equally as lovely. Who knows, perhaps even more so.'

Kara shrugs 'I do not know of such a person'

'Me neither' Arthur states and she smiles 'But I guess only time will tell'

Kara nods, going down the remaining stairs, Arthur going to the top.


	21. Chapter 21

Morgana's room was almost lost in darkness, the only light being the soft orange glow of the burning candles. Kara and gwen move around the room blowing out the candles, shrouding it in further darkness before leaving the room, gwen with a yawn.

'Good night gwen' Kara waves when they reach her house in the town.

'Good night kara' gwen nods making her way down the streets a bit more before walking inside her own home. She takes off her purple clock and throws it down on the bed only to turn around a gasp seeing a large man at the back of house.

She steps backwards as he steps forward 'What do you want?' She whispers before grabbing a poker from the fireplace as a weapon but another man grabs her from behind and places a drugged cloth over her face, muffling her scream. Gwen passes out and the men drag her out of the house, unconscious.

Back in the castle, an awake Morgana watched as gwen was carried away on a horse by the two men. With a smirk she turns away.

Merlin pulls back the curtains of Arthur's chambers, letting the morning sunlight pour into it. Arthur jolted awake at the light 'Rise and shine!' Merlin calls with a grin.

'Can't you think of anything new to say?' Arthur wondered with an annoyed frown.

'What?' Merlin asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

'Every morning it is the same thing' Arthur informed.

'Oh, I'm sorry' he smiled 'How about: shake a leg? Up and at 'em? Let's have you lazy daisy...?' He trailed off seeing the glare Arthur was sending him 'No, you don't like any of them, do you?' Arthur shook his head, the glare still firm in his expression 'Okay, er...I'm just gonna go before, before you decide to do something which...' Arthur throws a goblet at Merlin and he nods at him before running away from the doorway before something else could be thrown at his head.

Kara attended to breakfast that morning with Merlin. Uther and Arthur had been lost in conversation when Morgana walked in with a distressed look on her face.

'The building works in the lower town have been delayed. I want you to ensure it doesn't happen again' Uther said to his son.

'I'll see to it' Arthur nodded.

'Good morning, Morgana' Uther greeted her. Merlin moves to pour Morgana's drink, but she places her hand over the cup.

'No, thank you'

'Anything the matter?' Uther wondered,

'It's Gwen. She didn't turn up for work this morning' Morgana said and Merlin, Kara and Arthur frowns in confusion.

'That's not like her' Arthur stated.

'I know, it's strange. I hope nothing's wrong' she said

'You needn't worry, Morgana' Uther assured reaching over and holding her hand 'After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her' Kara gritted her teeth slightly at Uther's comment, glaring daggers into the king's head, resenting him for treating servants like they were disposable instead of actual human beings.

'I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough' Arthur assured her and Morgana smiled.

'I'm sure' she nodded before tucking into her breakfast. Kara still bit her lip worried and sent Arthur a look expressing her concern. Arthur gave a slight nod to show that he understood.

Out in the Phoenix corridor after breakfast, Arthur turned to Merlin

'Go to Gwen's house, find out what's wrong' he said and Merlin nodded 'And Merlin, as quick as you can'.

'Yes sire' he nodded before making his way down the corridor and out of the castle toward gwen's house.

'Gwen?' Merlin calls as he enters, though there appears to be no sign of her.

'Gwen?' He called again having entered the house and he frowns seeing her cloak on the bed. He spots a poker on the table and his frown deepens as he picks it up. He looks around, wondering what had happened when he sees a small dirty cloth on the floor. He picks it up and smells only to pull it away quickly with a cough before it clicks in his head, that gwen had been drugged and taken.

Merlin entered Arthur's chamber with the drugged cloth he found in Gwen's house in his hands. 'What's that?' Arthur asked with a furrowed brow, staring at the cloth.

'I found it at Gwen's' Melrin informed him.

'It's a scrap of cloth' Arthur pointed out

'I know' Merlin nodded

'She's a seamstress. How could that possibly be important?' Arthur said, looking at Merlin in disbelief.

Merlin rolled his eyes 'Smell it'

Arthur screwed up his face in disbelief 'No thanks'.

'Just smell it' Merlin groans and Arthur rolls his eyes before he takes the cloth, pressing it to his face and inhaling deeply before Merlin could warn him 'What are you...?' Arthur passes out and Merlin magically pulls out a chair to catch Arthur just in time.

Merlin sighs, picking uk the cloth and waits for Arthur to come around and when he does he stares at the cloth 'What is that?'

'It's a compound of hogswart and phylarian' Merlin

'Argh, what?' Arthur groaned holding his head,

'I'm just guessing' Merlin shrugged.

'You could knock a man out with that' Arthur states

'Yes. Or a woman?' Merlin says, raising his eyebrows and Arthur stares up at him the realisation coming to him.

Arthur stood in front of Uther in the council chambers with Morgana at his side. Kara stood beside Merlin, the worried frown for her friend had not left her face since breakfast, 'The guards saw her leave the palace at the usual time. After that, nothing.'

Uther frowned in confusion 'Why are you telling me this?'

'Sire, I have reason to believe that Gwen has been kidnapped' Arthur stated and Kara turned to look at Merlin in alarm and he nodded confirming it.

'Kidnapped?' Morgana gasped out in disbelief.

'I'd like to organise a search party' Arthur spoke and Uther scoffed.

'I hardly think that would be appropriate'

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion 'Father?'

'She's just a serving girl' Uther stated as if he was pointing out the obvious.

'She's the maid to the King's ward' Arthur argued, gesturing to Morgana for emphasis.

Uther sighed like the next words pained him 'Very well. Send a squad of guards to search the lower town'

'And the countryside?'

'They have until nightfall' Uther finished.

'Father, I'm not sure I can achieve...' Arthur began in protest but Uther interrupted him 'Arthur, I have a kingdom to protect. I cannot waste precious resources on a servant, whatever their circumstances'.

Arthur nodded and glanced a Morgana before walking out of the room, Merlin on his heels. Kara frowned and turned back around and Morgana smiled sadly at her. However Kara could have sworn she saw what looked like a smirk on her face.

The next ,opening, Morgana woke up only for a shadowy to cross her bed, she opened her eyes to see Gwen collecting the dirty laundry 'Gwen? Where have you been?" Morgana asked.

Gwen seemed to pause before answering her 'I'm sorry, My Lady, I was unwell'

'Are you better now?' Morgana asked.

Gwen nodded 'Much better, thank you'

'Well, don't tire yourself out. Whatever you need to do, I'm sure it can wait' Morgana assured her and Gwen nodded before leaving the room, not seeing the smirk on Morgana's face.

Out on the corridor Kara and Merlin had been walking together discussing on what they were going to do about Gwen's disappearance when they bumped into the woman herself. Morgan's laundry tumbled out of the baskets Gwen's hands and she quickly bent to pick them up while Merlin and Kara stared down at her in shock.

'Gwen! I've been searching the whole town for you' merlin said, crouching down to help her.

'We were all driven mad with worry Gwen what happened?' Kara wondered picking up a blue dress.

'I just had a cold, that's all' Gwen said but the two sorcery could immediately tell she was lying and glanced at each other before looking back at her.

'I went to your house, Gwen, you weren't there' Merlin said and Gwen looked up, alarm in her eyes as she began tripping over her words.

'Oh, no, er...I, er...was just...' Kara's eyes widened in shock when she saw the dark red brims uses on bwen's wrists and she. Quickly grabs her arm.

'Who did that to you?' Kara demanded, her protective side bursting out at the sight of her friend being hurt.

'No one, it was an accident' Gwen chocked out in a disbelieving voice.

'Gwen. Look at me' merlin said

'It's fine. I'm fine' Gwen whispered out but that was when she broke down solving. Kara immediately pulled her close and hugged her, sharing a worried glance with Merlin.

Merlin prepares Gwen some tea and sits with her at her kitchen table! Kara on the other side 'I just don't understand it' Gwen muttered, thinking out loud.

'What?' Kara wondered.

'Cenred, he see,ed to think I had a close connection with Arthur more than just a prince and servant. Why would he think that's? I have no feelings for Arthur and I'm certain he had none for me either. It just makes no sense' Kara sent Merlin a worried glance at Gwen's confession.

'Well, it's common knowledge Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects. Cenred could've taken anyone' merlin said

'Yeah' Gwen nodded 'I suppose your right'

'All that matters is that you're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone' Kara assured her

Gwen shook her head however 'Yes I do, Kara. This is my problem. I can't involve Arthur. I won't'

'Arthur's already involved' Merlin pointed it.

'Not if I don't tell him about it' Gwen protested.

'Gwen, this is Arthur. He would want to know. Your his friend, think about if Arthur were in trouble you would want to help him too right?' Kara said.

Gwen sighed but she nodded, 'Your right, I'll tell him'

'Arthur's at training but how about we all go see him in an hour and tell him' Merlin suggested and Gwen nodded.

Kara closed the door to Gwen's house and both her and Melrin began to walk back up to the castle. 'I don't understand why Cenred would take Gwen I mean if he would take anyone you would think he'd take you...' he backtracked quickly '...not like I'd want him to take you or anything' he said only to see Kara was not listening instead she was walking with a thoughtful expression.

'Kara?'

'It was morgana' Kara spoke softly as her thoughts clicked into place.

'What?' Merlin asked with a confused frown.

'When Arthur was going to have to marry Elena, Morgana confronted Gwen with the suspicion that her and Arthur were involved. She obviously still thinks that and that means ...' She trailed off before looking up at merlin 'she's still on league with Morgause isn't she?'

Merlin nodded solemnly and Kara sighed, all hopes that her friend was back to her old self dashed away completely. 'Ok so that means if she's in league with her than Morgause would have told Cenred and that's why they took Gwen' a horrible thought occurred to her and she stopped 'Merlin, it should of been me in Gwen's place, I should have been taken. It's my fault Gwen was there, it's my fault her brother's involved'

'Hey, hey it's not your fault' Merlin stopped her shaking his head 'if it's anyone fault it's Morgana's, Morgause's and Cenred's okay? Not yours' he assured and kara nodded slowly.

'We'll figure it all out and Gwen and her brother will be safe' he told her and Kara nodded, knowing he was right. Yet the information that Morgana was still a traitor cut her deeper than she could express.

'The Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it.' Arthur stated from. Where he was leaning on the back of a chair. Gwen had just finished telling him her story about what had happened the day previous.

'Never even heard of it.' Merlin shrugged from where he stood beside the table, both Kara and Gwen were seated at it side by side.

'Fyrien was a merchant' Arthur began to explain 'He built a castle on the Seas of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned.'

'And so it's ruined now?' Kara guessed but he shook his head.

'Well, no. It was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout'.

'Doesn't sound like an easy place to get into.' Merlin commented off Handley and Arthur shook his head.

'It isn't. It will be well defended' Arthur replied.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't've brought this to you' Gwen apologised, looking up at him.

'You did the right thing. Your brother will come to no harm, I promise.' Arthur swore.

'How can you be so sure?' She wondered, with a confused frown. Kara. Couldn't help but agree he wasskunding awfully confident especially since Elyan was still in cenred's clutches in a well defended castle.

Arthur smiled 'Because we're going to rescue him'

Merlin frowned, looking at him in confusion 'What do you mean "we"?'

'The four of us.' Arthur said, looking at each of them with a smile.

'Cenred wants you dead. That's why he's doing this' Kara points out, seeing the obvious danger in Arthurs plan.

'I know' he nodded 'Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember.' Arthur said, leaning on the back of his chair.

'Then we'll be walking into a trap.' Merlin points out but Arthur shook his head

'Not necessarily.' He smiled at them all with a knowing look in his eye while theirs all remained masked with confusion.

None of them knew that Morgana was standing right outside the chamber doors listening in to the whole conversation between the four of them with an intent look on her face.

Arthur entered the council chambers early the next day, Merlin at his side as he faced his father reading through documents at the end of a long table. Arthur had insisted to make up an excuse to his father on why he would be away for several days and that was what he going to discuss now.

'Father' Arthur began as soon as he entered.

'Hmm? What is it?' Uther wondered, not looking up from his papers.

'It's, er...it's slightly awkward' Arthur stated.

Uther's eyebrows rose 'Oh?'

'I was drawn into a wager...and I lost' Arthur told him and Uther sighed exasperated.

'Arthur, you know how I disapprove of gambling'

'I know. I'm sorry...' 'How much do you owe?' Uther asked, pausing Arthur's apology.

'Two silk dresses' Arthur stated after a moment's hesitance.

'Excuse me?' Uther asked for clarification with raised eyebrows aimed at his son.

'Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway' Arthur shrugged.

'What kind of wager was this, exactly?'

'It was Morgana's idea' Arthur told him and the King began to laugh.

'I should have guessed. Really, Arthur, you should know better than to bet against Morgana' he said, blowing at his parchment.

'I know. The thing is, the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot. So, I'm going to have to leave the city for a couple days' Arthur told him, awaiting his reaction.

'I'd get going if I were you. Don't want to keep her waiting. She'll have your guts' Uther said and Arthur nodded.

'Thank you, Father' he sent a look to Merlin, a look saying "be ready for tomorrow" as they left the council chambers.

Kara was attaching bags to her horse's saddle, dressed in light armor thinking while it was well and good to be protected, to be light on her feet was also a smart choice.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Morgana called out to Merlin and Kara turned around confused at why she was there and in armour no less.

'I don't think so.' Merlin said with a confused frown.

'But I'm coming with you. Didn't Arthur say?' Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow. Kara's eyes narrowed slightly at the smirk on Morgana's face before turning back to her horse. Knowing she was a traitor had set Kara on edge just like before and it was hard to be around her without letting her emotions get out of control.

'No, he didn't.' Merlin says, looking over to see Arthur hopping over the courtyard corridor ledge dressed in his own armour, sword sheathe clinking at his side.

'Don't just stand there, Merlin. We need another horse.' He called and Merlin walked up to him.

'Why didn't you tell me she was coming?' Merlin whispered angrily.

'Why should I?' Arthur frowned 'What difference does it make to you?'

'I think it's a bad idea'

'Who's going to watch my back if we get into trouble?' Arthur wondered

'I am'

Arthur scoffs a laugh 'Come on, she's a darn sight better with a sword than you'll ever be, and you know it. Besides, she insisted' he said clapping his servants shoulder before walking to his own horse, nodding to Kara whom had been walking up to Merlin.

'I bet she did' Merlin muttered angrily.

'This isn't good' Kara stated as she came to stand by Merlin watching as Morgana chatted with Gwen and Arthur.

'No this is anything but good' Merlin agreed.

'Come on you two we don't have all day!' Arthur called and they sighed, Kara heading back to make last minute preparations and Merlin went to fetch another horse.

Soon enough though five horses and five riders were galloping out of Camelot and into the countryside. Kara's and Merlin's eyes rarely leaving Morgana.

As they rode through a trail in the woods, Kara knew she was riding with an anxious expression, her nerves had been set on edge ever since they left Camelot. If Morgana was here then she surely would have told Morgause and that meant they all knew they were coming and once again they were walking into a trap.

Due to all her thoughts beings a wave of nerves, kara had been quiet all throughout the ride, looking around anxiously almost awaiting for an attack.

Arthur seemed to notice her on nerves were on edge and decided to speak up 'I used to be afraid of these woods'

'Really?' She spoke up surprise I thought the might Arthur pendragon was afraid of nothing? She teased.

'Past tense, Kara, past tense' he emphasised and she smiled 'anyway My father would bring me here when I was a boy, and it seemed every falling leaf was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end'

Kara nodded 'after all my years of travelling alone in woods like these, it almost becomes second nature the alert'

'Well your not alone anymore' Arthur stated softly and Kara smiled.

Arthur caught sight of merlins smile from behind and his own quickly dropped as he cleared his throat 'What I mean is, in the event of an attack we'll watch out for each other. Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection?'

Morgana snapped her head to look at him before smiling 'Of course'.

'And Gwen, you'll look after Merlin, won't you?' He calls and Gwen giggles while Merlin rolls his eyes with a smile that drops when Morgana scowls at him.

Setting up camping the wood, Kara was removing her bags from her horses saddle. Arthur looked at Kara before seeing Merlin unpack bags as well, Morgana was collecting firewood and Gwen was getting water from a stream nearby.

'Go get some more firewood, would you Merlin?' Arthur spoke up

Merlin frowned in confusion, removing one of the bags 'I thought Morgana was doing that?'

'Well, go and see if she's alright' Arthur said

'Why wouldn't she be?'

'I don't know, maybe there are wolves in these woods'

Merlin shook his head with a smile 'No...I don't think so'

'Merlin...' Arthur grits out before he mouths "you" and jerks his head away from the campsite. Merlin frowns before he glances over at Kara in realisation and stir nods, glaring at his servant.

'Oh, yeah' Merlin nods 'Yeah, of course. The wolves' he calls before walking away. Kara frowns after him confused before shrugging and contain tot pull a bag away from the saddle but one of the straps was caught on something and wasn't pulling away.

'You need some help with that?' Arthur says walking over.

'Yeah, thanks' she nods as he pulls the bag off the saddle. She quickly takes it from him and begins to unpack. Arthur goes back over to start the fire and watches her as she moved back and forth from the horses.

'Sit for a moment. You're wearing me out just watching you'

'It's good to keep busy' Kara told him

'There's such a thing as relaxing' Arthur pointed out and Kara huffed a laugh.

'Relaxing is a concept I'm not familiar with' she said, dumping a pile of blankets besides the logs.

Arthur watched her for a while before he spoke up 'does this whole thing make you worry about gwaine?' He wondered and Kara sighed.

'I'm always worried about gwaine. He gets into bar fights on a regular basis and I don't even want to imagine what he gets up to in between' she sighed, taking a seat on the logs 'I never have any idea on where he is or what he's doing. Just worries me sometimes'

'I'm sure he's fine. From what I've seen, gwaine can take care of himself, Kara nods agreeing before sitting back watching as he tries to light fire with the flints

'What's wrong with these things?' Arthur groans as he can't seem to light it with the flints.

Kara smiles 'Here, let me' she says, taking the flints from Arthur and lighting the fire on her second try.

She leans back and grins at Arthur, whom rolls his eyes. 'Yeah, yeah' he says, poking at the fire. Kara laughs and he smiles looking at her.

At some point the two begin to lean in subconsciously, gazes dropping to each other's lip as they leaned in closer only to pull back abruptly when they heard the sounds of twigs snapping from behind them.

They turn to see a very confused looking Morgana and a smiling Gwen and Merlin. Morgana frowns staring between them before realisation hits her and she heads over to her horse to unpack. Gwen smiles at Kara before walking to rub down the horses.

Kara sighs, putting her head on her hands. Knowing that Morgana knew the truth no she had no idea what was going to happen and it absolutely terrified her.

'I think I may have missed a twig back there' Merlin spoke up and Kara lifted her head to look at him 'Erm..would you like me to go and get it?' He asks but Arthur glares at Merlin.

'I could go' Merlin mouths but Arthur sighs and Kara smiled at Merlin before getting up and continuing unpacking.

Kara kneels down by the nearby stream, collecting more water when she heard a twig snap from behind her. She snaps her head around to see Morgana standing there smiling at her.

'So you and arthur?' she begins sitting down on a nearby rock.

'I don't know what your talking about, Kara defends.

'Kara' Morgana stops her and Kara sighs, knowing that she couldn't deny it as much as she wanted to 'why didn't you tell me? You had me believing that Gwen was in love with Arthur'

'Sorry' Kara shrugged 'it's called a secret for a reason,

'Right, secret. Don't worry Kara your secrets safe with me' she assured.

'Thanks' Kara nodded and turned back to her task in hand, Morgana heading back to the campsite. As she filled up a water skin, Kara couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach that something was going to go horribly wrong.

Later that day, just before nightfall, the five travellers were finishing off their dinner while Arthur explained the plan, 'cenred's chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates. So, we can't go that way'

'But there's no other way, surely?' Morgana frowned

Arthur nodded 'Yes, there is'

'Erm, more beans?' Merlin spoke up, looking at them all 'Anyone?'

'No thanks' Arthur shook his head and Merlin offered it to the girls who each shook their heads 'When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle'

'A labyrinth?' Morgana questioned in surprise while the per three looked at her at the interruption before turning their attention back to Arthur.

'Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing'

'And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels' Morgana finished with a smile.

'He never saw us coming. And neither will Cenred' Arthur said, twirling a stick in his hands. Kara and Merlin glanced at each other, knowing that Arthur was wrong, Cenred would see them coming because he had Morgause on his side and Morgause had Morgana on hers.

The five of them ride through the woods on their way to the castle thenext morning when Merlin spots a snake slithering through some bushes nearby. He quickly mutters a spell under his breath and the snake refers up spooking Morgana's horse and she fell with a scream.

The other four stop and dismount hurrying over to her. 'Are you alright?' Merlin calls reaching her and grabbing her arm to help her up, Gwen hurried to the other side.

'Ow, my leg' Morgana winces as they try and help her up.

'Can you walk?' Arthur questions and Morgana nods, trying to stand up but Merlin holds her down

'No, it's your ankle. You need to rest it' Merlin tells her and Kara,s eyes flicker between the two in curiosity, slowing putting the pieces together that merlin meant to prevent Morgana from going and ultimately revealing their presence in the tunnels.

'We don't have that kind of time' Arthur muttered

'We can't go on without her' Gwen protested.

'But if she continues to walk on it she can do serious damage' Kara speaks up, taking on the role of being a concerned friend.

'What other choice do we have?' Merlin added but Morgana quickly shook her head

'No, no, it's alright. I can go on'

'No, you can't!' Merlin protested as she stood up, griping hold of her arm, 'You'll only make it worse'

Morgana glared at him, ripping her arm out of his hold 'I said I'm fine'

Arthur looked at her and she smiled reassuringly 'You were lucky. It could've been serious' she nodded understandingly 'Come on, Merlin, don't just stand there' Merlin glared at him and Morgana stepped forward only to stumble but Arthur caught her 'You alright?'

Morgana nodded with a smile 'Yeah'

The five riders set off again soon exiting the woods and following a trail down a shoreline, seeing the castle up ahead.

Merlin and Arthur dash across the rocky shoreline of the castle, swords in hands. They come to a stop, hiding between two large rocks looking in the direction of the tunnel entrance. 'Are you sure we shouldn't try to sneak into the castle itself. It might be easier' Merlin spoke up, trying to deter Arthur from a sure trap.

'No, the tunnels are a better bet' Arthur argued 'That way the element of surprise is guaranteed'

Arthur went to stand up but Merlin gripped his arm, keeping him down 'No, no, no'

'Are you questioning my judgement?' Arthur assumed and Merlin shook his head

'No, no. Its, it's just, er...an instinct, that's all' he said and Arthur rolled his eyes exasperated.

'Oh, well, if you got an instinct, we should ignore my lifetime of military experience' he said looking back over the rocks at the shoreline.

'What if it's a trap? What if Cenred knows about the tunnels?' Merlin questioned and Arthur turned back around to look at him.

'I'm willing to bet my life he doesn't'

The girls joined the men soon enough and they were all walking close to the cliff face across the rocks. They jump down one by one and walk towards the cave entrance 'Here we are. Stay close' Arthur called to the other four as they entered the darkness of the cave.

They walk through tunnels coming face to face with a bunch of cobwebs blocking the way. Arthur, Gwen and Kara dodged underneath some but Merlin pushed his sword out at the wrong times and walked straight into one.

'Blech, augh!' He cried out in disgust

Stop worrying about your hair, Merlin.' Arthur teases.

'Very funny' Merlin mutters glaring at the back of his head.

'It's a good sign. It means that no one's been down here.' Kara points out whilst Gwen separates a group of was so she could make her way through only to have skeleton pops out at her. Gwen screams loudly in startled shock, clutching at her pounding heart in her chest.

Arthur quickly lights his and Merlin 's torches, revealing multiple armoured skeletons on the ground. Kara quickly moves to he left when she realized she had almost stepped on a skull.

'Caerleon's last stand.' Arthur mutters looking around.

'Where's Morgana?' Merlin asks and they all look around only to have Morgana appear a second later from behind them.

'I'm here.' She assures.

'Stick together, everyone. We need to keep moving.' Arthur calls but as they move forward, footsteps approaching echo in front of them 'quiet. Quick, this way.' Arthur whispers and he tries to lead them into another tunnel, but footsteps approach from that direction as well 'We're trapped.' He sighs.

'How did they know we were here?' Merlin ask as Arthur gives Gwen his torch so he can withdraw his sword. Kara and Morgana withdraw their own, glancing around as they are surrounded by cenred's men.

'It was probably my scream. I'm sorry.' Gwen apologises, guilt laced in her tone. They were soon surrounded by Cenred's men and attempted to fend them off but soon one of the grabbed Gwen and the others froze.

Realising there was nothing they could do they all let shelves be taken by cenred's men and pushed out if the tunnels.

The group were dragged into the throne room where Cenred sat on his throne, wearing a tight, black, leather suit, his shoulder length! matted, parted through the middle. He smirked victoriously as the five of them were forced to bow before him on their knees.

'Well, well, Arthur Pendragon. How kind of you to pay me a visit' he speaks looking down at Arthur 'And look, you brought some friends with you.' Cenred grins, moving past Gwen, Kara and Merlin before stopping in front of Morgana in surprise 'Oh, the Lady Morgana, no less.' He said and tried to grab her face but she pulled away glaring at him.

'Don't so much as breathe on me, you pig.' She spat at him and he smiled he eye darting to the ceiling before standing back up. Morgana glanced I the direction seeing Morgause behind a grate watching.

'Well, the more the merrier, I say' Cenred calls cheerfully.

'I'm the one you want, Cenred. Let them go' Arthur spoke up.

'You're right, that would only be fair' he stated pausing but then he shrugged 'But fair's for fools. Take them away!'

'I won't let you harm them! They're innocent!' Arthur shouted, struggling with the men holding him as the other four were grabbed by Cenred's men and lead out of the room.

'Innocent?' Cenred questioned in disbelief getting up n Arthur's face 'No friend of Camelot is innocent!'

Kara found herself being shoved inside with Arthur and Merlin while Gwen and Morgana were taken away to join Elyan in the other cell. They had been sitting in the cold darkness of the cell for at least ten minutes before Merlin finally broke the silence 'I don't understand why we're not dead already.'

'Because Cenred will want to torture me first. Find out what I know.' Arthur explained in a casual tone, looking around the cell almost curiously.

'Aren't you afraid?' Kara wondered confused at how nonchalant he seemed about the whole thing.

'No' Arthur shook his head 'Not in the slightest.'

'Sorry, I don't understand. How, how can you not be afraid of pain?' Merlin asked, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'I am afraid of pain, there's just not going to be any.' Kara looked at him before the realisation that he had a plan to escape hit her and she smiled.

Merlin however did not understand what Arthur was getting at 'Right. So, you go into some sort of trance?' He said and Arthur turned to look down at him in confusion.

'What are you talking about?' He wondered 'There's not going to be any because we are going to escape from this filthy cell and rescue the others.'

'You got a plan.' Merlin nodded, finally catching on.

'Not as such.' Arthur stated and the other two sighed leaning back against the cold wall, watching and waiting Arthur to figure out his plan fully.

'Help! Quick!' Merlin shouted, pounding on the cell door in alarm. A guard opens the peek hole in the door and looks through at him questioningly

'The Prince has escaped.' He stated and the door opened guards rushing in past Merlin and Kara, whom sod back against the wall as they all nursed inside looking around wildly 'I'm so sorry. I- I wish I knew where he was, but I...' Merlin looks up at the ceiling 'Oh, there he is.'

The guards look up and sure enough there was a smiling Arthur. He was holding onto the metal bars on the roof before he drops down on the guards. Arthur knocks one out and Merlin takes out the other, surprising Arthur with his actions.

'Wonders never cease.' Arthur muttered and Merlin smiled shrugging.

'Oh come you two!' Kara called back for them, already out there'll door and waiting in the corridor.

The three peek around the corner at the guard sitting outside Gwen and Elyan's prison cell 'Any ideas?' Arthur wonders as he sizes up the guard.

'Just this one.' Merlin says, before going behind him. Arthur and Kara share a confused look just as he pushes Arthur out into the corridor right in front of the guard, who jumps up at his presence.

'Ha. Hello again.' Arthur grins and waves, recovering from his shock quickly. The guard begins to fight Arthur and he manages to pin him up against the wall.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' Merlin whispers before a spell passes his lips and the guard's belt breaks causing his trousers to fall down. Kara smiled only just managing to cover her mouth to stop her laugh.

As Arthur uses the distraction to his advantage 'Know what your problem is?' He says kneeing him 'All mouth and no trousers!' He shoves the guard through the door of Gwen and Elian's cell.

'You alright?' Arthur asks, peering into the cell to look at both of them. The siblings had crowded together at the sudden bang.

Gwen sighed in relief, seeing the three of them 'Yes'.

'Where's Morgana?' Kara questioned, looking inside to see no trace of her.

'I thought she was with you.' Gwen says confused. Kara glance dat Merlin as they both thought the same thing, Morgana wasn't in a cell but with Cenred and Morgause.

'They must be holding her somewhere else. Let's go.' Arthur calls and the five of them hurry down on the corridors only Arthur comes to a stop halfway down.

'Take Gwen, Kara and Elyan with you. Guard them with your life.' Arthur says to Merlin who frowns in confusion.

'What about you?' He questions.

'I'm going to get Morgana.' He replies and begins to walk back down the corridor

'No, you can't! It's too dangerous.' Merlin protests, calling out to him.

'Sorry, Merlin, I'm not leaving without her.' Arthur checks around a corner before he jogs back to Kara 'When you get to the horses, ride straight for Camelot. Do not wait for me. Promise.'

'But I...' 'Promise.' Arthur asks again cutting off her protests.

She nods reluctantl, 'I promise.' Arthur leaves heading down the corridor whilst Kara, Gwen and Elyan begining to run in the opposite direction.

'Kara! Look after them.' Merlin calls and she glances back to look at him in curiosity on why he wasn't following 'I'm going after him.'

She nods understandingly 'Good luck'

'You too.' He wishes before disappearing and Kara hurries in the direction Elyan and Gwen disappeared in.

The warning bells sound and Cenred, Morgana and morgause's head snap around at the noise from where they stood in the throne room. 'Arthur' Cenred mutters in realisation and Morgana turns a fierce glare on him.

'You should've killed him when you had the chance!' she spits out at him.

'He won't get far. My men will deal with him easily enough' Cenred assures.

'Cenred, if he escapes...' Morgana begins but Morgause puts her hand on her arm in a calming matter.

'Do not fret, Sister. You are like family to our brave Prince. He will not leave this place without you. And when he comes, we'll be waiting' she tells her sister and Cenred nods.

'And then, My Lady Morgana, you must play your part well' he tells her.

The familiar smile appears on Morgana's face 'When have I not?'

Out in corridor outside the throne room, Arthur peeks around the corner at the guards, then casually saunters around the corner 'Evening!' He calls with a smile before he quickly takes them out using their surprise of his sudden appearance to his advantage.

Arthur bursts into the throne room only to find Cenred with a sword raids against Morgana's neck, 'That's close enough' Cenred warns him.

'Please don't hurt me.' Morgana whimpers as the sword digs into her skin.

'One more step and she dies' Cenred threatens with a sinister grin

'You're a coward, Cenred' Arthur states 'You always were'.

'Ha-ha-ha' Cenred laughs 'It's cowards that survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword'

Morgause comes out from behind a pillar 'Do as he says' she speaks and Arthur stares at her in mild shock 'You seem surprised'

His face hardens, his grip on his sword tightening 'Hardly. I know what you're capable of'

'Oh, you have no idea' she grins.

Unknowingly to those inside merlin peeks around the corner and stares into the throne room and watches as Morgause summons a pillar of fire and pushes it towards Arthur. He whispers a spell, his eyes shining gold.

The fire pillar explodes and blows everyone backwards in a loud boom. The ceiling collapses on top of Cenred and Morgause. Arthur goes to Morgana as she gets up 'You alright? Come on' he says, helping her to her feet.

Merlin makes his appearance then entering the throne room and Arthur turns on him 'Merlin?! What the hell are you doing here?!'

'I thought you might need some help!' Merlin shrugs. Morgana's eyes are solely focused on her fallen sister, looking at the still figure worriedly.

"Get out of here now!' Arthur orders and Merlin grabs Morgana's arm, yanking her out of the room.

Running through the tunnels, Morgana pulls back trying to pull her arm out of Merlin's grip 'I can't go on!' She tells him.

'What's the matter? Worried about your friends?' Merlin snaps, pulling her through the tunnels.

'No!' She shouts, yanking her arm back 'My ankle!'

'I'm not a fool, Morgana! I know what you're trying to do!' Merlin tells her and she glares at him.

'You know nothing!' She yells.

'Come on!' Merlin says trying to get her to move but she glares, the two continue to glare at each other until Arthur appears beside Morgana.

'What's wrong?' He wonders, looking between the two.

'My ankle' Morgana tells him only to have Arthur picking her up in a fireman's carry. 'What are you doing?!' Morgana shrieks

'Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do!' Arthur yells as he begins to run down the tunnel 'Come on, Merlin!' He shouts and Merlin smiles before hurrying after them.

They run out of the tunnels only to see Kara, Gwen and Elyan waiting for the, by the horses. Arthur looks at them all in disbelief putting Morgana down.

'I thought I told you to ride for Camelot.' He says, eyes on Kara who shrugs.

'You might be a prince, but we don't always have to do what you tell us to.' Kara tells him.

Suddenly there were two loud shouts and Cenred's men run at them from behind, Arthur takes one out and turns to get the other but Elyan was already handling it quite well, killing the guard easily.

'Not bad.' Arthur remarks impressed.

'Well, practice makes perfect, I guess.' Elyan shrugs.

'I like him already' Kara grins 'now let's get out of here before more come'

The rescue party rides along a trail in the woods, with Elyan sharing a horse with Merlin. 'What did Cenred want with you?' Arthur asks Morgana.

'He was trying to extract information. I told him nothing.' Morgana assures.

'See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand. Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. We will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals' they all smile and nod except Kara and Merlin share a wary glance in Morgana's direction, knowing the woman in front of me no longer shared those ideals.


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur washes his face with cool, clean water surrounded by candles, all lit. Merlin comes forward as Arthur stands in clean white shirt, tying a white ceremonial robe over his shoulders, Arthur's expression blank and void of all emotion. Merlin steps back and watches as Arthur pulls back the door of the throne room, padding across the wooden floors barefoot. He pauses when he reaches the centre before dropping to one knee and the the other before his eyes close.

Without Arthur knowing Merlin was peeking in through the throne room, Kara sneaking up from behind him. Merlin jumps slightly as she peeks through the door as well before returning to look at Arthur, Kara wears a confused frown as she whispers 'what is he actually doing?'

'Thinking' Merlin whispers back, onto causing her to frown deeper.

'What about?'

Merlin silent before he replies 'you'. Rolling her eyes she hits his arm playfully before they both draw back closing the throne room doors. Kara looks at him with an expectant look. 'He has to decide upon a quest'

She frowns in confusion 'How exactly is crouching on his knees all night is going to help?' She wonders.

'Well he has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision' Merlin explains and it's still,confuse Kara but she chnages the subject.

'I'm guessing you're going to stay here and watch him?'

'Kara, this is one of the most important days in a prince's life' he inputs and she nods understandingly.

The next morning Kara stifles her laugh as she makes her way down the stairs behind Morgana and Gwen, the council and uther ahead. Merlin of course was snoring on the floor only to wake at the footsteps. 'Nice one Merlin' Kara nods to him as she passes and he sticks his tongue at her childishly before following.

Uther touches Arthur's shoulder 'It is time' Arthur jolts awake, coming out a deep sleep and uther steps back as he stands. 'What is the quest you have chosen?' The King questions almost solemnly.

'I can see but one path, sir. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of The Fallen Kings' Arthur tells him.

'You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided' Uther warns and Kara frowns, Merlin didn't mention that little detail.

Arthur nods 'I do'

Up in the physician chambers Merlin stuffs his face with bread, eating quickly enough that Gauis warns 'You'll get hiccups'.

Merlin swallows his mouthful before questioning 'Who was the Fisher King?'

'He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago' Gauis states and Merlin looks at him waiting for him to expand further.

'And?' He pushes when he doesn't.

'Legend has it he was wounded in battle' Gauis begins explaining 'The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and it has remained that way to this very day'

'I don't understand' Merlin frowns, continuing to pop blueberries into his mouth 'Why is Uther so worried?'

'Some believe the Fisher King's still alive' Merlin's eyes widen 'kept from death by his magic'.

'Do you?' Merlin wondered curiously.

'Perhaps. Perhaps not' Gauis shrugs 'But the people of the north call the area The Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale'.

Merlin makes Arthur's bed while Arthur studies maps at his desk! both are in silence until a hiccup escapes Merlin. Arthurs looks up at him and Merlin turns around 'I ate too quickly' he explains. Arthur rolls his eyes before returning to his maps.

Merlin hiccups again 'Merlin...' Arthur warns.

'I can't help it' Merlin smiled.

'I need to concentrate' Arthur states and Merlin gave a silent nod, returning to the task at hand. He finishes the bed and admires his work when another hiccup escaped. Arthur slammed down his papers in annoyed exasperation.

'I am trying to prepare for one of the most important moments in my life' Arthur tells him and Merlin nods understandingly.

Arthur went back to his works only to have Merlin come over speaking 'and he drops the papers. 'All these maps...' He muffles a hiccup as Arthur leans back in his chair irritated as Merlin picked up the papers 'None of them are the same.

'Well done, Merlin' Arthur congratulates sarcastically 'Do you know why?'

'No'

'Because hardly anyone's ever been there' Arthur finishes and Merlin frowns.

'Couldn't you have chosen something a bit easier?' He accuses quietly.

'I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people' Arthur sat back up 'A quick trip to the lower town to collect a bundle of herbs probably won't cut it'

'But the Perilous Lands are... perilous' he says for the lack of better word and Arthur looks away in exasperation 'Maybe I should come with you'.

'What for?' Arthur questions in disbelief.

'To... help out' Merlin nods.

'You really don't get it, do you?, Arthur shakes his head The task must be completed alone and unaided' he snatches the papers out of Merlin's hands 'That's the way it's been for hundreds of years. It's not about to change for you. Now, if you don't mind, I have some important preparation to do' Merlin nods and begins to walk out, Arthur returning to his work.

A lone hiccup has Arthur slamming down his papers in irritated disbelief while Merlin merely smiles as he exits.

Down in the lower town, the people are abuzz with chatter, Kara smiles as gwen pretends to model, a piece of see through orange fabric.

Shuffling through pieces of purple fabric she only relishes Morgana has begun to walk away with an old women hidden by a black shawl when Gwen calls out 'My Lady?'

'It's alright' Morgana assures 'I won't be a moment'.

Kara frowned but returned to shuffling through a couple of pieces of fabric, trying to find something nice to make a new dress out of. It was hard to believe she was shopping for fabric for dresses but here she was. God Camelot had changed her.

Gwen's sudden gasp startled her and she turns to see Gwen staring after the old woman with an alarmed look. 'Gwen?' she called worried but Gwen didn't respond merely spinning around to face Morgana, whom had just come back.

'My Lady! Are you alright?' She questions concerned.

'Why wouldn't I be?' Morgana smiles confused.

'I... I thought...' Gwen stammered looking between Morgana and the retreating old woman.

'That poor woman didn't have a penny to feed her family. I felt duty bound to help her, Gwen' Morgana explained, smiling softly before walking to the next stall.

'What's wrong Gwen?' Kara wondered, seeing the worried frown on her friend's face.

'Nothing' Gwen shakes her head 'trick of the light that all' she assures before following after Morgana. Kara frowned watching after her, wondering what she had seen.

The next morning, Kara paced in front of Arthur's chambers, wringing her hands together in nerves. She had heard many stories about the perilous lands along her travels, and because of the stories she had stayed far away from those lands in particular.

Those stories had played on her mind ever since Arthur had announced what quest he was taking and her grew more and more as the hours passed. Add into the fact that he would be traveling out there along, it worried her and that's how she found herself in front of his chambers.

She didn't really know what to say, if she should warn him, ask him not to go or be careful she had no idea what to do.

Unfortunately she didn't have much choice either as the doors opened slowly and Arthur stepped out, chainmail glinting in the morning sun. He wore a surprised expression before it was replaced with a soft smile and just like that the whirlwind of thoughts rushing around in her head disappeared.

'Please be careful' she spoke, the only thought willing in her head was that he had to come back. She had already lost too many people in her life and she refused to let Arthur be one of them because deep down she knew it would tear her apart.

'I will' Arthur nodded.

'Promise?' Kara whispered quietly, hating the small crack in her voice as she did. Arthur however smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her in a quick but gentle kiss.

'I promise' he swore and she smiled. Kara watched as he walked down the hall to embark on his quest, as he turned the corner, she leaned back against one of the walls and with a small sigh she slid down to the floor.

Arthur moves down the courtyard steps where Morgana, Uther, some of the lords and knights stood. As soon as he reached the bottom step he bowed to Uther and Morgana, whom bowed back respectively. With that he moved over to the horse that Merlin had prepared, mounting it.

'You look troubled, Sire' Morgana muttered seeing Uther's expression.

'He is sole heir to the throne Morgana' Uther said, speaking like it was obvious and Morgana smiled though a dark look in her eyes betrayed her.

'Don't worry' she assured masking the look 'I'm certain a Pendragon will rule over Camelot for a long time to come'. Morgana smiled and uther nodded back, comforted by her smile.

Arthur and Merlin nod to each other before Merlin's gaze snaps down to Arthur,s wrist. There was a silver bracelet adorning his wrist with an ember stone in the middle of it and around the stone were two metal wings.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Arthur remarked, seeing merlin's sudden interest in the bracelet 'It was a gift from Morgana'.

Merlin's head snapped up at the information, eyes widening in alarm. If it was a gift from Morgana it could only mean one thing. He wasn't able to say anything as Arthur pushed his horse forward and galloped away.

Up in the physician chambers Merlin and Gaius search through books after books, trying to find the stone that was on the bracelet Morgana gave Arthur. 'You sure it wasn't a jewel?' Gaius questioned, holding out a page for Merlin to look at .

The warlock shook his head turning back to his own page 'No, brighter than that'

'And you think it was enchanted?' Gauis wondered, asking for clarification.

'There was magic there, I could feel it' Merlin insisted, his eyes scanning down the page.

'You sure?'

Merlin nods, flicking the page over 'and if it came from Morgana, it can only mean one thing: Arthur's in danger'

The two men spent hours searching through gaius's library with nothing to show for. Gaius closed another book before looking over at Merlin 'I'm not sure I know where else to look, Merlin' he sighed.

'There has to be something' Merlin refused to give up, pulling another dusty leather bond book closer to him.

'We've examined every stone imaginable. Unless...' He drifts off and goes behind him pulling out another book and turning the page to a drawing of the bracelet 'Merlin'.

Merlin glanced over and cheered happily 'Gaius, that's it!'

'Then it's not a stone, Merlin' the physician pointed out, finger tapping at the drawing 'It's an Eye of the Phoenix'.

'Phoenix?' Merlin frowned.

'Some call it the Firebird' Gauis explained 'Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes in contact with'.

'Arthur' Merlin muttered in alarmed realisation.

'The Eye will draw energy from him. If it's worn for too long, Arthur will die' Gauis admitted gravelly.

'I have to go after him'

'This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlin. You'll need help' gaius told him and a thoughtful look crossed Merlin's face before he smiled racing out of the room.

'Arthur's in trouble!' Kara jumped as the door to her house slammed open by Merlin. She frowned looking over at him confused at his loud outburst.

'What do you mean he's in trouble?' She questioned, making the last fold in her laundry before turning to look at him in curiosity but also concern.

'I'll explain on the way but we have to go' Merlin called, already heading back for the door 'I'll meet you in the square in 10 minutes!'

'Merlin...' she began but the door closed behind him and she could see his figure moving past the window quickly. Frowning, Kara bit her lip in confusion before deciding not to question the odd behaviour and get ready for travelling.

10 minutes later, the sound of hooves clattering against pavement echoed throughout the Camelot streets as Merlin and Kara galloped away.

Merlin entered a tavern in the town of Engerd in Mercia. Kara was one step behind him. The two sorcerers had been travelling all night, searching for someone though Merlin hadn't told her who, much to her great annoyance. Though her had explained the trouble Arthur had gotten himself into and it didn't surprise her that Morgana was behind it.

The minute she stepped inside Kara almost went deaf at the loud yells and catcalls. She watched a man be shoved across a bar, plates and mugs clattering to the floor. 'Hello, Gwaine' Merlin smiled at the man resting at the deg of the bar.

Kara rolled her eyes as her brother flicked his hair back, a bright smile dancing on his feature as he looked between the two 'Merlin! Kara!' He cried, jumping off the bar top clapping Merlin's shoulder 'how are you both?'

'Give me my money' a large brut glared over at gwaine, men crowding around him. The three glanced at each other before bolting out of the tavern, door slamming closed behind them.

They raced out into the town, trying their best to avoid the people as they moved around the stalls. The three slid to hid behind a stall before Merlin glanced over to see the brute and his friend running out of the tavern. 'Run!' Merlin yelled and they scrambled to their feet, disappearing through a tunnel up to the wall.

Kara emerged first at the top of the wall the men right behind her, they came to a rest by the rails. 'Remind me again what you're doing here' gwaine panted, looking over at them.

'Arthur's in trouble, we need your help' Merlin explained quickly and Gwaine sighed exasperated.

'What kind of trouble?'

'There!' The brute cried out from below and they began to run again to the end of the wall.

'He's gone to the Perilous Lands' Kara explains.

'What, you serious?' Gwaine called back in disbelief that the prince would be stupid enough to go into the Perilous Lands willingly.

'Yeah', they reached the end of the wall and turned back around to see the brute and his gang crowding around at the entrance, weapons drawn tight in their hands.

'Just now, sounds pretty attractive' gwaine mutters before they climb up onto the wall together, a large pile of hay resting at the bottom 'All right, go for the horses' gwaine points.

The other two snap their heads around to look at him in disbelief 'you have got to be joking' Merlin pants and gwaine shurgs before pushing him off, the servant screaming as he crashed into the hay pile.

The siblings glanced at each the gang coming closer before they both jumped, a split second after each. They too crashed into the hay. And couldn't stop the laugh escaping the,. The three moved out of the hay looking up at brutes who frowned in frustration before smiling and racing for the horses.

The sound of gwaine's laugh echoed throughout the forest as they galloped away.

Arthur arrives on the top of a hill looking out a barren wasteland, a large contrast of the green of the forest in front of it. Pulling out his rolled map he looked down at it, eyes scanning over to marked location of the Perilous lands and then to the dark tower above it. He glanced back out at the wasteland with a frown before onwards.

Arthur arrives at the border and approaches a bridge in the woods when a dwarf suddenly appears on the wooden boards, an arm around one of the stick railings, 'Who is it that wishes to cross my bridge?'

'A knight on a quest to find the trident of the Fisher King' Arthur spoke, watching him warily.

'Then you must be Courage' the dwarf smiled.

Arthur frowned before correcting him 'No, I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot'.

Grettir steps forward to shake Arthur's hand 'I'm Grettir' Arthur smiles accepting the man's handshake. 'I have to say, you're not as short as I thought you'd be' Grettir remarked Leanne back against the railing s ut as Arthur made his way forward he stood in front of the bridge almost defensively 'Before I let you pass, I'll give you a little advice, as Courage, there are three more things you'll need to complete your quest: Strength, Hope and Magic'

Arthur frowned at last word 'I don't condone the use of magic'

'You'd be wise not to dismiss it so freely' Grettir reprimanded 'The rules in the land that you are heading to are quite different to those in the world that you know'.

Arthur nodded, deciding it would be best not to argue 'Thank you for your help'.

Grettir steps aside. Arthur steps forward to pass him, but Grettir grabs his arm 'That's a very beautiful bracelet' he remarks, taking interest in the Eye of the Phoenix.

'It was a gift from someone very dear to me. She hoped it would bring me good fortune' Arthur explained but the dwarf smirked.

'Did she now?' Grettir lets go, smirk still present on his face 'How very thoughtful of her' he cackles. When Arthur turns back around he finds that the dwarf is gone. Full of apprehension, Arthur draws his sword and walks on.

'Why didn't you tell me we were looking for gwaine?' Kara scolded Merlin once they had reduced to a walk.

'Surprise' Merlin shrugged weakly and she rolled her eyes fondly before looking over at her brother.

'I thought I told you to stay out of trouble'

'To be fair it's not always my fault' Gwaine pointed out in his defence.

'Somehow I highly doubt that' Kara muttered 'Why we're those men so angry?'.

'It's always the way in gambling. Make a man look like a fool and he calls you a thief' Gwaine explains before asking curiously 'how did you find me?'

'Wasn't easy. We've been in almost every tavern in Engerd' Merlin admitted and gwaine smiled.

'so have I' his comment had them all chuckling. Kara felt a warm fuzzy feeling pooling in her stomach as she smiled over at her brother, you would think she would be used to being separated from him for long periods of time but she had missed him dearly. He was her little brother after all.

The trio came to a stop, a forest leading out onto a barren wasteland out in front of them. The setting sun caused the sky to look orange 'This is it. On the other side of the forest is the Perilous Lands' gwaine stated.

'Doesn't look to friendly' Kara muttered.

'That's because it's not, believe me, it's wretched' Gwaine told them, looking over the lands.

'How do you know? You never been there' Merlin stated matter of factly.

'I've travelled to many places Merlin ' gwaine replied.

'Not the perilous lands I know that'

'Why?' Gwaine asked confused.

'There aren't any taverns' Merlin said with a smile making the two siblings laugh at his joke.

'I told you it was wretched' Gwaine laughs before the three move their horses onward.

Not soon after they entered the forest they dismounted their horses when they spotted Arthur's horse tied on a log near food and water. They made the rest of the journey on foot.

They came to what looked like a bridge with a camp fire crackling and a pot hanging over it. Gwaine made a signal that he would go around and for Merlin and Kara to stay. The two didn't listen to him of course and as soon as he was gone they glanced at each other before moving forward towards the bridge.

It looked fairly empty so when their eyes drifted away to look at the fire and sacks nearby, they were both shocked when they heard an unfamiliar voice speak 'so ... magic and hope have arrived' Kara turned to see a dwarf casually leaning against the bridge's side.

'What?' Merlin questioned cautiously after all it wasn't every day that some stranger knew about his abilities. Kara furrowed her eyebrows watching hesitantly, her hand touching the hilt of her sword.

The man saw the action and held his hands up in surrender 'There is nothing to be afraid of. Your prescience is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest'.

'How do you know about Arthur?' Kara spoke up before another though hit her 'Better yet who are you?'. She kept a hand on her sword hilt just in case the situation got ugly.

'I'm the keeper of the bridge' he explained, gesturing to the bridge 'I only wish to see the Fisher king,s lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen' He looked at Merlin who shook his head.

'It's not our mission, it's Arthur' Merlin assured and the man shrugged

'That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur this path, or you chose to follow him' he said when Gwaine appeared from behind them.

'Ah finally ...' Gwaine looked at him, then back at Merlin and Kata before looking at him again, moth turned in a confused frown 'strength has arrived. The trio is complete'. Gwaine pulled out his sword despite Kara's and Merlin's attempts to stop him.

'Who's he?' Gwaine demanded only to have the dwarf's eyes flash gold and his sword become a giant white flower.

'I mean no harm to any of you and I'd thank you to mean no harm in return' Grettir remarked with a slight smile at his spell.

'Where's my sword?' Gwaine asked with annoyed resignation.

'It will return once you reach the other side' Grettir indicated for them to start walking across. The trio glanced at each other before both Gwaine and Kara make their way across first.

'The fisher King has waited years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes Grettir warned Merlin, who looked at him before passing 'Remember nothing is what it seems' he called out before disappearing.

'That's why you don't act before you think' Kara teased and gwaine rolled his eyes before smiling.

'flower?' Gwaine offered before correcting 'oh wait you'd rather get them from Arthur wouldn't you?' he teased and Kara shoved him playfully.

True to his word the flower turned back into Gwaine's sword, the man smiling happily as he twirled it in his hands before sheathing it.

After an hour of walking 'How are we even meant to find Arthur?' Kara questioned, annoyance coursing through her veins, it seem like they had been walking forever.

Yet before she could utter another complaint 'Careful!' Gwaine yelled yanking her hand causing her to stumble backwards into his chest.

Kara looked up at him confused 'bog pit' he explained, gesturing to ground in front of them 'got stuck in one of those buggers once, took me almost an hour to get out' he kicked a stick into the pit.

What once looked like sand turned to mud and sucked the stick up. Kara frowned watching it before looking up at Gwaine 'thanks, she nodded gratefully.

'How do you survive without me again? He questioned teasingly.

'Careful or I'll shove you into the pit and leave you there' she warned, making Merlin laugh at the siblings banter before the trio made their way around the bog pit onto more solid ground.

Night fell and whileKara quickly fell into a deep sleep utterly exhausted, the two men sat around the crackling fire. A loud screech from not too far away had both their eyes snapping up. 'What was that?' Merlin asked cautiously when the screeching stopped.

'A pheasant' Gwaine supplied and Merlin looked at him 'A very big one' he smiled before grabbing his sword and holding it up next to him.

'You can turn back if you want' Merlin muttered to Gwaine after watching the action.

Gwaine however laughed, 'I'm not scared of pheasants' he said resting his sword across his thighs instead.

'I don't know' Merlin shrugged 'why do you want to do this?' He wondered.

'Same reason as you. Help a friend'

'Arthur's lucky to have us' Merlin spoke warming his hands by the fire.

'Not Arthur' Gwaine shook his head with a smile, looking over at Merlin whom understood then that he had meant him.

'I'd do the same for you' Merlin sword and Gwaine nodded.

'Well I hope so. Your the only friend I've got'

'I'm not surprised' Merlin said after a moment and Gwaine chuckled before they heard screeching again 'That sounded like three pheasants' Merlin observed.

'At least' Gwaine muttered in agreement, sticking his sword in the ground by his side again.

The next day the trio rose with the sun, already beginning to move across the barren lands in search for Arthur once more. They climbed up a small hills of rocks wind blowing in their faces when they stopped seeing a giant tower in front of them. 'There it is' Merlin said but Kara frowned.

'What's that in the sky?' she wondered, seeing two large but strange figures flying around the tower.

'They're not birds' Gwaine statesfrowning.

'I've never seen creatures like that' Merlin commented as one of them swooped to the ground.

'It's almost like they're- 'hunting something' Gwaine finished Kara's sentence and she nodded only to see a flash of something down where the creature had swooped.

'What's that?' Merlin asked in confusion.

'A sword' gwaine said and their eyes widened in relisation.

'It's Arthur' Kara cried and at the sound of another screech, the three quickly bolted down the hill towards Arthur.

The creatures continuously swooping down to the spot before they began to fly after Arthur as he ran towards the ruins.

The three of them ran up to the tower, seeing one of the creatures flying up 'I should of known' Gwaine sighed.

'What are they?' Merlin asked.

'Wyverns.' Gwaine said and they began to jog forward 'they're distant cousins of the dragon, they're creatures of magic, so be careful' he warned as they ran towards the tower.

They came to a large gate leading into the tower's courtyard. Gwaine and Kara held it up first so Merlin could slid under. Then it was Gwaine and Merlin holding it up from either side so Kara could go under until finally it was Kara and Merlin holding it up so Gwaine could go under.

They dropped the gate as soon as he was through, 'Let's split up' Merlin suggested and the other two nodded in agreement before they each went in separate directions.

Kara wandered through the halls of the fallen castle calling out for the prince 'Arthur?! Arthur?!'. She only hoped Merlin or Gwaine had better luck then her.

Arthur barricades himself in a small room on the dark tower. Wyverns right behind him. He pulls out his sword but the eye of Phoenix glows and a wave of exhaustion crashes over him and Arthur falls to the ground, unconscious by the time his head hit the creaky, dusty floorboards.

The wooden door slams open and the wyverns creep into the room. Just as they surround the prince, Merlin stumbles through the door. Seeing the danger Arthur was in Merlin's mouth opened and he began shouting at the Wyverns in the language of dragons, channeling his ability as Dragonlord.

The wyverns bow and exit submissively with low snarls. As soon as theyLe gone Merlin removes the Phoenix Eye from Arthur's wrist and the prince wakes.

He blinks, his vision blurry before he sees Merlin's face right in front of him, a bright grim emerging on the servants face. 'What the hell are you doing here?!' Arthur demands in anger and shock.

The smile vanishes off Merlin's face as he looks at Arthur in exasperation 'Why can you never just say thanks?'

'Thanks?!' Arthur shouts in disbelief 'What? For completely ruining the quest?!'

'Well, it's a good job I was here, otherwise you'd be wyvern fodder by now' Merlin pointed out the obvious.

'How many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? I am suppose to be doing this alone!' Arthur shouts and due to being so invested in the argument when a third Wyvern screeches from behind, ready to attack, neither of them were prepared.

However they didn't need to be with sound of a sword stabbing the wyverns from behind. The creature dropped revealing Gwaine standing behind it. Kara appeared right behind him and glanced at the Wyvern before seeing Arthur 'Oh good you found him'.

'Your here too?!' he shouted at her clearly very angry.

'Nice to see you too' she snapped back.

'Who else is coming? Gwen and Morgana? Are we going to have a surprise party?' He spat out like a little child who didn't get its way and she rolled her eyes at the behaviour. He could say thank you.

'More wyverns are on the way, we need to get out of here' Gwaine warned as Arthur stood up, still pouting angrily.,

'I'm not leaving without the trident. It was the whole point of this quest'

'Do you want us to help you or do you want to do this alone?' Merlin called out after him, putting large emphasis on the word "alone".

'Merlin!' Arthur,s angry shout echoed from upstairs angrily from up the stairs. Merlin smiled moving upstairs.

'Lovely guy your in love with' Gwaine teased Kara and she shoved him with a roll of her eyes before hurrying up after Merlin and Arthur, her brother quickly following up from behind her.

'Do you know where the trident is?' Merlin wondered as they made their way up a spiral staircase.

'If I did there wouldn't be a problem, would there?' Arthur snapped back, his anger still evident but it was fading slowly, very slowly.

'Any clues you can give us?'

'This is a quest Merlin, not a treasure hunt' Arthur declared.

'Well it is sort of...' 'Merlin!' Arthur barked, telling his servant to shut up through his tone.

The group checked another room but with no luck in finding the trident Arthur, Gwaine and Kara began climbing up another staircase. Merlin stayed behind and glanced inside the room

'Hey! Look at this' he called and the other three moved back down the stairs to see what he was talking about 'looks like a throne room' he observed.

'If the tridents going to be anywhere...' Arthur began but a loud rumbling from above stopped him in his tracks.

'Merlin watch out!' Gwaine yelled out in warning, pushing the boy forward into the room as stone panel fell from the doorway closing it off.

'Merlin!' Kara yelled in alarm and the remaining three hurried to the stone doorway.

'Merlin, are you alright?' Arthur called as they listened against the stone hearing nothing from inside.

'There's got to be a way to open this.' gwaine muttered and immediately began checking where the stone had fallen.

'Gwaine?! Kara?! Arthur?!' Merlin shouted, pressing his ear against the stone door on the other side of the throne room. Hearing no sound, Merlin sighed pulling away from the door and turning around. He spotted a lone throne and began walking towards it cautiously.

'So, Emrys, you are here at last' a low voice spoke from the chair and as Merlin stepped around to the front of the throne he caught sight of a frail old looking man, dust and cobwebs covering his body, the trident was clenched in one hand the other closed in a fist.

Merlin bowed his head 'So, you are still alive'

'For now' the old king nodded, his eyes echoing wisdom and magic but also a loud sense of sadness that spoke volumes.

Gwaine and Kara watched as Arthur moved his hands over the stone wall closet to them 'Now I'm sure if we just reach in here...' Arthur pulls out a brick out only to reveal a bunch of different insects crawling around and Kara immediately cringed '...we'll be able to find something to release the door'.

'Scared of a few bugs?' Gwaine teased, taking pleasure in his sister's disgust.

'No I'm not scared! Just disgusted' she snapped back and he laughed before turning to Arthur.

'Go on then' he pats Arthur's shoulder 'don't be such a princess. This is your quest after all' Gwaine spoke with a teasing smile but Arthur looked at him, straight faced, tightening his glove before he put his hand into the bug infested hole, cringing in disgust as he did.

The sound of crumbling stone noises on the other side of the door, drawing Merlin's attention to it 'That would be...'

'Your friends Courage, Hope and Strength, I know' the King nodded understandingly 'Without their help, you would not be here'

Merlin frowned and leaned just a bit closer with a curious interest 'What is it you want?'

The old King sighs, the sound just as sad as the look in his eyes 'I want an end to my suffering'

'You want to die' Merlin realised and the King nodded slowly.

'I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time: the time of the Once and Future King' he spoke, his voice but the words holding so much meaning.

'I've heard these words before'

'And you will hear them again' he assured 'For that time is dawning, and my time finally can come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident' the king's eyes drift to the weapon his hands only to let it fall and clang to the floor, 'But the real prize is something far greater'.

The King opens his other hand revealing a tiny vial of water encased in a wooden cage 'Water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen'.

The frown deepened on Merlin's features as he look at the King 'What are you talking about?'

'Albion's time of need is near. And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you' he extends his hand out and Merlin takes the water vial, cradling it with the utter most carefulness. 'When all seems lost, this will show you the way' the Fisher King explained.

'Thank you' Merlin nodded, eyes drifting from the King to the vial in his hands.

'I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return' the old King stated, leaning backwards into his chair.

His statement caused Merlin to frown 'But I have nothing to give'.

The Fisher King stands with a slow and painful moan, pulling away from the cobwebs 'I think you do'.

Merlin looks at him before down at his pocket, then he pulls out the Phoenix Eye bracelet. 'If I give you this, you will die' he warns softly, holding the bracelet in his hands.

Despite the warning The Fisher King holds out his arm and nods to him, silently telling him he understood. Merlin nods accepting the King,s desicion and drops to one knee to place the bracelet on the Fisher King's wrist.

The Phoenix Eye glows and the Fisher King is whisked away in a whirlwind of smoke. 'Thank you' a small but meaningful echo was the old King's last words.

Merlin stayed kneeling, taking in a moment of silence when the stone door opens partially and Arthur rolls under it, sword drawn ready for a fight. Merlin gets up and the prince eyes his servant in confusion seeing no danger 'Merlin'.

Merlin lets out a small sigh, Gwaine and Kara following Arthur through the gap. Arthur walks forward and slaps him on the arm while looking around. Gwaine sighs gives Merlin a manly hug whilst Kara embraces him fully.

'Ha!' Arthur cheered happily Look what I found!, he spun the dusty trident in his hands, glee written on his face at a completed quest. 'Let's get out of this place' he states walking away, leaving the other three to exchange an exasperated look. Gwaine scoffs before following the prince. Kara goes to follow but sees Merlin gazing back at the throne with a sad look, causing her to wonder if he really had been alone.

The four of them rode back to Camelot until Gwaine stopped in the middle of a field 'this is the border by Uther's decree I can go no further' he stated and the others looked down, having almost forgotten about Gwaine's unfair banishment.

'I'm sorry, Gwaine. Nothing I can do about that' Arthur apologized sincerely.

'Maybe one day' Merlin smiled.

'Yeah, when Camelot gets itself a half-decent King' Gwaine smiled and Kara laughed at her brother's joke.

'Careful' Arthur warned 'he is my father'.

'Well you can't have everything huh?' Gwaine smiled.

'Where will you go?' Kara wondered and as a response Gwaine cleaned off a finger, popped into his mouth and then raised it in the air almost as if he was testing the wind before replying.

'I think I'll head south' he grinned and the other three smiled.

'You can't keep living like that' Merlin spoke realistically and Gwaine shrugged with a small smile.

'Yeah, but it's fun trying' Arthur urged his horse to move forward.

'Thanks gwaine' Merlin said gratefully and Gwaine nodded before Merlin moved forward.

'I'll remember this Gwaine' Arthur called out before waving.

'Write this time okay?' Kara told him from where she remained at gwaine's side and he nodded.

'Will do' he said and she smiled.

'Good and try not to get into any more bar fights' Kara warned.

'No promises there sis' he admitted and she laughed.

'I guess not' she sighed 'See you soon?'

'If Arthur keeps getting himself into trouble you can count on it' he grinned and she laughed before moving her horse forward to catch up with Merlin who was now riding alone, Arthur galloping ahead.

She glanced behind her to see Gwaine turning his horse around and rising back into the woods. Kara faced the front with a sigh unable to mask her sadness of watching her brother walk out of her life once again.

'We'll see him soon' Merlin assured, seeing his friend's sadness.

'I know' Kara nodded before smiling 'Race you back to Camelot' she challenged before urging her horse forward, hearing Merlin laugh before doing the same behind her.


End file.
